Food Fit For A KING
by MyRegardstothereader
Summary: Kimi has just been employed at the Kazekage's house, and her life is turned upside down. Life busy with  making food for the siblings, dealing with a very rude teenage Gaara, and keeping her own in her own crazy family, can she survive without a scratch?
1. Chapter 1

_Food fit for a **KING**_

"Name?"

"Kimi" I answered lightly, keeping myself from saying too much. I had a habit of saying the wrong thing, but this time would be different. I would keep my tongue in line. You can do this, just don't say more than you have to. Kimi just zip the lip and you'll be okay.

"More like Dum-eee" The one with all the face make-up sneered. A shiver went down my back as I clenched my teeth so hard they gritted and made that horrible scrapping noise in my mouth. How I wanted to punch him in the face, smack him hard across the jaw and see what he said then.

"What cooking experience do you have?" The blond asked, bluntly ignoring her brother beside her.

"I cook for my own family every night, and I used to work breakfast and lunch at the _Foreign Affairs _restaurant." I explained. Now I needed to keep my mouth shut, or else my words about that place would definitely get me from making the job here. This was my last hope. It was this or… or… No! It had to be this! Besides, cursing out that place wouldn't get me anywhere. It wasn't a big part of my life, just an irritating chapter that was now being ripped out and burned, then crushed, then burned again.

"used to? How did it end?" Kankuro snipped.

"Badly" I snipped back.

"Oh really?" Kankuro edged, watching me go completely on edge. Don't say it! Don't say it Kimi, you'll never get the job if you do. I was about to just scream, explode on them all when the quiet one spoke up. If it hadn't been for him I'd probably have offended the two actually talking. I would have kissed him, just tackled him and hugged him for saving me, but the way he continually stared at me like I was some disease that crawled the earth, like he looked at everyone, it might be possible that if I did anything like that he'd kill me. And by the rumors of him, I wouldn't doubt it either.

"You two know she's got the credentials, and she's the only one… besides, none of us want Mother Damchi cooking for us anymore" I knew who this one was. That was Gaara. I perked up and looked at him in the eyes, trying to express all the thank you's he deserved.

"He's right, Temari" Kankuro whispered under his breath.

"You get the job. Go down to the kitchen and Mother Damchi will inform you of your duties… you start an hour before dinner." I broke out into a full out smile and jumped to my feel.

"Thank you!" I bowed before grabbing my things. If I hadn't been so happy that I got the job I would have told myself keep cool and look professional. But I practically bolted from the room to find this Mother Damchi woman and get ready for work. Things would be fine, everything would be fine. My youngest brother could keep going to school, the others continue with their lives without worry, and father… Father could get his medication again.

XX

"Gaara, why did you defend her?" Kankuro hissed at me, watching me get up from my chair. I pulled my gourd on lightly and headed for the door. I didn't have to defend myself for anything I said, and they knew why I urged for her to be hired. Mother Damchi was over due for retirement, her cooking was crude and disgusting, and we needed better food. So father entrusted us with one simple mission, find a new chef. Honestly, we were expecting, with the great pay and huge work-space, great benefits, hundreds of people would try. But no one did and I knew why. They were all afraid of the monster, the demon with red hair. Me….

"Gaara…" I stopped at the door. Temari acted like she went to say something to me but with the stare I gave her, she backed down and changed her thought. "Dinner will be soon, will you be joining us"

"No… have someone bring it to my door" I spoke and marched from the room. Like they even wanted me at dinner. I never did anyway, unless at father's demand or Baki had a new mission for us. But with this new girl, maybe I'd actually eat the food. The last few meals with Mother Damchi had me throwing up the first batch and until we got a new chef I ate out. Finally that old bat would be out of this hell house hold.

I stalked into my bedroom and shut the door behind me walking to my bed and laying down. It was rather an ironic thing. I had the largest bed of the siblings, and I didn't need it. I never slept, which cut down on my patience I guess but laying on this bed gave me some relief from the throbbing in my skull and chest.

I had closed my eyes, but sleep never came. I just let my body rest as I let memories flood my mind. Images of Yashamaru, father, my victims… they all came to mind and they all passed slowly, making my chest pang and throb then slowly stop.

Only I had not noticed hours had gone by until there was a knock on my door, then it opened. I was Dumbstruck, was this girl truly ignorant as I guessed. She had to be a moron!

XX

"Now, put your hair up and take master Gaara his food. And make sure he eats it," Mother Damchi spoke. I nodded and pulled my hair up quickly. I knew if I didn't meet their demands that I would loose my job. I needed this. So I went and set up the food to go on trays for the family before taking Gaara's plate and left the kitchen. I didn't stick around the hear the conversation from the waiters and the old chef.

"Why did you do that, you know he hates anyone going in his room. You're going to get her killed" one of the trey holders whispered.

"Better her than me… and besides, these bastards are firing me, I'm going to show them exactly how I feel about them replacing me… no one can feed this family like me. I've been doing it for 90 years! How come she just up and gets it, she's nothing but a scrawny teenager!" Mother Damchi hissed.

I walked up the stairs and followed the map I'd drawn on my arm exactly to his room. Through the long hall and up another small flight of stairs towards the fourth floor where there was only one room. Two drapes were on the wall across from the only door on the hall. I knocked. Holding my breath, keeping myself from saying anything while I took a second to see if he heard me.

Then I opened the door.

I had heard plenty about Gaara, just walking up to the building with the intent of trying to work for this family. Apparently, this family has a lot of issues… more than mine atleast. I heard he was a monster and uncontrollable. I have 7 brothers, 2 crazy uncles, and a sick father all in one house, I guess hearing how uncontrollable this house was made me want to work there more. Maybe I have this stubborn need to fix things wrong with me, more than the uncontrollable bad mouth, and trigger happy fists, and impatience for bad cooks. The impatience was how I got fired from my last job. I regret punching the critic in the face, but I would do it over again, what did he know about food!However, back to where I was at, food on a plate and hand on Gaara's door handle. So as I opened the door and stepped inside, I should have guessed I'd get the hello I got, but I was still surprised and almost dropped the food… I have to confess Gaara will and probably will always scare me... Not that I will tell him.

**Author Notes**: I'm writing this story in a pattern. Kimi then Gaara, Kimi then gaara, so next chapter Gaara will be first then Kimi. Also, all the food mentioned/cooked in this story are Indian style food. I figured since they live in the desert, they'd be more likely to eat Indian food than Japanese food, just makes sense to me, and all the food in this story is realistic.


	2. Chapter 2

_Food fit for a **KING**_

Chapter two:

I looked up and there she was! That arrogant girl, how dare she just walk in like she owned the place. I had gotten her the job and this is how she repayed me? I jumped to my feet and stormed over to her. She looked to me only to gasp as I grabbed her by the neck and held her hard against the door. Gasping, she looked down at me with surprize, as if she didn't understand how I could be doing this.

"Why are you in here…"

Her shakey hand lightly put the plate of food in front of me. I glowered at it before taking it and dropping her. I watched as she sat there gasping for air, holding her neck and rubbing it lightly. I looked at the meet, bread, and greens on the plate. I snatched the bread and walked back to my bed.

"Oh no! You're eating the other stuff too!" I stopped. What did she just say to me. Turning I eyed her as she grasped the plate and put in in my opposite hand. I glared at the food and put it back in her hands. She shoved it back in my hands. Frustration flaring, I looked at her, ready to snap her in half and find a new chef, one less dumb. Did she honestly think this was a good idea! She was dealing with me!

"Meat and veggitables too! I've seen what that lady used to feed this family, and I won't allow it. My brothers eat this same stuff too! It's delicious and better for you than just bread. Now you can threaten to kill me all you want but damnit you're going to eat your greens!" She put her hands on her hips and gave me a look I'll never forget. Fear was flickering, but determination was keeping it at bay as she kept her footing. With a flick of my hand, my sand wrenched her up off her feet and brought her to my face. I could see the fear triple in her eyes.

"You're afraid of me" I hissed through bites of my bread as I held her in my sand.

"No, I'm not afraid of you! Why would I be afraid of a brat who won't eat his veggitables!" I threw her. I didn't even think to see what he reaction was for that. The plate was laid on my bed as my sand snatched up the limp body of Kimi and flung her against the door. She groaned and laid against it.

"Get out" I snarled. She slowly limped to get up before opening the door.

"You're still a brat Gaara!" She stated before exiting, shutting the door behind her. Huffing, I turned to my bed where the plate sat. Taking the fork on it, I stabbed the long like green things and stuffed them in my mouth. I'd show her I wasn't a brat! No little green disgrace to food was going to label me a brat! Only, when I put them in my mouth, I found them great. Damn her! But those were delicious there were small lean onions with almonds, they tasted like butter and salt with almond silk that took over my mouth. If she served these to me all the time, I'd eat her stupid veggitables… not that I'd tell her that!

XX

"What was I thinking" I whispered, gasping for my breath as I leaned against the wall in the hall. I knew he was just a wall away and could probably hear me, but I didn't care! Well, I did, I did care because I didn't want him to come out and choke me again. No wonder the others said this was the worst job in Suna. You have to work for that monster!

What a horrid boy with a horrendous attitude and matching temper. Sticking my tongue out at the door, I slowly slipped from the wall and limped down the stairs. My whole body ached and now I just wanted to go home and see my family that actually liked me.

But first I had to talk with the kazekage about that traitorous old hag that sent me up there. I realize now, that this was not something Gaara had done to him a lot. That old witch was so dead when I got in the kitchen, that and those two gossiping bumble heads that sat on the counters and watched me slave over the food. Just because you're 'only a server' doesn't mean your hands can't help the littlest like by maybe putting food on the plate. Damn them, they were so gone if I didn't punch their lights out first. The next words that come from their lips I was going to zip their lips for them.

See those are the thoughts that get me in trouble. My inability to keep my mouth shut at inappropriate times, my fists that can't stay unclenched, and this need to mother broken things. Once when I was little I found a snake bleeding and trying to escape traffic.

I picked it up and took it home. I nursed it back to health in my bath tub while my brothers and father were away to the hospital. My Uncles didn't even bother to check in my bathroom, they have their own. For a week, I kept this snake, fed it, and washed it lightly when it was asleep. Eventually it grew back to normal health. Then, like most snakes, it realized that it was a snake and bit me before slithering from the house. I never saw it again, but I was in the hospital for a week because I had to baby this thing to life. And of course I was the youngest but only girl in my family.

Finally down to the bottom of the stairs, I gulped for air and kept a blank face as I walked into the dinning hall like nothing hurt and nothing had happened. I was welcomed by the sound of happy eating .

"I see you enjoy your meal?" I asked.

"Oh yea, you're staying… she's going" Kankuro spoke through a full mouth. With a smile, I nodded and took my leave, not even needing to talk to them. I had proven my worth over that wicked old hag. The minute the kitchen door was closed behind me, I put my smile away. The three conspiritors sat at the back table, eyeing me. I strode to the sink and began to wash dishes. I hummed to myself and didn't speak. Tension was rushing through the room and I was loving it. Finally I broke it as I dried my hands.

"You know, Gaara was grateful for me to bring him his food personally. He was so happy that I brought him his food, he asked me to stay and talk to him when I brought it to him" I grinned at them, "I told him everything I heard today, he seemed really interested in what I heard you all call him. I told him how I couldn't believe what you three would call him, because I think he's a doll. He couldn't believe what you called him either…" with that I pulled out the cake from the fridge and walked out into the dinning hall, grinning to myself. Much better than punching them in the face.

"Cake anyone?" I asked, and instantly they all brightened up, looking at me like hungry wolves. I put it down and began to cut slices. I made exactly enough before taking the whole thing back and putting it in the fridge. The three were gone.

"Kimi… are you joining us?" Kankuro asked when I came back for the fourth plate.

"No… it's for Gaara…" I smiled and began walking for the stairs. This time I knew exactly what to do. I was going to play ding-dong-ditch the cake in front of Gaara's door and run as fast as I could.

So I planned it out. I grabbed a small candle table from the floor below, my body beginning to recover from the harsh throwing around. When I got to his floor I placed it in the middle of the hall, put the plate ontop with my note I had written while coming up. Smiling at my presentation, I readied myself.

"1... 2.…3" I banged my fist on the door and darted for the stairs. I skidded around the corner and fell on my rear in my rather graceful skid as his door ripped open. I peeked around the corner to see him with the plate. He was shoveling the meat in his mouth as he looked around darkly. Then he saw the cake and eyed it.

"come on take it" I whispered under my breath as he put his plate in his room then walked to the plate. On it was my note, that I saw him read before I began to tip-toe down the stairs with a giant grin on my face. Day one and I survived. Now to go make some supper for my family, take a long hot bath, and sleep forever until breakfast.

XX

'Next time, it'll be on the dinning room table waiting for you. This is the last time I'm bringing you food.

-Kimi'

I scowled but snatched up the cake and placed it on my dresser. I walked away and sat on my bed, ripping up the note. Who did she think she was? Who did she think she was fooling, she was a servant, a chef for me and my family. She didn't have the right! But as I sat there tearing up the note, I could only rip up the edges around her words, keeping them intact. Her name was burning in my eyes, I knew why though. I was furious with her! She infuriated me. Kimi was a nuisance but necessary. Her food was delicious, I had finished the whole plate and I wanted more. I would have appeared in the kitchen to get more if it didn't mean meeting her in there. That would be demeaning. Never would I let her have the satisfaction that she was good. The more I sat there thinking about her food, the more I could feel the presence of the cake.

My mouth was watering and I hated this feeling.

"Damn you!" I cursed but jumped to my feet and grabbed the cake. Taking the fork I stabbed it and put it in my mouth. Instantly a noise erupted through my throat, and I ate it slowly. Taking each bite in and loving it more and more I ate it. It was soft and sweet and cherry flavored with chocolate frosting and a honey flakey crust. It didn't taste bought, it had to be home made. It was so delicious, I couldn't help eating it all. Mother Damchi never made us cake, she always left my food by my door and didn't care if it was hot or cold, but Kimi's food. Oh, despite the fact I wanted to anialate her, I had to have her make me my meals for the rest of my day.

I would sew her mouth shut and she would serve me for the rest of my life. I put the plate down and told myself to take it to the kitchen when she left, so I could avoid her completely. It was dark enough now… I could go sit on the roof.

As I shifted my seat on the roof, I heard the front doors open and voices flooded.

"Where did you get this recipe?"

"My mother, she was the baker in the family I learned everything from her. But I must get going, my family still needs food."

"Well, good-night Kimi, see you in the morning" Temari spoke as the body of Kimi began to walk from the house. I couldn't help but watch where she was going. She held her bag and her jacket against her skin as she looked around and darted for her house. I watched carefuly, making sure to memorize where she lived. She had told us she lived in the town, but didn't tell us where because she didn't think we needed to worry. It was all written on her resume. That's when I saw her escape down a long alley and turn left to one of our condo homes and go all the way up to the top where she opened the lit door. Men of all sizes came out and hugged her talking to her. I strained to hear but I couldn't hear.

How did someone like her have all those men in her house. Then again, she did tell us she had brothers, uncles, and her father living in her house. Sighing to myself, I looked up to the moon, feeling calmer than I had all that day. If her food wasn't worth it, that girl wouldn't have lasted the night, she frustrates me so much. Thankfully I and my siblings have a mission tomorrow after breakfast, I won't have to deal with her.

_Author Notes:_ I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and I enjoy and helpful criticism if you have any, and I can answer any questions you have. =)


	3. Chapter 3

_Food fit for a **KING**_

Chapter Three:

I woke up to the scatter of pots and pans and honestly, my heart skips beats at the thought of any of my siblings trying to cook. Before I was able to, and after my mother had died, my eldest brother Miyuko tried to make a simple egg on toast dish. Easy, deep fry the toast then put it in a pan with the egg on top and cook it sunny side up. Takes 2 minutes per piece of bread. The whole house came down with food poisoning. I was 6 and I knew from then on, no matter the fact that I shouldn't have to, but I was going to take care of them. I rigged the kitchen with my uncles crazy inventions to help me cook, and even though I couldn't see over the stove normally, I did a better job than Miyuko and I constantly remind him how he better not do the same with his pregnant wife. So I jumped to my feet in my pj shorts that were shorter than anyone will ever see, and my bra, and raced down to the kitchen where my sister in law was attempting to find a the tea kettle to boil water.

"I figure since you got a job cooking for everyone, you deserved a breakfast in bed" She whispered. Silently putting the other pans away.

"Oh you have no idea how happy I am to find it's you in the kitchen and not them" I whispered. "Not that men can't cook and it's a woman's place to be in a kitchen… it's my place though, I'm the only one in this family that was given mother's talent" I tried to fix. But my sister-in-law understood what I meant, she just smiled the smile that caught Miyuko by the heart strings… and everyone else's heart-strings and nodded for me to join her in the kitchen.

I Should explain my house hold., before I confuse anyone else.

My Mother and Father met in the Suna hospital. Father was chronically, still is, but this nurse (my mom) made something to make it better. They became closer as she moved into his home to keep him healthy, and that's when my father learned her extraordinary talent for cooking. For years his illness receded, and they proceeded to marry and have children.

8 Children in fact, 7 boys, and one girl.

First was Miyuko who gained mother's ability to heal and is a head physician at the hospital, he no longer lives with us but he's over quiet often after and before work with his wife, Sian, who isn't bad at cooking, but she's better as a receptionist (they met when he was drinking coffee and was running late and she bumed into him, spewing hot liquid over both of them. They couldn't get enough of each other)

Then the twins Jio and Rio, who are far too brilliant for their own good. They're always reading, and are constantly consulted by ninja's on cases in places they're unfamiliar with or with substances they've never seen.

Then came the prankster Heroshi, who with electric blue hair looks odd next to pretty much all brunette's. He's a whoops but we love him, as does his constantly girlfriend Rai who has lime green short spiky hair and is the odd ball in her family.

Then we have Kenishima, who needs to be the hero at any moment and is looking for his damsil in distress to save, but honestly we think his team-mate Lilee and him will marry. They both have an over inflated ego and are in this compettition to show up the other but one day they'll see they're in love.

Then came Firoma, total clutz but also a ninja and doing okay for someone who just wants to help others. He has the most talent for cooking out of the boys, he's the only one who can feed himself if I'm not home. He can make okay humus and pita chips when he's hungry and not burn or poison himself.

Then I came along.

Finally, the baby at the age of 8, is Shiro, and really hasn't discovered himself other than the fact he loves painting and making designs. I have a feeling he'll be an architect and build my house when I move out.

Also, along with my 7 brothers, I have my now, again, chronically sick father and his two wacky inventor brothers who are brilliant when they want to be.

"Kimi, hows working for the family?" Sian asked as we sat on the table with simple naan (Desert bread) and goat butter with fresh herbs and oil.

"It's not that bad. I love the cooking part, but there's this one…who's harder to work for than the others-" I didn't even have to finish.

"Gaara" She whispered.

"Obvious huh… what's his story. You would think I'd know him since I've lived here my whole life but… I never really heard of him. I'd seen him many time with his siblings or by himself. Like once when I went to go play on the swings Heroshi pulled me away and told me I couldn't be near him. I never understood why and still don't. He's a brat but…" I trailed off. I knew he was rude and mean, but I knew deep down everyone had to be nice. I've lived with enough men to know each one is different but they all can be genuine and nice once given the right motivation.

"Gaara killed his mother when he was born. That boy is a monster and he knows it" Sian spoke before biting her lip. "He was cursed by everyone in his family, even his own mother cursed him, and his father uses him like a weapon so you have to understand… he's only acting like those had made him want him. But we all know, once you get your teeth into him he'll lighten up" Sian giggled, tilting her head. "It's the curse of Kimi now,"

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my bread before looking to the sun that was rising futher up. It was now time to get ready for work.

"Thanks for the information Sian, and the breakfast. And, if you need a map of the kitchen, it's on the fridge." I pointed, getting up and putting away my plate. I pushed my brunette hair from her shoulders and headed for the living room where the stairs to the rooms led.

"Kimi" I turned. "you know, when a boys mean to you, and he's not your brothers, it means he likes you" She smirked. I huffed and stormed up the stairs, ignoring her laughter as she went about her business in the kitchen. Quickly, I pushed my hair back and put my bows to keep most of it from my face, only to pull it all up in a messy bun as I pulled on Black shorts underneath my dress and buttoned it up. Tying the red string I looked into the mirror before sighing, grabbing my work bag and walking out of my room and out of my house. Most of my brothers were still slumbering, and Sian had promised to feed them so I wouldn't be late my first breakfast day of work. Walking with purpose I rushed to the house and waved to the guard at the front. Stepping in, I walked quickly to the kitchen. Only I stopped almost instantly when I saw Gaara sitting on the table looking at me directly.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"No"

"Then… why are you awake" I asked, walking around the table towards the kitchen. I didn't watch him get off the table, and I didn't need to see him following me to know he was. I pulled my apron on and began to make my food. He stood near the door, eyeing me as I heated up the oil in the pan and put mustard seeds in, then chana, and urad, and curry leaves, leaving them to turn red.

"It's Upma," I spoke, knowing the question in his eyes. That question soon turned to anger again as he turned to look away. "You know, my sister in law says when a boys mean to you he likes you" I snickered as he scoffed and looked away.

"Oh as if I would like you either, you do nothing but irritate and try to bully me and I've only worked a night for you" I snarled, adding ginger, onion, and my green chilies with anger. I almost squished them while Sautéing them.

"As if you're even close to my level, you're the help" He snapped and turned, leaving the kitchen. Scrunching my face, I quickly added the other ingredients and left them to simmer as I rushed after him. Now if I told myself to just shut up and cook, I wouldn't be in that position. But there goes my anger, and trigger happy fists. Trying to grab his shoulder, sand quickly snatched up my wrist and began to twist it. I gasped, forcing him to turn and see me there glaring right back at him.

"Don't you ever talk down to me!" I snapped, even though I was in no position to.

"I Will" He retorted.

"You think I'm some common desert insect you can step on, don't you" attempting to wiggle in the sand's grasp I almost fell at the pain of his sand grinding on my skin. It burned to feel it rubbing and tearing at my wrist's flesh.

"No, you're worse." He spoke softly, throwing me to the ground. "Your whore mother should be proud" Oh my anger was no where near in control when he said that, it was so out of control I blacked out.

XX

"She what?" My father hissed, glaring at me. I was the reason breakfast had to be cooked again, and Kimi had to go get more groceries because the last batch had burned and almost caught on fire if Kankuro and Temari hadn't broken me and the chef girl up. My father wasn't pleased, he had awoken expecting a great breakfast and got an angry chef who told him I was the reason we were going to have a late breakfast before the mission.

"She attacked me, I threw her into the table" I spoke. It was true, she probably is limping a bit because she broke the thick table and she was bleeding but still got up to try and attack me.

"You mean, you broke the table with her… DAMNIT GAARA, we need her, she's the only person willing to feed this family, and you insulted her! She may poison our food" He snapped. My father tried to frighten me, but we both know he's afraid of me, and overly disgusted with me. I was his creation and he couldn't even look me in the eyes.

I didn't say a word.

"You could have killed her!" He added. I looked the other way.

"Breakfast is ready" We both went cold, neither of us had heard the door open. I could see my father's face, embarrassment and hatred of me, disgust of me, all mixing on his cheeks as we turned to look at Kimi standing in the door. " And he couldn't kill me if he wanted, he's just a spineless brat" She hissed looking directly at me. I glowered and got to my feet, clenching my fists and ready to crush her, but Father smirked and let out a chuckle before leaving the room. He left her at the door and me glaring right at her. Her fists were clenched before she turned and stormed away. Sitting back down in the chair, I watched the door silently as if she would come back through but she didn't. How come she was so scared of me, then not afraid enough to just blindly attack me. Was she mad, she had to be. Getting to my feet again, I walked out and headed for the dinning room table. Before missions, we always ate together then headed out as a team. This time we'd be gone a few days.

Sliding into my seat, I found my siblings already eating, my father aswell, but my food wasn't there. That's when Kimi came out of the kitchen and put my bowl of upma in front of me. There on the side of the bowl was a note but she had left before I had the chance to demand she tell me the reason. I ate as if the note wasn't even there. It was spicy, and hot, and it filled my whole mouth, caking it and I had to drink my water faster than normal, but everyone else seemed fine. I knew she would do something like this. But her extra curry leaves and chili powder would not kill me, and despite all the heat in the dish, it was absolutely delicious and I ate it all, only filling my glass about 4 times rather than just one glass with breakfast. I snatched the note and put it in my pocket.

For some reason, my pride wouldn't allow me to read it. I couldn't it, that girl irritated me to no end, and reading it would only make my blood thirst for her double. Then where would I be, without any food and my whole family overly pissed with me. Not that the latter mattered, but it didn't help when I tried to be by myself and they won't leave me alone because they're mad at me.

There was a large basket that could be carried on one's back when we left for the mission. Temari opened it and smiled. Inside was a large assortment of food for us to eat during the mission.

"I love her, I do! Let's never get rid of her" Temari laughed, closing it and putting it in Kankuro's puppet. I made no notion to what she said, I simply walked out of the room and outside to where Baki was waiting for us. He nodded to me, a sign he saw me and began walking away, signaling us to follow. No looking back, not even a twinge to think about looking back as we went out on our mission.

We were going out to a large tunnel in the sand that trapped many men and women on their travel here. It was said that men took over the group of men and women and threatened to kill them if they didn't hand over their food, water, and money. They refused so they caved in the tunnel, leaving a man to run to suna and warn them that if they didn't get what they wanted, they'd let the stupid citizens die from the whole tunnel collapsing.

The whole day my siblings and Baki were silent as we ran to the tunnel that connected two safe houses made of large stone. If you weren't a ninja, it was easier to treck the 5 days through the tunnel to the edge of Suna, rather than run the three it takes to run the whole desert. Finally when it was dark, and cold, Baki started up a fire and went to sleep. They all did. I sat staring at the fire and the note was itching at my leg by now. I needed to know what stupid comeback she'd made that had to be said on a piece of paper. I pulled out the paper and found it folded. On the front was my name Scribbled in some odd way. Tugging on the fold, it opened and lay in my lap as I scrunched my brow as I looked to it.

'I'll miss you while you're gone…'

XX

I looked around suspiciously, making sure I was alone. The kazekage was in his office and I gave the rest of the staff a list of things I needed for the day the siblings came home, and groceries I needed in general. Pots and pans I needed, knives, etc. I had them shopping for. So now it's my turn to get some dirt on Gaara the old fashioned way. By digging in his room!

So I slipped into his room and shut the door behind me. It was dark, and the candles were blown out and it felt like a musty tomb. Coughing hard, I stumbled to his windows and pulled the curtains, opening the windows and gasping for air. This boy had a great view and he covered his windows with black curtains, what a ding dong. Letting my hair out of the bun, I turned and looked at his room. It was huge and blank and dreadful. How he sat in here and didn't contemplate suicide all the time, it's horrendous. I walked to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Boxers. Second drawer Pants. Third, tops. I stopped as I looked to them, pulling them up to compare them to my own chest. He was very skinny but I could tell he had some muscle on him. But the best part, was I found one top that was fish-net and I couldn't imagine in him fishnet as a shirt. Looking down to my own chest, I shook my head. I could steal it, I bet he would never wear it but that was a bad thought. Besides, where would I wear fish-net? It was a fun thought though, having something that was daring. I put the fishnet back and put everything back as it was before closing it. I waited to hear if anyone was around… no one.

I opened the bottom drawer and that's when I was taken aback. There was a small Brown bear, old and torn and beaten up. It hadn't been loved in a while because it was covered in dust and looked like someone threw it in the drawer. This had to be Gaara's, but why would he still have something like this. He probably didn't hold it because it was ripped and torn, and rather ratty. Looking around, I picked it up tenderly and looked at it with a soft smile.

"I know what I can do to get Gaara to be nice… I'll just have to kill him with kindness… huh" I talked to the bear, "Yes I will" I added with a grin and looked around. Closing the drawer I rushed to close the windows and curtains, shutting the door with the bear in my arms. I ran into the kitchen undiscovered and tucked it into my bag. Gaara would be gone for three days minimum, so I would have plenty time. I was about to run to the store and get stuff to fix it with when the other servants returned. Crap!

"I'll take them… you can go back to your normal jobs, thanks" I smiled and scooped up everything and placed them on the counters. As the people left I looked to the food then my bag. Biting my lip, I remembered the note I written Gaara to mess with his head, and I wondered how he was doing and what he was doing with it. I bet he was burning it, or ripping it up cursing my name, but that was the end. To make him be nice to me, I had to kill him with kindness.

"But, put this stuff away first." I blurted out and went about my task.


	4. Chapter 4

_Food fit for a **KING**_

Chapter Four:

I wanted to run home, and strangle that girl. What did she mean by 'I'll miss you when you're gone!' Was it supposed to be a mind trick because it was working, I couldn't figure it out. Frustrated, I took it out on the prisoners, cracking their wrists and glowering at them. They expected they would get the randsom they wanted, but they got us instead. Surprise, morons.

I wasn't even thinking of Kimi when we caught them. I was thinking about going home and getting away from everyone. Thinking about getting this scum in our jail, because they tried to hit me with a bomb. They're embarrassments to their villages, and I couldn't help torturing them before. I felt rather proud of myself, and was holding them all with my sand by their wrists and upside down at one point. But then Temari started eating some of the Na'an stuffed with thin beef, and talked about Kimi. Talking about how she needed to come with us on missions. Baki hadn't met Kimi, but had been eating her food and agreed, saying warm food would be better. Seeing as Kimi was their personal chef, and their father didn't even eat any of it but that one dinner. He didn't eat breakfast and only would need her if he was hoisting a party for delegates. So they could borrow her for their longer missions. That brought back the note that began to itch in my inside pocket. I could just see the words scribbled in the air, burning my eyes.

Finally we were in Suna and I literally threw the men into the jail cell. My siblings were ready to go home, but I didn't want to. Kimi would be there and I didn't want to see her. She would be standing there smugly, trying to see if her note messed with my mind. No, if I saw her I would probably strangle her to get answers and then where would I be. I'd actually been eating lately, her food had to be the best I've eaten and didn't want to go without it. Damn her!

So when my siblings turned to go home, I let my sand pull me away and throw me into my room. I actually held my breath this time, not wanting to feel my anger burn as I entered the building. I could smell the food she was baking downstairs. I could smell the chutney, the spices, it was all raging around the house. Before opening my eyes, I let myself take in the entire scent, breathing it in like sweet perfume. It surrounded me, Mint and Mango, I could smell them easily along with the sound of potato bread being fried. Only then, when I found myself not angered by the thought of being home I opened my eyes and my anger spiked.

I couldn't help but clench my fists as I looked around my room. Sand thrashed around the room slapping through the walls and leaving large gashes on the sand bricks. How dare she!

"That worthless, Ignorant-" I didn't finish as there was a knock on my door. Whoever it was, was in for something. My sand ripped open the door and snatched the poor maid up, thrashing her against the wall.

The curtains were tan, no longer black, the windows were open, not shut, It smelt like flowers and fresh air, not incense. What had she done to my room. My sheets were made up, and the pillows were fluffed, and my dresser.

"Where's my dresser" I snarled, looking to the frightened girl in my sands clutches. She dropped a piece of paper, as I tossed her aside like trash. I heard her scream, but I didn't care were she landed. Her hands and crying came from the window, but I knelt down to the floor and gasped the paper harshly. Looking at it I growled deeply in my throat, sand storm inside my bedroom didn't distract me but it didn't help the maid trying to clamber into my room or atleast to stable land underneath her feet.

'Look in your closet, bottom drawer

-Kimi'

Ripping open the door, I couldn't believe it. That rat, she wouldn't! How would she have found it! Bad enough she redecorated my room, but to touch that. It was from Yashamaru, how dare she think she was allowed to touch it, let alone know about it. That's it, she's dead. No excuses, no more favors, she's dead. I pulled the drawer completely out and fell to my knees. There my bear lay. No more dust, no spider webs, in fact it laid gently on satin pillows and a lace Doyle. My bear, the last thing of my childhood I couldn't rid myself of, was sewn up and cleaned. The eye sewn back in, the arms attached to the torso, the nose was redone, his ear was remade, just like I had gotten it. Pain! Pain shot through my chest as I threw the drawer across the room, my fingers clenched to my chest. I gasped for air as memories flooded my mind.

I screamed, slapping my hands to the floor and let it out. Why did she have to do that. It was in its place, shoved deep in the back of my mind and now all of it… the pain, the hurt, the confusion was back. Sand furiously swirling around me, I turned to look over my shoulder at the Maid who scrapped into the room. I let out my anger and pain on her, watching the sand stab into her, like a scorpion's tail piercing her over and over. It wasn't enough! Kimi! I needed to hurt Kimi!

Scrapping to my own feet, I left the punctured body laying there in it's blood. I could feel heat burning my skin and I was boiling as my sand grasped me and transported me to the kitchen. She had to die, she had no right to bring this pain on me! DAMN HER!

XX

I was putting bread on plates when the explosion of sand went off. Flung into the cart, I gasped at the sand swirling around in all it's glory around me, taking ahold of my wrists and ankles slowly. This was not going to go well. Turned around like a hated rag doll, I faced Gaara, anger and ferocity claiming his face. This time, maybe I wouldn't be too stubborn to say I was scared, because I was. I was more than scared, I was ready to cry as sand raged around my body and began to cover me. Actually, I do believe I began crying as he stepped up to me, his sand grasping me harder. Air, I gasped for air as I looked down to him. What had gone wrong! He was supposed to be happy!

"Wha-" I gasped for air. "What's wrong" I pulled to get from the sand.

"Why! Why did you touch it! You had no right!" He snapped through his teeth. That's when he threw me into the stove that was still on. I was thrown from the coffin of sand around me into the fire stove, my whole body hurt and I was screaming. I can't see straight and I'm screaming, fire is on my back and I drop to the ground. It burns! I'm still crying as the fire goes out and sand snatches me up and throws me again. This time into the shelf on the wall, glass shatters and I feel it slice through my skin as I fall to the ground.

"Are you afraid of me now" Turning my head, I see him in a blurry view. What can I say, if I can say anything at all. My body aches to fall unconscious, it's never known this pain and I can't stand it. Tears stain my face as the wood shelves crumble around me. I can see him kneeling, barely, as if he's behind a haze cloud, but I can feel him yank my face in his soft hands towards his face.

"Are. You. Afraid. Of. Me. NOW" He snapped. With his words, his hands slashed my arms with his sand. I wish I could have hit him, my hands were in fists but movement and consciousness were leaving me as he lets my face fall to the hard ground. The feeling of blood layering around my face, pooling around my lips so I have to cough and gasp to keep from drowning in my own liquid. How I spoke, Why I spoke is beyond me, my stubborness or inability to shut my mouth even in the face of death walk is beyond me. But I gritted my teeth and slapped my hand in front of my face, splashing it with blood as I looked right at his blurry vision.

"I'm…I am not… AFRAID OF YOU!" I snarled. I attempted to get up but everything was spinning and it was already fuzzy. I coughed and moved my head to get away from my own blood on my lips and poisoning my tongue. Why would I say that, I was more afraid than anything right now. I could feel my body trembling, and it was warm, so warm like I was under a fire. Tears doubled as I felt sand snatch up my waist and hoist me like a dirty rag.

"You are afraid" He whispered, calm as a cucumber in his fuzzy way. Tears fell from my eyes onto him, I knew he felt them because the fuzzy form moved from sight.

"I'M NOT!" I screamed, as the sand let go of me. It was as if I was out of my body, floating above it, but my vision was in my body. I couldn't feel it anymore but I could see it as my head lay on the ground, my body limply sprawled connected but still not somehow. Blood pooling quicker from my forehead and my breathing slowed. Was this how I die? Laying beaten up and bloody in the kitchen of the kazekage home by the monster I tried to prove could be nice. My eyes shut and I felt my movement and everything else disconnect from reality but my ears still worked for a few more moments.

"GAARA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Damnit Gaara!"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"What did she do…"

XX

It was dark, the whole room was dark as I opened the window. Slipping inside, I let my sand slip the curtain around her shut and the door shut half-way. I was ban from the hospital a long time ago, but that didn't keep me from seeing her.

I stood above her for a long time as she slept there. How I envied her ability to sleep, how come someone like her could dream and I wasn't allowed to even think of what I wanted. It was always what the demon wanted, never… me….

"Gaara…." I held my breath as I saw her head turn to me but she was still asleep. Letting out my breath, I looked down to her hands with needles put in them, bandages everywhere. What had I done. Her face was bruised but it was as if I didn't drop her on the tile on her face. The bandage around her waist, I knew what that was for. She had a burn on her lower back, Temari told us _t_hat she wouldn't be able to strain her back for atleast a week and for a month no one should touch it. They were all mad, all furious with me. They didn't understand though.

Kimi had crossed it, the line. She made me so angry, so furious I couldn't stand it. But now, my chest hurt, far worse than when I saw the bear in my drawer. But now it was anger, there was no heat. It was all cold. I wanted to be angry, I wanted to demand she explain what this was, but every time I thought I was angry it got worse. This panging in my chest and ripping at my rib cage. So I was calm and looked at her laying there in all those bandages.

What was I supposed to do to get this panging out of my chest. Nothing came to mind but I slid to sit on her bed, my eyes focusing on her hand laying there inches from mine. My fingers slipped across the sheets and touched the tips of her fingers. Heat and electricity shot through me and I jumped to my feet. Scrunching my brow, I looked to my fingers unable to believe what happened. Only then voices came into the room and I transported to outside the window.

"Hey Kimi…" I watched from the window as a man in a wheel-chair wheeled up to her bed. He was shaking, his whole body aged and delicate. He looked like her grandfather, but I knew he wasn't… that was her father.

"Hey my little chef" Tears were traveling down his face and the panging came back ten fold in my chest. "Everything will be alright, I know the doctors here are great and your brother's working hard for you. The others are chipping in too, so don't worry. They wanted to stay here but you know my brothers… if the house is empty they will go on an inventing spree, and also you'd never get your rest." Why was he talking to her, if she wasn't even awake. I scrunched my brow as I looked closer in the darkness to the man holding her hand tenderly and his lips straight and pushed hard together. Holding her hand like it would shatter at any moment, he put his forehead to her palm and shook his head lightly.

"Listen baby, I know you want to help me and you need this job to do that, but you don't need to. I'm a grown man, I will be fine! We can find another way, I don't know what you're thinking working for that kid! I know you have your reasons… but a father shouldn't have to ever see his daughter in the ER looking like you did. I lost your mother, and I know you feel guilty for it but please… Please…My Baby girl… come back to me"

He was talking to her like she was awake, or conscious, but I knew she wasn't. He was crying and balling his face into her hand as he trembled and shook. Then, he began to cough. Not like a cold cough, or even an asthmatic cough. Blood dripped from his lips as he covered his mouth and rolled away shaking his head. I could hear him whispering 'come back to me' as a nurse came in and rolled him away, towel in hand.

I opened the window and slipped onto the edge looking to Kimi, laying as if a doll in her bed.

"You never said… why do you feel guilty"


	5. Chapter 5

_Food Fit For A **KING**_

Chapter five:

I didn't move, I didn't dare move. My body, for the first time since I became employed, didn't hurt and I could breathe easily. Either that or I was so doped up on pills and drugs I couldn't feel anything but the light breeze on my skin. I could feel it for there weren't any tubes in my skin. I had expected to see me all wired up, but it seems they had taken them out and replaced them with bandages. Without tubes, I could feel the breeze, and it was so incredibly soothing, I lavished in the feel of it dancing on my skin. I almost wanted to cry it felt so nice, so nice I opened my eyes and looked to the window, tears in my eyes. They were warm and salty and stinging as they fell over my cuts. Was I crying because I felt sorry for myself? Was I crying because of what happened… was I crying because I had to put up with this torment to help my father.

I didn't want the breeze to stop, because it felt like my mother. Every time I got a scrapped knee, or I cut my hand with a knife by accident, or became sick, she would lay me in bed and hold me. Mother was always cool to my burning skin and she would just talk, about everything and anything. Her voice was like silk always, but when I was in pain it was much better, and we would look outside at the stars or at the blue skies.

Her memory was coming back as I clenched my eyes shut to shield myself from seeing it. I didn't want to feel like that again. Mother was gone and Father would be too if I didn't get the money to save him. My brothers didn't need to be bothered, they were barely staying alive by themselves, but me… what purpose did I have if I wasn't helping them all.

What was I doing still laying here? If it didn't hurt so much to even move my head, I would have already jumped out of bed. I bet the siblings were starving, and I knew there was a party soon I needed to plan for. Deserts took more time to make, and I needed to plan for marinades. Pitying myself in this hospital bed would do me no good. I needed to suck it up and get up, I wasn't doing anything useful just laying here. But the breeze… it was so nice.

A smile shook through my quivering lips as the tears slowly stopped. Opening my eyes, I let myself indulge in the view of the bright blue sky, the building tops of the homes and business's in Suna. It was beautiful, many people didn't see it. My village, my country, my home was beautiful and glistening like gold. Letting out a shaky sigh, I wiggled my toes. They still work, stiffened then moved my legs. Still moveable, it stung but not bad. Twisting my hips burned though, I couldn't even shift but that would be okay, ice pack and I'd be on my way. I needed to get back to work!

"Father?" I croaked, calling for him even though he wasn't in the room. I needed him to come get me, and I went to call him again, but my throat was far too dry to try again. . Fire shot through my muscles but I choked it down, tears had stopped but my face was still wet and stinging. I needed to get up off my lazy ass and get back to work. He needed to let me out so I could feed the family then go back to work. Hopefully while I was unconscious Sian kept them out of my kitchen and kept them healthy. I would have to thank her.

"He left… late last night, he was crying and coughing blood" My body went stiff as I turned my head back. There was Gaara sitting on my window sill, a pear in his left hand and basket in his right. Terror struck me as I saw him sitting there, not even looking me in the eye. My eyesight wavering as tears came back, watching him just sit there, unable to look at me, look at what he's done to me. Why would he come here! He shouldn't be here, I might have to work for that monster but I was not about to let him around me when there was no one to keep him from finishing me off. I shuttered as he swallowed a bite and stood up, placing the basket on my bedside table. Still he refused to look at me in the least.

"Look at me" I hissed. This time he looked up and looked me in the eyes. I needed him to get this loud and clear. I was terrified of him and I knew he saw it before he scrunched his nose a bit and looked away. "LOOK AT ME!" I rasped as loudly as I could. He looked down at me, his cold seafoam eyes piercing me. I gulped and let out a shattered breath.

He was the brat who couldn't handle someone doing something nice for him. He was the one who threw me onto a lit stove, into a shelf, onto a table. I'm not sure if anything in my body was broken or if it had been healed after being broken, but never again. I would never give him the pleasure. Screw being nice, screw trying to kill him with kindness, I'm done. He won, he broke me in the possibly 5 days I'd been employed and maybe 3 times I'd seen him face to face. He won… he was the monster and he never wanted to change.

"I never…. Never" I gulped glaring at him as much as I could, "Want you to visit me… again. I work for you, but I will never… ever make the mistake of trying to like you again! You win, So leave me alone and be the monster we both know you are. LEAVE!" I snarled. His eyes narrowed and I could see sand forming, and I flinched. I didn't just flinch, I cringed and curled up as tears took over my eyes. Now I was dead, but atleast he knew how I felt now. I'm angry, and hurt. He broke me, He had finally broke me… because I could no longer see the good in everyone. Sabaku No Gaara had proven to me, that there are some people who aren't good deep down.

"GAARA! Get out, and away from our sister" I opened my eyes to smile as my brothers charged in. The whole gang came rampaging into my room, shouting and cursing. Gaara flinched as my brothers jumped at him.

"Yea, leave! GET! Skidaddle, you're not wanted here, Freak!" Kenishima snapped.

"GET!" Firoma snarled, shuriken at the ready. Gaara pulled back, grasping the basket and tossing it at them. Fruit flew over my bed and were scattered across the floor. His face was twisted up as he looked to me, then to them.

"Fine! But she better be at work tomorrow or else she's fired" And then he was gone in a flash of sand. I let out a breath I had been holding and that's when the tears began out in sobs. Sobs for what he'd done to me, Sobs for how much it hurt, and sobs for how much I loved my brothers. I shuttered and trembled with my tears as I let out a wail and curled up, everything hurt and my back was more than anything I could normally stand but I didn't care. I wanted to curl up tighter and die, everything hurt so badly. But more than that, a wash of something came over me, making me want to die even more.

"Kimi! Kimi please don't cry…" Shiro whispered, crawling onto the bed. However, I couldn't hug my baby brother right now, and I knew it hurt him to see me like this but I just wanted to cry.

"Come on Shiro… leave Sister be" Miyuko whispered, edging the littlest one from my bed. I continued to cry into my blankets and pillows, curled up as tightly as possible.

"But…." Shiro tried to resist.

"Come Shiro… sister needs her rest, she's had a busy day" Rio and Jio Whispered, bringing everyone but Miyuko from the room.

"Sister… I'll bring you some sleeping medicine"

"NO!" He stopped and I heard him turn in his foot steps. I glared at the floor where Gaara stood, tears still raging my cut up face. My lips trembled as my body shook, begging for sleep. "No, thank you Miyuko… I need to get back to work. Didn't you hear him, I will be fine… just discharge me, so I can go home and shower." I whispered. Finally I ripped the covers from me, tears still raining down my face as I slipped to my feet. They hurt and touching the ground sent shocks through my whole body. Gasping, I collapsed on the ground. Miyuko shouted my named but I held up my hand, demanding silently that he not help. I never liked to be babied by anyone anyway, except for by mother. Besides, I didn't need his help. I just had to get home and shower so I could be ready in time to make dinner to make up for missing so many days. Looking to the alarm, I could tell I had been out for atleast 4 days. That was inexcusable. I would never have pulled this at my old job, but then again, at my old job the only problem was pervert waiters, an asshole boss, and critics who didn't know food to save their lives. I needed this job and I needed to get back to work.

I slowly put weight on my left palm and pushed to my feet. Everything but my back was bareable enough. No, I was lying, it was so painful I kept crying but I scrunched my face in determination… I had to get up and get out. I was doing nothing here. With a sigh and a deep breath I gulped down waves of pain and began to step away from the bed.

Step by step, I passed my brother and the curtain, slowly getting to the chair with my clothes on it. I couldn't go out into public in a hospital gown and my underwear, so I needed atleast some of my clothes on my back. I couldn't bend over more than a few inches, but it was enough to get my pants on decently and pull on my bra before my body seared with pain.

"Fine… then I'm going home in my bra" I snarled, grabbing my blouse and holding it like a pain rag.

"Kimi…" I put up my hand.

"I'm fine, really" I forced a smile at him. "Don't worry… I'll see you at home… maybe" I smiled bigger as I lightly padded to the door, and out into the hall. Soon I was outside, keeping my head held high as I walked through the streets, bandages and all. Whispers and rumors didn't bother me as I walked as gracefully as I could home, shirt in hand and mind only on the sweet touch of a warm shower to clean my disgustingly scented hair that was probably a mess. The loving arms of steam to wash off the cuts and help sooth my bruises. Then Make-up…. Make-up definitely was a must. I didn't usually wear it, but now it was a necessity.

XX

"Gaara, could you please be gentle, she told a messenger that she'd be here tonight to cook dinner. This time, please don't harm her" Temari whispered as we sat in the lobby room of our house. I rolled my eyes and looked away. She didn't know, how could she know. They thought I was in my room the whole time I was gone this morning. She didn't see… she didn't see the anger and hatred in Kimi's eyes towards me. The one person I hadn't seen it in, the fear of me in general was all over her face. Never had she looked that way at me, not like she hated me. She had looked angry at me, but never hate and I could tell the difference. I wanted to change the fact that she told me she wasn't afraid of me so much, now look what I done. I couldn't help but feel anger boiling again.

The moment I came back home I about flipped everything. I broke the bed frame, smashed a window, kicked the door so there was a large shattered hole in it, then I took it out on my dresser. Everything was strewn, and the bear and it's drawer were thrown into a wall. I punched the wall more times than I can count before storming down stairs. She was just like all the others!

I sat there trying to ignore them as I focused on the book before me. Father was sitting in the room with us, and he demanded we keep up with our studies. Temari was reading up on strategy, Kankuro on his puppetry and other uses for them. I was just reading on the history of Suna. I kept my face down as I stared at the words, but nothing truly sank into my head.

What did she want from me? Did she think I wasn't me, did she think I could change! I could call her a fool, and damn her to hell for what she did, but not once did I think she deserved it. Now here I was, alone with the thought that no one will ever love me. Yashamaru… you were right.

I cringed and held my head as it began to pang and throb. Growling to myself, I jumped from the floor and let the book tumble. It's pages slammed into the carpet that made a loud thud in my head but it wasn't the book that everyone was staring at. It was the only thing I could stare at, my eyes narrowed and brow scrunched. Why didn't it make sense, Why was she angry with me! She was the one who provoked me! I wasn't in the wrong here! I HADN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!

The voice in my head laughed as I cringed. It hurt to hear my demon in my head as I gripped my head harder and gasped for air.

"I did something wrong" I gasped, my lips shivering and my whole body went cold. It wasn't Kimi… it was me. I was the monster and I had ruined everything. I ripped from the room and ran for the hallway, darting from my siblings. At the stair case I gripped the rail so hard I crushed the wood and let out a noise I didn't even recognize.

"GAARA!"

"Leave me alone" I snapped, glaring at them, "Or I'll kill you" with that my sand surrounded me. I clamped my hands to my head as the sand swirled. As comforting as the sand was, it hurt for the voices grew louder. I let out another sound as I dropped to my bedroom floor. Grasping the floor with my chipped finger nails, the sound of the nails against the bricks rang so clear in my head that it took out the sound of the voices. I began doing it over and over, harder and harder till my fingers began to bleed and louder and louder till I couldn't hear anything but silence. I needed silence.

I let myself breathe, and I let myself blink as I lightly wiped my finger tips on my pants. Only then, did I slip and lay on the ground. Eyes blank and my whole body still I laid there. Air passed over me like a breeze, but it had to pass through all the destruction first. Everything was a mess and I didn't care. I didn't use my bed, I didn't need my clothes pressed and hung. I just needed to understand why it hurt. I needed to understand why I let myself do this. I needed to understand… what she wanted from me to get her back to the way she was.

"What have I done" I whispered against the chill of the sand floor, blowing dust from me with my breath. My hand light's danced over the sand as it crawled across the floor, my gourd laying discarded in the corner. Closing my eyes for a second, I imagined never putting it back on. But that imagination died quickly when I opened my eyes. This girl! She was messing me up, I needed to stop thinking about her or else I wouldn't be able to survive. Shukaku would take over me. Breathing, I slipped to my feet and pulled my gourd back on my back and opened my broken door.

I slowly walked out into the hall, shutting my door. I took a breath at the door. Turning, I began to walk down the hall to the stairs. At the top of the stairs, I took an easier breath. I felt more collected, as I began to travel back down stairs. My siblings still sat in the room as I came back and settled back where I was.

"Gaara… are you okay?" I shot a glare at Temari.

"Yea, he's back to normal… I can tell" I shot a glare at Kankuro. I pulled my book up off the floor and began reading again. I didn't need them telling me if I was alright or not.

One minute I was sitting there trying to get back into my book, the next I was delved deep into it. Blocking the voices out around me, I let my head be filled with the author's voice. It was a man, not that it mattered, but he was talking about the boring part of peace in our history. Struggling to keep going, I stayed like that, taking in the history or our only peaceful period. I took in how the crops were doing, I took in how our buildings were perfect, I took in how our Kazekage at that time was the best yet. No family dramatics, just an average Kazekage who kept to himself and his wife.

I can't begin to explain how mind dulling it was, but I kept reading. Maybe not thinking about it would make it go away. But it didn't because, before I knew it the door opened and Temari spoke up.

"Oh! Kimi's here… I wonder what she's planning for dinner"

XX

"It's a Garlic Rice with Red Bean Salad with Almond Honey Milk" I explained, smiling at Temari who was grinning and itching to dig in.

"Oh Kimi, Don't leave again, please" She moaned, stabbing her fork into her food and taking a large lump of the red bean salad. I nodded and shrugged it off before looking to Kankuro. He wasn't even speaking, his food was shoveled so far into his mouth he didn't have room to speak. A giggle came to my lips, and it felt good to laugh as I looked to Gaara who was barely touching his food. I wanted to tell him to go on, but I bit my lip and looked away. Burning, his eyes were burning a hole into me when I looked away but I wouldn't give him that. This was only going to stay professional.

"Will this be at the banquet?"

"About that Kazekage sir. I would like to ask you if you want anything particular made. Any special meal you want or anything you don't want to keep allergies in sync?" I folded my hands in front of me, not even putting them near my back. Everytime I had to bend over to get something from the oven, I would squat, and boy did that put pain in my calves.

"None that I'm aware of, and I desire this be put in the meal" He spoke, motioning to the food.

"Of course sir… I should have the menu done by tomorrow morning if you wish to look over it then?" I smiled to him. He nodded and waved for me to leave, I bowed lightly before nodding to the siblings. Finally, I caught Gaara's eye, and I couldn't break away. I was frightened and I could feel my whole body begin to shake as I backed away. He scrunched his brow as I shook my head and broke away, rushing into the kitchen. I leaned my stomach against the counter and felt tears reaching my eyes again as I stared at the cold marble counters. They were golden and light salmon faded and swirled together in a marble design. Why did he make me feel so scared, like a little kid again. All I wanted to do when I saw him when I first came in was run. I couldn't run though, but I wanted to badly. I didn't blame my father for making me work for him, I blamed myself. I was the reason I had been in the hospital. Air! I needed air. My hands grasped for the window pane as they slipped and shoved them open hard.

Cringing at the sound of the pane slamming against the wall, I looked to the door but no one seemed to notice. Letting out a sigh of relief, I leaned against the counter and breathed in the new air. I tried to keep everything down, my shivers and shakes, but they kept rising. And with the fear, came the vomit. Harsh, disgusting, burning vomit. It just spilled all over the counter. Thank the skies I was near the sink as I threw my head down into it and let it out more. The contents of my stomach, all the fear that my belly held came up in the green and yellow and white liquid from my throat. It felt as gross as it sounded.

"Do you think she can stomach this job?" Temari whispered. He might have whispered it, but I could hear it, loud and clear from the sink.

"I don't care, just as long as she keeps cooking" The kazekage spoke.

"She's a big girl, she'll be fine" Kankuro stated.

I gagged a bit but finally the last of my stomach contents passed. With the swish of the handle, the sink began to wash out all of my vomit and I proceeded to wash the counter. Scrubbing it, the scent soon flew out the window, as did the voices. I could no longer use the sunset to light the kitchen and had to turn on the overhead light to keep cleaning. I was scrubbing the stove with my hear tied back when the door opened.

"The Desert will be served soon" I whispered, not wanting to know who was there.

"Serve it now" I stopped cold, looking up. Scrunching my brow, Temari was standing there with the cart of dirty dishes. Wanting to question her but knowing I wasn't allowed, I put away my dish towel on the other counter and washed my hands before pulling out the items I needed for toffee pudding. Temari stood there as I pulled out the bread squares and dipped them in a small bowl of milk, that I usually dose with a small bit of Vanilla, sugar, and toffee bits, before turning to the stove and kicking it back on. Within seconds it was burning hot and I put a pan back on and put the bread in. They sizzled and fried greatly. I pulled out another pan and put in syrup, sugar, butter and began to boil it. Pulling the bread squares, I put them on individual squares before turning off it's pan. Then I put on the sauce and then the whipped cream. It wasn't technically a pudding, but it was called that and I have no idea why. But it was one of my specialties. I topped each with a dollop of whipped cream and toffee shavings.

"There… desert is served" I placed them all on the cart. Temari had been silent the whole time. She stayed quiet as I turned off the stove and began to cool off the pans before going about washing them.

"I would serve it soon before it goes cold and the whipped cream melts."

"Why did you let him get to you" I slapped my hands down. With a huff, I looked to her and put my right hand on my hip while the other leaned on the counter. What was she trying? Because right now was possibly the worst time to ask me why. Besides, wasn't it obvious? Wasn't it deathly obvious!

"He almost killed me" I stated with a sighed, trying not to grit my teeth.

"But he didn't" Temari retorted.

"What has that got to do with anything!" I asked, scrunching my forehead. My right hand went from my hip to my forehead and rubbing it. "Temari, you don't get it… his eyes, there was… I… I'm not talking about this" I stumbled and went back to washing.

"Kimi… if it means anything, I've been his sister for about 13, 14 years and never once have I been able to effect the judgement of my brother more than the tiniest bit… whatever you did, if it made him that angry, if it was me that did it, he would have killed me that second. Just… think about it" With that she took the cart and turned to the door. "That and… please don't try to vomit all over the place, the smell gets stronger at night"

Author's Notes: I'd love to think my many armed best friend Madam Editor (That's not her fanfiction name, but that's what I'll refer to her as) for editing this chapter, and possibly all those to come. When I finish, we may go back and edit the first few if needed.

Kimi's Theme: Fuckin' Perfect By P!nk

Gaara's theme: Whataya want from me By Adam Lambert


	6. Chapter 6

_Food Fit For A **KING**_

Chapter six:

I sat on the roof, very irritated. I couldn't wait, I needed her to come in so she could stop this madness in my head. When I was focused, nothing would bother me and I was fine on my own. But the moment I relaxed, there she was. That face of hate in my mind. It was driving me up the wall. Glowering at the road, I couldn't wait till she came. It was breakfast time, and soon she would be coming in to start cooking.

"Where is…" I stopped when I saw her rushing around a corner. Narrowing my eyes, I stood up and rushed to the other side of the house. I watched her come up to the gate and talk to the guards. She was let in through the back gate and she ran for the kitchen. She was avoiding me! How dare she! Jumping, I flew through the air and landed right in front of her. She had been looking around to see if I was there, and it was written all over her face as she came to a skittering halt. Wide eyed, she looked at me, clutching her bag to her chest and whole face scrunched in fear.

"Hi" She choked. I didn't say anything as I looked at her in such disgust. She was so afraid of me, why did I need her to not be afraid of me. Sand dancing around my feet, I saw her gasp and step back, looking at it now. Fear took over her face as she closed her eyes and tensed up.

"Why are you afraid of me" She opened her eyes. I saw the blue in her eyes waver as if she were to cry again, but she didn't. Instead she tightened her jaw and walked around me, holding her purse to her chest still. Wait… what just happened. I turned on my heel and stormed after her, determined to find out what had happened. When she quickened her pace, I speed up my own, making it obvious I was following her. . As if she could read my mind, she looked over her shoulder and glared at me, walking even faster. I don't know where she thinks she's going, I'm a ninja and this is my house, she can't get away.

"Stop it!" She screeched over her shoulder and hurried faster. Oh no, she was not going to escape me now, I was getting my answers. Kimi was going to tell me why I felt like this. Someone had to have the answers, it might as well be her. With so few missions, I needed to keep myself busy. I actually had to go out of my way to do stuff to keep from thinking about that pain in my chest.

"Come here" I snapped back. That's when my sand snatched her up and pulled her to face me. Only, the second my sand touched her, she began screaming bloody murder. She screamed loud and harsh, I threw my hands to my ears as my sand dropped her on the ground. Glaring at her, I made my sand raise a hand about to slap her, but she got up and ran from the spot.

"STOP RUNNING!" I called after her, ignoring the odd stares from the guards at the gate of the garden. They knew weird things happened at this house, they should have been expecting it! Rushing after her, I watched her run to the Back door to the kitchen not far from me, struggle to get it open before yanking it open. I was at the door, stopping to keep from running into the door, that she barley had enough time to shut on me. She stood there, glaring at me, through the kitchen door window.

"Go away Gaara!"

"No!" I hissed, pulling on the door. Like a frustrated child, trying to get their favorite toy from a sibling, I pulled at the door forgetting I could use my sand to break in. She was still holding the door for dear life as she glared out the window. "Open this door!"

"NO!" I let go of the door as I saw her huff and push her hair from her face. "Do you want me to spell it out for you! Everyone is afraid of the monster! There, you did it, you've officially made everyone afraid of you! Happy now"

No. I wasn't happy, and I wasn't ever happy before but now it was worse. Narrowing my eyes, my sand grasped the door and shoved it open. Kimi stumbled back, holding her bag to her chest, knees shaking but she still glared at me. I walked inside, stepping closer to her.

"Why are you afraid of me!" I demanded. The look in her eyes looked furious, but there was fear there. The kind of eyes Kankuro had when I annoyed him.

"If I have to answer that, you're dumber than you look!" She hissed, gripping her bag hard to her chest. I glared harder and slammed the door behind me. She was going to regret that, she was going to hate herself for saying that. I stepped toward her, feeling the sand buzzing out of my gourd on my back. I was ready to finish what I started. This girl wasn't necessary to me anymore, she wasn't worth putting up with. But when I took another step, she cringed and let out a small gasp. Her whole body tensed for a moment before trembling as the bag dropped from her hands. Knees caving under her, she crumpled to the ground in tears and gasps of pain. I hadn't done anything yet, and she was on the ground, trying to move but unable.

What was I supposed to do, was I supposed to help her? I didn't help anyone but myself, why should I help her. She had caused me all this pain and anger, why should I help her. But I dropped at her side and looked at her eyes for a second. She watched the floor as tears began to drip from her eyes. She gasped, and her hands went to her sides, but she stopped moving and grit her teeth, breathing hard. Without thinking, I pulled her shawl up and slipped my hand under her face. Slipping the shawl over her head and onto my wrist then onto the floor, she grimaced and clenched her jaw harder.

"Shh" I hushed her. I looked to the door, thankfully everyone was so busy, no one heard our fighting. Looking back down to her, I watched her face as my fingers lifted her blouse to see what was paining her. When she tried to resist, she winced and laid still, looking me dead in the eyes. For a moment, we locked onto each others glares then I broke it to look at her side.

"Your back" I whispered.

"Admiring your handiwork?" She hissed, looking away.

"I did that" There along her lower back was a long gash looking burn mark. This burn mark ran from one side of her hip to the other and was from the bottom of her spine to almost inches below her bottom rib. It was atleast two shades pinker than her skin tone. My fingers didn't dare touch it as I looked to her side. Nothing looked wrong on the outside, so why was she in so much pain. She took deep breaths and clenched her eyes shut as her hands went to the ground. Suddenly, her whole position changed from in pain and tense to loose and breathing easier I watched in confusion as she slipped to a sitting up position, twitching and grimacing in certain moments until she was leaning against the fridge panting for air.

"Just a pain wave…It's gone" She whispered, her eyes lowered. I grabbed her chin forcefully and made her look up at me but she merely pushed my hand away and looked away. "I'm sorry, I have been unprofessional, I should have stopped when you told me to stop" I scrunched my brow. What was she getting at? She was struggling with sitting up, it looked as if tons of blocks were trying to push her back down. So she chose now to obey me and do as I said. If she hadn't been so stubborn back there, I wouldn't have had to chase her!

"I want Breakfast, now…" I hissed, eyeing her to see if she would do it.

"As you wish" She whispered through gritted teeth. Then the most painfully pathetic experience to watch was watching her as she grasped the fridge's handle and yanked hard to get to a squatting position. Focusing on the ground, she glared as she pulled and made small effort sounds through her hard set jaw. I could almost hear the strain in her mouth at not wanting to look weak in front of me. Too late, she looked like a broken, unloved doll.

"You're pathetic" I turned and stormed from the spot. I didn't need her to accept me, not someone as weak and merely human as her. She wasn't worth my time.

XX

"I can't believe him!" I hissed, "he's so… UGH! How does anyone stand him! First he's confusing, then he's a monster and trying to kill me, then he tried to help me, then he's an asshole! I mean! HE'S SO BIPOLAR!" I looked to my brother Heroshi. He was off work and told me he would help me shop for the groceries for the party at the Kage House Hold. It was a kind of beginning of summer festival, summer solstice party. This was going to be huge and I needed to make atleast 5 times the normal serving for a 10 person get together. The Kazekage told me that if I ever made a purchase for the house, just tell the clerk to put it on the Kage's tab. Apparently the old hag never once misused this, but I couldn't believe that. That old witch hadn't been seen since I first came in and I was glad, for if she had I would have punched her straight in the face.

Taking my frustration out on tossing hard meats that had been wrapped into my brother's cart, I realized I needed something more. I needed to hit Gaara, hit him and punch him, and demand he make up for what he's done. However, every time he's around, the images of what he did, how it hurt and what he'd done to me when he had kept coming back. He was the reason I cry every time I look in my body mirror, just seeing my lower back makes me feel guilty. I can't help but feel it's my fault and I think that's his doing as well.

"He messes with my head Heroshi! He just… he makes me so angry!" I cried out, throwing another beef flank into the basket.

"Come on, when you came home the first day, you told us that you should have seen it coming and not to worry… he wasn't that bad!"

"I lied! He is that bad! What kind of person throws another person on a stove with their… demonic sand that honestly smells like blood and I don't doubt it has blood in it!" I grabbed the cuts of chicken I had ordered. Even the butcher was avoiding my gaze. Apparently, everyone in the town suddenly knew who I was. I was the chef at the Kage's house that was sent to the hospital on the fifth day of employment. The girl who walked through the street in her bra with a bunch of bandages. Even worse, people said I got those wounds from Gaara and I making out! I shivered at that thought, making me cringe at the pain it brought on my spine.

"I hate gossip" I groaned, grabbing the second thing of chicken and turned from the butchers station. Only then did I come in eye contact of some male Ninja's. Heroshi wasn't even paying attention, and I could tell because he was looking at veggitables and talking like I was paying attention to him. I eyed the two men talking to each other, but obviously about me because they were pointing and chuckling.

"Hey! Whatever you have to say, say it so I can hear too" I called out. The one on the left went pale, the other rolled his eyes, but they looked at me completely. I left Heroshi to talk about his cabbage- I swear his head was full of cabbage- as I walked up to them. "What? What's so funny?" I demanded.

"We were just going to ask you, do you like it freaky? Because… you kind of have to, to kiss Gaara' I didn't even need a comeback. My fists clenched and swung, smashing him clear in his pudgy, overly smug face, a sickening crack ringing out. His hands went to his mouth, gasping and wailing. I could see the blood through his finger.

I huffed and held my fist, wincing at the pain. Great, that was my good punching hand. The other ninja, still pale and white, looked at me in fear. I still felt pissed, and if he said a word, he'd get the same punishment the first guy got.

"What? You want me to punch you too?" He shook his head and backed away. "That's what I thought. Now take your buddy and get!" I stepped towards them and he rushed to his friend. He helped his friend stumble away from the market store we were in as fast as he could. Huffing, I held my hand and turned to Heroshi who was debating the cabbage to the butcher. I was floored.

"Did you two not see that?" I blurted out, walking back up to my brother and the butcher.

"See what?" Heroshi perked up to me. "What happened to your hand? You punch something?"

"I'm about to punch you! You didn't see those two ninja?" I snapped.

"Sis, I think you're going crazy" Heroshi cocked a brow at me, looking around. I slapped my hand to my forehead, cursing under my breath as he continued to talk to the butcher. "She's always like this. Always in the kitchen, the fumes from the frying pan, I think they get to her head"

"You know I heard that oil can impair a persons sanity" I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. I grabbed Heroshi by the ear and began to drag him by the ear, waving to the butcher behind the counter. We had pre-paid for the meats, which I guess is a good idea, so the butcher doesn't get gyped, but come on... who's going to rob from a man three times the normal muscle of a man, with a cleaver. We walked away from the store and I couldn't help but grin, I had the whole Kazekage home to myself (except the maids) to make all the food for the banquet.

"Heroshi, the only things that impair my sanity are my brothers and the family I work for" I groaned, heading back towards the Kazekage home. He looked down at me with his best puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. "You're such a goof"

"And you're a work-a-holic, do you sleep, because you're starting to get bags under your eyes" He pointed out, poking under my eye.

"Thanks… for the eye poke Heroshi…"I grumbled, rubbing my face lightly.

"You're welcome" Rolling my good eye, I rubbed my face lightly before shrugging. Had I gotten much sleep? Every night that I actually came home from the Kage's home, I cooked dinner for the family. I ate something for myself, then trudged up the stairs to flop into bed. I don't even remember dreaming any nights, I just remember waking up, taking a shower and going back to work. Now because of my wounds, it was even more of a hassle so I would have to get up earlier. I would have answered him, but when I went to answer, my heart skipped a beat, and my whole body went tense. My back and body began to ache with each step. It was like it was this morning; first it hurt a little, then it began to throb.

"Oh no" I whispered, gripping Heroshi hard on the arm. Almost on cue, like this morning, it gripped my body and I couldn't breathe. Letting go of my brother I fell to the ground. Crumpled up on the sand, I gasped for air and knew if I tried to move it would only hurt more so I laid there, breathing hard and trying not to move as my whole body was engulfed in fire and pain. I was begging, praying for it to pass. Damnit, I didn't need Heroshi worrying about me.

"KIMI!" He dropped beside me and grabbed my arm lightly, but even that sent searing pain through my spine, and I let out a small cry. Instantly my brother let go of me and backed away. "Kimi?"

"I… Ah!" I gasped, cringing in pain.

"Hey! That's Kimi!" Crap. I struggled to look up, my face scrapping against the harsh sand to see Temari and Kankuro looking and pointing. They began to rush over, and that's when I saw Gaara, standing there staring at me. He was just looking at me like he couldn't believe I was on the ground, just like I had this morning.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Heroshi stated. Finally, I took a breath and my body began to rest and let me move. I put my hands on the sand and pushed up, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Pain wave" Gaara spoke, looking down at me. Heroshi instantly grew tense and looked up to glower at him. He knew that he was the guy who had done this to me, and yet, he was there around me. I looked up at Gaara, eyeing him to see if he would pull anything, I would have given him a warning, but this was my job I would be messing with. I couldn't ruin it by getting into another fight with Gaara, if I died, who would take care of father.

"Yes, don't worry about me Heroshi… it'll be okay" I smiled, putting out my hand. He took it and hoisted me up lightly. I grabbed the basket he had been holding for me. Meats, and spices filled the basket, and it was heavy, but he needed to know I was fine. So I put on a mask of a smile and motioned for him to leave. My Brother wavered, eyeing Gaara quickly before turning to me. I could tell he was begging me to make him stay, but I shook my head and shooed him. "Go home" I whispered.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" Temari snickered.

"Brother" Both Gaara and I answered. Only I stopped and looked at him floored, scrunching my brows, looking at him as he look away. Why had he just defended me? He knew that if he announced that he knew that was my brother, he would announce to his siblings he knew about me. That he knew more about me then they did. I had siblings, 7 of them, and when you sounded guilty, they always took it the wrong way. Gaara had already met my family, but his siblings didn't know that.

"Ooh? How would you know that?" Kankuro turned and looked at Gaara with a teasing face.

"Shut up" Gaara snarled at his brother who took a step back but let off a huff.

"SO! What's in the basket?" Temari quickly changed the subject.

"Stuff for the banquet… um… not to be rude, but don't you guys have a mission to do?" I smiled sheepishly. Instantly, Temari made the 'oooo yea, that!' face and turned to walk the other way, Kankuro followed almost in step behind her. However, Gaara stood there, looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked, quirking a brow. He narrowed his eyes, before turning on his heel and storming off. I would never understand that boy. I let out a sigh and began walking with this basket in my hand, avoiding eye contact and contemplated what happened. I had, for all intensive purposes, just fell to the ground then jumped back up like nothing happened. Everyone was eyeing me and I couldn't help feel a bit… aggravated. Suddenly everyone knew me, suddenly everyone cared. I used to just be the chef girl that everyone wanted to cook for her, now I'm the girl everyone is conspiring against, because they think she's making out with the monster of Suna. I shivered at the thought.

"When did my life get so complicated" I groaned to myself.

XX

I sat in my chair, eating my food quietly. I hadn't come down for dinner when everyone else had dinner, I didn't want to see if she poisoned it. But after everyone came up and went to bed, and the house was silent, I waited and heard foot-steps and a note was slid under my door. For some reason, I was excited as I rolled out of bed and grasped it.

'If you want a hot dinner, just come down stairs, it's waiting for you

-Kimi'

I opened the door and found no one there, but it didn't sound like anyone ran away. Maybe I had just stared at the card for ages, and not noticed the person had left. I knew it was Kimi that had done it, she was the only one to come up. After the last maid I threw out a window, the other servants didn't come near my room.

I came down to the dinning room and she was pouring me Almond Honey Milk. She looked up for a second, catching my eyes before looking back down to the glass. When it was full, she placed the pitcher on the table and dusted off her hands on her apron before going back to the kitchen. I walked to my chair, holding it as I peered to my milk. It looked like it was supposed to and my sand wasn't acting up to anything, so I took a quick wiff and thought it had extra honey in it. Taking a quick sip, I was proven right, and slowly sat down. That's when the doors opened up and she placed a plate down, looked to me silently then turned to leave.

"Sit" She stopped, and went rigid. But, nonetheless, she turned and sat down in the empty chair beside me. I looked to the food with question before looking to her face. She avoided my gaze and looked to the table. Her body posture was defensive, and I could tell she didn't want to be anywhere near me. But if she wanted to play the 'servant' role, I'd treat her like one.

I took a bite of my dumpling on the plate and instantly felt warm inside. It was a meat dumpling, warm and moist and easy to chew with spicy mustard sauce mixing with the salty meat, it was great. I glared at her, why did such a person have to make such good food. The dumplings were ontop of fried rice with peas, and I ate close to all of it without even thinking about Kimi sitting there like one of Kankuro's puppets. She just sat there, lifeless in the chair, only her chest rising and falling gave me reassurance that she was alive.

When I took drinks of the milk, I didn't know if Kimi paid attention, but without being asked, she filled it when it got low. She never once looked at me, but that was fine. I didn't need her to talk, I just wanted her to sit there and wallow in the fact I was controlling her.

Finally when I was done with my supper, she stood up to quickly take my plate and walk to the kitchen. For a moment there was only the sound of water against a plate, then rustle of cloth as she dried it, then nothing. I stood, only she finally came back and she sat back down. I eyed her, was she really going to obey me this well?

"May I go home?" I Glared at her as she looked away from me. I took the glass she had left on the table and shoved it towards her.

"Go home" I turned and headed towards the stairs. I didn't want her around anymore, she wasn't in as much pain as I thought she'd be by being around me. I was actually hoping she'd look afraid, but she didn't.

"Sweet dreams, Gaara" I went still, turning slowly to look at her standing there, collecting the things off the table.

"I don't sleep" I growled. For the first time since I sent her to the hospital, shock and surprize came to her face, she didn't try to pull the professional servant act or be terrified of me. Her jaw was slack as she looked at me.

"OH MY! That explains…. So much!" She laughed, grabbing the pitcher and turned to go into the kitchen, "I thought those circles were make-up! Wow, I feel stupid!"

"What?" I blurted out, looking at her with confusion. But she just kept laughing and walking into the kitchen. Shaking my head, I headed for the stairs, completely lost now. Was I the crazy one… or was she?

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

I have to say thank you Madam Editor for loving me so. You guys have no idea how much she puts up with. She puts up with me loosing muse and needing music, and having to ask me about this or that that I put in originally that didn't make sense, and much more. This story makes a whole bunch of sense thanks to her! =)

Gaara's Theme for this chapter: Psycho by Puddle of Mudd, Iris by The Goo-Goo Dolls, and Re-education through labor by rise against

Kimi's Theme: Pandora...


	7. Chapter 7

_Food Fit For A **KING**_

Chapter Seven:

I stood in the kitchen, fanning my face and the window open, but I just couldn't cool down. I was running around the kitchen like a chicken without a head, marinating this and frying that, dipping this in that and freezing some things. Wiping my brow of sweat with a dish towel, I draped it over my shoulder and went back to stirring the stew pot I was behind. The festival started tonight in only a few hours and for some reason I didn't feel ready. Oh yea, that's right, I had no help! That damn Madam Damchi took all her cooks with her, not that she ever really had to cook a lot, but now, when I needed the most help, I had none.

"This was so much easier when I worked at a restaurant with more people," I groaned, turning to the other counter. "Crab Ragoons! CRAP!" I bolted to the other counter and began to deal out small dollops of the meat cream into the wonton wrappers. I tried to keep it neat, but this was crab meat in cream cheese and other herbs- there was no clean. I was completely overbooked with food to make, I don't have enough time, and I almost forgot to wash my hands between the crab ragoons to the mustard sauce dumplings. I jogged over to the sink covered in cream cheese and rubbed my hands under the water, taking a quick look outside. Things were peaceful outside, birds chirping, the guards talking calmly to each other.

"Why does everything have to suck" I continued to groan. Then I heard the water in the pot boiling and actually jumped over to the stove. Flipping the chicken in the pan on the stove, then stirring the stew on the stove, I found out that under pressure situations that I could be ambidextrous. But this was not the time to celebrate my new found ability. I had meat dumplings to boil, I had ragoons to fry, rice to make, chicken to cut up, mango chutney to make, ice-cream to churn, rice balls to cool, other dumplings to make, and topinade mixing to cut up.

"Think her head is going to explode?"

My ears perked up. I hadn't even heard anyone come in, I was too busy jumping about like a jumping bean. Stopping, I turned to the siblings standing in the kitchen. I stared at them, and they stared at me, my eyes frantic and impatient, and they looked like they were about to burst out into mad laughter. I must look like a mess, my hair in the messiest bun ever, my clothes covered in flour, sugar, and god knows what else. My face covered in god knows what. Oh crap, what were they in here for? My food began to sizzle and beckon for me to work with them again.

"Um, sorry you guys, but I'm a little busy… can I help you?" I asked, panic in my voice. I pulled the chicken off the stove and put the stew pot on the colder side, before turning and walking to my ragoons that I had prepared and pulled them onto a plate to put in the pan full of hot oil.

"We were wondering…"Temari started to say but didn't finish. I was standing at the stove, putting all the ragoons in the oil carefully. They didn't talk for a moment, as I finished putting the ragoons in the oil. I put the plate down, then looked to them.

"You were wondering?" I asked, dusting off my sticky, wonton flour covered, fingers.

"If you could make us lunch" Kankuro spoke up as he creeped a little closer to take a peek at my food.

My mind went blank as I stared at them, my hands laying dead at my side. What? What did they want? Lunch…. That's when what was going on in my head came out of my mouth. I regret screaming at them, but really! REALLY! They couldn't see I was busy making a giant festival banquet dinner. A dinner that MUST perfect.

"YOU WANT LUNCH? DO YOU THREE NOT SEE ALL THESE PANS FULL OF FOOD! IT'S BUSY, THIS KITCHEN IS CLOSED FOR SERVICE FOR ANYTHING BUT THIS! YOU'RE HUNGRY, EAT SOME FRUIT!" I snapped, pointing to the baskets of fruit. Temari's eyes widened, Kankuro stood there with a slack jaw, and Gaara stayed completely blank just leaning on the door frame like some important, cool, jerk. Oh, I wanted to punch them so hard. If I didn't need this job so badly, they would all have frying pans thrown at them, oil and all in it.

Temari backed up a bit, hands up in a 'ok, ok' gesture. "Sorry, we just thought-"

"Just thought I would stop everything and make you guys a gourmet meal! You thought, 'Hey, Kimi's busy and has no help but lets go make her drop everything and make her cook us something else' Well, guess what! You three can just get your butts out of my kitchen! Just get out of my kitchen" I snarled. They stood there shocked as I stormed to the other counter, grabbing one basket of apples for them and shoving it in Temari's hands.

"GET!" I screeched, shoving them hard. Well, I shoved Temari and Kankuro all the way back to the doorway. They looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing and ran down the hall before I smacked them. I stopped when I saw Gaara. We stared at each other for a moment, eyes locked before I broke off and went to take care of my ragoons that needed to be flipped. For a moment, nothing was said as I stood at the stove, careful of the popping oil and spatula like a knife in my hand. I cut through the oil and flipped the fried crab meat food lightly, keeping away from any spray of oil. When they were ready to be put on a plate, I began to put the second batch to go in when Gaara finally spoke up.

"This is my kitchen" He stated mater of factly. My jaw clenched, and I slowly turned to face him with a deep glare.

"What?" I said through my hard set jaw and narrowed eyes.

"This. Is. My. Kitchen" He spoke, crossing his arms. Oh, he was daring me to say otherwise. He was just edging me on to do something stupid. My left foot took a light step towards him, but the second I did, a tidal wave of memories came back. Instantly, I pulled back and turned from him, walking to the other counter. I kept my head down and didn't look at him. I heard him walk up to the counter, and as I was filling wonton wrappers, I saw his hip against the counter. I shivered, then cringed, then held as still as I could. I felt my knees against the hard cabinets under the counter. I just prayed they didn't start to tremble because then he would hear it. I kept my hand busy, putting meat in the wrapper, closing it with egg wash, and wrapping it before putting on a plate. Though I was trying to look relaxed as I could with him right next to me, I couldn't help my eyes darting to see if he had moved yet.

Though it was pretty warm in the kitchen, my blood felt cold. I needed him to walk away, I needed him to just turn away and walk away!. But he didn't. He stood there, his gaze baring a hole in my head.

Finally it came to take the batch to the oil. I went to grab the plate, my fingers on the edges when his hand shot out and forced the plate down. Startled, I whipped to look at him glaring right at me. Still daring me to say anything. That's when my knees began to shake, my whole body going limp, like jell-o, as he stared right into my eyes.

"I… I have food to make" I whispered, my voice shaking. He just shook his head in disappointment and turned from me and took his hand from the plate. I watched him step towards the door and the words just slipped. Through the fear that was racking my body, it came out without any hesitation.

"What do you want from me" I asked.

"If I have to answer that, you're dumber than you look" He spoke without any emotion in his face, but I could hear his smug, cocky tone. The minute he walked out the door, I felt a small wave of relief. Then I let out a huff of frustration and kicked the counter. That monstrous little brat! I hated when he did that! However, when I kicked the counter I recoiled and held my foot in pain.

"Owwww! Damn him!"

XX

Everyone was here, all loud and traditionally dressed up with gussy faces. Old women with far too much make-up and men in far too much cologne, talking about the monsoon to come. This whole festival was supposed to resemble the old age tradition of dancing and celebrating for the monsoon. Eventually society realized that the rain came on it's own accord, but they continued to keep the tradition and act like fools, eating and drinking till all hours when the rains would come. So today, my father was holding a banquet for all the higher ups, who at the sight of free food and booze, were more than welcome to sit next to me and my siblings and blab about this and that of their lives. My father was the ring leader of this circus, and all I wanted to do was leave. But Baki was there, and forcing all three of us to stay there and deal with it.

I sat in my chair, hands folded on the table, glaring right at my father across the table from me. He was toasting and having a grand ol' time, while I sat at the other end of the table than him, which was a long banquet table twice the size of our normal table. I sat with my legs crossed, gourd on the ground, hands on the table and slightly slouched. How they all be this cheerful, it was rain. I hated rain, water and I did not agree. It made it hard to work with my sand, it ruined everything.

Finally my father stood up, raising his glass for the final toast of the pre-dinner drinking. "A toast to the crops and success of this year. It's been a hard year, with all the draught and sand storms, plus the loss of our farmers to the small illness that came us. But we made it through and fate could not take us, and here we are, at the beginning of the monsoon, about to start a new… now, you've all heard about her. The new recruit to my staff, Kimi is presenting an amazing line of food for us. Kimi!"

They all turned to look at Kimi smiling as she pulled out a large tray that she pulled to the table. She passed the plates along slowly, getting everyone else first before even putting a plate before me. She had put spiced mango drink along with her chicken shiskabob, spiced and cheese over the top, friend rice with peas and other vegetables, a small plate of crab ragoons, a small bowl of meat dumplings (with the mustard sauce, and some of sweet meat), a small Papaya salad, and small rolls with herbed butter. It was food fit for a king. She had to do multiple trips to get all of it out of the kitchen.

I looked to my plate, then to Kimi standing there with her tray under her arm. She looked at everyone talking then looked down at me.

"Enjoying your food?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and looked away, turning to my food. I wanted to devour it, it all looked so good and everyone else was. My stomach was growling for it, but I didn't want her to see me liking it so well. Putting my palms on the table, I cocked my head up to look at her with a smirk on my lips.

"I can't eat with trash around, leave" I sneered. I watched her jaw drop and her eyes narrow. Her whole face grow red and her fists clenched. Oh yes, I'd hit a nerve. Looking back to my food uninterested, I took a bit of a dumpling and ate it silently, killing anything she would say. I listened to her huff and turn on her heel and storm from the dinning room. Wait, where was she going! The kitchen was the other way. I looked to the door where she walked away, curious. Where was she going? Was she going to go get revenge on me? She better not, she better be running home in tears from me. I bet she is, I bet she's crying because I made her upset.

Turning back to my plate, I enjoyed my meal in my own personal silence. Everyone else was chattering on like chipmunks about this and that, gossip and drama and a whole other round of more gossip. But I was sitting, eating my food and no one was paying me any mind. It was refreshing

But, Wait, what if she went upstairs. Biting into my ragoons, I tried to savor the creamy crab inside but worry struck me harder. Everytime I took a bite, another thought would pop in my head. What if she's in my room? What could she be doing now! Oh hell, she was messing with my head. If she was so afraid of me, what would give her the courage to do that? Why should I be frightened by her antics? Really, what's the worst she could do to me. I smirked, taking a bite of my rice and chewing it feeling smug.

Looking around at the table, everyone was eating and the conversation had died for the moment as everyone stuffed their faces. Seemed everyone liked Kimi's cooking. Everyone did, they always did. They'd be insane not to. I went to go eat one of my rolls, when one of the council members spoke up from his food. He swallowed first but, cleared his throat, making it clear he was about to talk. I found it uninteresting, but I perked up when I heard my name.

"So has Gaara really been in a relationship with your cook, for it's all over the town" Temari and Kankuro choked on their food, and I almost spat mine out. WHAT? With her? What in the world were they talking about. I glowered at the old, wrinkled with age spots fool in his loud, orange traditional clothing. Was he insane? Had Kimi been spreading this… no! She couldn't, she wouldn't. She hated me.

"What?" My father, the Kazekage broke out, almost spilling his drink.

"It's all over Suna," A loud mouthed old woman spoke up in the old man's defense. I switched my death glare to the woman then back to the man. Were they insane? Why didn't they just ask me? They were probably thinking this was a publicity stunt, me and a normal person in a relationship. Disturbing! I shoved my food into my mouth, chewing hard feeling frustration, feeling my anger get the best of me. How dare they assume that of me. My sand began to buzz in the gourd next to me, I was almost tempted to pull the cork off and finish those two nuisances. My right hand edged toward my gourd while the left put a roll in my mouth, my teeth ripping the food to bits in my mouth.

"Gaara" Temari whispered under her breath, surprising me. I nearly jumped out of my skin- I didn't think anyone saw me reaching for the gourd on the ground. Snapping my head in her direction, I gave her the death stare for a moment before taking my hand back. Now I looked up to my father, sitting there with his glass in hand and a smirk on his lips. He was looking right at me, swirling his juice in the cup . He was daring me to say something, to do something. No… he was thinking something else. What was he planning?"Actually… you know…" My father started, a smirk still directed at me. But I cut him off.

"No" I snapped in, glaring right back at him. Everyone went dead silent, looking to me. I pressing my feet hard against the ground, my palms against the table, and I stood up. The only thing left on my plate was a roll that I picked up to take with me. I took a swig of my juice before turning and swinging my gourd onto my back, pushing my chair in once it settled. Then I shot a look to my father, "No, we're nothing of the sort" I hissed, before walking off.

I Needed to get away, to get to my room and be away from all the voices. I used the hand rail to guide me up the stairs while I munched on my roll. Rolling my eyes at their stupid conversation, I kept forward on the stairs. My mind was blank, ready to rest when a shadow came into my view around the corner of the steps. I stopped as the shadow got bigger and turned into a person.

"Oh… Gaara" I stopped, eyeing Kimi on the stairs. She was covered in a splatter of something, something of many colors but it was hard to tell what color for they faded with the light, and her face itself was drained of color at the sight of me. I took another step up the stairs, chewing the last piece of my roll and swallowing it. I could hear her gulping as I got closer, looking from me to the stairs, there was that fear again.

"What were you doing?" I spoke up, breaking the silence. I continued to tread up the steps, finally getting to the corner and stopping beside her. She stayed quiet, looking down and away from my stare. Smirking, I took a step past her, only to get a wiff of the mix of scents on her.

"You smell like-" She jumped and began racing down the steps. I ripped around to grab her but stopped, my hand in mid air as I watched her rush down the steps. Something was coming down her face, something wet and it seemed to fly behind her as she ran at break-neck speed down the stairs and onto the foyer. Skidding to a stop, she slipped around to the doors to the dinning room, that's when my brain caught up to me. What would she have to cry over? Why would she be so guilty over … what had she done? Why did I insult her?

I turned to the stairs and bolted up around the corner. My feet barely touching the ground as I zoomed to the next stair case and up to my room. I was confused, and furious! Would she dare get revenge? Why would she get revenge? I was allowed to talk down to her, she should have expected this. Dumb girl!

Finally up the stairs to my floor, I raced to my door. There on the door handle was the same colorful, glowing in the shadows stuff that was on Kimi. It smelt like Kankuro's face paint, but stronger. Growling deep in my throat, I ripped the door open and stepped into it. Closing it behind me with my sand, I looked around suspiciously for anything that could be changed. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Wait… no way. I looked around, my room was lit and nothing seemed to be wrong with it. Wait, that stuff on Kimi… it glowed in the dark and not in the light. My room was lit up, whatever she was covered in only glowed in the dark. Oh no… I flipped off the lights.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I snapped, backing up as the glow was far too bright in the dark. There, everywhere, was multiple colors that glowed when I turned off the lights! The floor was covered in two different pink colored hearts, all just staring and mocking me. Then my walls were just splattered on, multiple colors of dots just sprayed this way in a maddening way. My bed sheets were purple and green, my closet was yellow, all my door frames and bed frames were orange. That's when I looked up and glowered, my body shaking with anger. Oh, she was so going to get it!

There, right over my bed on the ceiling, scribbled in bright, neon blue was

'Kimi was here'.

"Damn you Kimi"

XX

I was practically biting my nails and pulling out my hair, pacing back and forth in my bedroom. It was close to midnight and I was still awake, scared to go to sleep. What if he showed up? I was beginning to panic, gulping hard and forcing myself to walk to my bed. My fingers fidgeting with the sheets, I calmed long enough to pull them back. However, as much as my body screamed for me to get into bed, I couldn't get my legs to move into the sheets. My fear was shaking me clear of sleep.

"Damnit, I shouldn't have done that, he's going to be soooooooooo mad!" I whispered, looking to my window. The wind was howling and I could hear it scratching against my apartment building. How did my brothers not wake up from this? They slept like dead people in their rooms and here I am awake and panicking, looking out the window for any sign of Gaara. When the wind slammed it open, I let out a scream and fell to the ground. Shivering, I laid there for a moment, helpless.

"It's just the wind, you're being paranoid Kimi!" I spoke to myself, putting my hands down to get up only to stop. Suddenly a pain wave hit me and shook my whole body. Gasping, I fell back to the ground and laid there, trying to move. It burned and I couldn't breathe for a second, all my muscles cramped and pulled tight. It was like a severe Charlie-horse all over my body, but not only couldn't I get rid of it, it felt like ontop of that my body was on fire.

Finally it began to lighten up and I gasped for air. I laid there on the ground, looking to the ceiling with panic still in my body and muscles in pain. Why was I so freaked out, I'd only painted his room glow in the dark, and he didn't even sleep, so what did it matter, he'd avoid his room till he could remove the paint. But… he'd be out of his room, which means he wouldn't have any trouble trying to visit me while my guard was done and kill me. Slowly, inch by inch, I slipped to a sitting position and peered over my bed. My window was still blown open and my curtains were blowing, but no Gaara. Sighing with relief, I slipped to my feet and put my palms to the bed, trying to gather my courage to get in. I needed sleep.

"Wow, they're hard sleepers"

"HOLY SHIT!" I ripped around, slipping on my sweaty feet again and tumbled to the ground. Gasping, a shock of pain shot up my spine as my butt bone ran into the floor. I was afraid I would go into another pain wave, as I sat there, arms on the top of the bed, gripping the sheets for dear life, my legs sprayed out in front of me and my face hanging there, not daring to move just in care. Where had that voice come from? I could have sworn, no one was there. It sounded like… it sounded like Temari.

"Wow, you are jumpy, girlie can you stop panicking for one moment. I come through the window and you're having a heart aneurism" I looked up from my lap to Temari leaning against my door, arms crossed and a smirk lightly playing on her face. How had she gotten from my window to my door so quickly. Was I blind?

"Sorry…it safe to say I was expecting someone else" I whispered, letting out a sigh of relief. Pulling my legs slowly under me, I finally got back to my feet. When she spoke, I could have sworn my heart jumped out of my chest and ran around the desert before coming back. I slipped up onto my bed and laid my hands in my lap. My light blue night gown seemed really short now, baring most of my legs, and all of my arms. I pulled the spaghetti straps up more on my shoulders before smoothing it out on my lap. Temari was silent for a few moments, letting me collect myself before she could tell I was good to talk again.

"Gaara?"

"How did you guess?" I spoke sheepishly, looking up to her before checking around the room, "How do you do it? How do you live with him?" I whispered. I was still looking around the room for Gaara, I didn't want this to be a trap. Please don't be a trap! Temari wouldn't do that… would she?

"Usually, I don't pick fights with him, don't make him angry, and oh yea… don't paint pink hearts on his floor because he said something mean to me" Temari snickered, pushing off my door and walking across to me and sitting beside me. "You're really stupid, you know that?"

My jaw dropped as I looked to her. "Hey! Who are you calling stupid?"

"You! What on earth gave you the idea to paint his room in glow in the dark paint?" She snorted, turning a cocked brow to me. I hung my head and let out a sigh. It was a dumb idea, truly it was, and after I had done it I realized I was so dead, for I had signed my name on his ceiling. I was even more shocked that he didn't kill me when he realized what I'd done.

"It was lighter than the normal paint Kankuro had in his room" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Wow, you went in Kankuro's room too? Anything you took from mine?"

"No… I'd never take anything from your room" I stated, looking up and cupping my face. "I actually like you… or it's the fact that I know you don't want to kill me or you're not a total ass to me" She cracked up, laughing hard for a moment before looking at me and laughing harder. I eyed her before laughing too, not really knowing why I was laughing but it felt good to laugh. My whole body relaxed and my head stopped pounding with worry and I actually liked laughing. It made my stomach hurt but not the bad kind of pain. I was practically in tears by the time we gained enough air to breathe and stop laughing.

"Oww…" I laughed, "It hurts" Temari looked at me and shook her head laughing.

"Go take some pain meds" She joked, standing up off my bed. I sat there, the laughter gone as I looked to my lap again. Oh yea, the medicine. My brothers would be pushing those down my throat right now if I hadn't threatened to hit them with pans if they mentioned what Heroshi told them. Heroshi had come back that day and blabbed, which made everyone mad at me. Father got so angry, he grabbed his walking stick (Despite the fact he wasn't allowed out of his wheel-chair since mom died) and headed for the door. I guess he was intent on beating up Gaara somehow then beating me. I let out a small sigh.

"I'm not taking pain meds, or any medication for that fact" I confessed. "WHAT!" I jumped in my skin, looking up to Temari who was looking at me like my brothers had when they found out. "You nearly died and you're not taking pain meds! You know that has dire consequences, you could become permanently damaged"

"Don't worry… please, it's nothing, the pains not that bad" I smiled sheepishly, trying to wave off the sure to come lecture.

"No, it is that bad, I thought you were laying on the ground hiding from Gaara, but you were in pain from the fall? weren't you" She snapped, grabbing me by the shoulder. I tried to Flinch away but she grasped me hard and kept me looking in her face. "Weren't you?" She demanded.

"Yes" I sighed, looking her in the eyes, "But it's fine… They're further and further apart. I don't need anyone to worry" I stated, trying to pull from her grasp. However, she surprised me and pulled me up off the bed. Forcing me on my feet, she shoved me towards the door, pulling it open and shoving me out. She grasped my elbow and pulled for me to follow as she raced down my steps and yanked me through my foyer and out my door to the stairs of the building. Down we went till we were out in the streets and I couldn't keep up and I needed to know where we were going and why.

"Temari! Please… I'm not in ninja shape" I cried out, heaving and putting my hands to my knees to get air. She stopped to look at me pathetically trying to get my breath. "Where are we going? Why are you pulling me through the streets in my nightgown?"

"Because, I refuse to let you do this to yourself. You went through trauma and victims of traumatic injuries have post traumatic stress on their body which will start to tear away at them. That's what was wrong with you the other day, and just a few minutes ago, your body went into shock again, because it was never fully treated!"

"I was in the hospital for days, I'm more than well treated!" I snapped back, pulling my arm back. "I'm fine! You don't have to baby me!" De-sha-vu came back, flooding back. I was in the kitchen, stepping up to the stove to make something for my mother who sat at the table ill. Ill from what I'd done to her when she was pregnant with me.

"_Kimi… come on, You can't do this, you'll burn yourself!" _But I was determined to show she didn't need to baby me. I climbed up and hit the gas for the stove but couldn't find a match. I climbed down and looked for the match book I just had. Only, the room started to smell funny.

"_Kimi what's that smell…Come on, turn off the stove and we'll go out to eat_. _I don't want you to get hurt"_

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BABY ME MOM, I CAN DO THIS ALL ON MY OWN!" I screamed, frustration and determination more than it had been back then, but it this wasn't the memory. Tears had flooded my eyes as the memory was cast away again, like I had a long time ago. Blinking, I looked to Temari eyeing me, cocking her brow.

"Kimi… I'm not your mom… I just don't want our only qualified chef to be dead in a few weeks" She spoke softly, putting a gentle hand to my forehead, "Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine, but I don't need meds… the pain is really not all that bad as long as I don't fall down the stairs or run into a fire. I… I just need my rest and I'll actually go to sleep now" I spoke, my voice a bit shakey. My nerves and whole body seemed to be floating away, as if I were in a dream but I wasn't. I guess that was the tired kicking in, but I knew there was more too it.

"Atleast let me get you some pain meds" Temari stated.

"If it will get you to stop worrying, then fine" I smiled before backing up towards my building. I just wanted to get inside and away from her, away from everyone else. I was tired, and I was upset, I didn't want to be around anyone anymore. "Well… goodnight Temari" I slipped back in the door, watching her just stare at me in disbelief. I couldn't believe she just let me go, but I wouldn't ask her why. The minute the building door was closed, I darted back up the stairs and towards my house. I rushed up the flights, opened my door and shut it quickly, and jogged up the stairs. Now I could truly see how out of shape I was. Gasping for air, I finally slipped into my room and found my covers just as I left them. Not even thinking, not even feeling anything but the weariness on my bones, I slipped under the covers and laid there for a moment. Only in that moment did I start to cry, but I was far too tired to keep crying, I fell asleep to the sound of the howling wind.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you Champion of Justice, and Cassa-dee-dee for reviewing this story, you have no idea how excited I was when I saw you had! I texted my editor all giddy and stuff! But thank you for your review and favoriting! =)

Gaara's Theme for this chapter: 45 By Shinedown

Kimi's Theme for this chapter: Playing god by Paramore


	8. Chapter 8

_Food Fit For A **KING**_

Chapter Eight:

I tried not to know any of my father's stupid associates. If I knew them, I could put a name to the face of the person, and when I put a name to their face, it made it harder to forget them. The men and women who, in my father's defense, would have assassins try to kill me over and over again as a child. The men and women who would have me executed if that were an option at all.

Despite my efforts, I couldn't help but notice this one person that stood out to me. This man was new, someone that didn't fit in with the others. He was tall and lanky, pale ghostly white with black hair and snake eyes. Temari, Kankuro, and I stood outside the office, awaiting our next mission, watching this man walk up the hall and dissappear into my father's office. Glaring right at his retreating figure, my arms crossed and back against the cool wall, I kept from saying anything about him. It wasn't needed, my siblings could see it too. Kankuro was itching to turn and walk away, standing like he had ants in his pants.

"Snake" Kankuro hissed under his breath, watching the man shut the door behind him. For weeks, even before Kimi arrived, he had been coming in and out of the office, talking with my father behind closed doors. It was hard to know what, but it couldn't be anything morally right. People were afraid of me, and called me a demon, a monster, but this guy… there was something wrong about him. Something that would rival the beast in me. He had even been at the party last night, I was sure he was there just sitting and eating in silence. I looked to Kankuro who made a face, spat on the floor and stormed off towards his room. I then looked to Temari shaking her head, before looking at me in the eyes.

"You smell it too… Soil, blood, and death… he's a grave robber, I'd stake my life on it" She made a gesture with her hands and spat on the ground as well before turning towards the hallway around her right shoulder. She turned to leave for the library. I eyed the doors, trying to imagine what they could be discussing. What could this man be doing in Suna. I turned and avoided the spit on the ground before walking towards the kitchen. Spitting at the sight of evil or a demon was a superstition of my village, many times when I would walk by, I would hear people spitting on the dirt and see them making hand signs. Spitting and making a cross with ones hands is a gesture to keep the evil from possessing you. But… I'm already evil, no need to ward off evil, no more evil could take over me. ( _ok hes depressed in this chapter)_

I walked down the stairs and around the corner to the dinning room where Kimi was picking up bags of groceries and taking them to the kitchen. She stopped instantly at the sight of me. I stood in the doorway of the dinning room, arms crossed and shoulder leaning against the frame of the doorway. It had only been last night since she had "decorated" my room with paint. I had servants wash the whole room so that I could actually go back in.

"Good morning… Gaara" She whispered, turning and quickly walking towards the kitchen. I followed her. I pushed open the kitchen door and stood in the doorway, watching her put the bag on the counter. Cocking my head to the side, I saw her unload flour, eggs, and other basic things. What was she making, bread? I stepped inside the kitchen more, switching to the counter with the sink. I stood lightly against it, leaning my hip against it and sat my gourd on the ground.

"Gaara, can I help you?" She asked sheepishly. I looked at her in the eyes, and could tell she was petrified of me. I could ride this out, make her feel horrible and practically kill her with guilt and fear of revenge, but I wasn't angry at her right now. My father and his double dealings are the only things I don't like at this moment. Kimi's prank seems too unimportant to think about when i have other things to worry about. What were him and that demon talking about right now? I focused my gaze to the present and noticed Kimi was looking at me in fear.

"I'm not going to kill you" I spoke, turning my eyes out the window over the sink. I stared out into the garden. Our garden was full of desert flowers and trees, things that didn't have to be waited on hand and foot, but still cared for every other day. But today, there were large storm clouds, and light rain was sprinkling now and then. This was the silence before the storm, the quiet before the monster attacked. Monsoon season was the one season I hated the most. I let my eyes wander back to Kimi who exited the kitchen then brought in more bags. I watched her from the corner of my eyes as she did about three trips then finally had enough supplies. She caught my eye putting down the last bag, and I kept her in my gaze for a while before I broke the silence.

"Making a lot of somethings?" I asked. She looked to her bags then smiled and nodded.

"Your father told me you three are going to the Chunnin exams tomorrow, so I figured we should have a party. I'm making a special cherry torte cake, Honey dumplings, Coconut Rice, andchocolate bread pudding with spiced tea." Her face lit up, talking about it as she pulled out a giant mixing bowl from the cabinet**.** I leaned back against the counter and watched her pull out a giant basket of cherries that she placed on the counters as she began to put in flour and eggs into the giant bowl.

Without warning, I crossed the kitchen to her side and stole a cherry right out of the big basket. Kimi stopped what she was doing to turn to me as I was popping off the stem and chewing greedily on the cherry.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Eating a cherry" I retorted.

"Those are for the cake"

"And?" I snickered, attempting to take another, but her hand grabbed the basket and yanked it towards her, spilling a few on the counter.

"If you're going to be in here, be of some use and turn on the bread iron…" She jabbed her finger to the large metallic thing on the other counter. I eyed it before looking to her. What did we need a giant iron for? What would it do for bread?

"If you must know, it's for the dumplings, it flattens them out in seconds flat and cooks the bread a bit so that you don't boil them as long, and that keeps the honey from caramelizing in it. Now go turn it on," She answered my questioning face before turning back to her bowl. I smirked, realizing she wasn't terrified of me at that moment.

When it came to her food, I guess, she figured the food was more important than any fear she had. I turned from the counter and walked over to the iron and stopped dead at the other counter. I stared at the long, iron plate in the shape of a tennis racket, just mocking me because I couldn't figure it out. I saw the plug and plugged it in the wall, but it didn't seen to do anything. At the risk of looking idiotic, I looked around it for a switch, or a button, or something that told me it was getting hot. I was getting frustrated, picking it up and looking around it when a soft hand grabbed mine and forced me to put the plate down.

I watched in amazement as Kimi put it down on the counter and went to the plug and hit a button on the plug. Instantly, a red light on the plate went on. Kimi smiled at me, as if she had won a prize, before seeing me and putting away that smile. I glowered at her and turned to go get a cherry that I had clearly earned. Stupid bread Iron.

I grasped a cherry, and saw out of the corner of my eye, the kitchen door open.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Kimi spoke up, turning to the door. That's when I saw the man standing there in all his snake like glory, the associate from early that my siblings spat at the floor for. The man that my father was double dealing with was in my kitchen, walking in the one place I didn't want him other than my room.

"Yes… I was wondering if I could speak to you, miss Kimi… alone" He cocked a brow at me. Rolling my eyes, I left the cherry there on the counter and walked past the fridge and down the kitchen to the door. I stopped, hand on the door as the man strode up to Kimi. Anger and hate boiled in my body watching them talk. What was this feeling growing in my stomach and chest as he leaned in close and spoke to her at level. I could see Kimi wasn't happy either, she was leaning away. I saw my gourd and walked to it, grabbing it an yanking it onto my back.

I didn't want to be around that guy in the least. I turned, walking angrily towards the door, hand about to push my way out when I turned for one last look. That's all I needed, for Kimi was red, glaring, and I smirked lightly to myself. Oh, this man was going to get it. Not a moment after I thought it, Kimi's hand was wrapped around the bread iron and she swung hard, catching the snake man off guard. With a sickening thawk, she threw the iron back on the counter and shoved past the man holding his face in pain.

"I don't care who you are! If you ever talk like that to me again, I swear that next time that iron will be fire hot and I'll beat you till your face is nothing but a pancake!" Kimi snapped, storming in my direction and stopping right in front of me. "He makes you look like a fucking rainbow" She cursed and pushed the door and stormed past me. With a smirk, I shot him a smug look and followed after her. I think I found the one thing she hates more than me, and I was cherishing it!

XX  
I sat at the dinning room table, laying my head in rest as the three stood there talking with Baki. My whole body ached and I wanted to just crash. Maybe all this work was catching up to me? I let out a sigh and heard the sound of a bottle full of pills slide across the table and felt the cool bottle as it ran into my arm. Lifting my head slightly, I cocked a brow at Temari standing at the other end, shaking a drug store bag at me. I looked down to the bottle of pills before sighing, remembering our conversation the other night. Nodding to her, I accepted the pills and pulled them into my arms before resting my head again.

All that sugar did not help me in the least. I was pretty much dead tired. We had eaten it all, the torte, the honey dumplings, everything. I had a sugar high for maybe two hours as Temari and I cranked music and danced on the table like fools while the boys sat and ate the leftovers and downed the rest of the spiced tea. They had far more stamina than I.

Baki came over right as I was crashing; I didn't have the energy to go and get his saved portions out of the fridge so I allowed him to go in my kitchen alone. Yawning, I rolled my head onto my bicep and crossed my ankles and settled into my body heat. The soothing sounds of rain pelting the house and the gentle flow of the ninja's words were going to lull me into sleep if I didn't try and wake up. I was going to pass out in front of them, and it would be Okay in front of Temari and Kankuro, but I didn't dare sleep around Gaara. The sound of footsteps grew louder as they came near me. A soft hand touched my shoulder and sand lifted up under my arms and lifted my shoulder. Blinking tiredly, I didn't even notice who was touching me, but I did notice Temari leaning over the table to look at me.

"Kimi… do you want to come with us to the Chunnin exams?" Temari asked, looking at me. I smiled that giant tired grin of mine and let out a small laugh. I felt completely slap happy

"Sure! When are we going?" I giggled. My brain was running on tired gas, and it felt like my body was going asleep but somehow my mind was still conscious of what they were saying. Just because I understood them doesn't mean my mouth or voice was responding the way it should.

"What did that sugar do to her?" Kankuro joked to Temari as I giggled and let my head fall to the side. Sand raced and helped hold my head up. For a moment it didn't even phaze me, till I turned my head and went wide eyed to Gaara looking down at me with a curious look. I blinked, then looked to Temari, as if I didn't have Gaara's hand on my shoulder and sand holding up my head.

"We leave tomorrow morning… I know it's sudden but we would enjoy having you there with us" Temari rolled her eyes at Kankuro and smiled at me.

"Oh…" I closed my eyes and for a moment, letting it set in. When what they were saying finally set in, my brain went into double time. I jumped up from my chair, ripping from Gaara's grip.

"Oh crap! I have to pack! I have to warn my siblings, I… I need to get my stuff" I grasped the pill jar off the table and ran for the kitchen. I shoved open the door and rushed down all the way to the table at the end of the kitchen. Grasping up my bag, I threw my apron onto the counter, shut the fridge, locked the cabinets and closed the back door then locked it and the window. Finally calm enough to take a breath, I walked out of the kitchen and saw them looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"Where should I meet you, and when?" I asked, trying to be smooth about it.

"Um… we'll come get you in the morning, just be up by normal time" Baki answered, crossing his arms. I nodded, smiling at them before crossing the dinning room and opening the door. I turned and looked at them before exiting again, closing the dinning room sliding doors behind me. I brushed my hair from my shoulders and I yanked out my umbrella from my bag. I was walking down the long entry way to the grand front door when I heard foot steps behind me and I turned at the door, one hand on the handle and the other holding my unopened umbrella. Pelting of rain filled the silence as the foot steps stopped. Standing not but 2 feet from me was the creep named Orochimaru. He'd come into the kitchen and talked to me like the creeper he looked like, then when I realized what he was saying, I hit him with the bread iron. Gaara thought it was funny, I thought he was obnoxious! I could just remember what he said verbatim.

"_You know, if you worked for me, you would never be treated like a slave? You'd be a woman in power, I'd love to see you behind the reigns"_ I shivered just at the thought, grimacing for a moment in pain, then glaring at him. He just smirked right back at me.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, quirking a brow. I huffed, ripping the door open, storming out and slamming it shut behind me. What a freak! What a creep!"I'll be glad to be getting away from him" I whispered, opening my umbrella. Taking a step into the down pour, I began to run for my home. I loved the rain, but I didn't want to get sick right before I was going out on an adventure. Only, the moment I reached the apartment building, my hand on the door knob, a thought struck me. What about my father, would he be okay while I was gone? Would my brothers be able to survive while I was gone.

What if something happened, I'm not a ninja, I wouldn't be able to fix it if there was. Looking to the rain soaking into the already mushy sand below, I scrunched my brow. I couldn't leave, I couldn't have that worry on me while I was out. This would never work, I had to tell them no. I looked through the rain to the large house that was the Kage's home across the town from me. The lights were on, and I tried to get a glimpse of the sibling through the harsh downpour.

Nothing, it was too dark and the rain was too hard. What if I would be letting them down? I knew this was kind of a payment for Temari supplying me with pain medicine, in a way. But I would have to be around Gaara the whole time. But then again, I already was now and it wasn't that bad. Well, it was bad when he got too curious for his own good. The door moving in my hand woke me up and I came face to face with Miyuko and Sian, laughing arm and arm. I stopped and they stopped before smiling down at me. My brother looked so happy, so in love. A wave of jealousy washed over me as I smiled at them and stepped aside for them to walk out into the rain, Miyuko pulling out his own umbrella. I stood there watching them, jealousy turning into a deep desire to have what they had.

But I would never fall in love if I couldn't even get out enough to date. The rain began to soak my ankles, the water now working it's way into freezing my calves, even though I was under an umbrella. I rushed inside the building. I shook my umbrella and rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time till I got to my floor and took a breath. I needed to get more in shape!When I finally got inside, I found everyone was asleep and sighed. I should stay home but I wanted to go. What should I do.

Dropping my bag and umbrella on my kitchen table, I flipped on the light and sat across from them. Eyeing them, I put my chin in my hands. Should I go, get out of this country and have an adventure, maybe find some romance to fill my empty heart. Or should I stay and disappoint my employers, stay with my father and be boring still. I wanted, I craved to get out. Sitting there, swaying my legs back and forth, weighing the pros and cons of both, I didn't notice time fly. I was sitting there just staring at my table and sighing every now and then. As sas as it was for me to be sitting here alone mopping, I wasn't tired like I was back at the Kage home. How would I break it to my father if I would go. How would I break it to the three siblings if I didn't go.

Aggravated, I stood up from the table and glimpsed to see the clock. It had been about 10 when I walked in, it was now 40 minutes past midnight. I switched off the light and climbed up the stairs. Walking in my room, I shut it and began to strip. Pulling off everything but my underwear, I piled my work dress, shorts , and my bra into my dirty hamper. It was practically empty since my brothers did laundry the other day. I opened my drawer and pulled out a white night gown that flowed from my chest down to my ankles. It always made me feel like an old movie star, all I needed was wind and a romance that was overly dramatic.

I spun myself around in my bedroom, arms out wide and letting my head drain of all thoughts, when my foot felt something grainy. More than how the floor felt, like extra sand ontop of my floor. I stopped and eyed it before following it's trail with my eyes. Not seconds later, a body dropped from mid air with sand cushioning it's fall to my floor. Sloppily it got to it's feet and stumbled to stay up. Gasping, I turned, ready to bolt to my kitchen where there were knives when sand grasped my ankles and hands hard. Like hand cuffs and ankle braclets, they yanked me back and into the warm arms of the person holding me in their arms. I kept still as the smell of cheap sake and sand filled my nose. I slowly let my head look up and there he was looking down at me. Gaara.

"I… Gaara! What are you doing here!" I squeaked, trying to rip from his grasp. I was barely dress, he smelled like liquor and the last time I remember, he didn't like me enough to be here on a social visit.

"Sto-oooooooop!" He slurred, pulling me tighter but this time with his arms. I instantly went still at his words. My breathing got shorter and my whole body went tense as fear welded up inside of me. What was he doing! Why was he here… why couldn't I escape?

"Gaa-" he cut me off with his hand over my lips. He didn't put pressure on them, only to signal me to shut up. Then the sand began to let go of my ankles, then my hands, but his arms stayed wrapped around my waist. Tears began to trail from my eyes to his hand. Not a second after the first tear drop hit his hand, did he twirl me around to face him. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips were parted but his eyes were almost hazy. He took his hand off my mouth as he looked at my tearful eyes.

"Why? Why do you cry like that?" He moaned. I shivered as his thumb stumbled to dry my face. I wanted to rip from his grip, my tears continuing to fall.

"Do-oooon't cry" He slurred. I shook my head, pulling my face back from his thumb.

"No Gaara… go home" I whispered, my voice cracking.

"No! You go home!" He snapped back, letting go of me. Not only did he let go, he shoved me hard onto my bed. I would have had a comeback, but my whole body tensed and went into shock. Gasping, my fingers dug into my sheets and my eyes flew shut.

"Kimi! Wha's wrong!" Gaara slurred once more, jumping to my side.

"My bag… Downstairs" I gasped, flinching at the touch of his light hand on my arm. The sound of sand rushed around me. The sound of my door opening, rustling downstairs, then my door closed, sand dropping my bag at my hip.

"Pills," I clumsily grasped the bottle and opened it, taking out one small red pill. Slipping it between my lips, I forced my tongue to let it down my throat, and with a sting of pain, I swallowed it whole. It took seconds for it to relax my body and I was laying there taking deep breaths.

"Why?" Gaara asked. His hand took my chin and turned it to face him.

"Gaara, Go home!" I whispered, shoving his hand off my face.

"No!" He whined, grabbing my hands and yanking me up. Hissing lightly at the pain, I stood still but he let go. I watched him rip back my blankets and slip in them, his gourd not on his back, but next to the bed. As he tucked himself in, he patted the pillow next to him.

"Are you insane!" I hissed.

"Yes… now Kimi in bed!" He insisted.

"No!" But I didn't have a choice. Sand grasped me and lifted me up. It pulled back my part of the blankets and shoved me under them. I laid there still, glaring at a pleased Gaara as the sand tucked me in.

"Comfy?" He spoke with a lopsided, wicked smirk.

"No! This is my bed, get out!" I insisted more. That's when I saw something flare in his eyes, and sand crawled up my back. I shivered lightly, and glared at him. What was he doing? What was wrong with him. Was he drunk? He had to be, to be this out of character. He WAS still Bipolar.

"Comfy?" He growled this time, narrowing his eyes. I opened my mouth, but the second I did, sand crawled over my neck and gained a grip around my throat. It began to squeeze and I gasped, my hands flying to it. Tears, memories, they all came flooding back as I gasped for air and began to sob.

"No! NO CRYING!" He snarled, and the sand grew tighter.

"I….can't" I gasped, pulling at the sand but it was far too strong. Things were starting to go black and spotted. "Gaara! Please!" My hand reached out for him. I felt my fingers dance on his cheek lightly, and the sand stopped, lightening up it's grip. I began to cry harder but my hand placed itself on his cheek fully. My view was blurry as I cupped his cheek.

"Please" I whispered again, rubbing my thumb against his smooth skin. He began to nuzzle his face against it, closing his eyes and breathed lightly. My tears were soaking the sand as it slowly let go of it's grip and left my body completely. Sobbing, I tried to take my hand back, but Gaara's hand took it and kept it, running my hand over his then he rested it over his chest. His heart beat was steady.

"Gaara… why?" I whispered, sniffling. My whole body was tense with worry."I just wanted you to like me…. I couldn'…. I couldn't tell you because I don't like anyone but myself but… I need you to like me again! Please, like me again" He whined, words slurred and slow. I furrowed my brow, eyeing him.

"Gaara… you're drunk, you don't know what you want" I spoke. My throat burned with having just almost been choked to death. This was another con to why going on the trip was a bad idea. However, as I laid there, letting him trace my hand with his finger then placing it back on his cheek, I couldn't help feel something in my chest. I don't know what it was, but I slipped closer to him, following his eyes as they traced my hands then tracing every inch on my face.

"I'm not Drunk. Baki gave us this bad smelling tea to help us relax before the big mission. It's not just the Chunnin exams we're doing… The Kazekage wants us to help him start a war!" He spoke. My eyes went wide but the second I went to speak, his finger came to my lips. "You can't tell" He pulled his face closer to mine. Without warning, my face went bright red-as bright as his own, but not the same reason. His eyes went to my cheeks and he lifted his head.

Oh gosh, what was he doing, I clenched my eyes shut and went tense. Only, seconds later, there was something cool pressed against my cheek. My whole face went red as I opened my eyes to see Gaara pull back and lay back down. He just kissed my cheek. Wait! Sabaku No Gaara just kissed my cheek! Oh god! Why did he do that? Was this a trap. Ideas rammed my brain, racking it with horrible thoughts as he pushed on my shoulder. I let him do as he wanted, slowly rolling me onto my other shoulder. He was warm against my back as he cuddled up close to me, one arm under his pillow and the other around my waist. I closed my eyes, imagining sand going over my neck and snapping it. Maybe he would suffocate me again. I readied for whatever his bipolar, drunk self would do but he laid there, wrapped around me before he let go of my waist and his hand moved to my hair, slowly petting it.

"You should sleep Kimi… You're not good to me tired, and besides, the more energy you have, the less likely you'll bother the others with your slow pace" He snickered, letting his fingers run down my hair to my shoulders then back again.

"Thanks" I snorted, closing my eyes. How was I going to sleep, knowing a drunk Gaara was laying in my bed petting my head. He said he wasn't drunk, but I could smell the sake on him strong. What did he have 6 glasses to get him this hammered or did one glass do it? Gaara had to be the most interesting drunk I'd ever met and I wished I hadn't. But somehow, between my mind freaking out, and my body being pressed up against something I wasn't used to, I found myself falling asleep. I yawned, and relaxed against him and let him continue to pet my hair as I slowly fell asleep.

XX  
What was I thinking? What was wrong with me! I laid there, unable to move as I stared down at Kimi in my arms. I had been day dreaming, just resting, when I woke up from a haze. I don't remember much, actually, I don't remember anything other than drinking that horrible smelling tea Baki offered me.

No… I was in my room and I was staring at the ceiling when I saw a sparkle of the glow the maids had missed and it reminded me of Kimi. Then everything went black. Now, here I was looking at Kimi sleeping in my arms. I would have ripped away but it was warm. Not only that, something in my chest hurt at just the thought of pulling away. I lowered myself, laying my face in the nick between her neck and her cheek, closing my eyes and taking in the sweet scent of Kimi. It was dizzying, the sugar and frosting scent that she bore all the time.

Even when she was panicked and upset, or even completely afraid of me, she had that beckoning scent that I couldn't help inhaling every time I was around. Wait! What was I thinking! I was the crazy one now! I pulled my head away and held deathly still. Kimi was yawning and rubbing her face, moving in my grasp. What should I do! What if she didn't know I was here! I didn't even know why I was here.

"Gaara… you're still here?" She yawned, looking at me. Oh crap. "Wait. You're still…." I saw the dots connecting in her head as I yanked away. I ripped from the sheets, tumbling to my feet and pulling my gourd onto my back. What was I thinking before. Was I under the delusion that maybe she'd wake up and not be afraid of me? I watched Kim tumble out of her sheets, standing up and covering her chest with her arms a giant blush.

"What happened?" I demanded, glaring right at her. For some reason, she sighed with some sort of relief.

"Baki gave you Sake, you don't take to it well I'm guessing because you came here wasted out of your mind…" She explained. I followed her eyes for a moment, turning and looking to the large pile of sand on the floor. A closed pill bottle and her bag sprawled ontop of it, then there was the fact her sheets were now completely uprooted from the bed. For almost two minutes, nothing was said before I broke the silence, grasping my cork off my gourd and watched as all my sand began crawling into it.

"You should pack for the trip." I spoke, turning towards her window. I had this notion in my head, that it wasn't raining, but the second I turned to the window, I found it was grey outside with harsh downpour. Damn Monsoon season.

"But…" I stopped and looked at her over my shoulder. Was she going to go back on her word. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, stabbing my cork back in my gourd. No, she wasn't allowed! She was coming with us, no Buts!

"Pack!" I snapped before watching my sand swirl around me, cutting off the conversation. Besides, I had to pack myself. The team was going to Konoha, rain or shine, and I needed to pack as well. However, now, Kimi had to go. I had to know what exactly went on, why her face went red, and why exactly when I woke up I wanted to kiss her cheek.

I appeared back at my room and stormed to my closet. I pulled out pants, tops, and scarves, other such things, but when I got to the bottom drawer I stopped. The bear sat there, all by itself and I looked at it blankly."You stay here." I warned it, shutting the drawer lightly. As if the creature was going to jump up and leave my dresser, but I had to say it anyway. Grasping the clothes I had packed, I shoved them in a small bag and used my sand to tuck them inside my gourd. I stood still for a bit, looking out the window. For a moment flashes of memory came to my eyes. I saw myself looking out the window to where I knew Kimi lived, seeing the light on. Then it went out and with that thought, I left my room in a large swirl of my sand to her room, and fell to the floor. But then everything grew fuzzy again.

Shaking my head, I walked from my room and out into the hall to see Temari and Kankuro climbing the stairs to come and fetch me. Without saying a word, I nodded to them, shut my door behind me and followed them down the hall and down the stairs, past my father's office, past the dinning room, and into the entry way. There was Baki stand there nonchalantly against the wall, looking to the ceiling. He didn't seem to be wet at all, despite the fact he had no umbrella and had to run to the house in the pouring rain. When he saw us, he shoved off the wall and walked towards us.

"Ready to go?" Baki asked. We showed him acknowledgement by walking to the door. I stood in the back of the pack as he lept forward into the rain. Great! Rain! I hate rain! I hate water other than to drink! We charged through the rain to Kimi's apartment buildings and without having to knock, Kimi opened the door with her stuff in a backpack on her back. She smiled to Baki, then spoke quiet hello's to Temari and Kankuro before looking at me. I stared right back at her, for a moment I felt a pang to be back the way we were this morning. Then my pride took back over and shoved that pang aside! Who did I need her for? I didn't love anyone but myself! I didn't live for anyone but myself. I glared at Kimi and began to bolt through the rain, My siblings ran after me and top speed and Kimi clambered on Baki's back and held on tight. Atleast that girl had done what I told her, the less time I have to be in the rain, the better. I hate water just as much as I hate my father. 

* * *

Thank you Darkheart1992, Champion of the Justice, and Cassa-dee-dee for reviewing my story!

Thank you Madam Editor for being my best friend!

Gaara Muse: Daughtry -Not over yet & Always Be by Jimmy Eat world

Kimi Muse: Georgous Nightmare by Escape the Fate and Issues by Escape the Fate


	9. Chapter 9

_Food Fit For A **KING**_

Chapter nine:

The first day, I have to admit, was nothing but Me on Baki's back sleeping, and running. I don't know how they do it, but all they did was run, run, and guess what. RUN FREAKING MORE! No wonder I slept most of the time, all they did was move their legs not their mouths. I couldn't complain, because Temari did tell me half-way through the day at a rest stop, that I was getting paid double for this vacation I was pulling. As I sat on Baki's back, laying my head against his shoulder, I tried to tell myself that he wasn't boney, I was just being picky, but his shoulders were digging into my face and I had a red mark that I hope isn't permanent. His wide hips and ribs were very hard too, but his hips were boney and his ribs were plain muscular and my hips were throbbing from being in this position all day.

But now it was into noon on the second day and we still hadn't slept. They hadn't camped, just taken a few minutes to catch their breaths and eat some snacks they had with them. I was trying not to complain about my predicament when Baki complained for me.

"She's getting heavy. Someone take her." I scoffed. I wasn't THAT heavy, he was just being a drama queen. They slowed down to a walk, all looking to each other. I was debating who was best to hang onto, and wasn't paying attention until I was dropped off his back with force. I guess with it being hot and so dry, I was getting heavy, but I wasn't that heavy as to just up and let me fall to the ground. For, when I hit the ground, I laid there in mental shock, not too sure what had just happened. Blinking, I looked up to Baki with furrowed brows.

"Ow!" I snarled at him, before slowly getting to my feet. Wasn't I supposed to be avoiding sudden pain in my body? But the soft sand dune was enough to cushion my fall.

"Well… who's taking her?" Baki rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Obviously, he wasn't up to the task of carrying me. Everyone looked at each other before Kankuro finally spoke up.

"Gaara can just fly her on his sand, easy." Kankuro sighed. Sand began to swim towards me from the large sand dunes we were on. It wouldn't have been that bad if Kankuro hadn't said fly. Fly? Why fly, why couldn't I just hover next to them.

"Fly, how high?" I gulped, stepping back from the sand growing near me.

"Does it matter?" Gaara sneered at me.

"Yes! I… I don't want to be up too high." I began to nervously try and tuck my hair behind my ears to hide the fact my hands were shaking. The only normal fear that I had was a fear of heights. I could never deal with heights I knew I couldn't survive the fall from, and even if I could, if it wasn't lower than a 2 foot drop, I couldn't do it. I would grow nervous, began to shake, then break out into tears and demand we stop whatever we were doing. Once my brother Kenishima tried to take me with him training, and I made him walk because the thought of him holding me and carrying me up above houses scared the day-lights out of me. No! Heights and me didn't get along, like Gaara and I didn't get along.

"Just get on!" Gaara snapped, a small Lilly pad of sand floating just above the ground. Shivering, I closed my eyes and swallowed. Not only was I sure that he would throw me hard into the sky where I would freak out and fall off, but I was putting my life in Gaara's hands. That in itself was a scary thought. Grimacing, I forced myself to open my eyes and clamber onto the sand. I dug my fingers into the sand and held on as the four of them exchanged looks before slowly heading on. Within minutes they were running and the sand was just hovering above the ground at Gaara's running pace. I swallowed down the large lump in my throat from the fear and took a deep breath. As long as I stayed on this level I would be okay.

However, Gaara, having the sick sense of humor he does and I would so hurt him if he didn't scare me enough as it is, decided to lift my Lilly pad of sand into the air. First it wasn't noticeable, just a few inches as we went up a dune into the part of the desert where trees began to grow and the forest was coming near. I didn't think anything of it, until I realized my head was above Gaara's and I was on my hands a knees.

"Gaara! Please don't." I begged under my breath. He didn't even look up at me as he began to lift me higher. Panic rose in my stomach and I was shaking again. Trembling and flinching every once in a while because I was trembling so hard. No! "GAARA!" I cried over the Lilly pad. I slowly put my face to the sand, closing my eyes. That's when the waterworks happened. I was hoisted high in the air and the tears fell like a waterfall onto the sand, and my whole body trembled. I even slipped to lay on my side and curl up into the best ball I could form with my body.

"GAARA! LET ME DOWN!" I wailed, closing my eyes. I could feel the air rushing past me, and the feel of cool air on my skin.

"GAARA!" I wailed harder. Only then did I feel it drop, harsh and fast, my stomach couldn't keep up as I felt myself lift off the sand. It was flying faster than me as my traitor eyes opened and looked down and my stomach flipped, his sand was gone and I was just falling through the air. "GAARA!" I Screamed this time. He looked up, our eyes catching and he stopped running, his team continuing on without him as he stood there watching me fall through the air. Clenching my eyes shut, I curled up and waited. He was going to watch me hit the ground and die. I was just going to die, death by falling from a height that was unhuman. Why was he so cruel to me? Tears spilled and floated up as I began to pick up more speed and falling. Here it was! My death. I was going to die and my father would go without any help, my brothers would be left to fend for themselves, and I would never find love! Damn-

My mind rant was cut off by the feel of soft arms wrapping under me and slowing my fall. Like we were gliding across the air down to the ground. Then it felt like the arms were just holding me as we stopped moving, having landed on sturdy ground. I peeled my eyes open and gasped, finding sand around us, slowly opening up to the sky around us. Flinching, I curled into the chest that held me.

"Are you truly this pathetic?" Gaara's voice pierced through my bones and ears. I took a deep breath, and caught his scent, filling me up. It was warm, the smell of Suna during the monsoon when everything was damp, yet growing and coming alive. He smelt like warm sand and fresh rain. I let my eyes flutter open and look up at Gaara glaring right down at me. "You are," And that's when he dropped me onto the sand beside his feet.

"OW! WHY IS EVERYONE DROPPING ME! I'M NOT A NINJA, I CAN'T TAKE BEATINGS!" I shouted laying there on the ground. I was fed up with him, and his whole 'you're stupid so I'm going to destroy you because you're stupid' attitude. He could kiss my ass! I tried to get up but the second I tried, he kneeled down and looked me in the eyes. On second thought, I don't want him near me, he could forget the whole kiss my ass thing. My need to defend myself and be my normal strong, dependent self was fighting for dominance over my fear of Gaara in general. The worst part, my stubborn, trigger happy fists, and need to wipe that look off his face was winning! Was I getting over my fear? How was I getting over my fear.

I guess it had to do with the blush growing on my face as he was barely inches from me, because all I could do was think back to the kiss on the cheek he had given me the night before. All I could see was the odd side of Gaara when he was drunk. The one that held me and ran his fingers through my hair and kept me warm through the night.

"Don't lie," He stated, eyeing me, "You can take the beatings" He whispered. With that, He grabbed me by the shoulder roughly and pulled me back up to my feet.

"How would YOU know that" I hissed, pulling back from him. I stumbled a bit as Sand rushed to fill the space under my feet and lift me up onto a small floating disc of sand.

"You've survived this long" and with that, he rushed off and I fell to my butt to stay stable on the disc of sand rushing to keep up with him.

XX

The sun had set, and everyone but me was dead tired. I sat against a tree as Baki slept against another, Kankuro and Temari sat around the fire, but Kimi had disappeared a while ago. She spoke of washing off the smell of sweat and sand. But that had been a while ago, and I would rather have her company than that of my gossiping siblings or the snoring sensei. Slipping to my feet, I turned and walked around the large oak that I had been sitting against and walked towards the sound of rushing water. My gourd on my back, I looked to the trees sprouting from the grass and loose soil. We had traveled two days and crossed the desert and into the tree country; one afternoon and we would be in Konoha where the Chunnin exams are being held and the attack on Konoha would proceed. Rubbing my head, sand fell out of my hair and onto the soft ground below my feet. I disliked this place. Not enough sand. I only had what was on my back, and I felt weak not surrounded by it. Weak was not a feeling I enjoyed!

I continued to walk towards rushing water and started to hear something else there. It sounded like, someone was humming or singing. Not a professional singer, but not that bad. Average talent. I stopped at a tree, the smell of fresh water filling the air and mist starting to roll over. The sound of water louder now and the singing louder. Was that Kimi? Peeking around the tree, I saw in a few yards, the edge to a body of clear blue water, ripples signaling it was moving lightly, waves no bigger than 3 inches brushing over the top of the water. I lightly stepped toward it, slowly taking my hands to my gourd and pulling it off. I set it down by the bank and knelt down at the edge, putting my hand into the water. It was warm, relaxing and very inviting. I eyed around the bank. Where would Kimi be? I slipped to a sitting position next to my gourd and slipped off my sandals, slipping my feet into the water and letting out a sigh of relief. This was the water I liked, on the ground and not where it could weaken my defenses. I sat there, tracing designs in the water with my forefinger, still listening to the singing, when the mist began to move and a splash rang out.

I looked up to see a figure in the mist dancing around in the water, and I could tell the voice was coming from the figure. Then I saw on the branches near me, the mist had moved enough to show me a pair of pants and a tank-top, and two yellow ribbons. Wait… Kimi always held her hair up with yellow ribbon. I knew because, when he hair was down, she had two yellow bows in her hair, but when she had it up in that messy bun of hers, the ribbons were holding it in place and some of it was hanging down the back of her neck.

My eyes shot to the figure in the mist, dancing and splashing about. Oh crap! I pulled my feet back out and slipped my sandals back on, getting up onto my feet quickly. Only, the mist moved again, shrowding the trees and water on the ground, but not Kimi. I stopped dead, unable to move as I saw her stand up from the water, brushing her hair with her fingers, and no clothing on. She was smiling, humming to herself, before she began to ruffle her hair and spin around the warm water.

Why couldn't I move my eyes? I just kept staring, my whole body growing warm, my cheeks burning and my nose began to pang. Then a warm liquid began to run down my upper lip and I finally was able to rip my eyes away, my hand shooting my nose. What was running down my nose? I pulled my fingers away and my eyes went wide. BLOOD! IT WAS MY BLOOD ON MY FINGERS! I ripped around to look at her staying on the other side of the bank, bent over with a towel drying her legs. The blood dropped from my nose to the ground, and I continued to stare. What is wrong with me! How could she injure me from that far away? But she didn't injure me…I put my hand to my nose and knelt down to the water. Washing my fingers in the water, I began to splash my nose and my hand, watching the water go from crystal clear to red, to crystal with red swirls, then finally to crystal blue again. I grasped my gourd and pulled it onto my back, and marched back to the path I had been on. If I looked anymore, my nose would bleed again and I didn't want to know how or why that happened. I began to walk towards our camp site when I heard my name being called. I turned to Kimi walking out onto the path, pulling her hair up with that yellow ribbon. I stood still, seeing her there in her clothes, and the images of her without her clothes filled my mind and made my chest began to hurt with how fast everything was heating up. What was wrong with me? Was this some kind of Jutsu? I glared at her as she walked up next to me, cocking a brow and eyeing me.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" She asked, stepping back from me. I glared at her, trying to stay pissed, but a strand of her hair fell from the bun and slipped to her neck. That strand of hair, had a drop of water that my eyes followed down her neck to her shoulder and then down her dress. Taking a harsh intake of air, I shook my head and started forwards towards the camp ground again. Girls were moronic, unnecessary, and manipulative! I didn't look back at Kimi who followed me back to camp. I could care less if she got attacked by a pack of rabid wolves at that moment, she was the reason my head was always spinning! Damn her!

XX

_OMG. Garras a pervert! Nasty old man!_

_- madame editor_

A word from madam editor, now back to the story

XX

I stood at the gates of Konoha, looking around at the vast city. A whole morning of running and here we were at the large wooden gates and I was the only one without something to do. The siblings had went off to go do their thing, and Baki went to go reserve a few apartment rooms for the team and I. So here I was, standing like a buffoon, trying to decide what to do. Should I follow Baki, because I sure as hell wasn't going to follow the ninja siblings. But, by the time I decided to follow him, he had disappeared from sight.

"Damnit!" I growled, huffing to myself. I looked around for someone with directions, or a map. I knew where we were staying, but getting there would be a massive problem. A lot of people have this compass that tells them where to go when they need to get somewhere new, using common knowledge. But my internal compass didn't always work, and every time I got lost, bad things happened. Once I got lost in Suna in an alley way, and a butcher came out the back of his meat shop, and ran into me. I was so frightened by the man with the giant clever, apron covered in blood, that I screamed and kicked him in the crotch so hard he couldn't pee for two weeks and lost his ability to make babies for atleast a year. So, it was safe to say, I was in need of a map. Finally, I found a guard who was holding a map and talking to another man who seemed lost.

"Miss… are you lost?" A guard asked.

"Yes!" I whined, "Do you have an extra map?" I asked. With a soft smile, he pulled out a map from his pocket and handed it over. I almost wanted to cry, finally someone who was being nice to me. I hadn't had any nice words or looks since I left Suna.

"Thank you" I whispered, taking it lightly.

"No problem, be careful on your way" He waved and turned to another woman who had come up with a question. I didn't waste time opening the map, following it to the main part of town. Now I could go to the hotel and bitch out Baki for leaving me without a word, or do something useful. As much as the first one would make me happy, I needed to do other things. I needed to get supplies, clothes, and other such things.

"To the store!" I proclaimed, digging my nose back into the map. I followed the small lines that symbolized streets all the way to a mom and pop grocery store in the middle of town, a few blocks from the hotel that Baki told us he was going to keep us in. Walking in, I tucked the map into my bag on my back and took a deep breath of fresh fruit and other foods.

Grabbing a basket, I dug in, thinking of dinner already. A Galouti Kebab, with Cheese Egg rolls, fresh fruit salsa on the side. Grasping lamb and spices, bread, and fruit, I put them in the basket and was quickly headed for the check out line when something shiney and silver stopped me. It wasn't that it was shiny that it distracted me, but the shape. Frying pan! A new, state of the art, saute pro 5000 frying pan. It was beautiful, it was magnificent. I needed it! Rushing, I grabbed it without hesitation and put it in with my cart. If I had to be here, knowing what I knew was going to go down in a few days, I deserved a present. Something to take with me home. Oh, and boy was it a good gift! I used the money they had given me to spend on them, and they didn't have to know It was also for me.

"Oh, baby" I smirked, handing over the money to the cashier and taking the frying pan into my hand, sliding the bags of foot onto my arm. So worth the trip now, I held it like a baby in my hands and left the grocery store. I was walking down the road, not paying attention when I stopped at an unfamiliar street sign. I stopped, wheeling around, looking around my area. Had I not noticed the shady area I had walked into? Oh dear, where was I? My panic began to rise and nerves catching ahold of me as I held the frying pan so hard to my chest it began to hurt. And to make it worse, I was panicking so hard, I didn't hear the man creeping up on me until I heard him right behind me.

"Give me your money!""HOLY SHIT!" Without a second wasted, I wheeled around on my heel and with a flick of my wrist, I smashed my frying pan right across the man's face. I watched in slow motion as he flew backwards and fell to the ground. My heart skipped a beat as I stared at this poor, dirt faced man, lay slack jawed and unconscious on the ground. "Oh no…" I whimpered, stepping back. What have I done! I could have just started a war. OH CRAP! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!

"Oh, I… Hold on mister… SOMEONE, SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed, looking around for anyone, someone to come and bring an ambulance or something.

"SOMEONE?" I cried out, kneeling down to the ground next to the guy. Oh dear, what have I done?

"Miss? Miss are you in trouble?" I looked up from the unconscious body of the man to a giant flash of green. Then another, and my whole world was spinning for a moment until a face kneeled right in front of mine. It was a young boy, and an older guy and they looked almost identical. The boy was in green spandex and big bushy eye brows.

"I… I knocked him unconscious" I murmured.

"How?" The taller version of the teenager asked.

"With this" I held up the frying pan, and hung my head. I was so ashamed that I not only had to admit I hit him with a frying pan. I pouted to the ground, not looking up at them as I listened to the taller one picking up the body of the unconscious man.

"Miss… it's okay, he's been mugging people for a long time, you're the first to keep their own money"

"But… But I hit him with a frying pan! That's going to leave permanent damage." I moaned, looking up to the boy. He grinned and jumped to his feet, holding out a hand. I took his hand and let him hoist me up gently.

"You, are a special miss, you care for people despite their flaws. You must be the jewel of every man's admiration" He grinned, his teeth flashing. I blushed and looked to my toes.

"Thank you… but I'm not admired by men, the only men in my life are either my brothers or total jerk faces that can't stop bullying me." I shrugged looking up. His face went blank as he stared at me in disbelief. I put the pan to my chest and let out a small sigh, fixing the groceries on my arm.

"Miss-" I cut off the boy in green.

"My names Kimi" I smiled at him.

"Kimi, can I help you?" I looked to the bags on my arms then to the one on my shoulders. They were getting heavy, and I didn't know where I was. Maybe this sweet boy could help me to the hotel, besides, I didn't want to be alone in this place with no idea where I was going with the chance of beating another unexpecting victim with my frying pan.

"Only if you tell me your name." I began to slide the bags off my arms over to him.

"Rock-lee" I smiled at him, and nodded to him.

"Well, thanks Rock-lee… I'm staying at the Curved Lattern Motel"

* * *

Thank you for all you that reviewed, I really enjoyed reading them and knowing that people liked it. Also, thank you to those who favored or story alerted this, I was so exstatic.

Thank you Madam Editor for being amazing!

Kimi's Muse: Silversun pickups and Three days grace

Gaara's Muse: Foo Fighters


	10. Chapter 10

_Food Fit For A **KING**_

Chapter Ten:

It was fairly irritating being with my siblings, so I left them with only a phrase:

"I'll be back later." I stopped walking with them and disappeared in my swirl of sand. I didn't know where I could go to get away from them to be to myself and think, but I needed to find one. I started with the forest just inside the gates. I found a training area, but there was a pair of ninja training, so I kept go, slipping futher into the woods. I landed on my feet and kept walking through the trees, my feet moving to the beat of my heart, my eyes looking around at my surroundings. Trees to my left and right, grass everywhere and not a patch of sand. This place was unbelievable; wet dew drops on blades of grass made my toes slightly wet. This was something I could never get used to. Disgusted and cringing to the feel of water inbetween my sandals and my toes, I tried to keep walking but only on the patches on dirt this time.

I stopped looking for a place to sit and just left myself to just walk the forest to let my thoughts reign free. I wanted to just be angry and empty like before, because it was easy then. I didn't question myself, and I was the only thing that mattered.

However, I dropped Kimi to see if I could let her fall, and she was irritating me with those monsoon raining tears. I tried to let her fall, but I couldn't stop myself from catching her. What a pathetic girl, I had to save her. My chest began to hurt slightly, hurting more with each beat of my heart. Clenching my chest, I glared behind me to the path I had made. I could just see her like I had yesterday. A ghost of her image walked towards me, wet hair in that messy bun, water dripping down her neck, transforming to the way she looked that morning two days ago. A long pearl gown, it flowed around her and made her almost look like a princess. She looked good in white, it made her blue eyes glisten and her dark hair made her skin glow against the white.

"What!" I snarled, holding my head instead of my chest. What was I thinking! I was going insane, thinking of her like that. She was nothing but an unnecessary nuisance, always getting in the way and messing with my head. Women!

I huffed, turning and walking again. I needed to stop thinking about her, she was becoming cumbersome. But, the more I tried to push her from my thoughts, the more she came back. I crossed my arms over my chest and stepped harder into the soft dirt. I felt aggravated and I wanted to feel angry enough to forget her, but I didn't feel angry. What was this girl doing to me. I glowered at the trees. Stupid trees, so green and alive, you all need to die. Kimi liked trees. She smiled and exclaimed 'LOOK! TREES WITH LEAVES!' when we entered the forest outside the gates. Stupid trees! I growled and kicked at a random tree, my sand rushing to protect me and soften the blow. Rolling my eyes, I turned and began to walk again, shoulders tense and my eyes burning holes into my surroundings. Now I didn't want to be alone with the trees, I would just end up using all my chakra to tear the place apart. Not that I cared, but it would ruin the mission and we would have come to this godforsaken place for nothing.

I stopped and took one last look at the trees. Kimi's smile and laugh at the thought of trees filled my head. DAMN HER! I slapped my temples with my hands, almost hoping by digging my palms into my head that the annoying thoughts would leave. Why won't they leave? My mind was begging for relief from the wave of feelings that were trying to claim my body, and the shukaku inside me growling with anger. It did not enjoy loosing control over me to a girl, Kimi nonetheless. I needed to get out of these trees. I should go back to the hotel, but if I left Kankuro and Temari to themselves, they would end up doing something stupid, the morons.

Putting my finger signs up, my sand swirled around me. Where could they be? I formed the third eye, closing my right eye and letting it fly towards the village, me traveling in a swirl of sand in tow. I found them in an alley way and I was right. They were up to something completely idiotic! Morons! They were going to ruin the mission, and they were the ones for it in the first place. I rested myself close, glaring down at them, deciding a good time to interrupt this. It seemed Kankuro was at the head at this idiocy. I should have seen that coming! Kankuro stood beside Temari, his right hand holding up a scrawny little midget by the scarf wrapped stupidly around his neck. Obviously, not a smart boy. My brother was shameless, and completely moronic, but he was not as weak as the others in the alley. One had pink hair, another yellow, the others were midgets as well. Temari didn't seem to want to do anything to stop him. Typical!

"You're annoying, all of you! I don't like runts, or any other scrawny weaklings. SO when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth, I just want to break them in half" Dramatic Kankuro scared the others in the alley. They began to shake like wet rats in the icy cold. Temari sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm not involved in any of this, okay?" She spoke. She did not care about what was going on. I could care less about the shrimp in Kankuro's hand, but I did not want them disgracing our village, they needed to remember that we had a mission that it did make it easier by them scaring the village from the beginning. Kankuro smirked at the small kid.

"First, I'll waste this little squirt, then I'll waste the other one!" Rolling my own eyes, I put my finger up to beckon my sand to swirl and stop him. This idiocy had to stop now. But I was beaten to the punch. Out of practically thin air, a rock came flying and rammed right into my stupid brothers hand, forcing him to drop the boy and rub his tender hand. Weakling, taken down by a rock! We lived in a village of rocks and sand, he should be immune to them, but he recoiled like a coward and glared in the direction of the thrower. The boy who had thrown it sat on a branch, juggling another rock. Now, it was time to end this. I put my fingers up, killing the third eye and letting my sand swirl around me. If this didn't stop here, I would find a reason to be angry with them, and threaten them… once more.

"Hey Punk! Get down here…" kankuro hissed. "You're the kind of pesky, kind of punk I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up!" He yanked the wrapped mummy, known as crow to those in sand village.

"What? Are you going to use the crow for this?" Temari exclaimed. I landed upside down on the branch, completely undetected. Now this ended.

"Kankuro! Back off!" Everyone went still, I glared right at my brother. I didn't watch, but I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I stood there upside down and glaring right at him, arms crossed. My chakra stabilized me on the bark that I wanted to just obliterate. I hate trees! "You're an embarrassment to our village"

"Gaara, Hey." Kankuro's voice wavered. I could tell he wasn't expecting me. I watched him and Temari, enjoying the looks of shock and worry on their faces. But that boy, in the tree next to me, my eyes slowly drifted over to him and narrowed. He'd hit Kankuro with a rock so fast that it knocked the pipsqueak out of his hands. Who was he? Was he enough of a challenge for me? I needed a challenge, someone to make me feel myself again. But, that would be later, when it was not a threat to our mission. For right now, I needed to deal with my siblings and their stupidity.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" I stated, looking back to Kankuro.

"Uh-I know, I, I mean, I-they challenged us. They started the whole thing, really. You see, here's what happened-" I cut him off. His stuttering was yanking on my nerves, I needed him to just shut up before he truly made me angrier than I was.

"Shut up!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. I watched the worry in his eyes increase as my anger grew under my skin. I wouldn't have been this mad if I hadn't came here in a bad mood. But now I was growing angrier by the second, and I could care less. They deserved it for starting this. "Or, I'll kill you!" and my eyes went to almost slits.

"Uh, right…I was totally out of line. I'm sorry Gaara" Both of them put up their hands in shame, trying not to anger me. Idiots, now I had to apologize, for they sure as hell wouldn't. Damn them, I hated apologizing, but it looks like I had to, to keep the cover of our mission. Well, if I apologized for them, maybe I'd get the name of the ninja in the tree, the only seemingly well trained ninja. Hopefully, my next opponent.

"I'm sorry, for any trouble he caused" The boy in the tree and I made eye contact and I kept from breaking it. I didn't want to be the weak one. He stopped Kankuro with a pebble and made it look easy. This guy is someone to keep an eye on. Definitely someone I wanted to challenge, but I couldn't stay any longer, we needed to move on before we caught any more attention. Maybe later I could challenge the boy, but now we needed to leave! My sand and I detached from the tree, reforming down in a crouched position on the ground. I faced them with a glare.

"Let's go! We didn't come here to play games" I snarled.

"Alright, sure… I get it" Kankuro mumbled, turning and letting me lead. Only about two steps forward, and the loud, high pitched pink haired one spoke up and came at us. Damn girl, what did she want?

"Hold on," I wanted to move on, but she spoke again. "HEY!" Temari answered for us.

"What?" I stood still, not wanting to just choke the pink haired one with the large brow. How annoying her voice was, the Shukaku even growled from inside me. Her voice was close to making my ears bleed.

"I can tell from your headbands, that you come from the Village hidden in the sand. Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but no shin obi can enter anothers village without permission. So state your purpose, and it better be good" I turned to look at the girl. She was even more idiotic than Kankuro, Did she really not know? Stupidity, it was the stench that filled this city, clinging to the lungs of those who lived in it, and I couldn't stand it. Who here wasn't a moron?

"Really? Have all you guys been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on do you?" I looked to Temari who pulled out her passport out of her pouch on her leg. "We have permission. Of course you're correct, we are hidden sand gennin, our home is the land of the wind, and we're here for the Chunnin exams. Get the picture?" She smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I've never heard of any chunnin exams, Believe it!" The blonde spoke up. Moron!

"Oh I believe it alright, that you're totally clueless!" Temari snickered. The pipsqueak and the blond began to talk but I had no more patience for them. This was done, time to leave and get away from the morons that inhabited this village. I scoffed and turned to leave again. Only, once more, someone stopped us, but this time, it was the dark haired boy who had stopped Kankuro.

"Hey! You, Identify yourself!" Temari turned first.

"Who? You mean me?"

"No, the guy with the gourd on his back" Of course he would mean me, I was the strongest. I turned to look at him. This was my chance to put a name to the face of the only person who could challenge me.

"My name is Gaara, of the desert. I'm curious about you too, who are you?" I asked, turning to face him fully.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha"

Perfect. Sasuke Uchiha… finally someone to take this frustration out on.

XX

"So what is it like in Suna, Kimi?" Rock lee asked, sitting beside me on the bench. On the way I saw an ice-cream cart and couldn't help but want some. I haven't had ice-cream since I was a child, it was one of the only things we didn't have enough resources for. The milk in the village was always saved for drinks, and besides, llama and goats milk isn't good for ice-cream. Plus flavorings were hard to get a hold of, so we near to never had it. When I ran up to it, Rock Lee suggested he buy it. I told him no, but he did it anyway.

"Oh, it's so horrible!" I moaned, hanging my head back, putting the ice-cream to my lips and lightly licking it for a moment. "Besides my family, there is no one there that's nice, or generous, or even thinks of others. I take care of my family, and work for the most ungrateful family in all of creation. The pay is awesome, and I have the largest kitchen to myself with all the money for ingrediants I want… but it's not worth it at all sometimes! The daughter is fine, she and I understand each other and I can see us being friendly once we return home but… the brothers. Oh boy, aren't they a piece of work," I groaned. Rock Lee tilted his head as I smiled and sighed. I could tell by his look, that he didn't understand. He found this girl who saw the light in people, and just made a huge judgment of the people she works for and lives with. I was that girl, and I hated being that girl, I wanted to be the girl I was before Gaara.

"You would understand if you met them. The oldest boy isn't bad, feed him and he shuts his howling pie hole, but… Gaara… he's… I don't know." I whispered. I licked my ice-cream, sighing. I would have to get back to the three soon though. I had been sitting with my legs crossed on the bench, but now I unfolded my legs and looked to the street in front of me. I didn't want to leave! Rock Lee was so kind, so adorably awkward, like Shiro. They could be twins, except Shiro had normal eye-brows and wore normal pants, but other than that, absolutely the same. With that thought, I felt a shot of guilt in my heart. I didn't even get to say goodbye to all of them, I just kissed Shiro's head and left a letter for my father and left. When Rock Lee Spoke up, it startled me.

"Why did you only say his name?" Rock Lee's eyebrows shot up. I sat there, wide eyed and looked to him. When the thoughts finally clicked in my head, I blinked then furrowed my brows at him.

"I… I don't know." I whispered, taking a bite out of my ice-cream scoop. The sweet Vanilla coated my mouth and I tried to think only about the ice-cream. How it was soft… but Gaara isn't soft, he's rough and harsh, but at times he's quiet, and light. No! No… Um, the ice-cream was sweet and sugary. No, I couldn't do this, comparing him to ice-cream would ruin ice-cream for the rest of my life. I don't know why Gaara's name was the only one worth mentioning. Damn, why did Rock Lee have to ask that?"Is he, an …interest in your life?" He asked. I shook my head and hoisted myself back up onto my feet.

"No, No… he's just…" I trailed off, finishing my ice-cream off in a huge bite. I wish I hadn't, for the second I swallowed it, my whole brain froze. Gasping hard and flinching, I grimaced at Rock Lee who looked absolutely shocked. "Brain freeze…. Ow," I broke out into a smile then flinched again.

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten it so fast?" Rock Lee laughed lightly. I nodded, covering my hurting mouth. I wanted to laugh but my head hurt too much and the thought of laughing hurt. Smiling weakly, I turned to the trashcan by the bench and threw away my cone and wiped my hands off on my clothes before turning to Rock Lee who had done the same.

"Shall I take you to the hotel now?"

"Thank you, again, for doing this." I smiled at him and watched as a giant grin grew on his face. Yes, definitely like my little brother. I looked at the crowd, taking Rock Lee's arm, and diving into the crowd. Suna was never like this. The crowds never moved, if there was a crowd it was because something had happened and everyone had to see. Suna was a very anti-social town, gossip between clicks and talk between old hags and old men, but nothing like this place. People were smiling, stopping to talk to someone for a moment before moving on to another person, some coming in packs to grasp another and pull them in. This city was busy with life, always talking, always alive. Sunakagure was nothing like Konohakagure.

"Your city… it's so lively," I whispered amazed. I could see Rock Lee looking down at me as I took a chance to see it all. From the sky to the ground where people walked, there was noise and movement, birds and people, animals, even the light breeze moved the grass. Oh Yes! GRASS! They had grass, and flowers, and trees, and water that was abundant. They must live in such luxury, while my people sat inside and waited out the monsoon. What would it be like to live here, out of Suna where everything was exciting and kind.

"Isn't your home lively?" Rock Lee questioned me. I shook my head, a smile gracing my face.

"No… it's nothing like this… but, there is something glorious about my home that isn't here." I sighed, looking up to the sky then to the horizon. I saw green, going on for miles with buildings and more trees to disperse the color.

"What's that?" I turned my head and smiled at him.

"The horizon, is golden and glimmers like diamonds, and at night, when Konoha would still be awake, Suna is asleep and you can open a window, and look up and see the moon and stars and there is nothing but the sound of wind. It's almost enough to make you cry," I spoke before shrugging. "In my opinion, atleast"

In step with him, I kept taking in the bright, sunny, lively Konoha, but when I would start to appreciate it, I would feel guilty. My family was left in the pouring rain of the monsoon, being pelted and unfed gourmet food while I was here having the time of my life. It took a good 20 minutes for us to get to the block of the Hotel. I could see it, and there at the front was Baki who was standing out front. I smiled and waved hugely, detaching my arm from Rock Lee's and running towards him. He looked completely ticked off, but I was in a good mood and he couldn't ruin it.

"There you are! We heard you had been attacked!" Baki snarled, "You aren't harmed I see?" I rolled my eyes and stopped running to look back at Rock Lee who walked up beside me. He handed me back my bags and my pans. Baki scoffed and turned to leave back into the Hotel. I watched Baki head towards the door before turning back to Rock Lee with a smile.

"Thank you," I whispered, putting out my arms and pulling him into an embrace. I could feel him tense up then loosen and embrace me back. Smiling and Hugging him, I felt home for a moment. But that moment was over when I pulled from him and flashed him a bigger smile.

"See you some other time?" I asked.

"Definitely!" He flashed a grin and gave me a high five. I couldn't help but burst out laughing but nonetheless nod and walk to the doors of the Hotel where Baki held open the door. A giant smile was still plastered on my face.

XX

I stood on the stair case just inside the hotel, watching Kimi walk in with her arms full. That smile was still on her face, and it made me angry! I wanted to throttle her, demanding she tell me why she smiled for him and not me. I am the only important person, why was she so happy with someone else! Clenching my fists, I crossed my arms and gritted my teeth. I saw her hug that foolish looking, green wearing boy, and I grew furious. Had she already changed sides after only being here a few hours?

When my siblings and I came back to the hotel, Baki had the gull to ask me where Kimi was. I wasn't her guard, why should I care where she went. But then there were people whispering about a girl who had almost been mugged by a local hobo here in Konoha, and she sent the fool to the hospital. The girl hadn't been from Konoha and had been described exactly like Kimi. That idiot! I tried to keep us from getting any attention and Kimi went ahead and gained attention with the whole city. I ended up waiting 2 hours at the hotel before the girl showed her face, arm in arm with a guy in green spandex. How I wanted to hit her that moment.

But here she was, smiling and saying a hello to all the desk clerks before she turned towards the stairs. I caught her eyes, hoping to frighten her, show her who was really important here! I should be the only one to make her smile like that, damnit! She wasn't allowed to be happy if I wasn't! I stepped down a step only for her to break the eye contact, smile still there. I watched, eyes narrowed at her as she walked to the stairs. She looked to Baki who stayed at the desk, then turned to walk up the stairs. She just walked past me, without saying hello, without giving me any acknowledgement that she knew I was there. WHO DID SHE THINK SHE WAS!

I turned, taking the steps two at a time, following her. I huffed as she didn't stop when I was just a step behind her, keeping in step with her. Now I was angrier than before, but she didn't even flinch when my sand raged forward and grasped the door to our floor up the stairs. I watched as she climbed to the door, taking the handle and tugging on it lightly. She stood there, hand on the handle and not looking at me.

"What's wrong with you?" I hissed through my gritted teeth, stepping up behind her. I let the sand go as she turned the handle, and I went out to grab her, but she had already yanked the door open and walked through. Then she began to hum.

"Damn her," I hissed under my breath. I walked through the door way and slammed it behind me, waiting for her to jump. She didn't. Scrunching up my face in anger, I walked after her to our suite. I was behind her as she stopped at the door, trying to open it. I glared at her still smiling before taking out my key and putting it into the key. A green light flashed on the door, but I didn't open the door.

"Something wrong Gaara?" I blinked and turned my face to look her in the eyes. Her face was glowing with a smile, eyes bright, and even though she wasn't humming any more, I could still hear her stupid happy tune in my head. I narrowed my eyes. Was she really that stupid? I turned the handle, retrieving my key and opening the door. Glowering at her, I allowed her to walk in before me. Once she was inside, I walked in after her and ripped the door shut as loud as I could force it to.

Our suite was made up into 5 rooms. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, one living room, and a kitchen. When you walk into it, you were in the living room where there was a large couch with a fur blanket, a large book-shelf, and glass sliding doors that led out to a balcony. To the left of the living room was a small kitchen with a table fit for 5 people, a fridge, a sink, a stove, and microwave. Past the living room were two wooden doors and a white door inbetween them. The wooden doors were the bed rooms and the white door was the bathroom.

I stood just beyond the door as Kim turned and set all her food, and the pan onto the dinning room table, putting everything but her backpack of clothes on the table. She then turned and looked to the doors, I stepped forward into the room, watching her every move. Why was she so different. She usually couldn't stand being in the same room as me, something was off. It was the boy! He had changed her somehow! But… He'd changed her back to the way she had been before I put her into the hospital.

She walked to the first door and opened it, I knew it was empty though. Empty of people, for I knew Temari and Kankuro were down in the entrance room of the hotel, Temari reading Konoha's magazines while Kankuro tinkered with something. The rooms each had two beds, a dresser, a dresser, and one photo on the wall that was of some random object in a random place

I followed her into the room, leaning against the open door as she placed her bag on a bed.

"Can I help you Gaara? You seem upset." She turned and looked me in the eyes. I was at a loss for words. Either she was really that stupid, or she was toying with my head.

"You're still smiling," I growled.

"I'm in a good mood, can't I be in a good mood?" She laughed. My eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing. She'd just laughed? She never laughed at my words!

"Why are you laughing?" I hissed, she was definitely messing with my head. I glared as she shrugged and walked towards the window at the end of the bedroom. My feet followed her, my arms crossed and face still scrunched up. "You're no longer afraid of me?" I questioned, eyeing her. She leaned against the frame to the window, her smile lightened as her eyes took in the sight of outside.

"No… you still scare me… but I'm more curious than frightened." She laughed lightly, turning to look at me with that same smile. Her eyes connected with mine, and I couldn't stop my feet. They brought me right in front of her, so I could look right into her eyes. My lungs clenched in my chest, begging for air, making me realize I hadn't been breathing since I caught eyes with her. What was wrong with my head, it was all fuzzy, and all the anger in me just rushed out of my body, and I could barely get enough air into my lungs. I wanted to pull away, suspicious that this was a trap but Kimi didn't pull away, so neither could I.

"Curious about what?" I asked, searching her eyes for something. I didn't know what I wanted to find in her eyes, but I needed something. An answer maybe, maybe something to tell me why I stepped closer, closing the last few inches between us, my hands taking my gourd off my body and placing it aside, not loosing eye contact with Kimi. My chest tugged as my hands grew shaky.

"I… I … Nothing, it's silly." She took one look in my eyes, shaking her head and looking away. WHAT! NO! She had to answer me! What was she curious about that made her less frightened of me. My head was spinning, watching her look back out the window. I didn't want her looking away, because for once in my life, the aching in my chest stopped, the feelings that I loathed were gone. Being this close and seeing her unafraid of me, just the way her eyes looked looking into mine stopped it all! When she looked away, the aching came back in a wave, and I didn't want it. She needed to look back, because I needed the pain to go away.

"Tell me," I gasped, remembering to breathe again, "Kimi, tell me" I found myself begging. I never begged, but I was close to collapsing from confusion. How had she made the pain stop? She looked up from the window, looking into my eyes and my whole body moved without my permission. My left hand cupped her cheek, my right rushed behind her back and rested on her shoulder blades while pushing her against me. My eyes closed as I closed the space between our faces, between our lips. The pain went away as a tidal wave of other emotions took over, taking over my body and making everything in me warm, and cozy. Like I had never been alone in the first place, like I had never been hurt. What was this feeling? I wanted it, I needed it all the time. However, the feeling doubled the second-

….TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Thank you for all the reviewing and favoring. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger but it's needed! Will update soon. Thank you madam editor for being awesome!

Gaara's muse: The good left undone by Rise Against & Kiss me Fool by Fefe Dobson

Kimi's Muse: Hot n' cold By Katy Perry & What the Hell Avril Lavigne


	11. Chapter 11

_Food Fit For A **KING**_

Chapter eleven:

I was looking out the window, trying to find the words to say. Why did he want to know? I didn't even know. I didn't know why I was finding myself unafraid of him. Was it because he'd shown me a side of him that was soft, shown that he wasn't evil? But he was drunk then, no one's themselves when their wasted… Maybe it was because he was trying to show me as best he could that he was sorry for what he'd done. I guess it was because, I was still asking myself, why out of all the people I could have given names to Rock Lee, Gaara's was the only important one. I didn't want to look at Gaara, but when he said my name, my heart skipped a beat. He was begging me to tell him. He never begged, he would never do something like that. Was he planning to beat me up for ignoring him earlier? For being happy! That ass! He had to be!

I Looked up at him, ready to tell him off. So what if I wasn't as scared of him now! It only meant I wasn't afraid to insult him like he deserved to be! Only, my whole body went tense and my eyes went wide. What… what was going on, his lips were on mine. My hands shook, and my anger flared! Who did he think he was, trying to kiss me! NO! He did not get to treat me like this. My right hand came up and swung.

A loud smack rang out as he ripped back, blinking, then gasping for air. His eyes narrowed.

"What was that for?" He snarled.

"You have no right to mess with my emotions like that!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Without warning, his hands flew to my shoulders and slammed me hard into the wall. I gasped as he pushed me hard into the wall, pressing himself against me.

"Yes I do!" He snapped, glowering right at me.

"NO YOU-" But I didn't get to finish. His lips crashed against mine again. My anger burned so hot, and my hands were shaking to slap him again. However, his hands ran to mine, grasping them hard and pushing them up and above my head, pinning them against the wall. I was pinned completely, angry as no other and being kissed by the biggest jerk in the world. I wanted to kick him hard and tell him off. But, his lips were soft, and feeling his warm body against me, my whole head went from pissed to blank. Damnit! DAMN HIM! Why did he have to be such a good kisser.

I couldn't resist it, I pressed myself back up against him, kissing back. I ignored the smirk on his lips, because be both knew it. He had won! My lips fitting against his, I felt his left hand grasp both of my hands, keeping them firm and pinned to the wall above me while the other came down and held my cheek. It was so hot, like the sun of the desert after you got a sun burn. It hurt and felt great at the same time. Air was lost in all of this, I could feel my lungs begging for air and I forgot how to breath as my brain had shut down. Just as I felt I was going to faint, he ripped from my lips, taking his face only inches from mine.

Most people know that moment, in a romance film after the first kiss, the two lovers confess their feelings and smile, giggle, or sigh with relief that it's out in the open. Sometimes I wish I had that kind of romance, wish I had the ideal romantic man in my life that was mysterious yet loving. But what did I get? Sabaku No Gaara.

"You give up way to fast" He sneered. OH MY GOD! I wanted to punch him so badly, I don't care if the sand would take the blow, I needed to beat him up so badly! I wiggled under his grip, trying to get a good blow on him.

"You're such a jerk!" I hissed, yanking to get my hands free. "Let me go, so I can kick your ass!" OH if I could, I would pumble him. I swear, he better hold onto me if he didn't want to die. That egocentric, evil little demon, was so going to get it. I glared into his eyes, as he narrowed his eyes right back at me.

"You couldn't let me just have that one thing, could you?" he snarled.

"Do I look like your kissing doll! Just because you have emotional issues doesn't mean you have to push them on me!" I snapped back. I wanted to rip that smug look off his face. Only, he pressed his lips against mine one last time and all my anger submerged as I kissed him back with all my might. What was I thinking? Damn him! He was just toying with my emotions like he owned me or something. When he pulled back, he dropped me and took a few steps back. We exchanged glares for a moment. I wanted to run after him and strangle him, but he turned and walked away, kicking the bed with my stuff and using his sand the flip over Temari's bed.

Had I just kissed Sabaku No Gaara?Answer Yes.

I guess the better question had to be… Did I want to do it again?

I already knew the answer… Yes

I felt pathetic already, knowing that he had me wrapped around his finger. It made me angry to know it too.

"Holy crap!" I blurted out. Scrapping to my feet, I ran to the door that Gaara had just exited and shut it. Leaning against it for balance, I tried to catch my breath as adrenaline rushed through my veins. I was so stupid! I kissed him, and I wanted to do it again. I had to be insane, I had to be ultimately crazy. How was I going to face him now? It was hard enough after seeing him drunk, but now I wouldn't be able to get the kiss out of my head. I rested my head against the door. Someone save me! The sound of the door opening, and voices filling the apartment, I slowly pulled open the door and peeked around it. Gaara sat on the couch, a blank stare on his face while Temari went and opened the sliding door to the balcony and opened it, Kankuro sitting at the table with his puppet. Atleast I wasn't alone in the suite anymore. I opened the door up more, stepping out of the room. Within seconds of me taking a step out, Gaara jumped to his feet, looking right at me. The whole world stopped around me, my hand grasping the door to hold me steady as I couldn't break the eye contact between us. I didn't even see Temari or Kankuro in the room as my heart began to beat faster again, not anger.

"What's up with you two!" I jumped in my skin, letting out a small squeak out of my throat. My eyes snapped to Temari, who's cock eyebrows and suspicious eyes looked between Gaara and Me. I gulped down the lump in my throat as I shut the door behind me and walked to the kitchen. Keeping a good distance between Gaara and I, I began to put away groceries and tried not to blush.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I asked, not daring to look up from what I was doing. A creaking came from Kankuro's puppet, breaking the silence and cutting at the tension. They were clueless to what had just happened. Of course, they would never imagine that I would kiss Gaara. I finished putting the groceries away and set to making dinner for them. Kankuro finally stood up, placing his puppet in the chair.

"Well, we saw that boy you were with, what a freak" Kankuro snickered. My hand grasped the pan hard and I glowered at him.

"Rock Lee is not a freak!" I snapped. Kankuro backed up as I turned to the stove to turn it on. "Besides, lets not talk about him… he's just a nice kid I met," I finished my words with the click of the stove turning on. I Pulled out oil and set it aside as I began chopping up vegetables on a cutter board. "What did you guys do while I was out?" I kept my back to them, hoping to keep from glaring at Kankuro and jumping Gaara. He would definitely kill me if I told his siblings that he had kissed me, let alone have them witness it happening again. My skin grew hot at the thought of kissing him again, forcing myself to wash my hands in freezing cold water.

"Well, Kankuro got into a fight with a midget and his gang of barbaric leaf ninja friends." Temari explained, shutting the door and locking it, closing off the fresh air of outside. Finally turning to look, I found Gaara sitting down again on the couch, his gourd back his side. Wait… hadn't it been in my room. However, I couldn't question it, for if I stared at him too long, Temari would think something's up. I smiled up to her, trying to mask what had happened.

"Sounds like fun," I laughed, turning back to my food that I was preparing,

"Not really… so what's for dinner" Temari laughed back, and I could hear her coming towards the kitchen. I turned slightly to look over my shoulder as my eyes caught Gaara's one last time before he stood up and walked to the boys room.

XX

It was just a little past 2 in the afternoon, and my siblings walked through the door labeled 301. I stopped and looked over my shoulder and down the hall. Kimi was still back at the hotel, probably reading or being ignored by Baki. I could remember the kiss clearly; it wouldn't leave my mind the whole night. Kimi never left the room without someone near her and when it had gotten late and she was the last awake, she opened the window and looked right up at me on the roof. I could still hear her voice.

"You're an ass."

"But you enjoyed it." I could see the confliction on her face before she shut the window. I don't know what took over me that afternoon, I just went with my instincts. I wanted to kiss her. I needed to feel the way it covered up and smoothed over the cracks of my wounded heart. When she slapped me, it hurt, but not as much as the pain that came welding back in my chest when I broke the kiss. Actually, when she had slapped me, it woke me up into reality that I really was kissing Kimi. Everything doubled, every emotion that i had just exploded like a sand bomb. I wanted to keep kissing her. It wasn't completely about how I had control that makes me want more_,_ but just the way it felt to have her kiss me back. For that moment, she didn't hate me and she didn't fear me and I didn't hate the world. It was what I wanted it to be and more. The horrible thing was, I wanted it again, and again.

I turned and walked after my siblings, trying to push away the imagination of having Kimi kiss me. What if she would kiss me first… It might never happen again though. She would never allow me to again, but I wanted to. Shaking my head, I took a seat ontop of a desk beside my siblings, crossing my arms and glaring at the door. I needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Baki had fully explained what our plan was.

Get to the final round, battle it out and steal the Uchiha in the mass chaos. It was even better knowing that I truly wanted to battle Uchiha. I needed to see if he was as strong as me.

I sat still on the desk for only about 10 minutes before the whole room was full of people from all overof the earth. Kankuro and Temari were completely cool like me _,_ but the men in front were as well. At that moment, our eyes caught the door opening and a certain black haired ninja paired with a pink and a blond haired companions stepped in, the blond talking loudly. I despised the blond and the pink haired ones, but Uchiha... he was worth watching with particularity. If he wasn't worth battling, then this would be nothing but a boring test to kidnap a weakling.

Temari scoffed and leaned against the desk I sat on.

"Can you believe them? Running their traps like they own the place." She snickered.

"I can't believe they let weaklings like him in," Kankuro hissed, indicating to the blond boy. I rolled my eyes and slipped up off the desk. My eyes scanned the rows of people before settling down on the stench of grave yard soil and the stench of blood. I could smell it on orochimaru, but someone here was reeking of it. Someone here was either working with the snake or was the snake. I tried to make out the people where the smell was coming from only I couldn't find the face of Orochimaru. Besides, the second I turned away from the idiots in the front, the blond one shouted outloud.

I turned, not sure what he said, but then again, I didn't care.

"He's like a little yapping dog," Temari laughed. I agreed but I didn't say anything, just glowered to the front of the classroom. Seconds after his outburst, and after everyone was watching them, the events went too fast for me to keep a track of. I saw a flash of ninja run for the silver haired teen, then there was smoke and a loud voice, booming for us to be quiet. I turned, looking over my shoulder at the proctor and the mass amount of other ninja behind him. They were all higher up, but most likely Chunnin specifically chosen for a purpose. My eyes went straight to Kankuro, his smirk growing just barely on his lips. Finally, the baffoon was useful for something, infiltrating other's ranks.

Baki had the idea that the first test would be somewhat of a confusing one, and told Kankuro to use the crow to enter the ranks of those judging it and keep an eye on everyone. Looking back to the proctor, I could see the puppet there easily- it was the only one with sand for skin. Others who had never used sand to mask skin, wouldn't know the difference. It looks practically the same. My siblings and I, could however, distinguish the grains from pores.

"You candidates from the village hidden in the sound, knock it off! Who told you, you could fight?" the man with the scars demanded. My siblings and I turned our heads toward them with the rest of the croud to avoid looking suspicious? Not that I had anything to do with it, no… I just didn't care. The silver teens fate was his own fault. If he died from bragging it was his fault for being far too weak!

"I will say this once, so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without permission from your proctor. And even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited….and anyone who thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?" The man threatened the whole crowd. Rolling my eyes, I could hear the gasps of surprise from others around me. This man did not scare me. Watching the man explain what we would do next, I pulled my paper from my pockets to turn in and followed my siblings down to get my paper for the written test. All I had to do was turn in the paper work I had in my pockets in return for my test. This would easier than I thought! A written test? Who couldn't pass a written test?

As people collected their numbers and papers, I sat more towards the back, locating where my siblings were. Temari was two rows behind me on the edge and Kankuro a collumn to my left on the other end. It didn't take the man long before he started explaining the challenge and for me to understand completely that there was no way this was a normal test. My eyes flickered between the sentinals, or the chunnin watching us to see if we're cheating, before looking to the board. What was with the unusual rules? There had to be a catch.

I looked down to the questions on the paper. Math problems based on uncertainty with little to no information, decoding codes that didn't have even the slightest hint to how to decode it. The problems grew harder the futher down the test I went. Wait a second! Why was it only 2 points for cheating? Did they want us to cheat? Of course, those rats wanted us to get the information from someone else, someone who already had the answers. Glaring, I stuck out my left hand, demanding sand come to my hand. Palm up, I eyed down at my paper, my right fingers up. Time for the third eye to have use. I didn't speak the jutsu, sure to keep from getting attention from the Sentinals. Opening of the third eye, invisibly linked to the optic nerve. I closed my eyes as the third eye spread over the crowd in small grains of sand. I had my right forefinger and middle finger to my closed right eye, and as the sand floated, it was like I could see through the sand, little specks. I wouldn't be able to get a clear view till it settled together. It was like I could pull out my eye and throw it anywhere and still see and it didn't have to be attached to me at all. Technically it was Shukaku's eye, but it worked like it were apart of me.

This is far easier than anything worthy of testing my skills. If anyone hadn't of figured it out, they had to be a complete moron _. _My eye floated lightly till it caught someone with all the answers. Perfect!

XX

I sat at the table staring at the letter I had just written to my father- my whole family and nibbled on my lower lip, trying to decide if it was good enough to send yet. Should I write more or write letters to each one? My eyes flickered up to the room around me and a sigh escaped my lips. I was the only one in here and the whole place was spotless. I cleaned up everything, prepped for dinner and made the desert that was chilling in the fridge, but now all I had left was to wait. And Nap! I wanted a nap so badly. Just looking at the couch isnt she sitting on the couch? made me yawn as I look back to my letter.

Ok, just reread it and if it doesn't cover enough, write an extra letter. If it's fine, take nap. I nodded to my little plan and got to work rereading the letter.

_Dear Daddy, _

_I'm so sorry I didn't give you a good enough explaination for leaving all of a sudden, it was a sudden decision kind of thing. You know the family; they're very unpredictable. Trust me when I say I'm sad I'm not home and helping you, but think of this as my only vacation. _

_Tell my brothers I miss them and make sure Shiro does his homework. And tell him that he won't graduate the academy if he doesn't, too! He feels like just because he has two brothers who are ninja's that he will pass. _

_How are you?I know you keep telling me to stop worrying about you and to live my life but I can't help worrying. _

_Are the substitue pills Miyuko made for you working? I hope so. I haven't seen you coughing yet, but maybe because I haven't been around much. I'm sorry for that too. _

_The family is keeping me busy, making me cook all the time and help keep them sane. So far Temari and I can be in the same room and not irritate each other, though I can't say much for their sensei. Kankuro keeps cracking jokes at me or makes fun of me, but after a while you just brush it off. Gaara… well he's…um, well… He's something completely different. I know you all hate him right now, but.. Oh who am I kidding. I despise his guts too, but for a different reason now. I guess what I'm trying to spit out is that, I'm not that scared of him anymore. The nightmare of working for him has changed, so I guess you can say he cured me by making me hate him. _

_He's… strange, but I don't think so in a good way._

_Anyway, how are the boys? Anything broken? I hope they haven't been in the kitchen. Not to over use Sian, but I hope she's making the food. Either that or you're eating out and it better be at my approved restaurants or I swear Daddy, when I get back I'm going to hurt you all. Just kidding… kind the uncles to stay out of my room. The last thing I need is for them to be experimenting on my mattress again. And we both know if they touch my toilet they'll flood the house… again._

_I love you,_

_Kimi_

I sighed and put it in the envelope. Too tired to fix it. I licked it then went to the door, eyeing the couch longingly. How long would it take for me to take this to the mail box of the hotel? I hoped not long. Yawning, I grabbed the key card and tucked it into my bra, opening the door and closing it behind me. I listened for the click and when it clicked, I walked down the silent hall.

The only sound was the squeak of my white sneakers against the almost concrete floor. Pulling open the stair door and slipping out, I found it incredibly silent as well. What was this place? A crypt?

Walking down the stairs lightly, I eyedover the rail to make sure no one was coming up and surprising me. Well, not just someone- Gaara. I didn't want him and his sneaky sand scaring the day-lights out of me. Just thinking his name made me stop walking down the steps and have to take a breath. Everything came over me in a huge tidal wave. Anger, happiness, confusion, and need. I was pissed, about the fact that he was messing with me. He was so sick in the head he had to mess with my head! I swear, he's going to drive me insane.

But, when I thought about It, I had to grip the rail of the stairs to keep from falling. My first kiss had been with the guy who scared me to tears, injured me into the hospital, and frustrated me beyond belief. I had no choice but to kiss him, but I actually… liked it.

"That's it! I'm screwed in the head!" I blurted out, slapping my forehead. Happy feelings get out! Please get out! I shouldn't like it at all but I did, infact all night I was conflicted between hating him for making me jumpier than usual and wanting him to do it again. I even dreamed about the kiss, this time, I was laying in bed and… WHOA! Whoa buddy!

That's the whole reason I needed a nap, I didn't get any sleep that was retainable. I kept waking myself up and telling myself how much I hated him, I even went out on the balcony and cursed at him, but he got me back.

"But you enjoyed it!"Damn him. He knew I enjoyed it! Cocky ass-whole. Blinking, I glared down at the stairs, determined to mail off my letter. No more Gaara thoughts! I needed to clear my mind. I began to practically run down the stairs, slipping around corners and gaining speed. I nearly fell when I hit flat ground running, having to slow down in the main room. Smiling weakly to the people behind the desks, I put the letter into the mail box and watched as a mail carrier came walking up and took all the mail out and winked at me before practically flying off. Stupid ninjas. Only then, just as I was about to yawn and turn to go back for a nap, my stomach growled.

"Oh! You're hungry?" I turned and looked to the ladies behind the desk. How did they hear my stomach? Was it that loud?

"Yes but… I'm a picky eater, I'm a chef so my palate-" I didn't have a chance to finish.

"Oh, we know a great place to eat for one… unless your boyfriend is going to meet you?" My eyebrows furrowed as I looked to them. Boyfriend? Okay, there were three choices and only one I could see potentially funny. They either meant Rock Lee whom I had hugged which would be reasonable and a little funny seeing as I barely knew the guy, Baki which was just… ew, or dare I say it, Gaara. I shivered at the thought.

"Boyfriend?" I grimaced, afraid for their answer.

"Yes, The red head waiting for you so patiently on the stairs, you know he asked if you had arrived when he first showed up" The first lady smiled.

"Oh yes, he's such a cutie… but mean looking, and that gourd on his back? Kind of menacing," The second lady added on, cocking her head to the side.

My eyes widened. Of course they would think he's my boyfriend, who else could possibly be associated with being my boyfriend. WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK SO BAD? First he nearly kills me, then he demands I not be afraid of him. He constantly tortures me mentally and physically, and when it can't get any worse, he kisses me. Oh, and as if it can't get any worse…. THEY THINK I'M DATING THAT MAD MAN!

"No… no, he's not, I work for his family. That restaurant for one, where is it?" I smiled sheepishly, trying to change the subject. The first woman pouted but pulled out a small pamphlet with a map on the back and the name on the front. I walked over to her and took it gently from her hand. I wanted to hit them with it, but I didn't.

"Thanks" I spoke through gritted teeth and a false smile, turned slowly, and walked away as fast as I could without looking like I was running. "I'm surrounded by crazy people," I hissed under my breath. Once I had cleared the hotel with giant strides, I stopped and looked to the map. The map had the hotel marked then the restaurant. It wasn't far. This time I wouldn't get lost, which is good, since I don't have a frying pan to defend myself with this time. I kept down the sidewalk before the road split and I went to the right and down the long street of shops. This restaurant was on main street. Busy people walking around and crowding the whole street. Going and coming people, with kids, without kids, in groups or without. They were all talking, smiling or complaining about something.

It was almost like a stereotypical big city, trying to get through the crowds. But I was practically an outsider in the crowds and they all avoided me lightly. I wore Suna clothing, not Konoha clothes. I was wearing short Arabian blue shorts with a typical tank and blouse of suna, light and the top layer transparent, and sneakers that were made for the sand, not hard rock and dirt roads of Konoha. Plus, when other's blocked the sun with glasses or hats, or cover under trees, I didn't avoid the sun at all and looked right up to the sky without a wince. It was a desert thing, and obviously, wasn't something common here where there was grass, trees with lots of green foliage everywhere you looked.

When I finally got to the front of the restaurant, a very snobby looking man in a suit was standing waiting to seat me. Oh, the life style of a 5 star restaurant. How I miss it. I smiled at him, and asked for whatever table he could get me, and I slipped him a tip with a wink. No one knows, but the Hosts and chefs usually get the smallest wages, unless you specially order something, then the tip goes straight to the chef. The waiters and waitress's get all the tips!He smiled and sat me quickly to a normal table and a waitress came eagerly over to me.

Did I look like a critic to them? Maybe I had that air of someone who knows food. I didn't ask what anything was, and ordered like I'd been there before for my food. But Konoha food was definitely different. Their salads had greens in them, just wasted all over the plate. I eyed the sloppy mess that was my greens with uneven chicken slices and bread just topped over it. Other people ate it like it was five star, but this presentation was sad. Obviously a cocky chef. I ate it tenderly before rolling my eyes. It was bland and uneventful.

"Ma'am? Is something the matter?" The waitress asked, eyeing me anxiously. Yea… they thought I was a critic. Not like I was dressed like a critic, I was in civilian teen clothes in Suna.

"It's very boring, the chicken is unevenly cooked and dry like a red wine, the salad is bland and very moist, and the bread… it's like he doesn't even try," I blurted out.

"Well… your main course is almost done, our salad isn't really the big thing" the girl smiled sheepishly. I nodded and pushed the plate aside.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you, the server has nothing to do with the food." I spoke, looking to her and watched her sigh with relief. She turned and left back for the kitchen. I eyed her then the door carefully as she walked in and I saw a very large man with a scowl on his face. Oooo', looks like someone heard my comments. Smirking, I cracked my knuckles and told him mentally to bring it. I could feel the stares from other's around me as they witnessed what was about to go down.

Chef on Chef.

This time, when the door opened, the man stood at the door, glaring right at me as the girl waitress walked sheepishly over to my table. Rolling my shoulders, I sat up and watched as my rolls, fried rice with peanuts, and sushi came out. I eyed it then him. First off, the rolls looked fine, but when I cut them open, my eyes almost watered I could smell the vinegar from his vegetables. What he do? Sauté them in rice vinegar? The rice was way salty and the peanuts went in with the rice so they lost their crunch and were mushy. Nothing worse than mush peanuts. I looked to my sushi and sigh.

"Alright man! What is this crap? It's not even rolled right! I cook in the desert and I know this isn't right!" I blurted out, looking right to the guy at the door.

"What you say girl?" He snapped, walking out of the kitchen. The doors to the kitchen were only about 3 empty tables and one booth away. The whole restaurant was one big dinner room, black walls with golden framing, golden plants, the table cloths were even black and gold.

"You heard me, and hear this! You're a pathetic line cook trying to call himself head chef. Your knife cuts are sad, your seasoning is pathetic, and your presentation is that of a 3 year old who has shakey hands!" I snapped back, standing up from my chair. I did say one of my pet peeves, or the thing I was bad with, was the fact I hated, I absolutely loathed, bad chefs.

"You think you can show me up? You can't be more than 13!"

"I'm older than that, and even an 8 year old could tell you this isn't worthy of 5 stars, the critic who gave it to you must be blind with no palate!" I sneered. I threw the napkin I had in my hand onto my plate and stood up in front of the waitress, making sure no one was inbetween me and the man with the executive chef jacket and stupid hat on. I've seen worse men in my kitchens before, but he had to be the smelliest.

"I bet you even sweat in the egg rolls!" I snapped, waving my hand in front of my nose. He scoffed, ripping off his apron off his waist and cracking his knuckles.

"That's it girly! I'd love to see you do better!"

"I WILL!" I shouted and turned to the waitress.

"May I borrow a hair tie?" She was pale, but nonetheless took a hair tie out of her pocket and handed it over. I pulled my hair back up into a messy bun and turned to the man. He snorted his large, puffy red nostrals and stepped aside as I stormed past and into the kitchen. Once inside I grimaced. The horror, the insanity! HOW DOES ANYONE COOK IN HERE? There were dishes everywhere, there were 4 panicking men and women in chef's coats chopping and shaking as they did. The whole place smelt like vinegar and sweat, and there was so much steam in there to boil a live army of lobsters.

"OKAY! Stop you 4, and open up a window in here, turn off the steam pot and… will somebody, PLEASE, clean those dishes!" I demanded. They all snapped up, looking to me with fear in their eyes. I looked right back at them, hands on my hips, "Well… go!" I demanded and they jumped to do as I said. I took a second to take in the kitchen. It was like a long, skinny, silver hallway with one hot plate that had panels over it so it didn't look into the kitchen. When I walked in, to my left were two stoves on one side, on the other were counters and a large sink. On the right was a dish washing station stacked high with dishes, a large walk in freezer, a giant furnance looking oven, and a few more counters.

"Wow… that explains the lack of presentation, the man works in a hell hole, and I bet he made it himself" I sneered, "Well… I guess I have to show him something huh?" I turned to the stoves and cranked them down to something below the surface of the sun nice and put on a fresh pan (The freshest I could find). I poured a light oil into it, just enough to cover the bottom. While that got hot, I went to the counter and somehow found the wrappers he'd made for the egg roll. I added some salt to the dough, added a bit more flour then rolled it out. I cut it lightly and was getting ready to find veggies to go in when one of the other chefs came up to me.

"Please tell me you're replacing him!" It was a pettite mousy girl with black hair in a bob style and big silver eyes.

"No… just showing him up" She sighed and nodded. Wow, even his employees didn't like the guy. Now I felt even better to be showing him up. It took me all of 20 minutes to make lightly sautéd egg rolls, after rolling better veggies into the roll, rolling it, then dipping them and letting them lightly fry on each side. I let them sit on the hot plate and took off my pan to pull out a different one and greased it even lighter and cracked about 3 eggs into a cup. I mixed them and pulled out the rice and mixed it together, lightly salting it and putting just a bit of seasoning on it.

Once that was cooking on it's own, I pulled out the rest of the rice they had for sushi and found it was the only thing they hadn't messed up. I rolled it in my hand before placing it on the seaweed paper, pressing lightly and spreading it over the whole thing but a little on the end. I then placed in the sliced tuna, pulled crab, a bit of wasabi, some cucumber and carrot slivers before rolling it. I let the sushi roll sit while I turned to the rice and pulled it off the burner. I lightly scooped some onto the plate, cleaning off the side and setting it aside, getting a clean plate for sushi out. Then, I grabbed a relatively sharp knife and began cutting my sushi.

By the time I was done and brought it out, the man was arguing with customers. I smirked at him and turned to the waitress and offered her a bite, setting it down for customers to come and try it. I watched as they smiled and nodded, the sounds of people enjoying their food filling the restaurant.

"THAT is how you make that meal!" I sneered at the man. He turned, his stench filling my nose as he huffed and breathed down at me.

"You're dead!"

"You don't scare me" I laughed.

"I should!" He hissed, and his pudgy fingers went for my neck. I had my fists clenched and ready to swing, only to run my knuckles into sand. My eyes went wide as the sand crawled around my hand and took over my wrist then my ankles and slid me from the dumbfounded, smelly chef to the front door. Gaara stood there, arms crossed and glaring at the large man."I could have taken him" I snapped at Gaara. He shot me a glower and I shut up, looking to the ground and glaring.

He didn't have to do that! I would have been fine on my own, but I couldn't look up, because I could still feel his glare.

"Don't forget, you work for me….Come on, you're made enough of a scene" He grabbed my wrist and yanked me away. Damn Gaara… and I would have had that pudgy pathetic excuse for a chef too!

* * *

Thank you all that reviewed, I know this took longer than I thought to write and get edited, I was having technological problems trying to fix any mistakes after Madam editor fixed it and it got frustrating. Thank you all that read this, and thank you for keeping with it, I love knowing other enjoy it too.

I love you Madam Editor

Kimi's muse:Slide by Goo Goo dolls, and Buttons by PussyCat Dolls

Gaara's Muse: Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic at the disco


	12. Chapter 12

_Food Fit For A **KING**_

Chapter Twelve:

I sat on the roof, staring up at the sky, letting out a small sigh as I heard the balcony doors open. I peered over the ledge as I saw Kimi lightly step out onto the balcony as if she were treading on thin ice. Rolling my eyes, I let my sand crawl down to where she was. At the sight of my sand, I could see her body go tense, so tense I could see her knuckles go white. I leaned back as the sand pulled her up in the air and I could hear her whispering.

"I don't like flying, I don't like heights, I don't like flying!"I eyed her, confused.

"If you don't like heights, why are you up here?" I huffed, leaning forward onto my knees. I was sitting with my legs sprawled out in front of me, but my knees were bent enough I could lean forward and lean my elbows on them.

"I had hoped you would go down there! Please! Can we be on solid ground?" She squeaked, gripping the sand. I dropped her on the flat part of the roof before looking back to the sky. She was shaking, but I only rolled my eyes again and leaned back to where I had been. She was impossible sometimes.

"Gaara…" I looked down to her, watching her sitting there as still as she could be. Sighing, I let my sand rush over to her again and pull her towards me. What did she want? First she didn't want anything to do with me, then I save her from that over grown smelly man, and now what. I didn't want to be around anyone right now, she should leave but I couldn't just knock her off the roof. Well, I could, but I'd only save her and then I would never hear the end of it, and I just wanted silence right now. As she sat right in front of me, she followed my eyes back up to the moon.

"Temari says I have to thank you for saving me from causing a bigger scene," she huffed, looking down to her toes. I snorted but kept my eyes up at the white moon. She wasn't going to thank me, and I didn't want her thanks. She was making a ruckas,

"You already hit a man with a pan, killing that… thing would only make our mission harder," I hissed. "Now if you're going to be here, be quiet." I gave her a quick glare before looking back where I wanted to. I listened to the sounds of the winds blowing through the trees and tried to ignore Kimi's breathing and the sound of her fidgeting with her nightgown. At first my eye twitched then I couldn't help but clench my fist. I was trying to clear my thoughts and she was making it hard.

"Will you stop!" I snapped, looking right at her. I watched her go pale then look to her lap, laying her hands down.

"I can't… I'm uncomfortable and I'm trying to figure it out," she huffed, looking right into her lap, not at the ground or at me. I figured she didn't want to look at the ground or at me.

"Figure what out?" I sighed, leaning my elbows on my knees.

"Can we be inside? it's cold and we're up high," She whispered, shivering when she let her eyes wander to the roof. Huffing, I stood up. Obviously I wasn't going to get the peace and quiet up here, and for some reason I wanted to know what she was having trouble with. Kimi was probably the only person to make me give a damn. Damnit! Why was she acting so strange. I snatched her up by the wrist and made her stand before my sand swirled around us and ripped us down into the suite. I let go of her wrist and watched her stand there looking to her gown then look up at me.

"I… I can't get you and yesterday out of my head and it's driving me crazy," She finally hissed, glaring at me. I smirked and walked to the balcony doors, leaning against them and looking at the moon. I could see out of the corner of my eye as she walked over with an angry look on her face.

"This isn't funny! Stop messing with my head! Why are you doing this to me!" She spoke lowly, as not to wake everyone else in the suite. I looked to the moon. Why was I doing it? I let my eyes flicker between her and outside, suddenly the pain I was always trying to push away was coming back. Damn pain in my chest.

"Because it makes it stop hurting," I snarled, glaring at her. Honestly, all the voices in my head were swirling and I couldn't make them stop, no matter how hard I tried. That's why I had wanted to be by myself, make the confusion go away, but there she goes, ruining everything, AGAIN! I looked at her and the want swept over me again; I wanted to kiss her again badly. What was wrong with me? She was doing this to me and I couldn't stop it. I stood up and took a hold of her wrists.

I heard her breathing stop as I pulled her towards me and then she tried to fight me, like she was going to be able to get out of my grasp. But with a switch of my feet, I had her pinned to the glass door, looking at her.

"Gaara, No!" She hissed, but she was looking to the doors and not me. I scrunched my brow and looked to find no one was there. What was she angry about? Did she not feel the same thing I did when we were close?

"I… I swear if your siblings find out-" I interrupted her. Honestly, she talked too much anyway. I pressed my lips against hers, and almost instantly everything was quiet, my head, my chest, the demon, it all was silent and I could feel alive again. Nothing pushing down on my chest or hurting me so much it wouldn't go away. All of it gone. Kimi pressed back, giving up as always, allowing me to let go of her wrists. My right hand went to her neck, pulling her harshly closer to me and the other clutching her shoulder. But in a few moments, she pulled away rashly.

"What if they see?"

"Do you ever shut up?" I snarled.

"Do you ever mind anyones personal space?" She snarled back. I eyed her, watching her eyes. My chest had stop panging and my whole head was empty of thought, all the sounds were gone and everything was peaceful.

"No," I whispered, my hand slipping from behind her neck to her face. Kimi rolled her eyes and turned away from me. My hands worked without thought, pulling her chin to look at me in the eyes.

"Your letting this kissing thing go to your head," she hissed, scrunching up her nose. "You think you own me or something." I said nothing. I watched her sigh and pull her chin from my fingers.

"I would kick you if your sand wouldn't take the blow from it."

"Are you done complaining?" I groaned, rolling my eyes. She huffed.

"No! I won't stop complaining! You think that you can control me just because I'm scared of you and want to kiss you at the same time," she hissed quietly, as to not wake everyone only for her eyes to go wide. She had just confessed what she felt, and I could tell she wanted to take it back. A smirk grew on my lips, looking into her eyes. My right hand went to the back of her head, resting my fingers in her hair. I could see worry in her eyes and I pulled her closer, her breathing was shallow.

"Are you scared of me right now?" I snickered, teasing her but she didn't grow angry as I imagined she would. I could see her eyes flicker between my eyes and my lips then back to my eyes again.

"No." She shivered, her eyes looking away. Only, her eyes only stayed away a moment before going back to me and I pressed my lips against her lips. For a moment she did nothing as my hand on the back of her head kept her against me, the other hand gripping her shoulder and nearly digging my hands in her shoulder. But the second I began to doubt her, what? her whole composure changed. her hands flying to my chest and pulling me back, her lips kissing back. The smirk on my lips stayed, my fingers tangled in her hair. I pushed us up against the door, our lips meshing furiously as I could feel heat growing from my face down all throughout my body. The cold glass against the back of my hand actually made me shiver, but not as bad as the feel of Kimi's arms around my neck, her fingers just barely touching the skin above my spine. Her touch was hot, hotter than the sun in Suna ever was. My lungs began to ache, begging me to break but I wouldn't. I refused.

The moment I broke from Kimi the hurt in my chest and the complaints from the Shukaku would fill my head, and now everything was silent in my head, the only sound was the sound of air outside the suite and the breaths from my nose. This kiss, it was rough and heated, but it meant more than just silence in my head. Was I becoming dependent on Kimi? No! I could survive without kissing Kimi, I just wanted to because I could. I want to because she would let me and it made my head clear.

But this small clutching feeling grew in my stomach as the Shukaku's voice filled my head in a loud booming way. I couldn't understand the words at first, and it began to physically hurt. I ripped away from Kimi, shoving her hard into the door and stumbled back. My head! It hurt! My hands clutched my head as I stepped back even further from Kimi. I finally opened my eyes to see her on her knees, panting and looking to me with worry in her eyes.

"Go to bed," I hissed. The Yelling in my head grew and I clenched my teeth. Damn these voices, they were making the thought of standing at all unbearable. My body wanted to fall over and collapse, but I couldn't. I would never show Kimi I was weak, never! She shook her head. "GO!" I snapped this time, my voice louder than I expected. My head was pounding with all the screaming in it, I couldn't tell what was coming from where inside me. Kimi scrambled to her feet and stumbled around me, going to the door and ripping it open. The sound of her shutting the door vibrated through me, making all my bones ache as I fell to my knees and I could finally make out what my demon was saying.

"Y_ou can't be with the girl! KILL THE GIRL! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, KILL THE GIRL! KILL THE GIRL! KILL HER! Remember who you are, Gaara, A MONSTER! YOU'RE A FREAK! You can't be loved by anyone but yourself so kill the girl! KILL THE GIRL! KILL HER!_"

_XX_

I laid in bed, clutching my blankets to my chest, pretending to be asleep as Temari rustled around and gathered her clothing. I had left them food in the fridge for them to take with them last night, and right now, I didn't want to leave my bed. The mere thought of moving from the protection of my bed was frightening. I shivered lightly and clenched my eyes shut as Temari walked over.

"You're a really bad actress, you know," she snickered, slapping my ankles at the end of the bed. I winced but held still, letting my eyes open. "Well, we're off, I don't know when we'll be back. This one is supposed to be a long one. Don't get into any trouble" I kept my eyes looking out the window at the sky. I felt her hand come off my ankle as she exited the room and shut it behind her. I closed my eyes and tears began to escape my eyes. What was wrong with me?

I was afraid to get up from my bed, it shook me just trying to move my legs. I can remember it completely like it were a movie playing in front of me over and over again. We were kissing, and for once I completely forgot he was a monster who frightened me, and enjoyed his company. It was rough, and intense, and my whole body was on fire and my lungs begged for air while my lips tried to keep up with his. Only, it didn't end the way most kisses end. In any romance movie I've seen, or book I've read, they kiss and finally break apart and announce their feelings. They change into the perfect couple and live happily ever after. No matter how cooky and irregular the couple is, they find a way to work it out either through comedy or romance, but either way they end up with happily ever after. But my kiss? The romance I had been begging for my life, was more like a horror story. For Gaara had pulled back and everything changed. The air was tense, and the silence that had been surrounding us in the kiss turned to creepy whispering and harsh words that I thought I was imagining. His eyes started to turn black, and I could see his skin grow pale before my eyes. Something was wrong! His voice changed aswell. When he was angry before, it was still quiet and rough like when he talked all the time. But this time, it was more than that, it was deeper and almost demonic, and he was standing there shaking and holding his head.

I thought I was crazy, hearing the whispers in the air as I stumbled to get into my room. I dove into my bed and shivered under the covers like a child. What had happened to him? I laid there clutching the blankets and trying to force sleep but I couldn't. Everytime I shut my eyes this sand demon was there trying to eat me, or I saw myself covered in blood, back in the hospital and in pain. I see myself dying, and there he is, watching me with those eyes of his. It felt like it took till the morning light sprinkled through the curtains of the room before I could shut my eyes and dream a blank, empty dream. I awoke when Temari began to get stuff ready, and it felt like I hadn't slept at all.

This fear that clung to me, it didn't let me slip out of bed until I heard the door click shut at the front of the suite. Even then I waited till everything was perfectly still for a minute or so before my legs tenderly slipped out of the blankets. Inch at a time, I move to sit up and furrow my brows, tears still spilling down my face. Why was I so frightened? Why did that one insident scare me so much? He hadn't hurt me, but it scared me deeper than when he had put me into the hospital. Why? But it all came out, tumbling from my lips, betraying me.

"I'm in love with a monster." I blurted out.

It only took me saying to realize how true it was. Now it wasn't why did he scare me, but why did I love him. He had done nothing to make me love him, he had been nothing but horrible and abusive to me, but I couldn't help but know I had spoken the truth. I dreamed of him all the time, he was always on my mind, he drove me crazy and comforted me at the same time. Having him around me made my other fears tolerable, every time he was close I couldn't breathe, I was constantly trying to get his approval or prove to him I was more than he saw me. I had to be crazy! I had to be insane, because I loved a man that could never love me back.

The tears slowed, but didn't stop as I tried to wipe them away. So much for having a romance like my brothers, so much for finding actual love. I had been shoved into it with no way to escape. Cursing to myself, I turned to my bag with my clothes in it. I needed to do something, something to stop these tears and get my mind off him.

I Pulled on a pair of long jogging pants and a tank, yanking my hair up and walking to the living room. It took me a bit to get through the room, the memories floating around like ghosts. There against the glass where we kissed, I could feel his lips on mine- NO! I was trying to get him off my mind!

I rushed from the room, taking my key and tying it to a string around my neck, shutting and locking the door behind me. If they were going to be gone a while, I could be by myself, get away from it all. Get away from them.

Jogging down the stairs, the key lightly bouncing against my neck. It was once again as quiet as a crypt in the stairs, the perfect place for a serial killer to come and slaughter me. I stopped, my feet feeling like lead as I looked up the stair case then back down. What great thoughts when I was by myself. The rooms were great and the main room of the hotel was marvelous, but the staircase could use some work. My hands held the rail and I forced myself to keep walking. I let my ears strain for any noise in the stairs, to warn me to run or not. I was half way there when an ear busting scream rang out and the door to the stairs from the top burst open.

"I KNEW IT!" I screamed, running for the bottom of the stairs. The sound of pounding footsteps behind me as I rushed for the bottom. My heart was pounding a million times a second as I began to bound down the stairs in twos before I got to the bottom and burst out into the main room where many people were loitering. As I came rushing in, I came a skidding halt while all the eyes turned to look at me. Only screaming continued as a woman came running out of the stair cases, past me and down the stairs, hands up as she rushed right out of the hotel. Soon a man came after her with a plastic spider in hand and a regretful smile.

"IT WAS FAKE HONEY! HONEY STOP RUNNING! IT'S A JOKE!" He bellowed after her. Everyone else watched them as I rushed to the side of the crowd as inconspicuously as possible.

"Wow, don't I feel stupid!" I whispered under my breath, slipping around a few men in business suits.

"Yes Ma'am, you do look stupid." I stopped, furrowing my brow and turning to the two women behind the counter with giant smiles on their lips. Both their heads were cocked to one side, their creepy smiles adding to the fact they just insulted me.

"What?" I spoke, eyeing them.

"Ma'am, can we help you?" One of them spoke but they both flopped their heads to the other side. I grimaced, this was not a good day, and obviously it wasn't getting better.

"No… No thank you, you've done enough." I spoke with sarcasm dripping in my tone. They smiled brighter and flipped their heads back to the other side. I turned and dove into the crowd of people lounging in the hotel. What was up with people today? Why were so many people here all of a sudden?

Was it because of the exams? I walked towards the doors of the hotel when a hand came to my wrist. I snapped around and pulled at the hand holding my wrist so tightly it began to hurt. My eyes caught a glimpse of the hand then I followed it to the arm then the face. The whole place surrounded in men and women, but this guy had to be the scariest. Pale face with black designs ripping across his skin and a sharp pointy nose, plus he was about 6 times taller than me. I ripped my hand back to me but he kept ahold of me and I only pulled him closer.

"Let go," I spoke, pulling again and he let go.

"Kimi, we want you to know we're watching." His eyes narrowed at me.

"Who's watching? Why? What do you want?" I snapped back at him, backing up in the crowd. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck rising as my back ran into a hard chest, hands going to my shoulder. I gulped hard and looked over my shoulder, seeing a ninja outfitted chest behind me. Fear radiated through my bones as I looked to the man standing closer to me. How did so many people stand around us and not see what's going on. I searched for anyone to see what was going on, but everyone was concerned with themselves, and here I was about to be attacked.

"Just know that if you, or your team tell anyone about the plan, we're going to kill you first, then them! Our lord is to be followed and obeyed!" The pale man snipped. The fear began to swell but also, I hate to admit it, my stubbornness kicked in. Who were they to frighten me? I was in love with the scariest person on earth, they couldn't frighten me! The fear began to go under my stubbornness, I huffed and sneered at him.

"You don't frighten me!" I hissed, and spit at his feet. I didn't see what happened next, the hands holding my shoulders fastened me and suddenly my face began to throb and hurt, my cheeks burning and stung. I was looking to the floor, eyes wide, not sure what had happened.

"I should frighten you girl!" the man snapped. Gasping, I looked up to him, unable to move my arms as the man held me still. Yet still, I couldn't help but glare at the man, I opened my mouth to yell at him, when someone opened their mouth for me.

"Please! That your rough-housing outside! This is a nice hotel, don't ruin it." I eyed a man in a business suit and mentally thanked him. The moment the man behind me let go, I ripped around and darted through the crowd. I didn't look back as I began to jog from the hotel, trying not to look frightened and headed towards the forest I knew was at the edge of town. I needed to get out of the city, through the crowds, to where they won't find me and I can be by myself.

Who were those guys, and what were they talking about? As I passed a large pack of people, I ran straight towards the trees, passing less and less people as I went. My legs were burning, due to the fact I didn't usually run so much. But I pressed on as I kept my eyes focused on where I was going and my face blank of anything. I needed to figure this out.

We're watching you, that didn't make any sense, why would anyone watch me and the sand ninja?

The plan? OH! It clicked in my head, the mission. My mind went back to the night Gaara was drunk, laying in my bed. The mission, they were going to start a war with Konoha. They intended to burn it to the ground. The sand and the sound wanted to rid themselves of the leaf village. My legs were giving up more, forcing me to walk as my thoughts continued.

I finally reached the woods, leaning my hands on the bark as I tried to catch my breath. Why did they want to ruin such a nice village. I gulped down some air as I continued to walk into the woods. I just had to keep moving until I was sure those guys weren't around.

"Just… keep… walking," I whispered to myself, my feet barely keeping up.

I felt my knees wobbling from sudden jogging I hadn't done in a while, but I kept moving my legs. My thighs burned as my eyes took in the trees surrounding me. It smelt like fresh air, grass, trees, flowers, it was so pretty here. I smiled, my hands on my hips while I took it all in. Large oak trees with lush green leaves surrounding their branches. Pretty flowers that bloomed around the trails, soft soil underneath the bright green grass. Maybe I could get the team to vacation here more often. This would be a great place to just come. Maybe bring my family here, maybe if my father were here, he would feel better. New atmosphere. I wonder if he got my letter, I wonder how my brothers are.

My thoughts running everywhere as my legs took me further into the trees. I was so peaceful, I didn't hear the soft cracking of twigs behind me. It took the feel of a hand on my shoulder, yanking back to wake me up. I gasped, stumbling back onto the ground as the same man towered over me.

"We weren't finished!" He snarled.

"Yes we were!" I hissed, scrambling to get up. But his large foot came down on my chest and held me down. I could barely breath as he moved his sandals from my chest to my neck.

"I could snap your neck so easily…" He hissed. My hands flew to his shoe, trying to pull it off as he applied a small amount of pressure, just mocking my weakness.

"Then do it!" I snapped stupidly. Damn my idiocy, it is going to get me killed. I could see the anger on his face as he grabbed me with his thick hands and yanked me up into the air. I gained a clear view of his bald scalp yet long and youthful black hair sprouting from the sides of his head. On the top of his head was a long, jagged purple stitching, stretching from the back of his head to the top of his forehead.

"I will! They don't need you distracting them!" My hands grabbed at his meaty hands around my neck, but it was useless. He chucked me clear across the air and between two trees. I came skidding into a patch of grass, gasping and wincing. Everything hurt as I tried to get up. My hands scrapped to push me up, but he just seemed to appear next to me in only seconds, his large sandal ramming into my side and tossing me further. A sickening crack rang through my body as I collided into a tree, my spine and back ribs taking the blow. I hit it horizontal, and crumpled to the ground ontop of its roots. I wanted to curl up into a ball, my whole body screaming with pain, but I couldn't, my body wouldn't move,

"Where's your sand demon to protect you?" My watery eyes looked up from my side to the man snickering and walking towards me.

"What?" I gasped, wincing at the pain of talking. My right hand went to my side where a warm liquid was caking my palm and a searing pain seized through my whole body. I was bleeding!

"I know about you! Your that pathetic teams chef, with people like that, you should be used to being beat up by that monster!" He sneered kneeling down. I flinched as his hand grabbed me by my armpit and hoisted me. I let out a cry, feeling the pull on my bleeding side and the possible broken rib. "Oh, not so sure of ourselves now, huh?" I winced, clenching my other hand over my wound.

"You sad little thing, you can't even protect yourself, how do you live with yourself? You must hate knowing you're so weak." I opened my eyes to look at him. I wanted to speak, I wanted to say all kinds of things and call him names, but it dawned on me. He was a ninja, I was just a cook, what did I know that would even harm him. I wasn't Gaara, I didn't have ninjutsu, I wasn't Temari and have battle knowledge, I wasn't even Kankuro and have a weapon to use. I was Kimi… the pathetic cook who was about to die from bleeding out or from this man snapping my neck.

"Hey, what are you doing?" My heart skipped a beat and my eye sight went fuzzy as I saw silver hair, and a mask.

"This is none of your concern"

"She's bleeding! She needs medical attention!" My world was spinning, and I felt nauscious as the words grew but my whole world was growing smaller into the dim view I had. I didn't understand any of it, all of it was confusing. Garbled and smashed together, I tried to stay awake but I was slipping. That's when the feel of air caught me, and I realized he had dropped me and I was close to hitting the ground. Like slow motion, I saw fuzzy sky, and felt like it took forever, but as I expected to hit the ground, cold hands wrapped themselves under me and I felt my face buried against a chest. My vision cleared for a moment as I looked up to the man in a mask, a Leaf head band on his head.

"Miss… miss, what's your name?" It took a moment to settle in my mind, my vision going fuzzy again.

"Ki…Kimi" I mumbled, letting out a sigh of relief before everything slowly faded to black.

XX

I stood inside the arena, my siblings asleep against the walls. I was looking up to the ceiling with a sigh. The first night of the 5 nights and days we would waiting here for the rest of the contestants. I didn't even want to do this part of the mission. Ever since the night before, my blood lust was skyrocketing. I could just feel it vibrating through my body, through my bones. Because of Kimi I was feeling my hold on myself slipping, and I was sure as hell not going to give up. When I saw her again I was going to give her what she deserved for making my night hell!

But as I stood there, I was letting the memories flood over me. The memory of my stupid prey this morning. While we had been signing forms, I was walking with my siblings when I saw the rain village ninja. He sneered at me and made a comment about how tiny the sand ninja were. I didn't care for his comment, it didn't quiet phase me, he would never be a worthy opponent, but when he spoke up and said he was stronger than me to his stupid buddies, thinking I didn't hear, sneering at me, I had it. He said he was stronger, we would see! After being released into the forest, I had already picked who I wanted to kill, that rain village man. It didn't matter the team was supposed to look for scrolls, I was going to kill that man. The blood lust in my body then wasn't as strong as my need to prove myself to him. He didn't matter, but he looked at me the wrong way and he was going to pay for it.

When we finally met them face to face, I could sense others near but they weren't my prey for that moment. After he tried to injure me with pathetic needles, I knew it was time for him to die. Putting out my hand, the feeling of my chakra surged through me like electricity towards my sand. It shot through the air, curling around the man and carrying him up into the air, his face still showing. I could have just smothered him with my sand but I didn't.

"All I have to do is cover your big mouth and you'll be dead. But that would be too easy and too boring." I held his umbrella high to keep my face from being covered in his filthy blood. With only the closing of my fist, the sand gripped and crushed him, his blood exploding and raining over me and my siblings. I crushed him with more force than an earth quake; the same force I used to crush the others. I wanted more. Their blood was soaking into my sand but I needed more! I NEEDED MORE BLOOD TO FEED THE CHAOS WITHIN ME!

The shukaku's growling was growing in my head, and I barely listened to what Kankuro was saying. I was hoping to find another prey.

"Alright, let's head to the tower!"

"Just shut up!" I growled at him. I could sense someone near, a group of people near. They would be good enough, I needed more blood! I didn't care whose anymore, I just needed to kill, I needed blood. "It's not enough… it's still not enough for me…"

"Come on Gaara, lets just go." Kankuro whined.

"What are you? Scared, coward?" I could see my words itching underneath his skin. I wasn't afraid of him, and irritating him was entertaining, for he knew he couldn't intimidate me.

"Listen, I know this test is no problem for you, but it's dangerous for Temari and me! One set of scrolls is good enough." He spoke, walking over to me. "It's all we need to pass!" He was just getting in my way, I knew there was someone around here that I could kill that wouldn't jeopardize the mission. I needed someone to kill!

"Losers, can't tell me what to do," I sneered at him, my hand up to attack in the direction I knew someone stood at.

"Alright, that's enough! Sometimes you have to listen to what you're big brother says!" That's when he grabbed onto my scarf and strap. He had crossed the line. I was no longer pulling at him, I was angry at him now. Who did he think he was? My big brother, he was merely just one of my siblings!

"It's too bad I don't think of you as my big brother at all. If you get in my way, I'll kill you," I spoke, looking him dead in the eye. For a moment, there was a stare down before I brushed his hand away from me and went back to go for the people not far from us.

"Wait, just hold on Gaara, you don't have to treat us like we're the enemy. Look, do it as a favor for your sister. Please?" That's when I heard Kimi's voice. Out of no where, when Temari said please, I saw Kimi's face and heard her say please rather than Temari. It was like she was there with me and suddenly I was calm. I no longer needed blood, everything was still and the Shukaku who had been gripping at my nerves in my head disappeared. She was standing beside me, her hand on my shoulder. I knew she wasn't truly there, but I could practically feel her touch, it was burning. I had to get moving, but I no longer wanted blood, I just wanted out of this forest!

I summoned my cork for my gourd, plugged my sand, and began to walk towards the tower.

And that's where I am now, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about Kimi. It was maddening, the memories scratching at the surface. What was wrong with me? All I wanted to do was have her here, have her talking even if it was her yelling at me or saying harsh words, just he being around and interacting with me was better than being the only one awake. When I turned to look at my siblings, Kankuro stirred and yawned.

"Is it morning yet?" He yawned, stretching out his shoulders.

"No," I whispered, looking back to the ceiling. I could hear him stand and lean against the wall with another yawn. For once he didn't speak, and it was silent in the room. For once I could stand my brothers company while we both looked to the sky through the slits in the ceiling.

* * *

Kimi's muse: Heul Doch by LaFee and Love the way you lie by Eminem.

Gaara's Muse: Impossible by Anberlin


	13. Chapter 13

_Food Fit For A _**_KING_**

Chapter Thirteen:

I laid in the hospital bed, eyes shut but not asleep. There was someone else in the room with me and I didn't want to wake up to the world just yet. Temari told me how horrible an actress I was but this person hadn't commented on me being awake, so I laid there. I could tell by the sheets and the smell of cleanliness that I was in a hospital, so it wasn't a question of where I was. How long had I been asleep? How did I get into the hospital?A shiver ran up my back as I remembered why I was in the hospital.

I had been in the woods when a ninja came and beat me up. A Sound ninja, one with a scary face and cold hands. The sound ninja hurt me physically as he threw me around and almost choked me afew times. But someone saved me, someone with silver hair and a mask. Wait, what kind of ninja? A friend or foe of her team.? If Gaara found out I was so weak to be intimidated and beaten up by anyone but him… I don't know what would happenMy thoughts traveled to Gaara and I curled up into a ball under the sheets. I had figured out why I was so crazy. I was in love with him and it wasn't a good epiphany either.

His love was like a poison, an addiction I had to scratch.I want it, I hate it, and no matter how many times I tell myself I can shake it, I will never be strong enough too. I was in love with Sabaku No Gaara and I would never be able to quit.

"Are you done wallowing?" I rolled over and found myself looking at a man in a lounge chair across the hospital room from sat Indian style with an orange book to his face, spiky silver hair and a blue mask, a leaf ninja headband. I sighed and closed my eyes, I guess it's best he's leaf. If he were any other ninja, he probably would have just killed it been Baki who found me, I would never hear the end of it. He would be giving me an ear full and not wait for me to feel ready to 'wake up' to him. I don't think he would even take me to a hospital. he would fix me up himself so he could torture me to show me how badly I was screwing up this mission.

"Yes," I whispered, looking to the dull blue sheets.

"But I'm starving." I blurted out to the mystery man. He had saved me, I at least owed him the time to get to know him and find out why he saved me. I hoped he was truly a good guy, and not a wolf in sheeps clothing.

"The hospital has a cafeteria, want me to get you something?" His eye that was left out of the mask looked up to me from his book. Cafeteria food? I actually shivered, flinched from the pain it brought to me, then shivered more. There was nothing worse than poorly premade, prepackaged food that was served at the wrong temperature with the wrong ingredients or just bland tastes. Even that slime ball of a man who served 2 star food at a 5 star restaurant had better food. He had a better chance of impressing me than a mere hospital kitchen. No! I might be a victim of a random attack on my life, but I would not sacrifice my chef palate for that.

"Don't… I'd rather make my own food." I whispered hoarsly, my throat suddenly dry. It must be the lack of liquids I've had in the last 24 hours, unless I had been asleep longer than that. Oh damn, how long have I been asleep?

"How long have I been asleep?"

"It was nearly noon when I saved you cocky much?, and it's about 8 am now," The man explained, putting the book down in his lap.

"Okay may I ask another question?" I asked, slowly pushing my hands to the bed. I gingerly pushed myself up to a sitting position and ignored the dryness in my throat and the pain in my shoulders and side. My ribs felt like they were broken but I knew they weren't. If one was, I was educated enough to know that broken ribs meant no movement. I could move and it hurt a lot but not enough to enable me immobile. That in itself was a miracle! I was getting more tolerable to pain!

"About your condition or me?" He quirked. I eyed him and a small, weak smile broke onto my lips, he was far smarter than I imagined! He was definitely older than me, maybe an adult,

"What's your name and why did you save me is all I want to know." I spoke, not even attempting to get on my feet just yet.

"My name is Kakashi and I have a hero complex." I blinked and eyed him. He hadn't even blinked, just blurted it out without hesitation.

Now I was suspicious. If he was this blunt and open, then I was okay, but maybe it was just rehearsed so much that it because second nature. ok... I cocked a brow at him before attempting to get to my feet. I shouldn't stay in the hospital. Baki might be back or the team might be and they'd be wondering where I was and I wanted to eat some decent food. I couldn't take a chance on this Kakashi fellow, if that was really his name, I needed to go back to the suite. However, just as I pushed myself to my feet, my legs went to pudding like muscles and I collapsed and instantly my whole body went into shock.

My face collided with the floor and my chest went on fire, as did my nose as my ribs began to throb with erratic pain and all the air escaped me. Then the pain wave. It came over me in a harsh tidal wave and crashed into me with as much force as Gaara's sand. I couldn't even gasp, but tears instantly were flooding the floor under me. All I prayed was that my nose wasn't broken, that's the last thing I needed as my whole muscle system clenched and pulled.

"Kimi… that's your name?" I clenched my eyes shut, unable to answer the man beside me. My muscles weren't loosening and this pain was just running like poison through my body.

I opened my eyes to him as he went to touch me. I wanted to flinch but I couldn't move as his hand went to my shirt and lifted it around my lower back and my sides. I could see the confusion and pity in his eyes when he saw my scar, the giant bruises, the small scratches that turned into lighter scars that would disappear.

"You… you've been injured severely before, haven't you?" He looked at me in my eyes as the tears doubled. They went from just rain to big, fat, crocodile tears, all while my body began to relax. The pain wave was letting go of me. I found myself able to slip to my hands and knees while panting. Why had him just saying it make me cry harder? I couldn't even stop while I was panting, I almost drowned myself in my tears as I hung my head and let them soak my face, drip on the floor and start miniature puddles.

It meant I was beaten, it meant that someone other than the two families involved knew my secret. My dirty secret, that I was beaten and abused by someone and I let it happen. It took him saying that I had been injured before for it to hit me that I was really weak to anyone. I was too weak to keep from nearly dying and needing to be saved every time.

"I… It's nothing," I gasped, trying to get up. My legs didn't work as well but this time, he was there to continue and hoist me up to my feet. I continue to look to the ground, getting the blood to my feet and my ability to stand coming back. Soon I pulled from him and stumbled away from him.

"It doesn't look like nothing," He whispered. Worry and anxiety filled my whole body at the thought of someone else knowing what was wrong with me. What was wrong with me? Oh yea, that's right… I'm in a love-hate abusive relationship with one of the three people who hired me, trying to take care of my terminally ill father, 2 uncles and 7 brothers, and trying to forget the memories that were coming back up of my mother.I needed to stop the questions, because if he asked them, I would want to answer them to take them off my shoulders, but once I did that… I would confess the mission and doing that would ruin my life and my teams life.

"If I feed you 5 star food without questions or price, will you drop it?" I snapped, begging him with my eyes to just take the offer. He sighed and put his book into his pocket and followed me. At first I was pathetically limping and leaning against the wall, then it grew into just limping, that finally turned into uncomfortable walking. I guess you could call me practiced in the ways of learning to keeping my head high despite the fact I was hurt/injured. Kakashi was struggling not to help me, but I didn't let him see I wanted it. I would never admit I needed help from anyone, my stubbornness kept me from vocalizing it despite how I felt inside. It took a few minutes before one of us broke the silence.

"Have you ever eaten desert food?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him. The concrete sidewalk I was walking on surprized me, I didn't expect to be walking down the open air street again. The grass was green, sky was blue and it was bright and shiney.

"No, but men eat anything and I happen to be a man." he chuckled, his eye closing and I could see the smile through his mask. I ended up giggling but groaning because it hurt. I didn't even debate the thought of letting this guy into the suite I shared with the team. If Baki was there, he could kiss my butt, I was going to feed this guy to keep up my end of the bargain. That and for saving my ass, he deserved some real 5 star food. Chefs here didn't seem to know what a real 5 star meal was.

"Good to know, I wouldn't want to mistake you for a woman!" I chuckled before looking to the hotel that the team was staying in. My heart stopped as I stopped and instinctively looked for my team or for the men that attacked me. I felt a cold hand on my left shoulder and I shivered before looking up to Kakashi smiling down to me. The hotel was within view now, I could see the arch at the top, the stupid bells on the roof.

"I'm also a ninja, so don't worry," He whispered, answering my worry without me having to speak it. I sighed with relief, and began to walk forward, the tall, silver haired man keeping in step beside me. For someone I never met before in my life, he instilled such confidence in me. I was already planning what I could make with what ingredients I had in the kitchen. My belly began to growl loudly as the two of us entered the was once more, busy like it had been when I left, so I walked through without having the two nosy, inconsiderate desk managers seeing me. The last thing I wanted was them talking to me or Kakashi. As I stopped at my floor to look at Kakashi, I smiled and let him through before mentioning the food options.

"What do you think of a Gelouti Kebab with Mushroom soup?" I asked, passing him to go to the suite door. I lightly pulled the key off my neck, I had forgotten it was there the whole time, and put it in the lock. Kakashi hadn't spoke up, but when I turned to look at him, he had a puzzled look on about the 1/5 of his face I could see.

"What's Gelouti?" He asked and I couldn't help but laugh. Obviously Konoha people didn't know traditional lamb dishes that originated in Suna. I bet the only things they learned from Sunakagure people were dumplings. I shoved the door open before answering his question, letting my eyes give a quick glance to the inside to check for Baki or the team. No one. it was dead silent, as I had left it.

"It's Lamb with onions and vegetables in hot paste and sauce, that's why I'm making a mushroom soup, it's warm but it's not hot flavor wise, and it helps your throat not scream for mercy," I joked. I almost wanted to take it back, knowing that was possibly the wrong thing to say to someone who hadn't eaten it before. However, he walked inside and found himself a comfortable spot at the kitchen's table.

"Sounds very considerate of you," He spoke. I walked inside and shut the door behind me, not allowing the memories of the suite to sweep over me, I didn't want them. I went straight for the kitchen, the pain in my body slowly losing to my need to fill my belly with good food. With a shrug, I pulled out all the materials and began cooking. The one things I knew without any doubt, recipes and how to fulfill them to the end. I don't know how to love a monster, I don't know how to keep myself from dying when some ninja comes to threaten my life, and I don't know how to keep sane with all my family drama… but I know recipes. I was calming myself, diving right into cooking when Kakashi spoke up.

"My students are at the chunnin exams, and they'll be busy for atleast 5 days… I guess the considerate thing for me, since you're cooking for me, is to teach you how to defend yourself. I think that sounds fair." My jaw dropped. This complete stranger not only saved my life, waited for me to wake up, and was now offering me training to keep from dying again? I wanted to cry, but I stuck with marinating my lamb and finding my kabab sticks. After I found myself stable enough to keep from crying, I turned and the tears welded up anyway.

"th-tha-thank you…" I stuttered.

XX  
I sat on the ground, eyes closed and hands placed gently on my knees. My siblings were tinkering with their items while I sat there trying to do something along the lines of meditation. I was breathing and keeping my mind clear, but it kept going back to that place I didn't want it. Every time I pulled myself back from the memories and thoughts I was having, I would relax - only for them to come back, and now they're coming back.I scrunched up my face again, frustrated from not being able to ignore and push them away. What were they? Thoughts of Kimi. The kiss, her look when I put her in the hospital. The hate, the like, every emotion she had for me, it all haunted HER! I huffed and opened my eyes to look at my siblings sitting there eyeing me.

"Thinking about Kimi?" Temari asked, cocking a brow. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That's a yes" Kankuro answered with a snicker. I glared at him too. How could they tell? Did they know that Kimi and I kissed? I looked away from them to the overly blank wall. I glared holes into the wall.

"Did you know her mothers dead?" Temari blurted out, my eyes instantly turning to her with a glare. What did I care about Kimi's mother, mine was dead as well. However, I couldn't stop listening to Temari as she wiped down her fan with a soft rag.

"Well, the night she decorated Gaara's room, I went to see her. I was dragging her to get some pain meds when she said something to me… she said 'you don't have to baby me mom' to me, and looked like a suppressed memory came up. So… I looked into her background, asked around, guess what I found" Her eyes looked up to me from her fan.

Then she looked to Kankuro who sighed and put his screw down on his puppet, leaving the small nut and bolt screwed only half way. This was the irritating side of Temari, her girlish gossiping side, where she had to be the center of attention. I usually didn't pay attention but I couldn't stop listening because she was talking about Kimi. As much as I wanted to put off the fact I didn't know anything about because I didn't care, I just never thought that there was anything to Kimi other than what was there.

"Kimilee, Kimi's mother, was killed in a freak fire accident, that Kimi caused. Kimi is the reason her mother's dead, because she left the gas on the stove and lit the fuse with a switch outside the house" Temari spoke. My hands clenched my knees, sand rumbling in my gourd as I narrowed my eyes. I forced my eyes to look at the skin was on fire and anger boiled below my skin. All could do was itch at my arms hard till the point it hurt and I had to pull away.

For atleast 2 minutes straight it was quiet as I glowered and twitched, trying not to explode with my anger at the two in front of I ripped to my feet and stormed outside of the room. My feet burned and took me far into the shadow of another room and right to the wall. I stopped just short of it before my fists clenched hard and flung up. I had no control as my clenched fist smashed itself right into the was this effecting me so? All I wanted to do was see Kimi, grab her by the shoulders and shake her till she told me why. Why she didn't tell me she killed her mother?

Why she didn't tell me she was a monster. I slammed my fist hard into the cold concrete like wall, once, then twice, then I could feel my anger boiling beneath me harsher, like lava in my veins as I began to attack the walls. My sand began to attack as well, mixing with the dirt on the floor.I needed a release. The Shukaku was not only loud in my head, he was screeching throughout my whole body. It sounded like harsh, sharp nails against a chalk board, running down all my bones and forcing me to shiver and gasp for air. I hadn't noticed I had been holding my breath the whole time I abused the wall. I finally fell to my knees my hands tracing the rough gashes I had made on the wall.

The whole time the world was silent, listening to me and my anger, attempting to relieve itself. I hadn't noticed thanks to the shukaku's constant screeching, but now it was quiet. Only the sound of my breathing filled the air. As I kneeled before the wall, clawing my stubby nails across the gashes on the wall, I heard the sound of Temari finally speaking up. The tower was huge, but the walls echoed everything and even the smallest sound bounced off the walls like one was in the same room.

"I was worried for Kimi's health so I went back into her history. Turns out her father's cronically ill… people say it's the only reason she puts up with the work she has her whole life. Her 7 brothers all chip in, but according to her brothers, she blames her young mistake for the way her family is now. She had left the stove gas on, and went outside to grab something for her mom and hit a switch outside. Their house exploded instantly and their mother was the only person in the house. That's why they live in an appartment, and that's why she stays. She needs the pay to pay for her father's medical bill and all." Temari spoke softly to Kankuro. I kept still as I listened to them, eyes closed and breathing as shallow and steady as I could get it. I wanted to hear this, I needed to hear this.

"So, why tell Gaara this?" Kankuro's voice wavered through the whole place, bouncing against walls.

"You saw his reaction, you knew he'd blow up…"

"I told him, so that way, he'd be able to tell Kimi something I don't want to…" the sound of rustling paper and the sound of it exchanging hands. I turned my head to look back to the room I had once been in, waiting for it. What did Temari not want to tell Kimi? Was it something horrible that would break her? I shook my head at that did I care? But nonetheless I couldn't stop my knees from lifting me onto my feet and my feet taking me towards the room. I stood at the corner and looked in on the two - Temari looking to her lap and Kankuro reading the paper over and over before finally looking up.

He instantly lifted his hand and offered up the paper. I eyed him before my sand snatched up the paper and brought it to me. I stood in the door way, inbetween the orange light of many candles in that room to the shadows of the connected hall and room I had just been in. From the sounds of the whole tower, only two teams had arrived but at the moment there were either holding really still or sleeping. I took up the paper and looked at it before realizing, it was a ripped piece of a newspaper.

The same kind I was used to seeing in Suna.

It was an obituary, from two days ago in Suna.

_Loving father of 8 dies of chronic illness. His body finally rests with the burnt remains of his wife. Family mourns deeply, he will be missed dearly. He was a well known man, kind and loving, gentle and never giving up for what he thought was right. Often known for his public showings of love and compassion for his children._

Paragraph upon paragraph of the same, he will be missed and is loved, he did this and that through out it all.

But when I looked to the bottom to see the photo's of the family the world stopped around me. Why hadn't I seen this? Father of 8, chronic illness, burnt remains of his wife.

"No." I hissed, crumpling the paper. NO! He couldn't be gone! Kimi worked so hard for her father, he's the only reason she puts up with me. Now… she'll leave, and never look back. No! She can't do that, I won't allow her! NO!

"NO! HE CAN'T DIE!" I snapped, throwing the paper to the ground and glaring at my siblings whose eyes went wide. The fear was in their eyes, and I made sure to double it by stepping towards them. No, Kimi can't know her father died, if she does she'll just leave for Suna and I'll never have her again. She hates me, and without a reason to be with me, she'll just turn her back on me.

Just the thought of her leaving my side made me want to tear the whole place down and find her. I needed to see her now, but I couldn't, or else it would ruin the mission. Damn this mission! Damn that old sick man.

"Gaara-" But I interrupted Temari.

"Kimi must not know! If you tell her, I will kill you" I snapped at them both. They jumped before vigorously nodding their heads in agreeance. I eyed them before turning to the newspaper and watching it go to shreds, my sand attacking it like it had the wall. She was not allowed to leave! I had to figure out a way to keep her even after we go back to Suna. After we start this war, she'll want to go home, and then she'll find out. No! I had to find out how to keep her. She was not leaving!

XX

I sat at the table, waiting for Kakashi to wake from the couch. He said he would only leave if I felt safe, which I didn' night I brought him a pillow and blanket, I actually stayed up as long as I could keep my eyes open before stumbling to my bed. It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was sleep, which was the problem.

Everytime I closed my eyes his face was there, that forced me to open my eyes and try to clear my mind. Which continued to keep me from sleep. When I did get to sleep, sleep was black and harsh. However, finally I woke up completely, and washed up. I put my hair up in a bun, and tied it with my ribbons before pulling on a pair of running shorts and a tank and good running shoes.

Then I sat at the table and began to write a letter. I knew it took a while for my father to write a reply, and I had so much to tell him. About my adventure, about my food, about Gaara. Suddenly my neck itched and I couldn't help but scratch it. When his name our a thought of him came up, it either put me into a frenzy of fear and anxiety or made me want to mope around that he was gone. Now he was beginning to itch at me like a withdrawl of an addiction.

I scrunched up my nose as I pulled my hand forcefully from my neck to the paper. Why should I let him effect me so much? He was probably not even having the slightest thought about me. Then again, I was inlove with a man who drove me insane, abused me, and was constantly trying to mess with my emotions just so he felt content with himself.

"No, I need to focus," I whispered, looking to the table in front of me. I had already set out some Pita and tortilla slices with humus of all sorts. I had normal with garlic and flavoring, then I made a special Humus that my mother used to make us for breakfast which was abnormal. A sweet humus, made with chickpeas and sugar, brown and powdered, then I put berries of all sorts in and some cinnamon to balance it out. Then of course I had tea to help wash my palate when I would switch between the garlic and the berries.

But when I took a bite of the berries it reminded me of my mother and I stopped and pushed the paper I was going to write from me.

"Is something wrong?" I looked up to see Kakashi stretching before sitting down across from me. I didn't even realize I was crying until I looked up and I felt them trailing down my cheek. I smiled and wiped them from my cheeks. I guess the memories took me over again. I didn't sniffle or anything, but I felt like I looked pathetic. If my hair hadn't been up and I hadn't gotten dressed, I would have been a complete wreck.

"Just old memories." I whispered.

"Does it have anything to do with your bruises and scars?" He asked bluntly, looking me in the eyes. I looked at him, taken back by his blunt question. My eyes finally drifted to my lap were on my knees was the small bruise from the sand, then the bruises on my wrist I hadn't really noticed from Gaara holding my hands down when we kiss. The scar on my back went ice cold as I sat there, trying to hide from his eyes. He'd seen them all, and up until now I hadn't been ashamed of my scars, but now I was.

Having someone notice them and comment on it, saying that it wasn't normal, wasn't right, made me want to hide. For some reason, a part of me wanted to say it was all my fault but most of me knew it wasn't my fault I was beaten up and bruised.

"No, The sweet humus is something my mother use to make," I whispered, wringing my hands in my lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, the only eyebrow visible was quirked. I bit my lip, looking to the sweet humus, actually debating telling him. I have never told anyone about my mother, and just thinking about it made some unseen pressure sit on my shoulders. I felt indomitable just thinking about it, and I didn't dare close my eyes for anything less than a second, knowing that if I did I would just see the fire, see the ash flying through the air… hear the screaming.

"No… um, I'm alright." I gulped before biting my lower lip. With a final sigh, I stood up from the table and managed a smile to Kakashi across from me.

"So… what happened to training, you ready? I am" I spoke far too fast but it was fine, Kakashi's eyes looked like they acknowledged that I just wanted to drop the subject. My mother's death bothered me more than anything in the world.

"Yes," He nodded and stood up. I watched him walk across the floor to the window and opened it. I guess if I was a ninja I would know what exactly he was doing, but seeing as I wasn't, I didn't know. I thought he was opening the window for air, guessing we'd stretch first, but boy was I wrong. I followed him to the window and watched him climb out and jump off the ledge.

"KAKASHI!" I screamed, rushing to the edge of the window and looking down. My suite was high up! Was this training? What was he thinking! I looked desperately around for him, only to finally look up and see him on the roof of the building across the street, sitting and waving at me. I would have been relieved to see him, but instead, I was pissed and my mouth just opened.

"KAKASHI! I'M NOT A NINJA, I CAN'T DO THAT!""Well then, by all means, climb down the stairs and run up here!" He shouted back, waving for me to come after him. With a huff, I shut the window and turned, rushing across the room. I grabbed my keys, threw them across my neck ? and locked the door behind me.

Running, I bolted down the hall, down the stairs, out the front door, across the street, into the next motel, through the lobby, up the back stairs all the way to the top. Panting and huffing, I pushed open the roof door and limply walked over to him on the edge. Gasping for air, holding my hands on my hips and breathing deeply, I looked to him sitting there with a book.

"You're slow." He stated, looking up at me panting. I glared down at him, but nonetheless got to my knees and sat there looking to the clouds littered all over the blue sky.

"I don't usually run," I whispered breathlessly. He nodded and got up. Following him with my eyes I watched him leap off the roof and land on a balcony before leaping and landing on the next, then on the ground. I wanted to flick him off and walk away, but this was going to be good for me. I could defend myself, not just be a limp weakling! Gaara would see, he couldn't just abuseme and get away with it. Just the thought of him made my arm burn, and my heart skip beats.

I roughly scratched my skin before looking for the fire escape on the side of the building. Screw the staircase. I tumbled onto the top of it before kicking at the stairs to come out, checking over my shoulder. Kakashi was still waiting. I finally got the little ladders to go down and began my climb down the side of the building. Keeping good balance and making sure not to slip in the least, I finally got to the bottom before looking to the silver haired ninja who leaned against the wall with his book out."You like to read." I laughed, eyeing him before seeing the symbol on the back of the book.

"Ew! That's a dirty book!" I blurted out, a blush raging across my face. Was he really a pervert, he didn't seem the kind to be. But then again, perfectly normal women read those kinds of books as well.

"Have you ever read one?" He quirked a brow at me. I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest and eyeing at him.

"Well, then don't hack it before you've tried it. They're a good read." I rolled my eyes. What did I need a book for, I had all the personal invasion a girl could want from Gaara. I didn't even want it either, he forced it on me and now that I'm addicted to him t's even worse. At night, I imagined him with me. I saw him holding me, under the covers, his burning hands on my skin. I felt his kisses on my lips again and again, forcefull then gentle, then rough again. It was truly driving me mad.

"Trust me, I get enough of that kind of stuff and images as it is… I don't need to read it," I blurted out. Then my whole face went red as I realized what just came out of my mouth. My eyes went to his, watching him as he crinkled up and broke out into laughter. And for some reason, I began to laugh aswell, laughter bubbling out of me.

"Well, alright then… lets see if I can't toughen you up a bit, miss Kimi."

* * *

Author's notes: I'M SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH! Life hasn't been steady enough, but I promise I'm never forgetting about this story! I'll update as much as I can when I can, so don't give up, because I'm not. Thank you for staying with me!.


	14. Chapter 14

_Food Fit For A **KING**_

Chapter Fourteen:

I stood against the ugly concrete walls, waiting patiently for my siblings to wake. This was the last day, I could finally get back to Kimi. I wanted her, I needed her, like a quick fix of an unhealthy drug. She was pulling on my sanity and she wasn't even around me. I had grown so tired because of her, the thoughts of her that were draining my energy. I hated her and wanted her, liked her and needed her. Damn her. Just I started the rant in my head, I saw her image in the moon light that shimmered against the opposite wall. She was just standing there with her apron, offering up food and smiling at me. I glared and ripped my eyes from the hallucination towards the small pack that the team had left of food. Instantly, I dropped to my knees and pulled it open. Inside was a small container of cherries, just sitting there inside. I pulled it out. Slipping to a sitting position, I sat the bowl in my lap. I knew that eating them wouldn't help, but Kimi had specifically put these in for me. There was a note on it just for me.

'Just because I know they're your favorite.'

-Kimi'

I stared at the note, eyeing the curve of every letter. I was just imagining her there, writing it. Opening the container, I reached in, took the stem off, and popped them one by one in my mouth. They were juicy and fresh and sweet and tart all at the same time. I was so concentrated on eating and savoring the cherries, I didn't notice Temari waking up.

"nu…hn….Ugh…Gaara?" I looked up and there she was, stretching and yawning. I sat there huddling the bowl of cherries. She wasn't going to have my cherries! They are mine, my Kimi Cherries! My wide eyes turned to slits as she crawled over and grasped the water canteen. She gulped down water before slipping down in front of me.

"Yes Temari?" I asked

"I see you found Kimi's Cherries…" She trailed off with a yawn. "You know, Mother used to love cherries, she'd eat them all day long if she could" Temari crossed her legs in a clumsy fashion, like an elephant with no control of their limbs trying to sit down. However, as much as I wanted to insult her and say I didn't care about mother, I found myself looking down to the cherries. Mother? I had blamed her, hated her, needed her. My mother was the thing ripping me apart and ever since Kimi came around, I was able to push my mother away from my mind. However, when we came to this village, being closer to Kimi kept bringing up my mother. I would hear the demon's voice and instantly know it was my mother's influence. My mother's voice was becoming what I thought was the Shukaku's voice. The screech in my head that bothered me and was irritating me. I was starting to feel unstable, all because of her.

"I don't care about mother" I hissed, pushing another cherry into my mouth. I was trying not to think about her, but ever bite brought up the vile in my head. This poison like vile that washed around my brain and made me cringe. But I couldn't stop eating the cherries, they were Kimi's cherries but they brought up my mother. How could such a stupid fruit bring up such a fight within myself.

"Yea, sure…" Temari finally answered back. I watched her suspiciously, just daring her to try and snatch a cherry. This were my Cherries! But Temari grabbed a piece of Naan and a small Tupperware bowl of sweet berry mixture spread. She ate quietly next to me, not even looking at me as I dug into my bowl of temptation cherries. I couldn't stop myself, it was rather pathetic but as long as they were mine who could judge me. Who would judge me, everyone was afraid of me.

"Ugh?" I looked up from my bowl, finding my second sibling stumbling from sleep. Kankuro, was never a morning person. His hair spiked out from his face and his eyes were red, and every movement he made, something in his body cracked. When he sat up, all the bones from his tail bone to his shoulders cracked, and very loudly. It actually made both Temari and I shiver a bit, when his neck cracked and he let out a loud groan.

"Yea…" He whispered, getting to his knees.

"You look like a clown, Kankuro," Temari snipped. She pulled her hairbrush from the bag nearest to her and chucked it at his head, knocking him upon the forehead. Snickering, I went back to my cherries, popping another in my mouth.

"What was that for?" Kankuro snapped at Temari.

"For looking like a mental patient!" Temari snapped back.

"Kankuro, come eat," I commanded. I looked up from my Tupperware of cherries, debating if I should eat anymore. If I ate them all, they would be gone and who knows when I'd get more. But if I didn't eat any more, they would make me crave them. Glaring at the bowl, I pulled the lid on them and pushed them back into the bag. Scrappling up on my feet, I watched my siblings bicker softly, while I turned and began to walk off. Hopefully today was the last day. They did say 5 days, and this was the fifth moon I had counted, so unless the moon was messing with me, this had to be the last time being cooped up in this place. My feet had been moving while my eyes barely took in where I was going, my thoughts burrowing me. I was trying to escape my thoughts, my thoughts of Kimi, and my thoughts of my mother. My mother had come back up into my mind, she was scratching at me again like she always did. That stupid photograph of her smiling at me, it infuriated me. How was it she could smile in that photo, but every time I saw her behind my eyelids, she was just this angry being. She was angry, at me, hateful towards me. Only, that's when I heard hushed voices and scuffling of materials, my thoughts halted. I stopped at a corner, leaning against it and keeping dead still. So there were other people in this tower.

I closed my eyes, forming my fingers to my left eye and held my other palm out against my hip, the rush of sand running to my hand.

Opening up the third optic!

Suddenly my vision went from my eyes to the small eyeball in my hand made of sand. I clenched it hard in my hand and felt the sand rush away, doing my bidding. Who was around the corner?

"Gai Sensei says to be on our toes, that there are lots of odd people who could definitely make it…" A male voice came whispering around the corner. My sand could see him, his green spandex and horrible black bowl cut hair do.

"We'll be fine Lee. Do you know when they're coming to collect us all? I mean, they can't coop us up here all day. It's already the fifth day." A female whispered back. My eye scoped her digging in a small bag, packing a few scrolls in the bag then closing it. She attached it onto leg before standing up.

"Hopefully soon… anyone who is going to make it, has already make it… Sasuke, and the other two even made it in last night" A boy whispered back, a third one, with long black hair and a head band around his forehead. I pulled my eye back, I had heard all I needed. Sasuke had made it. That's all I needed. For, the only person I wanted to fight was here. Smirking, I squished my eye, allowing sight completely back into my eyes. Turning slowly to keep from making noise, I padded back towards where my siblings were. After walking for a bit, I stopped hearing whispering from the odd ball group. I hadn't paid attention, but after heading far enough, I heard the quiet conversation between my siblings. They had finally stopped bickering and were now getting ready. I don't know about them, but I could feel it. It was time for this. To see who was weak and who was strong.

I turned into a doorway and found them sitting against a wall, packed up and ready to go. At my shadow, they looked away from each other and stood up softly, their conversation ending. There was this silent agreement between us all, as we turned and headed for the wall. There was no time to just sit around. The three of us walked into the long hall of openings when the loud speaker broke in a hazy voice.

"Will all teams head towards the center of the tower, follow the blue lines on the wall for direction…" The speaker fuzzed out as bright blue lines glowed around the walls. Instantly a group came out from a cove in front of me, the ones I had spied on. They looked back and stopped as me and my siblings continued forward and walked past them, not even sparing them a glance.

XX

Kakashi had said it was the last day and that he had to be with his team. It was understandable, so I took the day to be on my own. The two of us had done so much in the last few days. I learned how to actually hit something, kick hard enough to make damage, and how to defend against someone who came out to hurt me from behind or from a blind spot. I was actually good at flipping people over my shoulder, thanks to heaving large, heavy foods, flipping large things in pans, and carrying other such things. Now, I was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall before me, the hotel brand photo in a large frame. I needed to do something, I needed to get out. I was just sitting here, and bound to end up thinking about him. It was bad enough I had dreams of him, dreams that made me blush and sweat, waking up red and very jittery. I needed to get out. I had finished another letter to my family, prepped for a welcome home dinner, cleaned up the rooms and all.

First of all, the cleaning up part was the worst idea of my life. Cleaning up after Temari, putting up her clothes wasn't bad, because I knew that she had lady clothing like I. Of course, cleaning up after Baki and Kankuro wasn't hard- I had tons of brothers I took care of all the time. But Gaara scared me the most, just by cleaning up. His dirty clothes were already folded and put in the corner of his room. All that was dirty was his bag, fresh clothes and objects spewing out of it. I went to go put it in order when I found sand which scared me. Then, after I gained my normal heart beat, I began to put things away when I found a small photo in his pack that made me want to blush and rip it up at the same time. I hate camera's, I'm not photogenic at all, and there I was, walking down the street with groceries and that focused face I pull when I'm thinking. It was horrible. My hair was a mess, my face was scrunched, my clothes covered in flour… it was atrocious. What was more terrifying? The picture, or the fact that he carries it with him?

This was why I needed to get out.

"Damn!" I snapped and jumped to my feet. I bolted off the couch, grabbed my keys and ripped out the door. Locking it behind me, I put my keys around my neck. I needed to get Gaara off my mind. Get him, and the team, and my family off my mind. I was in a random town, with people I'll never see again in my life, with only a few hours left before my life comes crashing back. Yea, now I was thinking what the hell. What's better to get everything off my mind and keep entertained than to go and play.

Skipping down the stairs, I stopped at the bottom to look at my clothes. A small, tan tank top with black lace framing it, black jeans ripped at the end, and a pair of sand sneakers. My hair was pulled into a messy bun. Yeap, definitely screamed what the hell with life. Opening up the doors to the lobby, I skipped out, going around the small crowds towards the front.

"Miss?" I stopped dead. Damnit, no! Please, twins of evil comments at the front, can you please not ruin my day? I turned, smiling softly at the women who were behind the desks. They had giant smiles, tilting their heads this way and that.

"No Lover today?"

My jaw dropped, okay, this was it! Screw this! The team could always find another hotel. These broads were going to get my iron fist in the face!

"What?" I snarled, glaring at them. They just smiled and looked to each other before looking to me.

"The man with silver hair…" one spoke.

"Is he not your lover?…" The other spoke.

"Shame, the red head is definitely more your type…" They finished together. Oh no! Oh HELL no! My fists clenched hard, narrowing my eyes as I stormed up to them. They didn't seem to mind or care until I slapped my palms hard on the front desk and brought my face right into their little bubble. Everything in the room went tense as I narrowed my eyes at them.

"He's not my lover, he's my trainer, and the red head…" I stopped, a lump had grown in my throat. I couldn't say anything more for the moment, I couldn't get myself to say he wasn't my type, or wasn't my boyfriend, or my lover. I stopped, pulling back. "The red head, and I… well…" I dropped it, laughing at the thought. Their eyes went wide as I turned and chuckled on my way, skipping away. Oh, that should mess with their minds for a while. I skipped merrily right out of the hotel, dusting my hands off on my shorts before deciding. Left or right.

"Hmm…" Right! I turned and skipped the other way, towards the smell of food, the sound of laughter and loud people talking. If I was lucky, there was a fair going on. I love fares, the foods always home made and far better than factory line food in restaurants, and the people are far more homely. They have stories, which always makes the food better. My feet made almost no noise as I skipped down a street of almost empty people. The only people I could see were slowly turning corners, holding the hands of children, or couples holding hands and making the lovey dovy face. Banners and streamers were lightly hung around the whole town as I came closer to the fair. Oh yes, It was definitely a town fair.

Oh, I could smell it, I could taste it. My mouth was watering already as I turned another corner and was blown away. The smells were over my head, the sight was bright and colorful, everything was just marvelous. I stepped onto the road and was instantly greeted. Little children took my hand and spun me around with them, handing me a ribbon to wave along as they laughed and ran about.

I smiled and rushed around, amazed like a kid in the candy store for the first time of their life. A kid with large, rich family funds, and enough money to make them regret giving it to me. I smirked and ran, I had to taste it all, see it all, try it all.

"Baked Meats!"

"Dough rolls!"

"Candy sticks!" I was thrown into a world of different ethnic foods from all cultures. Sweets made of sugar and all colors and fruits. Dried fruits, caramel fruits, fruits made into rock candy, rock candy made into fruit. Sushi on a plate, sashimi on a stick, glazed beef on a stick, rotisserie chicken on a ladle.

"Oh my skies! This is amazing!" I claimed to the chicken man who grinned and handed me another ladle.

"Home recipee!" I moaned and bit more into the boneless chicken on a wooden stick. The flavor was exploding but not hot, it wasn't sweet but more fruity.

"Oh no… Pineapple?" I squeaked, smiling at the man who laughed and nodded. "I LOVE PINEAPPLE! We never get it in the sand, I'm so coming back for your chicken at the end, make sure to have some to pick up. My team will definitely want some." I nodded to him, handing over some money and extra coins before taking my second ladle with me. This was far too good to waste. I even shared some with the kids, watching them munch on the delicious, moist chicken. I even let them braid my long hair, ribbons and flowers in all. I loved kids. I don't know if I want any of my own, but I definitely liked them. However, there was no time to talk about kids for me, there were kids begging me to dance with them to the loud, yet well performed live music. Large guitars, bongos, and other musical instruments played for us as I spun with the kids.

It was atleast an hour before I had to take a break from all the spinning and jumping, giggling with kids and joining in with the band with a tambourine. I was never really good at music, but it was fun for me to be terribly off beat and everyone laugh with me. Sunakagure needed this, they needed liveliness, they needed street fares, food and music. They needed this!

I was sitting down for a breather when I heard whispering around me. I turned and found little girls conspiring against me, and I could see it. In their eyes and the way they looked at me while they talked. I couldn't tell why I was scared of them, they were a third of my height and age, but for some reason I stood up and was walking slowly away. This could not be good.

Only, I was shoved by these little girls, hard in a direction then the next, watching as I came closer and closer to a booth. It took me till the last second to see what it was and instantly go red. I blushed as my hips rammed up into the hard wood of the booth, looking into the green eyes of a very good looking boy. Not Gaara, of course, but he had shaggy brown hair that framed his face, and he looked overly eager to do his job. I gulped and looked up to the sign,. Yup, it still said kissing booth.

"I… Uh… this wasn't my choice" I mumbled, trying to escape, but the glares of little girls stalked me in all my escape points.

"Don't worry, I promise it's good," The boy laughed, tapping me lightly on the hand. I looked to him and he smiled, "Just breathe. That's my little sister over there. I think she's tired of old ladies kissing me… I'm kind of glad she's pushy…" I looked to the little girl where he was pointing, and found her with her arms crossed and pigtails swaying in the wind.

I stopped. Well… Gaara… would he? I mean, it wasn't like he said I couldn't kiss anyone else. And wasn't I supposed to be saying what the hell? I was having fun! This was supposed to be my day! MY LAST DAY! Oh what the hell.

I ripped around and planted one right on the boy. I pressed my palms against the booth tip and leaned into it. His lips were warm, soft, and gentle. Something different for me! I was incharge here, I didn't have to be thrown against a wall, I was able to take it as slow and soft as I wanted. Ignoring the guilt in my stomach, I smiled into the kiss. It was nice… only, it didn't end nice.

"AHEM!" SHIT! I ripped from the kiss, turning to the voice I knew all too well. There was Temari, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. I knew what she was thinking, and Kankuro next to her, and Baki next to him. They were all thinking 'she gets around fast' I knew it, they were all thinking it. But Gaara… he was not. Fear shot me as I looked to him, standing their arms crossed and a puzzled look on his face that quickly turned to anger, a fierce anger pointed at the boy.

"Oh,… Hey… I was just… we should go!" I didn't even look back at the boy. I grabbed my stuff and walked as fast as my feet could take me towards and past them. I was close to passing Gaara when a hand grabbed my elbow and forced me to walk in tempo. Gaara's hand. It wasn't tight, but it wasn't soft either, and it kept me right next to him. I looked anywhere but to him, knowing that if I caught eyes with him the guilt would build up in my stomach.

What had I done? I hadn't cheated, I mean, it was a kissing booth! And we weren't dating! Yea, he couldn't say that I wasn't allowed, I wasn't his object, I could do as I wanted. As much as I wanted to tell him that, I kept my mouth shut and walked beside them like a scolded puppy as they slowly dragged me back out of the far and onto the street. I didn't even look up when Temari spoke up to break the silence.

"So, Kimi, did you have fun while we were gone?" She asked, but was laughing while she did.

"I think we know the answer to that" Baki spoke up. I stole one glance towards Gaara who was just looking forward without saying a word. I hate how I can never read him.

XX

I can't believe she did that! I stood against the wall, watching her lay on the couch, so comfortable and asleep while I stayed awake with my brain banging harshly against my skull. How dare she kiss another man! Didn't she understand she was mine and no other? My frustration and anger was bad enough, due to the battles. A month before the final battles and I could fight with Sasuke, the only thing that didn't make me angry. I was so confused… the boy in the green spandex, his teacher, even the blond. Why? WHY? I growled, ripping off the wall. Was she that stupid? No! I was going to show her who was in charge here. She was not allowed to choose who she kissed and what she did when. No! SHE WAS MINE! I scrunched my face, pushed the coffee table back effortless and soundlessly and then kneeled on the couch. My hands snatched her shoulders and I shook her hard.

"Ga-aa-ar-a-a-a!" She whispered under her breath as her eyes shot open. I stopped shaking her and looked her in the eyes, watching the fear instantly come up onto her face. She knew, she better know! I held her down hard against the couch, my glare ripping hard into her eyes.

"I… Gaara… I-it…I-" I cut her off. She was not allowed to speak right now.

"No! Shut up!" I snarled, pulling her up so I could shove her hard into the couch. She gulped, her hands gripping at the couch, her teeth biting hard at her lips. I watched with narrow eyes as tears began to spill. Good! She should fear me! The Shukaku's growling started up in my head, scratching at my skull and my rib cage. A clenching in my chest panged me, forcing a flinch that only made me grasp her shoulders harder. My fingers dug into her skin, and I could feel her shivering and wincing at my touch. She looked away, and I was not going to be ignored.

"No! Look at me!" She swallowed again. "Kimi." I warned. Seconds went by, but she turned her head and looked at me, eyes wavering. Damnit…

My chest pangs were running through my body, the anger being soaked up in it. I could hear screeching in my head from the demon, scrunching up my face, hoping it would stop.

"You… Are… MINE…" I hissed. That's when her eyes flashed, the fear was gone from her face. With that flash, she pushed off my hands and shoved back against me. My sand came flying to protect me, and I watched her punch hard and slam her knees against sand.

"Who died and made you king!" She snapped. I furrowed my brow as she pushed at my sand. "Let me up!"

"No!" I snapped back, grabbing her hands and shoving her hard back down. This time, she didn't just lay there and take it like I wanted. She wrestled, she made noise. It was frustrating, trying to pin her down and demand she be mine. I was beginning to panic. What had gotten into her? She didn't hit this well; she had gotten stronger. What surprised me most was when she got the upper hand on me, grabbing my wrist and shoving up hard. I felt sand rush to cushion me as I flew back, her toppling on top of me. She pinned my legs closed with her knees and had her chipped nails attempting to dig into my wrist, sand rushing to keep her fingers from digging in.

"No, I'm not going to be your play thing! You're like an addiction and I hate myself for getting stuck on you! No! You do not get to mess with my emotions like that," She growled through clenched teeth, her long hair falling over her face. It cloaked both our faces, making it even easier to only concentrate on her face. I had to grab onto my anger, I needed it now but it was slowly dissipating. What was going on! Why wasn't I angry? I wanted to hurt her, shove her into a wall but… my sand wouldn't do it. It laid there as her grip grew light on my hands.

I watched intently as her glare went from a death glare, to only slightly there. I couldn't catch it, but almost instantly, her lips were on mine. My body reacted, my right hand rushed to her hair, tangling in it while my other hand pulled her as close as I could to me. Her palms were on my cheeks and I could actually feel heat between us, getting hotter till it almost burnt to touch. But I couldn't stop, like the Cherries, I just had to have just a little more. I felt like a starved animal who had been in the desert, just stumbling upon an abandoned meat factory near a waterfall. I thought that it was always me being the forceful one in the kiss but Kimi seemed to want it just as bad.

I didn't want her to pull away, I almost stopped her, but she pulled away and pushed me down.

"I got training while you were gone! I'm not going to just let you beat me up anymore." She spoke look me in the eyes. I scoffed, training? Yea, sure, she got training in kissing stupid boys who if I ever see again are going to be ripped to shreds.

"No, I'm serious! I had a Jounin training me! I'll beat you up." She snarled, anger coming back to her face.

"You can't touch me." I sneered at her. Only, she brought her face close to mine, and my sneer went away as she smirked at me and seemed to laugh in her own way.

"I just did…" And with that, she shoved off me. I laid there, taken back by her words. Had she just won? No! I never loose, but I watched her like a turtle on it's shell, as she strut to her room. I jumped to a sitting up position. What had just happened, had she changed? No, she was still afraid of me at first, but she had gotten more confident. I watched, not even noticing I wasn't breathing as she turned to look over her shoulder and winked. Wait, winked? What had happened to her? With that, she slipped in the room. That's when the ringing and tingling on my temples came rolling back in harsh tidal waves.

"My head," I hissed. Gasping for breath, I put my hands to my temple and glowered at the floor. Damn her, she was so confusing. Messing with her emotions? She was messing with my head.

I slowly stood up on my feet and stumbled to the balcony door, pushing it open. Fresh air rushed to meet me as I gasped for air and gripped at the door and it's frame. Dizziness and wooziness gripped me hard, sand rushing to it's normal, gourd form, back from the couch where it had cushioned my fall.

I needed to escape, be up in the cold air under the moon, where things made sense. Images of Mother and Kimi began to swirl in my head. I wasn't able to focus on anything. What was wrong with me? What was going on. I walked onto the balcony and shut the door, attempting to move further but I could not.

A loud, animalistic cry errupted from my lips as I fell to my knees on the balcony, holding my head and the rail at the same time. The screaming from inside my head added to the swirling of my vision. The Shukaku was either laughing or complaining, I couldn't tell, the whole world was spinning. For the first time in my life, a hot vile like substance rose in my chest. It was hard and before I knew it, I was throwing it up. It fell from my lips, spreading over the ground and it burned my nose and my throat. My eyes widened as I tried to steady myself.

What was this girl doing to me

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this one took so long to update, work has gotten hectic, but I promise that I'm going to keep updating, I love this story too much. But if you want something to read, I have a second story I'm kind of working on when I'm stuck with this one, called 'The diary of a party ANIMAL', it's a KIBAXOC story.

Anywho, please, don't be afraid to ask questions or suggest anything. I am open for constructive criticism, I love to hear from yal


	15. Chapter 15

_Food Fit For A **KING**_

Chapter Fifteen:

I stood in the kitchen, my apron tied tight as I ripped my hair up into a messy bun and tied a bow with the ribbon. Temari was sitting in a chair with her head against the cold table, snoring. Kankuro was across from her, doing the exact same thing. I hadn't seen Gaara all morning, and Baki was cleaning something off the balcony. I didn't know what it was but I didn't want to know either. So here I stood, in the kitchen, staring at the two sleepy heads wondering… why were they even up.

I slammed my hands on the table hard, watching them both jump up atleast a foot in the air before falling in their chair. I crossed my arms and waited for them to catch their breath.

"Why are you two even up, if you're just going to snore and drool on my clean kitchen table. I could be out finding books on Konoha cusine, but instead I'm waiting on two zombies… why are you awake?" I blurted out. They yawned, curling up in their chairs.

"Well, I'm going back to bed then," Kankuro yawned, stretching lightly in his chair, then getting to his feet. Sleepy Temari and irritated me watched him stumble to the couch and fall onto the couch. When he was on the couch, I almost wanted to tell him not to, seeing as that was where…never mind, he would be okay.

"I don't think he knows you and Gaara made out on that couch." I jumped in my skin. Temari had spoken up. But not only did she say something, she knew about me and Gaara. My mouth opened to speak but I couldn't form words, looking to her. Temari sat there, yawning and looking to the ceiling.

"You two should really quiet down your bickering, if I hadn't been awake, I wouldn't have seen yal kissing," Temari spoke, rubbing her eyes. My mouth laid agape, I was unable to move. She was totally right, it was my own fault for being busted. I wanted to run away, in tears like a girly teenage soap opera and cry till I figure out a way to keep her from telling anyone.

"I… I… Temari, it's not what you… I…I'm…" I couldn't forms words. I was about ready to kill Gaara and possibly myself. Someone knew I was having the worlds most complicated affair with a guy who everyone is afraid of. Yes, the perfect thing to show case to the world.  
"Kimi… I'm not going to tell." I blinked, then blinked again. What? Was she okay with us kissing? It wasn't like we'd do it in front of her, I wouldn't be doing it at all if Gaara weren't so damn addictive. But, did she like me with Gaara or was she not telling anyone because she was afraid of the ridicule.

"I… thank you, Temari," I whispered.

"I'm just going to tell you, please be careful. He has hurt you physically before, and it damaged you… I know it did… I don't want him to hurt you again," Temari whispered back, smiling to me. Then, she finally stood up with a yawn and a stretch. Without saying a word, she turned and walked for the room, arms stretching until she reached the door where she closed the bedroom door behind her and only the sound of Kankuro snoring filled the room. Baki had disappeared from the Balcony, but what did I care.  
I stood in the kitchen, biting the inside of my cheeks. I had the utmost respect for Temari now. I knew she was the nicest out of the siblings, and I knew she tried hard to make my job easy, but now I knew that she was also a friend to me.

"Why are you smiling?" I hadn't been paying attention to anything, and didn't hear Gaara walking up behind me. However, I didn't jump, I just turned and shrugged.

"In a good mood…" I trailed off, looking at him finally. He wasn't smiling, or smirking, or even looking at me. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but a thought hit me like a tidal wave. I wanted to actually know why he wouldn't look at me, all he wanted to know was why I wasn't frowning like him! What an ass whole… why do I love him again? He huffed and went to sit at a table chair, only to stop mid-sitting in chair.

"What's on the table?" He scowled. I finally jumped to life, and grabbed his arm, pulling him lightly away from the chair.

"Kankuro drooled on it…"

"Oh…" When I did look to Gaara, to see his reaction, he was finally looking at me. He looked at me like there was something confusing him about me. I cocked a brow at him. That's when I watched his hand go up to my hair, and I stood deathly still. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Oh damn…

"Is that the only ribbon you have?" He questioned, as if there was nothing about it. I opened my eyes and loosened up, blinking. Wait? What? I felt him flip the bow between his fingers before putting his hands down to his side. I looked to him, eyeing him suspiciously. He didn't insult me, or mock me, just simply asked if that was my only ribbon.

"Are you sick?" I blurted out, attempting to put my hand on his forehead. I watched him roll his eyes and swat my hand away from his forehead.

"Just answer the question," He snarled. I looked to my room, actually thinking. I never really wore any other kind of ribbon. My mother had bought me this yellow ribbon when I was little and I never went without. So… I guess, no, I didn't have another ribbon.

"No, I don't have any others," I spoke, cocking my head at him. "Why do you ask?" I questioned. He looked away, to the fridge, and suddenly the small sound of a hungry belly filled my ears. With a sigh, I turned to the fridge and walked to it. I wasn't going to get an answer from him. Another sigh escaped my lips as I threw him a towel to mop up the table while I got to work on some breakfast.

I pulled out many fresh fruits I had bought, including pineapple, and set them on the counter. I already had Naan made, but I was going to make a quick fruit glaze for it, along with just some fruit chunks to put ontop of it. Plus, there was some of my fruity, sweet Humus that I had made. I pulled out some brown sugar and butter and a small pan. Turning it up high on the stove, I put the butter in to melt and become soft before adding the Brown Sugar. I turned to go back and chop up Fruit when I saw Gaara against the counter, poking fruit with a fork. More specifically, the Pineapple, and star fruit I'd found here in Konoha market.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hands on my hips. He furrowed his brow and rolled over the Pineapple with his fork.

"It's… it's got spikes on it, and leaves… I think, on it." He whispered, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Yes, it's a pineapple… it's a Konoha thing. It's really good." I smiled, coming over. He stood still as I took one over my larger slicing knives off the wall and cut through the bottom part easily, like butter. I had the advanced, smooth cut kind, it was awesome! He eyed the end suspiciously as I cut off the top part as well. I took out a spoon and cut out some of the fruit from the top part, making sure it wasn't attached to the shell and handed it over to him. I began to chop up the rest, cutting off the edges of the pineapple. While I was cutting and turning the brown sugar down to a simmer, I watched Gaara out of the corner of my eye. He looked at it with a scrunched nose before slowly putting it in his mouth. The second he put it in her, jumped and threw the spoon, the pineapple with it.

"What was that?" He cried out, rubbing his tounge on his sleeve.

"Pineapple… why did you throw it?" I laughed, arms crossed.

"It burned," He spoke, looking at me with furrowed brows, "That's not going in the food!" He demanded.

"Yes it is, it's really sweat and adds citrus to the food. It's going in." I rolled my eyes, walking to the cutting board and taking my small chunks over to the pan.

"Then… Cherries, are going in too!" He sneered, pulling stems off the cherries.

"That's weird Gaara, Pineapple and cherries…" I spoke, but when I saw him hand them over to me, I couldn't resist. No matter what my instincts told me, and they were telling me that Gaara had no Pallet, I sliced them up quick and plopped them in. I even gave him the spoon to mix the now caramelizing mixture in the pan. I put the Naan on a large plate, along with fruit chunks that I had cut up earlier. I pulled out a little plate and set it, before turning to the pan. Turning off the stove, I reached over Gaara with an ovenmit and pulled the pan off the stove. Directing him to the table, I skillfully scooped the glaze into a small bowl and placed it on the table. I was unsure of how it would truly taste. I turned to go about dishes when a hand yanked at my apron strings.

"Gaara?" I gasped, turning to him with furrowed brows. He simply pointed to the chair next to his. I eyed him before walking lightly to the chair. I slipped down into it, eyeing him. Sand flew a small plate down and placed it in front of me, without leaving a single grain on the plate. He just grab some Naan and placed cut up cherries on half of it and ripping the naan in half. I slowly grabbed a slice and put it down, placing a few cherries, cranberries, and grape slices on my naan. Biting into it, I watched him for any signs, but he just munched contently on his food. His face was emotionless.

I ate my naan slowly, trying to savor the moment. It was like last night hadn't even happened. He actually acted like he wanted me near him, and not pushing me away. It was nice. I smiled, only to go still when he turned. He had a small slice of his naan with the glaze on it. I eyed it, and smiled seeing a slice of Pineapple in it. I went to grab it, but he took it from my hand and put it close to my face. I raised my brows, but none the less opened my mouth lightly. Keeping still, I waited for him to put it in my mouth. When I felt it, I lightly closed my lips, brushing them against his fingers.

I looked to him, watching him shiver and turning back to his food as if it never happened either. Smiling, I turned to my own food and chewed it happily. The glaze was actually really delicious. I enjoyed it. I watched him pulled out the glaze, and after a bit, he actually ate a pineapple part too, and didn't seem any worse off than the cherries.

"I'm going to have to make that more often huh?" I asked, looking at him. He simply nodded, but I knew that somewhere inside him, maybe not now but some day, would enjoy making it again with me.

XX

The screaming had stopped, the voices and the swirling, it all stopped when the sun rose. For the whole morning, no voices, no screaming. For once I felt stable, just sitting waiting for others to wake up. Even when Baki arose and cleaned up my vomit to keep anyone from knowing I had a close call with my demon last night- No voices. I had even ventured down to see Kimi to see if they would come back. Nothing. I could actually feel calm and collected, and touching her, being near her did nothing to harm me. It actually kept me warm, a comfortable feeling falling over me.  
The voices were still gone, and Kimi and I were in the market. Alone…. In the market. She was looking at cooking magazines, sitting on the bench next to me. People were passing by, not even staring. No one knew who I was, and no one cared that I was near them.

"Gaara, what do you think of chicken with a spicy mango sauce and dumplings for dinner?" Kimi asked. I turned to her, watching her flip through the magazine.

"I don't care," I spoke, slipping to my feet. She stood up as well and put the magazine back on the rack. I waited for her to walk to my side before

I started walking again, arms crossed. This market was packed full of people, and I actually had to fight to get through the crowd. That never happened back home, it was irritating. I didn't enjoy not being feared, it was a lot harder to get to where I was going. Kimi didn't seem to mind at all, she skimmed through the crowd, keeping next to me the whole time. I didn't know where I was going, just trying to find the less busy part of the market, get away from all the people. It's safe to say, crowds and I just don't mix.

"GAARA! LOOK!" Without any notice, Kimi shouted over the crowd and took my arm. She dragged me through the crowd to a small shop on the outside of the crowd. There in this small shop were clothes, but not normal clothes, mostly dresses of all kinds. Oh no… not girl stuff.  
"They're so pretty." She whispered, putting her face up to the window sill like a little kid. I eyed her, pulling my arm back from her as she sighed, her palms pressed up against the glass. She looked like a kicked puppy, just staring at them. I didn't know she even liked dresses, she was always in something easy to work in. These dresses were for girly people. Kimi didn't seem that way at all, but I couldn't hold it in. The question just slipped out.

"You… want a dress?" I asked, grimacing. Now I had done it. She looked up to me with large eyes, and a giant pleading look.

"Yes, yes I do." She whispered, sticking out her bottom lip. Oh great, I had done it. Now she wanted to drag me and my dumb question into the store to look for a dress. When she asked me to join her to go to the market, I expected to be looking at food. Not flipping through cook books, talking to merchants and small stand cooks. I especially, didn't think we'd be looking at dresses. Me and my big mouth.

"Fine, but only one" I snapped. The tone of my voice didn't even phase her, she had snatched up my arm again and drug me inside. It smelt like flowers and overly price perfume. She left me in the door way as she dove back into the gowns. It only took the bell above the door for a lady to come skittering out of the back, and run for Kimi. I winced as instantly they started talking colors, and without any choice, I was sat in a chair while Kimi was shoved in a small room. I guess they had decided on a cream tan color, silver colors, and deep reds to dress her up in.

But I sat there, arms crossed and gourd placed beside me as the woman flitted through the shop and Kimi stood in the room. I watched as she kicked off her shoes, but I had to turn my head as pants and a shirt were thrown to the ground near her ankles. I didn't need to be seeing any of that. I waited, tapping my toes impatiently on the floor. My eyes searching for anything to entertain me. That's when a door opened and I looked up, A silver dress that she turned to the lady and shook her head. I agree, it made my eyes hurt. Then there was a deep red one that in my mind wasn't a dress, it was a curtain on her. There was another silver one, not as glittery but not nice looking. Soon I stopped looking up, these dresses weren't as pretty as they looked on the hanger. I looked to my lap, not interested at all, until I hear Kimi squeak. I looked up and gulped. Kimi was wearing a short dress, it didn't have sleeves or straps, and I couldn't look away. It was a creamy color with streaks of light pink and red, and it clung to her, and it took all my might to look away.

"Is it bad?" Kimi questioned. I said nothing and glared at the wall. "Gaara?" Great, now she was going to make me speak. Since when did she want my opinion?

"It's nice" I spoke softly.

"Nice? Oh, dear, it's gorgeous. That was meant for you. I think we found your dress, and that one is on sale too!" I looked away from Kimi, standing to walk away when I saw something that sparked my interest. A ribbon stand. Ribbon of every color, design, and shape was there on this shelf. There in the middle where tan colored ribbon, but there was one there that was better than the rest. I walked right up to the shelf and plucked the ribbon off. I turned to the lady and Kimi talking, somehow Kimi had changed back into her normal clothes and was holding the dress.

"We're getting this too" I spoke and walked over, dropping it in the ladies hands. I didn't see Kimi's face when I gave it too the lady, nor did I want to. If I saw her face, it would ruin what I was doing.

"Alright, I'll ring it right up for you" The lady of the shop flittered away with the gown and ribbon. I followed after her, hearing Kimi in step.

"Thank you-" I cut her off.

"Don't thank me… Thank Temari"  
And I left it at that.

XX

"Temari… why am I thanking you?" I blurted out, sitting on a log in the woods. I was with her to keep away from the boys. I was also with her, so I could ask her why Gaara told me to ask her. She took the two of us out into the woods so she could practice, or just stretch and exercise. I'm not sure why, but I was sitting on a long fallen on the ground and watching her swing her closed fan hard. When my question finally came out, she stopped swinging.

"Thanking me for what?" She asked. With a swipe of the hand, her fan was down in the dirt, standing straight up and down in the ground. I bit my lip, looking to my hands before holding up the ribbon. Gaara bought me the dress and the ribbon, but I couldn't bare myself to put it in my hair yet. Gaara got this just for me, he got me a dress and let me drag him along with him everywhere. So… why was I thanking her.

"A ribbon?" She questioned.

"Gaara bought me a dress and the ribbon… then told me to thank you… so… why am I thanking you?" I asked. I looked up to her, watching her intently. What was going on with them? Ever since they came back, the whole group was suddenly different, well… Gaara was still Bipolar and scary as usually. But Baki won't even insult me, he won't come near me. Kankuro won't talk about kohana compared to Suna, and Temari, when I was trying to write to my family, she suggested that I wait for them to write back to the first two letters first. Then I tried to ask her if she'd gotten any news from Sunakagure and she evaded the question at all costs. It's like they were trying to keep me focused on anything but home. I didn't know what to think of it. Maybe they were just stressed about the mission. It was getting close to attack time.

"I don't know why you're thanking me… Gaara bought it for you." She spoke with a shrug. I furrowed my brows, looking to the ribbon.

"I think he wants me to thank you, because maybe… you gave him the suggestion?" I spoke up, looking at her. Suddenly her face went blank as she looked at me. With a small look of guilt, she turned from me and picked up her fan. Why was she guilty? It was written all over her face like she'd written it in sharpie.

"I just thought…. He wasn't treating you well enough." She whispered, her voice trembling. "I was trying to help you out…I don't want him to hurt you too much," with that she picked up the fan and ripped it open. I looked down to my ribbon, pulling my knees to my chest. Now I felt guilty, maybe she didn't look guilty? Or maybe she did… Now I was confused.

"Temari, what are you guys hiding from me?" I asked. My eyes caught her body go stiff. Now I was worried, what was going on. They were hiding something from me. Did they think I couldn't handle what they were hiding? Was it something Gaara was doing? Oh no, it was. That's why he bought me the dress and the ribbon. Now I felt completely stupid! I was in his trap and she knew it! Panic was rising like vile and throw up in my throat. Only, she turned her head and caught my eyes and something of concern flashed

"Nothing… Kimi, it's nothing…the mission, I don't know what I'm allowed to tell you and what Baki wants me to hide from you. It's just, this whole chunin exams, and father coming, we're all just stressed." She spoke almost breathlessly. "Gaara… he's unstable and may have over heard me telling Kankuro that we needed to treat you better or you'd leave." She spoke, turning away from me and looking to her fan. I let out a sigh of relief and looked to the ribbon. I knew Gaara was unstable, one day he was harsh and demanding, then today he's quiet, calm, and acts like a human being.

Maybe he was changing? Or maybe I was just crazy for thinking he would like me at all. He was probably just spoiling me so he could keep me as his play thing and not feel guilty. Suddenly I felt like crying. I wanted to just burry myself in my bed at home, away from him and this place, this mission, and just lay there until I stopped loving him.

"Temari… I'm going back to the hotel. I want to lay down," I whispered. I stood, walking towards the trees, not even looking back, or listening for an answer. I just let my feet carry me through the trees towards the path that Temari had taken me on to get to the training spot she was on. My eyes didn't even recognize the trees, the grass, or flowers. All I saw was the ribbon in my one hand, my other running over the ribbon in my hair. With the flick of my fingers, the yellow ribbon fell from my hair to my shoulders, my hair falling down and framing my face. It had gotten so long, it was now reaching my butt. I took my yellow ribbon and wrapped it around my wrist before looking to the roll of ribbon Gaara had bought me. Why did I let myself love him?

He was horrible to me… but then he was always there. When he put me in the hospital, it seemed like he tried to apologize. He got me my job, he often showed me he loved my cooking without saying anything. He tried… he tried to not be a monster, even though he was a monster. My feet finally stopped on the path and I pulled the ribbon under my hair. I was insane, I could just not ever wear the dress and the ribbon at all. I put on my yellow ribbon and act like he'd never bought me ribbon or the dress. I could act like he never asked me about my ribbon, or tried to help with breakfast. I could act like we never kissed… I pulled it up to my head and tied a bow there on the side of my head, making a make-shift headband.  
Was I giving in to him? Loving him without hope of getting it back?

I started walking again, lifting my eyes up to the village in front of me, the path slowly clearing into the streets of Kohana. I took a deep breath and headed towards the hotel, figuring I could just sit and mope on my depression (from loving Gaara). I smiled and waved to faces I saw in the festival, and shuffled fast past the boy I'd kissed and his little sister, hiding from his sight. While I was shuffling, I ran into a familiar, bright green, spandex clad chest.

"Kimi-chan?" I blinked and looked up to Guy-Sensei. I backed up and smiled.

"Hey Guy… I see Lee's not with you." I tilted my head, looking for the smaller ninja that I had talked to far more than his sensei, the one who'd saved the guy I hit with the frying pan. His smile instantly dropped and he looked to his toes.

"He was a little injured in the exams… he's in the hospital getting patched up," He spoke, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"I heard a lot of people were hurt. Temari, on my team I live with, she told me a lot were sent to the hospital, do you think he'll be okay?" I asked, furrowing my brow at him. He looked to me with something I could pinpoint. It was an emotion I couldn't figure out. A smile slowly came back as he patted my shoulder and shrugged.

"I'm sure he's fine, nothing can kill that boy" He laughed and walked on. I watched with worry as he walked on, his chipper and happy emotions were faked. I could tell, but I couldn't figure out why. Was he lying?

I turned and continued towards the hotel. Only, as I got within a few feet of the hotel, I instinctively looked up and found Gaara standing on the balcony. He looked down to me, his face blank. I tilted my head, my feet taking me to just below the balcony. I looked to him, flinching a bit when his sand came swirling down. It picked me up gently and lifted me, but I kept dead still until it pulled me onto the balcony. I stood deathly still, eyes closed and letting the sand slide away from me. When it was gone I opened my eyes to Gaara who was suddenly inches from my face. I held my breath, unable to breathe as his hand went to the ribbon in my hair, brushing it with his fingers before trailing his fingers to my cheek.  
He was being soft, and it was scaring me. He was never soft! I scrunched my brow in confusion, looking him in the eyes, watching them follow his fingers. His eyes finally caught mine. That's when the Gaara I knew came back. His finger was still gentle on my face but his eyes turned harsh and he glared right back at me.

"What?" He snapped. My breath came back

"Nothing," I huffed, rolling my eyes. This morning was definitely a one time only thing. He wasn't going to be as calm and gentle was he was. He glared, his hand switching and rushing to my hair, pulling my head and body closer to him. He forced my head up, my body pressed against him.

"Feeling better Gaara?" I whispered, cocking a brow at him.

"No" He snarled, then he went still. His eyes looking away from my eyes to the door. My eyes flickered to the door and instantly my heart stopped. There was Kankuro behind the glass slider door, looking at us with wide eyes.

"Great, now they both know" I hissed. Instantly, Gaara turned to look at me, his eyes narrowed.

"What? Temari knows?" He snarled.

"She caught us on the couch…last night" I whispered, keeping my eyes from looking at him. I tried hard not to look at him, but I couldn't help catching a glimpse at him. He was looking to the door where Kankuro had disappeared. I stayed still until he looked back at me. I couldn't help it, I pushed up on my toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. For once, he stood absolutely still, as I left the small peck on his lips. His hands let go of me completely as I pulled away and headed for the door. I needed to catch Kankuro and find out what he was thinking. I pulled the door open, glancing over my shoulder to see Gaara, but he was gone. Sand was on the balcony, but he wasn't. I sighed and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. When I turned to look for Kankuro, he was sitting on the couch with crossed arms.

"Don't you dare mess him up more! He's already unstable enough, isn't it enough he tried to kill you, now you're getting back at him by messing with his head…. You're low!" He hissed, getting up from the couch. My jaw dropped, and I was speechless as he walked from the room and out the front door.


	16. Chapter 16

_ Food Fit For A **KING**_

(WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED! REPEAT THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED!)

Chapter Fifteen:

I stood in the kitchen, my apron tied tight as I ripped my hair up into a messy bun and tied a bow with the ribbon. Temari was sitting in a chair with her head against the cold table, snoring. Kankuro was across from her, doing the exact same thing. I hadn't seen Gaara all morning, and Baki was cleaning something off the balcony. I didn't know what it was but I didn't want to know either. So here I stood, in the kitchen, staring at the two sleepy heads wondering… why were they even up.

I slammed my hands on the table hard, watching them both jump up atleast a foot in the air before falling in their chair. I crossed my arms and waited for them to catch their breath.

"Why are you two even up, if you're just going to snore and drool on my clean kitchen table. I could be out finding books on Konoha cusine, but instead I'm waiting on two zombies… why are you awake?" I blurted out. They yawned, curling up in their chairs.

"Well, I'm going back to bed then," Kankuro yawned, stretching lightly in his chair, then getting to his feet. Sleepy Temari and irritated me watched him stumble to the couch and fall onto the couch. When he was on the couch, I almost wanted to tell him not to, seeing as that was where…never mind, he would be okay.

"I don't think he knows you and Gaara made out on that couch." I jumped in my skin. Temari had spoken up. But not only did she say something, she knew about me and Gaara. My mouth opened to speak but I couldn't form words, looking to her. Temari sat there, yawning and looking to the ceiling.

"You two should really quiet down your bickering, if I hadn't been awake, I wouldn't have seen yal kissing," Temari spoke, rubbing her eyes. My mouth laid agape, I was unable to move. She was totally right, it was my own fault for being busted. I wanted to run away, in tears like a girly teenage soap opera and cry till I figure out a way to keep her from telling anyone.

"I… I… Temari, it's not what you… I…I'm…" I couldn't forms words. I was about ready to kill Gaara and possibly myself. Someone knew I was having the worlds most complicated affair with a guy who everyone is afraid of. Yes, the perfect thing to show case to the world.

"Kimi… I'm not going to tell." I blinked, then blinked again. What? Was she okay with us kissing? It wasn't like we'd do it in front of her, I wouldn't be doing it at all if Gaara weren't so damn addictive. But, did she like me with Gaara or was she not telling anyone because she was afraid of the ridicule.

"I… thank you, Temari," I whispered.

"I'm just going to tell you, please be careful. He has hurt you physically before, and it damaged you… I know it did… I don't want him to hurt you again," Temari whispered back, smiling to me. Then, she finally stood up with a yawn and a stretch. Without saying a word, she turned and walked for the room, arms stretching until she reached the door where she closed the bedroom door behind her and only the sound of Kankuro snoring filled the room. Baki had disappeared from the Balcony, but what did I care.

I stood in the kitchen, biting the inside of my cheeks. I had the utmost respect for Temari now. I knew she was the nicest out of the siblings, and I knew she tried hard to make my job easy, but now I knew that she was also a friend to me.

"Why are you smiling?" I hadn't been paying attention to anything, and didn't hear Gaara walking up behind me. However, I didn't jump, I just turned and shrugged.

"In a good mood…" I trailed off, looking at him finally. He wasn't smiling, or smirking, or even looking at me. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but a thought hit me like a tidal wave. I wanted to actually know why he wouldn't look at me, all he wanted to know was why I wasn't frowning like him! What an ass whole… why do I love him again? He huffed and went to sit at a table chair, only to stop mid-sitting in chair.

"What's on the table?" He scowled. I finally jumped to life, and grabbed his arm, pulling him lightly away from the chair.

"Kankuro drooled on it…"

"Oh…" When I did look to Gaara, to see his reaction, he was finally looking at me. He looked at me like there was something confusing him about me. I cocked a brow at him. That's when I watched his hand go up to my hair, and I stood deathly still. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Oh damn…

"Is that the only ribbon you have?" He questioned, as if there was nothing about it. I opened my eyes and loosened up, blinking. Wait? What? I felt him flip the bow between his fingers before putting his hands down to his side. I looked to him, eyeing him suspiciously. He didn't insult me, or mock me, just simply asked if that was my only ribbon.

"Are you sick?" I blurted out, attempting to put my hand on his forehead. I watched him roll his eyes and swat my hand away from his forehead.

"Just answer the question," He snarled. I looked to my room, actually thinking. I never really wore any other kind of ribbon. My mother had bought me this yellow ribbon when I was little and I never went without. So… I guess, no, I didn't have another ribbon.

"No, I don't have any others," I spoke, cocking my head at him. "Why do you ask?" I questioned. He looked away, to the fridge, and suddenly the small sound of a hungry belly filled my ears. With a sigh, I turned to the fridge and walked to it. I wasn't going to get an answer from him. Another sigh escaped my lips as I threw him a towel to mop up the table while I got to work on some breakfast.

I pulled out many fresh fruits I had bought, including pineapple, and set them on the counter. I already had Naan made, but I was going to make a quick fruit glaze for it, along with just some fruit chunks to put ontop of it. Plus, there was some of my fruity, sweet Humus that I had made. I pulled out some brown sugar and butter and a small pan. Turning it up high on the stove, I put the butter in to melt and become soft before adding the Brown Sugar. I turned to go back and chop up Fruit when I saw Gaara against the counter, poking fruit with a fork. More specifically, the Pineapple, and star fruit I'd found here in Konoha market.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hands on my hips. He furrowed his brow and rolled over the Pineapple with his fork.

"It's… it's got spikes on it, and leaves… I think, on it." He whispered, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Yes, it's a pineapple… it's a Konoha thing. It's really good." I smiled, coming over. He stood still as I took one over my larger slicing knives off the wall and cut through the bottom part easily, like butter. I had the advanced, smooth cut kind, it was awesome! He eyed the end suspiciously as I cut off the top part as well. I took out a spoon and cut out some of the fruit from the top part, making sure it wasn't attached to the shell and handed it over to him. I began to chop up the rest, cutting off the edges of the pineapple. While I was cutting and turning the brown sugar down to a simmer, I watched Gaara out of the corner of my eye. He looked at it with a scrunched nose before slowly putting it in his mouth. The second he put it in her, jumped and threw the spoon, the pineapple with it.

"What was that?" He cried out, rubbing his tounge on his sleeve.

"Pineapple… why did you throw it?" I laughed, arms crossed.

"It burned," He spoke, looking at me with furrowed brows, "That's not going in the food!" He demanded.

"Yes it is, it's really sweat and adds citrus to the food. It's going in." I rolled my eyes, walking to the cutting board and taking my small chunks over to the pan.

"Then… Cherries, are going in too!" He sneered, pulling stems off the cherries.

"That's weird Gaara, Pineapple and cherries…" I spoke, but when I saw him hand them over to me, I couldn't resist. No matter what my instincts told me, and they were telling me that Gaara had no Pallet, I sliced them up quick and plopped them in. I even gave him the spoon to mix the now caramelizing mixture in the pan. I put the Naan on a large plate, along with fruit chunks that I had cut up earlier. I pulled out a little plate and set it, before turning to the pan. Turning off the stove, I reached over Gaara with an ovenmit and pulled the pan off the stove. Directing him to the table, I skillfully scooped the glaze into a small bowl and placed it on the table. I was unsure of how it would truly taste. I turned to go about dishes when a hand yanked at my apron strings.

"Gaara?" I gasped, turning to him with furrowed brows. He simply pointed to the chair next to his. I eyed him before walking lightly to the chair. I slipped down into it, eyeing him. Sand flew a small plate down and placed it in front of me, without leaving a single grain on the plate. He just grab some Naan and placed cut up cherries on half of it and ripping the naan in half. I slowly grabbed a slice and put it down, placing a few cherries, cranberries, and grape slices on my naan. Biting into it, I watched him for any signs, but he just munched contently on his food. His face was emotionless.

I ate my naan slowly, trying to savor the moment. It was like last night hadn't even happened. He actually acted like he wanted me near him, and not pushing me away. It was nice. I smiled, only to go still when he turned. He had a small slice of his naan with the glaze on it. I eyed it, and smiled seeing a slice of Pineapple in it. I went to grab it, but he took it from my hand and put it close to my face. I raised my brows, but none the less opened my mouth lightly. Keeping still, I waited for him to put it in my mouth. When I felt it, I lightly closed my lips, brushing them against his fingers.

I looked to him, watching him shiver and turning back to his food as if it never happened either. Smiling, I turned to my own food and chewed it happily. The glaze was actually really delicious. I enjoyed it. I watched him pulled out the glaze, and after a bit, he actually ate a pineapple part too, and didn't seem any worse off than the cherries.

"I'm going to have to make that more often huh?" I asked, looking at him. He simply nodded, but I knew that somewhere inside him, maybe not now but some day, would enjoy making it again with me.

XX

The screaming had stopped, the voices and the swirling, it all stopped when the sun rose. For the whole morning, no voices, no screaming. For once I felt stable, just sitting waiting for others to wake up. Even when Baki arose and cleaned up my vomit to keep anyone from knowing I had a close call with my demon last night- No voices. I had even ventured down to see Kimi to see if they would come back. Nothing. I could actually feel calm and collected, and touching her, being near her did nothing to harm me. It actually kept me warm, a comfortable feeling falling over me.

The voices were still gone, and Kimi and I were in the market. Alone…. In the market. She was looking at cooking magazines, sitting on the bench next to me. People were passing by, not even staring. No one knew who I was, and no one cared that I was near them.

"Gaara, what do you think of chicken with a spicy mango sauce and dumplings for dinner?" Kimi asked. I turned to her, watching her flip through the magazine.

"I don't care," I spoke, slipping to my feet. She stood up as well and put the magazine back on the rack. I waited for her to walk to my side before I started walking again, arms crossed. This market was packed full of people, and I actually had to fight to get through the crowd. That never happened back home, it was irritating. I didn't enjoy not being feared, it was a lot harder to get to where I was going. Kimi didn't seem to mind at all, she skimmed through the crowd, keeping next to me the whole time. I didn't know where I was going, just trying to find the less busy part of the market, get away from all the people. It's safe to say, crowds and I just don't mix.

"GAARA! LOOK!" Without any notice, Kimi shouted over the crowd and took my arm. She dragged me through the crowd to a small shop on the outside of the crowd. There in this small shop were clothes, but not normal clothes, mostly dresses of all kinds. Oh no… not girl stuff.

"They're so pretty." She whispered, putting her face up to the window sill like a little kid. I eyed her, pulling my arm back from her as she sighed, her palms pressed up against the glass. She looked like a kicked puppy, just staring at them. I didn't know she even liked dresses, she was always in something easy to work in. These dresses were for girly people. Kimi didn't seem that way at all, but I couldn't hold it in. The question just slipped out.

"You… want a dress?" I asked, grimacing. Now I had done it. She looked up to me with large eyes, and a giant pleading look.

"Yes, yes I do." She whispered, sticking out her bottom lip. Oh great, I had done it. Now she wanted to drag me and my dumb question into the store to look for a dress. When she asked me to join her to go to the market, I expected to be looking at food. Not flipping through cook books, talking to merchants and small stand cooks. I especially, didn't think we'd be looking at dresses. Me and my big mouth.

"Fine, but only one" I snapped. The tone of my voice didn't even phase her, she had snatched up my arm again and drug me inside. It smelt like flowers and overly price perfume. She left me in the door way as she dove back into the gowns. It only took the bell above the door for a lady to come skittering out of the back, and run for Kimi. I winced as instantly they started talking colors, and without any choice, I was sat in a chair while Kimi was shoved in a small room. I guess they had decided on a cream tan color, silver colors, and deep reds to dress her up in.

But I sat there, arms crossed and gourd placed beside me as the woman flitted through the shop and Kimi stood in the room. I watched as she kicked off her shoes, but I had to turn my head as pants and a shirt were thrown to the ground near her ankles. I didn't need to be seeing any of that. I waited, tapping my toes impatiently on the floor. My eyes searching for anything to entertain me. That's when a door opened and I looked up, A silver dress that she turned to the lady and shook her head. I agree, it made my eyes hurt. Then there was a deep red one that in my mind wasn't a dress, it was a curtain on her. There was another silver one, not as glittery but not nice looking. Soon I stopped looking up, these dresses weren't as pretty as they looked on the hanger. I looked to my lap, not interested at all, until I hear Kimi squeak. I looked up and gulped. Kimi was wearing a short dress, it didn't have sleeves or straps, and I couldn't look away. It was a creamy color with streaks of light pink and red, and it clung to her, and it took all my might to look away.

"Is it bad?" Kimi questioned. I said nothing and glared at the wall. "Gaara?" Great, now she was going to make me speak. Since when did she want my opinion?

"It's nice" I spoke softly.

"Nice? Oh, dear, it's gorgeous. That was meant for you. I think we found your dress, and that one is on sale too!" I looked away from Kimi, standing to walk away when I saw something that sparked my interest. A ribbon stand. Ribbon of every color, design, and shape was there on this shelf. There in the middle where tan colored ribbon, but there was one there that was better than the rest. I walked right up to the shelf and plucked the ribbon off. I turned to the lady and Kimi talking, somehow Kimi had changed back into her normal clothes and was holding the dress.

"We're getting this too" I spoke and walked over, dropping it in the ladies hands. I didn't see Kimi's face when I gave it too the lady, nor did I want to. If I saw her face, it would ruin what I was doing.

"Alright, I'll ring it right up for you" The lady of the shop flittered away with the gown and ribbon. I followed after her, hearing Kimi in step.

"Thank you-" I cut her off.

"Don't thank me… Thank Temari"

And I left it at that.

XX

"Temari… why am I thanking you?" I blurted out, sitting on a log in the woods. I was with her to keep away from the boys. I was also with her, so I could ask her why Gaara told me to ask her. She took the two of us out into the woods so she could practice, or just stretch and exercise. I'm not sure why, but I was sitting on a long fallen on the ground and watching her swing her closed fan hard. When my question finally came out, she stopped swinging.

"Thanking me for what?" She asked. With a swipe of the hand, her fan was down in the dirt, standing straight up and down in the ground. I bit my lip, looking to my hands before holding up the ribbon. Gaara bought me the dress and the ribbon, but I couldn't bare myself to put it in my hair yet. Gaara got this just for me, he got me a dress and let me drag him along with him everywhere. So… why was I thanking her.

"A ribbon?" She questioned.

"Gaara bought me a dress and the ribbon… then told me to thank you… so… why am I thanking you?" I asked. I looked up to her, watching her intently. What was going on with them? Ever since they came back, the whole group was suddenly different, well… Gaara was still Bipolar and scary as usually. But Baki won't even insult me, he won't come near me. Kankuro won't talk about kohana compared to Suna, and Temari, when I was trying to write to my family, she suggested that I wait for them to write back to the first two letters first. Then I tried to ask her if she'd gotten any news from Sunakagure and she evaded the question at all costs. It's like they were trying to keep me focused on anything but home. I didn't know what to think of it. Maybe they were just stressed about the mission. It was getting close to attack time.

"I don't know why you're thanking me… Gaara bought it for you." She spoke with a shrug. I furrowed my brows, looking to the ribbon.

"I think he wants me to thank you, because maybe… you gave him the suggestion?" I spoke up, looking at her. Suddenly her face went blank as she looked at me. With a small look of guilt, she turned from me and picked up her fan. Why was she guilty? It was written all over her face like she'd written it in sharpie.

"I just thought…. He wasn't treating you well enough." She whispered, her voice trembling. "I was trying to help you out…I don't want him to hurt you too much," with that she picked up the fan and ripped it open. I looked down to my ribbon, pulling my knees to my chest. Now I felt guilty, maybe she didn't look guilty? Or maybe she did… Now I was confused.

"Temari, what are you guys hiding from me?" I asked. My eyes caught her body go stiff. Now I was worried, what was going on. They were hiding something from me. Did they think I couldn't handle what they were hiding? Was it something Gaara was doing? Oh no, it was. That's why he bought me the dress and the ribbon. Now I felt completely stupid! I was in his trap and she knew it! Panic was rising like vile and throw up in my throat. Only, she turned her head and caught my eyes and something of concern flashed

"Nothing… Kimi, it's nothing…the mission, I don't know what I'm allowed to tell you and what Baki wants me to hide from you. It's just, this whole chunin exams, and father coming, we're all just stressed." She spoke almost breathlessly. "Gaara… he's unstable and may have over heard me telling Kankuro that we needed to treat you better or you'd leave." She spoke, turning away from me and looking to her fan. I let out a sigh of relief and looked to the ribbon. I knew Gaara was unstable, one day he was harsh and demanding, then today he's quiet, calm, and acts like a human being.

Maybe he was changing? Or maybe I was just crazy for thinking he would like me at all. He was probably just spoiling me so he could keep me as his play thing and not feel guilty. Suddenly I felt like crying. I wanted to just burry myself in my bed at home, away from him and this place, this mission, and just lay there until I stopped loving him.

"Temari… I'm going back to the hotel. I want to lay down," I whispered. I stood, walking towards the trees, not even looking back, or listening for an answer. I just let my feet carry me through the trees towards the path that Temari had taken me on to get to the training spot she was on. My eyes didn't even recognize the trees, the grass, or flowers. All I saw was the ribbon in my one hand, my other running over the ribbon in my hair. With the flick of my fingers, the yellow ribbon fell from my hair to my shoulders, my hair falling down and framing my face. It had gotten so long, it was now reaching my butt. I took my yellow ribbon and wrapped it around my wrist before looking to the roll of ribbon Gaara had bought me. Why did I let myself love him? He was horrible to me… but then he was always there. When he put me in the hospital, it seemed like he tried to apologize. He got me my job, he often showed me he loved my cooking without saying anything. He tried… he tried to not be a monster, even though he was a monster. My feet finally stopped on the path and I pulled the ribbon under my hair. I was insane, I could just not ever wear the dress and the ribbon at all. I put on my yellow ribbon and act like he'd never bought me ribbon or the dress. I could act like he never asked me about my ribbon, or tried to help with breakfast. I could act like we never kissed… I pulled it up to my head and tied a bow there on the side of my head, making a make-shift headband.

Was I giving in to him? Loving him without hope of getting it back?

I started walking again, lifting my eyes up to the village in front of me, the path slowly clearing into the streets of Kohana. I took a deep breath and headed towards the hotel, figuring I could just sit and mope on my depression (from loving Gaara). I smiled and waved to faces I saw in the festival, and shuffled fast past the boy I'd kissed and his little sister, hiding from his sight. While I was shuffling, I ran into a familiar, bright green, spandex clad chest.

"Kimi-chan?" I blinked and looked up to Guy-Sensei. I backed up and smiled.

"Hey Guy… I see Lee's not with you." I tilted my head, looking for the smaller ninja that I had talked to far more than his sensei, the one who'd saved the guy I hit with the frying pan. His smile instantly dropped and he looked to his toes.

"He was a little injured in the exams… he's in the hospital getting patched up," He spoke, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"I heard a lot of people were hurt. Temari, on my team I live with, she told me a lot were sent to the hospital, do you think he'll be okay?" I asked, furrowing my brow at him. He looked to me with something I could pinpoint. It was an emotion I couldn't figure out. A smile slowly came back as he patted my shoulder and shrugged.

"I'm sure he's fine, nothing can kill that boy" He laughed and walked on. I watched with worry as he walked on, his chipper and happy emotions were faked. I could tell, but I couldn't figure out why. Was he lying?

I turned and continued towards the hotel. Only, as I got within a few feet of the hotel, I instinctively looked up and found Gaara standing on the balcony. He looked down to me, his face blank. I tilted my head, my feet taking me to just below the balcony. I looked to him, flinching a bit when his sand came swirling down. It picked me up gently and lifted me, but I kept dead still until it pulled me onto the balcony. I stood deathly still, eyes closed and letting the sand slide away from me. When it was gone I opened my eyes to Gaara who was suddenly inches from my face. I held my breath, unable to breathe as his hand went to the ribbon in my hair, brushing it with his fingers before trailing his fingers to my cheek.

He was being soft, and it was scaring me. He was never soft! I scrunched my brow in confusion, looking him in the eyes, watching them follow his fingers. His eyes finally caught mine. That's when the Gaara I knew came back. His finger was still gentle on my face but his eyes turned harsh and he glared right back at me.

"What?" He snapped. My breath came back

"Nothing," I huffed, rolling my eyes. This morning was definitely a one time only thing. He wasn't going to be as calm and gentle was he was. He glared, his hand switching and rushing to my hair, pulling my head and body closer to him. He forced my head up, my body pressed against him.

"Feeling better Gaara?" I whispered, cocking a brow at him.

"No" He snarled, then he went still. His eyes looking away from my eyes to the door. My eyes flickered to the door and instantly my heart stopped. There was Kankuro behind the glass slider door, looking at us with wide eyes.

"Great, now they both know" I hissed. Instantly, Gaara turned to look at me, his eyes narrowed.

"What? Temari knows?" He snarled.

"She caught us on the couch…last night" I whispered, keeping my eyes from looking at him. I tried hard not to look at him, but I couldn't help catching a glimpse at him. He was looking to the door where Kankuro had disappeared. I stayed still until he looked back at me. I couldn't help it, I pushed up on my toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. For once, he stood absolutely still, as I left the small peck on his lips. His hands let go of me completely as I pulled away and headed for the door. I needed to catch Kankuro and find out what he was thinking. I pulled the door open, glancing over my shoulder to see Gaara, but he was gone. Sand was on the balcony, but he wasn't. I sighed and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. When I turned to look for Kankuro, he was sitting on the couch with crossed arms.

"Don't you dare mess him up more! He's already unstable enough, isn't it enough he tried to kill you, now you're getting back at him by messing with his head…. You're low!" He hissed, getting up from the couch. My jaw dropped, and I was speechless as he walked from the room and out the front door.

Chapter 16:

I sat on the roof, holding my head as the screeching and clawing in my skull returned. My hands flew to my forehead, attempting to hold the pain in. Choke it down. Why wasn't it going down? I gasped, clenching my teeth as the noise in my head grew louder and louder. It began pounding in my ears I was sure that it was blaring out in the open. My palms clamped over my ears but they were still ringing. The Sound of sharp nails against a black board repeated like a broken record in my head. Laughing, screeching laughing in my head, swirling around. It began to talk, as if yelling at me. I needed it to let go of me but it wouldn't. It felt like nails were impaling my flesh, I kept trying to cover it up, but the nails kept coming.

The Demon inside me, it was furious. Furious with me, I could feel something was wrong and now here I was. I was almost in a fettle position, curled up and holding my head. My eyes felt like they'd pop out of their sockets from the pressure behind it. It hurt, it hurt more than any pain I'd had before. Why did the Demon suddenly pain me so much.

I couldn't help the gasps of pain and low growls that escaped my lips as I laid my forehead against the roof of the hotel. My hands flung down to the roof, sand keeping my skin from slapping the tile. It burned from the impact but not as bad as the clawing in my chest.

"Why…." I called out. I felt so sick, my stomach flipping and my world spinning from all the noise. The vile threatened to rise again, building up in my throat.

"MOTHER!" I blurted out, and suddenly the growling lightened, and my stomach felt still. I could breath easier, the clawing dulling down on my skull. The world slowed down, then stopped speeding. Blinking, I looked to my hands shaking against sand covering the roof tile. I was breathing lightly, trying not to make too much sound as the clawing finally went away and there was only a low humming in my head.

"Mother?" I whispered, my voice coming out shaken. The humming grew lightly louder, but it didn't hurt. My hands still shook but they pushed against the sand, allowing me back up into a sitting position. I understood now more than ever. It was my mother, she was there like a ghost in my head. My mother was the demon in my head, and she was the face when I closed my eyes.

I sat still and silently as the humming turned into a haunting lullaby. It rang in my hears till the point I could repeat it, and my eyes began to droop. I felt worn, and tired, more than I have in my whole life time. What was going on with me. I leaned back against a small fixture on the roof that stood up in the air like a curled tail of a creature. I was comfortable, the wind lightly blowing and my legs coming up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them as my eyes went up to the moon. Eyelids feeling a thousand pounds.

I gulped down the vile in my throat, choking down the horrible taste as I finally took a deep breath.

"Mother… why are you upset with me?" I asked, blinking hard. I was not to fall asleep. I wasn't allowed to fall asleep with the Shukaku as my demon. The humming dulled down as I saw clouds crawling towards the moon. Was it my imagination? Was I dreaming or just merely going mad? I had to be going insane. I opened my eyes as suddenly, in my vision was Kimi's face. Her smile, the way she looked in the dress… her crying, her yelling at me.

I closed my eyes and she was there. She was just sleeping.

Was that why mother was so upset? She didn't like Kimi, she didn't want Kimi in my life? But… But… I opened my eyes and slowly pushed to the edge. But, she was mine! She wasn't allowed to leave! I dropped off the roof and landed gently on the balcony and crept inside. There was a light clawing at my skull, leaving me wincing as I closed the door and walked to the door where her and Temari slept behind. I opened the door, expecting Temari there, but she wasn't there. Only Kimi laid in the room.

The clawing got harder as I stood in the doorway. My hands flew to the door Frames to steady myself as sand began to crawl towards the sleeping body. NO! I WOULDN'T

But… If Kimi were gone, she would never truly leave me, never kiss another boy, never confuse me. If she was gone, I could be free of the aching in my chest and my mother trying to escape my head.

I could, I should, but I wouldn't. I fell to my knees, a loud thud ringing through my head as the sounds grew louder in my head. I gritted my teeth hard, my hands going to my head. My eyes shut hard and hands holding my ears, I didn't hear Kimi wake. I didn't see her at all, only colors and the picture of my mother clawing at my eyelids. Only the sound of her footsteps creaking on the floorboards opened my eyes and she was kneeling in front of me. She was in a stark white night gown, her hand out to touch me. I felt my face snarl and I pulled back.

Her face showed fear for a moment, I could see it in her face as she reached for me again.

"Don't." I snapped. I winced at the pain that ran up my body from my toes to my skull and back down again from just saying one word.

"Then I won't," She whispered. I Scrunched my nose at her as she slipped onto her knees in front of me, sitting on her hands that were sitting on her ankles. "See, I can't touch you." She whispered. I glared at her as she rolled her eyes. I huffed, the clawing in my head dulling down to a wince here and there.

"What do you care?" I asked through gritted teeth. She should be asleep, like everyone else, like everyone but me.

"Because I'm insane and can't help it," She groaned. I eyed her, my hands floating down from my skull. I looked to her, sitting there on her hands like it was nothing. She acted like I wasn't about to kill her, and I almost did. I was considering it, I was thinking of it, so why… why was she just sitting like a duck. I stood up and suddenly my sand grasped her hard. She gasped and held real still, I watched her shiver with her eyes closed and her jaw was harshly clenched. There went her courage, I could see it, but there was this thin string in my chest, pulled taunt and hard. My head screamed for me to squish her, for me to yank the life from her chest. While, my chest, I knew it wanted me to put her down gently, to let her go.

"Damnit Kimi," I cursed, turning from her. I flung my hand and looked over my shoulder as the sand flew her onto her bed. It slammed her on her back on the bed, yanked her blanket on her, and left her laying there with wide eyes and tears close to forming. "Just… go to bed." I hissed, and slammed the door with my sand.

I had far more harsh matters to deal with than silly girls and how they made me feel.

XX

It's hard to judge time when you're not exactly sure how fast time flies. Take days for example, they can drag on forever or they can last barely a minute, depending on how you spend them. My days, for the last three weeks have flown by. I know the group was just keeping me busy, keeping my mind off of what mattered. I often tried to write my family, wondering what was keeping them from writing back. Had they just fallen off the face of the earth? I also wondered why they wouldn't answer me about their mission. I knew they had to kill the Hokage, and that there would be a war, I had gotten that much from Drunk Gaara that one night. But anytime I asked if I would have to do anything, or why they kept stopping me from writing, they just asked a different question and got me off track. If they didn't get me off track, they found a way to escape, or shoved Gaara on me. Okay, well, Kankuro didn't. Everytime he talked to me, was with this disgusted scowl or glare, and he always walked away with a scoff like I was the scum of the earth and not worth his time. I tried my hardest to get him to understand what was going on, but he thought I was messing with Gaara for my own sick and twisted enjoyment.

Temari seemed to want me to love Gaara. She seemed to push me on him all the time, making sure we sat next to each other every time we ate. Whenever I was doing nothing, she'd make me go find Gaara only to get yelled at by him so I'd go and mope in my room.

Gaara… Oh, he confused me the most over these last few weeks. He'd switch inbetween quiet, calm Gaara and overly pissed, crazy demon Gaara. Calm Gaara sat in the kitchen while I cooked and chopped fruit, Crazy Gaara threw me into a wall then forced me into a make-out session right afterwards. I don't know what to do, he flips inbetween crazy and calm so easily. One minute he'll be calm, then some small, insignificant thing will happen and he'll flip to crazy Gaara and try to kill me before storming away.

But now, it's the day before the final exams, and I'm finally by myself… I think. I'm just laying on the couch, my stomach bare against the cold leather. It feels so nice to be just in a sports bra and a pair of shorts, spread out like a sloth on the couch. Being lazy is so nice, why don't more people do this? I smiled and laid my face against the leather, breathing happily. It had been so long since I'd exposed my back. Especially since my scar is still there, clear as day. My everyday reminder that I make stupid choice and love stupid men. My right hand lightly lifted from the couch to run my fingers over the edge of the burn. It seemed like so long ago that it had happened. It didn't bother me at all, it never phased me in the least. When I took showers, I was so used to it, the sight didn't disgust me anymore. It was just kind of there.

My hand dropped back to the couch as I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Finally by myself, or so I thought.

I was laying still, enjoying being lazy when a light hand touched my lower back. Fingers lightly danced over the scar, tracing it. I knew exactly whose they were but I held still. I didn't know if this was Crazy or Calm Gaara. Biting my lip, I kept my eyes closed as I felt the couch situate a bit, and I knew what happened. He kneeled beside my back and was looking at my scar, his hand still lightly tracing it. Obviously it had been a long time since he'd seen it. Then, that's when Gaara surprised me. He lightly kissed my scar, right in the middle of it.

"Admiring your Handi-work?" I whispered.

"I did that." He whispered back. The memory of that day dancing before my eyelids. I had run from him towards the backdoor. The idea image of a horror movie when a damsel in distress if running from the monster. She struggles to get the door open then finally gets it open only to just barely shut it on the monster. Yea, that was me, only a month or so ago, back when days weren't as confusing. Back then I still knew what the hell I was doing.

"It's been a while," I spoke breathlessly. I turned my head to look at him staring at it, lightly tracing it still.

"It happened before we…" He looked off, trailed off in his thoughts. He just stared right at me, his eyes baring into mine but they weren't focused on me. They were looking at me, but as if it were a memory of me on the couch and not me.

"Before we started kissing." I finished.

"Obviously." He snorted, his eyes snapping back to reality. "But that's not what I meant." He spoke, taking his hand back and standing up. I cocked a brow at him, eyeing him suspiciously. Was he going to go super crazy Gaara on me? I didn't need another scar, I was barely dealing with the fresh cuts and bruises. This was the only battle scar I wanted.

"Should I ask?" I questioned, pressing my palms to the couch and lifting up. I got to my knees and looked him in the eyes, now chin level with him, the couch fluffy beneath my knee caps. I wanted to hit him for making me this insane, it really was crazy. It was crazy how desperate I wanted to know what he was thinking. It was crazy how much I cared.

"No." He answered. His right hand went to my cheek, lightly cupping it. His thumb trailed along my face, goosebumps rose on my arm and made me shiver lightly. He made me so confused and he drove my body totally insane. It was starting to irritate me. Scratch that, it always irritated me, but now it was under my skin.

"Gaara?" Our eyes separated as the voice echoed through the door. The sound of keys jingling took over the silent that had been between Gaara and I. I turned to get off the couch, it sounded like Kankuro and the last thing I needed was for him to walk in at a weird time. He already thought I was a slut trying to corrupt Gaara. However, as I turned my head Gaara cupped my cheeks and turned my head back. Just as the door opened he smashed his lips on mine.

"Hey Gaar-" Kankuro's voice stopped short in my ear. My eyes were shut but I could imagine what his face was. I could imagine it, but my brain was mush as Gaara attacked my lips, pulling me into the kiss. His kiss begged for me to kiss back, and for a moment I did, my hands gripping his upper arm, and I leaned into it. Only, reality came crashing back when the door slammed. Gaara pulled back, letting go of my face. I gasped for breath, not wanting to see Kankuro's face at all. I knew now that he hated me.

I was mustering up the courage to look at him, when the door opened again and I heard Temari come in.

"KANKURO!" She slammed open the door. My head jerked that way, happy to see Temari, when hands shoved me hard into the couch.

"GAARA!" Temari screamed as I hit the couch before rolling off and hitting the floor. Wait… what just happened? Was I pushed? Yes, I was pushed, but… did Gaara really push me? HE DID PUSH ME? Damn my back hurts. I groaned, slipping to get to my knees before standing up and rubbing my back. I turned and found Gaara glaring at me rather harshly.

"Go, to your room Kimi." He hissed, teeth gritted. Okay now I was confused. I looked between the three of them, eyeing them all with confused looks. What was going on. Only then I saw a newspaper in Temari's hand. I eyed her, looking between her and the paper before she saw that I was staring at it. She pulled it up into her armpit and tried to scoff it off, but I knew that stupid sand newspaper anywhere. The script and obscene colors of the front were distinct.

"Is that the Suna newspaper?" I asked, looking at her with confusion.

"No." Gaara spoke, "Go Kimi, now" He snapped. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I stumbled as he pulled me with him to the room door. I tried to snatch my arm back, but he slammed open the door and shoved me in it. What was going on? Why were they treating me like a prisoner?

"Gaara, What's going on?" I begged, attempting to hold the door open. He just turned and walked away, his sand shoving me to my butt and slamming the door in front of me. I was a prisoner! But why? Why was I forced to be in this room? WHY? I clawed to my feet and began to bang my hand on the door, crying out for them to open it, but they didn't. I tried to open it myself… it didn't budge.

What is going on? What are they not telling me?

Just one more day till finals, and I still didn't know what I was doing? What was going on? Or what I was doing here…

XX

"Are you sure she can't hear?" Temari asked as my sand covered the door, suffocating any holes it had. Kimi couldn't hear what was going to be said. Today the Newspaper was going to be delivered to us, Baki said to make sure that Kimi didn't get to see it at all. If Kimi was going to do what we needed her to just for the mission, she couldn't know what was going on. But if she was going to stay mine, she had to be completely cut off from her family. I don't know how I was going to keep this up. I can't keep her oblivious forever, she was already trying her hardest to find answers. She'd seen the newspaper, I know she did, she wouldn't be satisfied till she read it and knew what was going on in Suna. What was going on with her family.

The first letter she sent to her family, was hard to get before the mail carrier sent it off. I stuffed it into a trash can after ripping it up. After I saw she wouldn't give up, I told Baki he had to watch the mail. We made sure any letters coming in and any letters going out were kept from Kimi.

"There's something you need to see in it" Temari whispered, looking to the sand before handing over the newspaper. I walked from the door, my sand still covering the door completely as my hand grasped the paper. I opened it and instantly dropped the paper on the ground. My hands shook as there on the cover was a picture of Kimi, smiling in her family photo, then a zoomed in photo.

"They're saying she's missing… Her family is paying money to have her found! Apparently her father was the only one to know she was gone and he's dead." Temari added, picking up the paper once more. Kankuro huffed and leaned against the back of the couch.

"They're sending someone to every country looking for her. They have paid tracker ninja." Kankuro added, glaring at the sand covering the door. "She's only going to get found, find out we've been lying, and go home. She'll never work for us again." Kankuro snorted. I rolled my eyes at him, ignoring him mostly. Kankuro had constantly been trying to get me to stop kissing and being with Kimi. He said she was just messing with me.

He didn't quiet get it that I started this whole thing. I had started it way back when I would try and get Kimi to stop being afraid of me back in Suna. This had always been there, Kimi had always been my play thing, but now I couldn't have her disappear at all. Now I'd become attached to my play thing.

"No… we'll just keep her from being found by them. She's important now." I spoke, looking to the door where the sound of footsteps were echoing down the hall. Obviously Baki was trying to give a hint that he was coming. Once he was close to walking in on Kimi and I, and he was terribly disgusted with the idea that I was making out with her.

"I'll go inform him of what's going on." Kankuro gripped. I rolled my eyes before setting my eyes at Temari who sighed. She dropped the paper on the table and leaned up against the couch.

"We can atleast tell her what we need her to do in the mission." Temari stated, crossing her arms at me. Unlike Kankuro, Temari was under the impression I had started this whole Kimi problem we seemed to be having. I didn't have a problem, but Temari believes I do. I rolled my eyes and looked to the sand barricaded door that held Kimi in her room.

"Fine," I growled. I didn't want to tell her what we needed her to do, because when she knew what we needed her to do, she'd be more interested in why I had shut her in her room. She'd ask why I'd suddenly forced her to kiss me in front of Kankuro then threw her to the floor. I could say it was because I wanted to mess with my brother and she didn't need to hear what the three of us were going to discuss, but then she'd never give up. I can only distract her for so long before her damn curiosity gets the better of her.

"Well, what exactly do you want us to tell her? It's not like she has a choice. This is the only way she's going to aid us." Temari spoke, looking to me with cocked brows. I glared right at her and suddenly she looked away and shut her mouth. I didn't want Kimi to do this anyway. I'd rather her just sit in a safe house and wait for us, but that Snake told us a different plan. It wouldn't go over well with Kimi either way, if she knew who given the orders for her. The Snake told father, and father told us. What a pawn my father was becoming. How did he fall so low? But I snapped my thoughts back as Baki and Kankuro came striding into the room and shut the door.

"I don't care what you tell her." I snarled back at her.

"Gaara, we're going to have to explain it soon, tomorrow is the competition." Baki stated blankly. I huffed but nonetheless I flicked my hand and pulled my sand back. It came tumbling away from the door, rushing to my gourd, some of it running to the newspaper and completely tearing it apart. Not two seconds later, Kimi's door rushed open and she came tumbling out. She seemed so panicked to get answers, well, now she'd get them. Unfortunately. I didn't like this plan, I didn't like what was going to happen to her. I hated what was going to happen.

"Kimi… we have something we need you to do" Baki broke my thoughts. Kimi got to her feet, looking to me then to Baki with a confused look. She hadn't heard a thing, and I could see what she was thinking all over her face. She didn't want orders, she wanted answers. But Kimi knows better, I know she knows better. If she wanted answers, she'd have to work for it.

"What?" Her voice shook as she got to her feet with wobbly knees.

"Tomorrow, is the competition as you know…" Baki looked around before walking up to Kimi and continuing to whisper to her. Baki had actually paid the women in the hotel to make sure no one was rooming next to us. However, incase someone was listening in, Baki was going to keep as quiet as possible. "You're going to be aiding the sound ninja in the seats of the arena…" I stopped listening because, I knew he was going to sugar coat it to get her to do it. But I knew what she was really doing. Kimi was going to be sitting next to a lot of high lords, dressed as slutty as possible to keep them distracted when it came to my fight. She would give the sound time to force everyone into a slumber (Through genjutsu), while Kimi wears a couple of anti-genjutsu charms. Then when she was safe, she'd run to the bathrooms, change and follow directions written on a note that would be jutsu sealed onto the inside of her slutty clothing and onto a knife she was to have on her at all times. Once at the next checkpoint she'd wait for the signal to run out and meet up with the team and I as we head to a safe house to stay in till the coast is clear to travel.

I hate this plan….


	17. Chapter 17

Food Fit For A KING

(Once again, warning, this chapter has not been fully edited!)

Chapter 17:

This had to be the most demeaning thing in the whole world. I was wearing a traditional sand Kimono, short and very light for the heat, but they altered it to reveal my chest far too much, and the sleeves were see-through. I wore sandals and my hair was pulled up off my neck and curled into a bun with little strands falling down. I stood in the room sighing, not believing this was happening. How could I be wearing this. Seriously, this was so wrong in so many ways. Turning slowly around, I stared at the mirror, watching myself. I looked like a slut.

"I don't like this," I growled, slapping my hands onto my hips.

"I don't either." I jumped, ripping around. There was Gaara staring at me, but more he was staring at my dress with a look of hatred. Did he hate the dress or the fact I was wearing it for other people. I looked down to it to before looking at him once more. I didn't know what to say, and if I did, it wouldn't help the situation. Words would only make this worse. Gaara is probably the most territorial person I will ever meet, and I am his territory. Yippee?

"Hmmm." He walked over to me, putting his fingers on the sleeves of the dress, then the edge of it by my legs, his face twitching between what seemed like discomfort and hatred. I gulped down any words of mine and held still like a board as he inspected the dress. Was I afraid of what he would do or say now? Oh yes! Ever since the demon, the one everyone said he was, started showing up, I've been more frightened of him then I have been in a long time. I just kept imagining him throwing me out a window and laughing as I bled to death. Or there was the dream where we were kissing then he chokes me with his sand. The last thing I saw in the dream was some horrendous monster looking back with a drooling, sickening smile on his face.

However, since Baki told me my mission(Of sorts) I've been more afraid of what I have to do. I have to trust that the repulsing snake man named Orochimaru won't have his goons kill me at any point, or kidnap me. All night I was up tossing and turning about it, wondering if I'd survive this. I kept worrying that I wouldn't get back to the team, I wouldn't get back to Gaara, is that sad? Yes, I believe it is.

"Kimi?" I jumped in my skin. My head whirled as I looked to Gaara eyeing me, a necklace in his hand.

"Sorry…" I choked through the lump in my throat. Today was not going to be fun at all, nerves were wracking my body and I wanted to just go to bed.

"Here… this is the Genjutsu proofed necklace," He stood behind me. I watched his hands carefully place it on my collar bone and slide back to hook it. I held my breath as long as I could while he fastened it, only letting in air into my lungs when he took his hands back. Only then did he snake them around my waste and press himself up against my back.

"Am I going to be safe?" I whispered, eyes closed and my voice feeling hoarse. My throat felt like I had been crying all night and screaming, but I hadn't. It had to be all the worry in my bones. My body shivered suddenly and I opened my eyes. He laid his chin ontop of the skin he had just kissed, my neck was burning hot except that one spot that was icy cold. I could see him in the mirror, our reflection staring me down.

In a picture, we looked like a good couple, actually. I smiled slightly, placing my hands around his and leaning back into his arms, just taking in the sight of us. If we were normal, we would be so cute. I fit just right in his arms, and it just looked so adorable. It was bitter sweet though. I knew this would never be something normal. I knew that this image would only last while we were alone, and it would only occur when he wasn't being psycho Gaara. But I kept my slight smile as his eyes looked up to the mirror and caught mine.

"You need to get going…" He whispered. I furrowed my brows as he let go and seemed to storm away. Did he feel the same way? Did he know this would only last behind closed doors and did he not want it to end? I sighed, tucking the pendant down into my bra and pushing the string of the necklace under the edge of my sleeves where the stitching would hide it. It was now or never.

"Damnit!" I growled, storming from the room and out into the main room. We had packed up the night before and Baki carried all the stuff to our safe house last night inconspicuously. I looked to the whole team as I passed them. Kankuro who thought I was a slut messing with Gaara, Temari who thought Gaara was some evil thing messing with me, and Baki who didn't want to know why there was tension between me and the siblings. Then Gaara stood by the door, looking me in the eyes for a moment but he broke away just as I was coming up to him. I passed him and walked straight through the door. I kept my head high as I walked down the hall, trying to keep my pride and strength as I was going down the stair case.

I had this in the bag… right?

I can do this. But my hand shook at the door at the bottom of the stair case, my whole body wracking from the worry. What if the mission went wrong? I would not be able to handle if I was caught or anyone of us were captured. My heart was beating hard against my rib cage as I looked to the door that kept me from the outside. I could run back after they left and not be out there in the least. No… They would never forgive me… I had to do this. Gritting my teeth and attempting to keep the tears from my eyes. I shoved the door hard and stormed through the main area of the hotel. I ignored the looks of the women, not even wanting them to say a thing. If they did, they would get the brunt force of all my emotions. I took a deep breath.

Calm, Kimi you need to be calm. I took a deep breath in again and let it out, my body slowly began to stop shaking as I walked down the sunny street with everyone else. I had my ticket in my bra, just itching at me. It knew what I was doing, it knew who I was and what I was supposed to do. I felt like a used puppet. However I couldn't go back. There was no time, and no room. I was doing this.

My feet led me through the streets and into the arena. There was a mass amount of people, young and old, all rooting for their favorite and asking who everyone else was rooting for. Uchiha seemed to come up a lot, but then, so did Gaara. Some said Sasuke would win, other said they heard Gaara was a monster and a force to be reckoned with. Some were asking about the sand siblings who all made it in, and some about how some Naruto kid made it in. Then there was the mentioning of Lee and I fully perked up. Lee? Was he in the finals? I turned to the man nearest to me in the giant cattle like herd, and poked him lightly.

"Did I hear you talking about Rock Lee?" I asked, furrowing my brows at the man. He laughed and nodded vigorously.

"Yea! I heard that loser was rolled out like a bowling pin by that sand demon kid… um… Garma… garna?…Um…" My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened.

"Gaara?" I blurted out, my voice shaking.

"Yea! That's it! Yea Rock Lee was sent to intensive care because of him, almost all of him broken and probably won't be a ninja ever again… haha, that demon sure did a number on him, can't wait for the match!" The man laughed. I felt my body shaking again as I was shoved and herded through the gates. Everything was moving around me but I don't remember it at all. All that caught my thoughts was me handing over my ticket and being led far up into the lords chambers, tears ready to spill. Did he really almost kill Lee.

I could believe it, but I didn't want to, my whole body and mind seemed out of sync and place. I just kept moving up then moving to my seat, then when I sat in my seat, I just stared out to the arena where the ninjas were beginning to file in and the tears began to waver my eye sight. Why did it matter so much to me that Gaara injured Lee. I only knew the boy for a couple of days and barely spoke to him… but it was the fact that I knew one of Gaara's victims and it wasn't me. It made me think who else I knew that was his victim. Had he hurt anyone else I knew or liked. Did the boy in the kissing booth die? Had he been hurt? Was it my fault Lee was so hurt?

I had to get through this mission first. I could worry later, because if I made a deal of it now, people would realize I wasn't a flirty lady of Sand. I would completely blow my cover and the teams if I didn't pull myself together. Going to jail would be worse than facing Gaara with what he did.

I forced my nerves back into control as men and women filled into the room, long robes and lots of talking. I looked up and smiled at a couple of them, winking at others. I crossed my right leg over my right and placed my hands daintily on my lap. Just breathe Kimi, Breathe and you'll survive.

"Oh hello, my name is Kimi." I smiled at the man who sat next to me. He grinned at my words, but his grin grew I guess from my dress. Yes, I was officially being a slut. This is so demeaning.

"Lord Kinoshu, Land of waves," He grinned. "Where are you from?"

"Sunakagure, I'm one of the heads of households" I winked at him leaning toward him, "So.. Who are you rooting for?"

XX

I stood in the arena, following the proctor to the side where the stairs where. I didn't want to look at Kimi at all, it would only make me more furious. I hate this plan, I hate this plan. The only good thing to come out of this would be that I would get to battle Sasuke. Finally, I would be able to focus all this madness in my head onto one single thing. No confusion, nothing, but blood. I kept a blank face as the siblings stood in the center tensely. They were worried Sasuke would not show, but I knew he would. He wouldn't be able to resist it. I knew him, like I knew myself. He would not be able to live with himself if he didn't make it. Him battling me meant more to him and myself than anyone knew. It was a defining moment of sorts. He would be here I know he will be.

My eyes shifted up, looking to where the kage's were to sit to watch the ceremonies, my father was still not there yet. I was slightly relieved at the idea that he might not show. If my father wasn't here, then my anger might stay in tact. However, just as I thought this, a robe of white and blue came into view. My blood exploded and anger surged through me. He hadn't done anything yet, but just seeing him made my blood boil. I just wanted to slaughter him, I needed blood! I WANT BLOOD! My arms shook, and I had to rip my eyes from where he sat to something else. Anything else.

My eyes shot for something to watch, only for them to land on the rich and famous people. They all sat in one box in robes of white and all colors blended in, chatting and pointing. Only there was a large red blotch in them all and I knew who it was. She stood against the bars, a man talking to her, but my eyes caught hers, as if she wasn't paying attention to the man. Kimi was watching me, I knew she was. I turned from her, my anger hadn't dissipated at all just looking at her. It didn't grow but she wasn't helping unless she was close.

I tried to breathe, looking to the ground, tried to concentrate on anything but my father and Kimi in her stupid disguise. I gritted my teeth and tried to clear my head. I would be fine, this would be fine. Everything would go smoothly, the mission, the kidnapping, everything. It would be perfect… I can't wait to battle Sasuke. My eyes shifted to the blond boy talking about him, wondering where he was. I smirked. He wasn't dead, but the thought of battling someone just like me was too much not to smirk at. It was a delicious idea. Once I won, I know everything will be stable. The idea of his blood in my sand… it made the demon in me laugh lightly. It was a great idea. Perfect! I couldn't wait, this would be great.

I actually felt tingles of anxiety on my fingers as the proctor announced the first battle. I only had to sit through one battle then it would be my turn. Blood was soon mine.

Once Sasuke was dead… I know that my mind will be stable. It made sense. If I battled and won the one person in the world who understood my needs, my blood lust, my need of revenge, then I would have control. My demon would be satisfied, mother would be happy. She would be happy that I was living up to what she wanted.

Most of all… when Sasuke was dead, I know I'm alive! With all the chaos around me, I couldn't tell if I was alive or dead. I'm so lost, and confused, but not for long. When I have his blood, I'll have my confirmation! I am alive….

The proctor motioned for us all to leave and I headed towards the stairs. Temari and Kankuro followed me, both of them were on edge. I could feel it, my eyes traveled towards them, and I could see my siblings hands clenched. Temari seemed to be trying to relax but Kankuro was glaring right at the people in front of us. I looked to the konoha ninja in front of us and couldn't help but smirk. There was one ninja missing from this group, from the sound.

He brought it on himself. Had he just left himself to be beaten during the actual finals, he might be alive today. However, he was weak, he might as well be destroyed. Coming during the full moon was a foolish idea, he couldn't have seen it coming but he shouldn't have tried to kill me. How could he not know I was a monster.

What shocked me more was how no one noticed he was dead, or how no one cared to ask why there was sand all over the ground this morning…. Well, one did but she stopped mid question when she saw me. She just kept making breakfast and hurried to get dressed.

I let my eyes flicker up to the top where I could see Kimi better. Her face was contorted, like she was fighting between two thoughts I her head. I kept a blank face as her eyes let go of mine and turned to the man next to her. A giant smile graced her lips as she laughed loudly and lightly slapped him on the arm, her eyes looking out to the arena. Had she been born in another place or time, she might have made a great actress, or something more devious… but now Kimi was our fake slut to keep the eyes off the sand. I still hate this plan. She was mine, not to be ogled by anyone else. If the snake man ever showed his face to me, he was dead. I would kill him myself.

My feet led me up the stairs, my mind not even working as my siblings walked on each side of me. The others had already made it up the stairs, but yet there was no noise in the hall or up where the contestants stood. The only sound was breathing from the contestants and the hushed cheering for the pairing before us. I wish someone more exciting was going first, not the blond. He was weak and pathetic and annoyed me. He was everything the opposite of me. As I stepped onto the platform with the other contestants, I let my eyes look to my siblings who took larger strides to get to the bars first. They were still looking for Sasuke. This whole thing would be worth nothing without him.

When I reached the bars, I looked down with cocked brows. This match would never entertain me, it had to be a sad sight. The black haired ninja would surely win, he had this bitterness and hatred about him which always drove a better ninja then sheer dumb luck like the blond.

XX

Don't panic, don't panic Kimi, we'll get through this. It's not like you're the only one awake in the crowd of lords and high ladies whose not asleep. Oh… wait.

"SHIT!" I jumped from my seat and bolt up towards the stairs. If any of the ANBU black ops saw me I would surely be dead. Had to get out and to the first check point. I didn't have time to wonder if Gaara was okay or not, I needed to stay safe. Gritting my teeth, I jumped over an unconscious body and slid into a wall. I wanted to gasp or let out a noise, but Baki told me to bring no attention to myself at any cost, so I swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed myself along the wall. Once my hand reached a rail, I pushed my sore rib cage off the wall and forced myself to take the steps down as fast as I could. My whole torso burned, I hit that wall at such a high speed and it really took the breath out of me. It nearly took all I had to breath as my feet charged down the stairs. My hand began to burn as I ripped around corners and pulled at the dress. Underneath it, I had a tank top that was rolled down around my waist where my bow would cover it, and there were spadex shorts underneath the dress. It was enough to keep me from looking suspicious. Plus, I was told they planted a pair of jean shorts in a bush outside the arena and I would know the bush when I saw it. So I ripped the bow off my stomach, flinging it far behind me.

The silk flew behind me as I stripped while heading towards the exit. No one was running, because everyone was asleep. I didn't think out this, it would be suspicious if only one girl was running from the arena. I needed chaos, I needed mass and utter uncontrollable hysteria if I was to get out of the city. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, placing my shoes on the steps and pulling my tank top up and over my boobs. Okay, think Kimi…

I stood against a wall, trying to get the layout. I should have paid more attention coming in! But I was distracted by the thought that Lee might die because of Gaara. Frustration surged through me as I attempted to get the layout. I was at the bottom of a large stair well that led to the best box seats. I stood on one end of a large room other halls that led to steps covered all the walls. They were the other entrances to the other seats. All of them, including the one I was in, were closed by a large metallic gate I could have to jump to cross. In the room across from all the halls was a large entrance where ninja were darting, fighting and the sounds of clanging metal weapons took over. There was no way I wouldn't be seen by the massive amount of Konoha ninja rushing to the scene. They would fly towards the steps to help people and find me in the stair well, wearing a flashing anti-genjutsu necklace and glitter.

"Shit." I hissed under my breath and peeked around the corner on my shoulder. My only chance would be to look like I was fighting, find my shorts somehow in the fighting, avoid looks and knifes.

This would be impossible…

I gulped down my fear, planted my hands on the metallic gates and pushed myself up onto them, then shoved myself onto the other side. If I was a ninja, I would just sneak onto the bars and fly around the corner, but I wasn't. I was a chef, I know how to cook and beat people with frying pans! I flailed my arms as I tumbled to the ground and rolled in the dirt, earning myself a cut on my right knee. I would have cursed, but a large hand came flying down onto my shoulder and flung me up.

"What do we have here?" I felt the hand let me go and I dropped to my feet clumsily. Ripping around, my heart stopped as I came to eyes with Might Guy and Kakashi in the flesh. My heart stopped and my feet took 3 steps back.

"Kimi?" Guy asked, furrowing his brows. Fear they would turn me in, and the churning acid of guilty feelings in my stomach caused turmoil in my torso. I could feel vomit rising in my throat as I looked at them. Tears threatened to spill, I was a traitor… I had betrayed them…

"I… You…. I….my team… I'm so sorry!" I cried, and without missing a beat I ripped from the spot and bolted. My feet pounded on the ground as I rushed for the entrance. I dove myself into the fighting, trying to cover myself as I continued to bolt from the two men I knew were looking for me. They couldn't believe I was in on it, they couldn't understand why I did it, I could read all this and more just from their eyes. Their faces showed more but I couldn't keep my whole mind on them… I had to survive. They would be fine, they were tough Jounin with jutsu and strength… I'm a private chef of a spoiled rotten family trying to start a war.

I'm a private chef who's in love with a monster who treats me like an object…

I'm… My feet stopped as my burning knees hit the dirt next to a bush with subtle hints of sand surounding it, and a frying pan stuffed underneath it. I reached a hand underneath and pulled out a pair of jeans and the frying pan, for self protection. My eyes darted around as I ripped the shorts on over the spandex ones and held the pan to my chest. I'm a private chef who just realized that she's on the dark side, the evil side and helping that side ruin and kill a city…

"I'm going to hell…." I whimpered. I furiously wiped my eyes and began to run again, darting inbetween buildings and keeping out of sight of the fighting and the bombing of weapons. I needed to get to that checkpoint. Gaara and them are probably there now with Sasuke in ropes, tending to Gaara's wound. OH MY SANDS, GAARA! I completely forgot he was wounded. I almost broke my cover when I heard him screaming. My heart was breaking as I watched there helplessly as he was beaten in by lightening by Sasuke. I was a horrible girlfriend, or lover, or whatever it is that I'm considered. I let my hand clutch my chest where my heart wrenched underneath. I needed to get there soon! I needed to know he was alright.

My feet zig-zagged as I tried to get to the gate of the city. It was huge now that I was trying to escape. I hate this city now, I hate it with a passion! If we ever have to come back after this, I'm not coming! I refuse…. I can't come back to face any of them.

I heard a loud scream and my feet took a hard right and I ducked into an empty, open house as large men came charging past the house.

"Hurry! We need to clean out the front section of the town before the snake gets here. That thing is the size of a city itself but we don't want these leaf fools to ruin a good thing!" The skinniest man laughed as they kept going on past the house and towards the front of the city. My heart skipped beats then came back pounding hard against my rib cage.

Snake? Large as a city. They weren't just starting a war… they were really going to flatten the town. They really were going to murder hundreds of innocent people just so they didn't have to battle them. Gripping at the door frame, tears threatened to spill again. Was I really torn between my village and the right thing. How did anyone choose? How could the sound ninja just follow orders so willy-nilly….

My head was swirling so much, I actually stumbled back out into the street. My left hand barely clutching the pan as my legs numbly walked me forward.

Could I change my mind, could I switch sides?

No! NO! What did I care about this village? It didn't have my family, I barely knew any people here, and they were people just like in Suna! They raised monsters like Sasuke and Gaara to hurt and hate people. This city, they provoked war on themselves! They should have seen it coming! They're the idiots and to blame, not me. I stuffed the guilt and humane senses out of my head and chugged right on. If all these thoughts kept popping up, I'd never make it to the safe house in time. I needed to get there and get to Gaara. I needed to get there and get home! The sooner I was out of Konoha, the sooner I was home to my family and I could ask why they hadn't written me. Probably too busy trying to get food on the table.

My eyes searched the street I was on, finding it deathly empty. Temari said the closer to the entrance the less crowded and easier it would be for me. I sighed with relief and walked faster towards the gate I could see in the distance. Temari and Baki insured me there would be two sound ninja they personally knew to help me over the wall and point me in the direction of the first check point.

I bolted the last stretch, heading towards the gate where more shouting was heard, but more from people shooting out, not in. I might actually get out of the city without more than the scratch on my knee. I pulled the pan back up to my chest, rushing onto the main street. I was looking right towards the wall when my light was blocked and suddenly someone was in front of me and someone was behind me. Instinctively, I swung at the man in front of me, trying to atleast land a blow on him, but a hand grasped my knuckles as another wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up.

The second my mind came into realization of what was happening, the two ninja were dragging me into an alley way. The one behind me shoved me to the ground the second we were off the main road. When I looked up at my attackers, I found two faces I didn't want to see at all.

"Kimi! What are you doing?" I gulped down hard on the lump in my throat. Kakashi crossed his arms and cocked his one brow at me.

"You don't understand!" I blurted out, tears just flooding my face. When did I get so emotional? My heart was breaking into bits and piecing and I couldn't do anything to it. I was so angry at this village, at that one kid that battled Temari and that Sasuke kid especially. He made me the angriest! I was so angry, but then my humane sense came back and I felt guilty for being apart of something to completely tear down the Leaf village. I didn't know what to do because my mind kept fighting with itself.

"We understand you're running from us," Guy spoke.

"I have to… I need to get to my check point or else they'll think I betrayed them and blame Gaara!" I blurted out before realizing that wasn't the best choice of words. Guy actually flinched, like the name inflicted pain internally.

"You mean the boy who throws you into walls and forces you to do his bidding?" Kakashi snarled, his voice down in a hushed tone.

"He's not that bad. He's one of my bosses and I need this job. I need it to support my family… and my job includes helping them do this. I didn't mean… I didn't remember… I'm sorry." I finished in a whisper, looking to my feet as I stumped to stand up.

"Kimi…You don't have to do this, Nothing is worth what you're doing, and you haven't done anything bad yet." Guy spoke, looking at me with this disappointed look. They were disappointed in me? Me? I wasn't killing off ninja, and it wasn't like they were just hand cuffing sand ninja? These were my people! This was my village's honor! I was doing exactly what they were! HOW DARE THEY JUDGE ME!

"You guys would do anything for your village! I'm doing the same for my village! If your hokage said slaughter all the people in Suna, you would follow blindly! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M THE ONLY ONE DOING EVIL HERE, YOU BOTH KILLED MORE OF SUNA NINJA THAN I'VE EVE TOUCHED OF LEAF NINJA!" My voice grew higher and higher, my anger brewing like a fire with more oil added to it. I swung my pan, landing it hard into Kakashi's hands before darting around them.

Fuck this village! Let it burn, who cares. Not me… I charged at the wall. I didn't care if there was somewhere a ninja at the gates, I ran right towards the large gates that were smashed open, and bolted towards where I could see the suna ninja coming from.

I no longer felt bad for Konoha…

* * *

Author's Note:

I would like to say thank you to the people who put this on story alert, their favorite list, or reviewed it at all. Thank yal so much, your support helps me know i'm doing a good job with this story. Don't forget to keep telling me what yal think and any ideas yal have.

Now Madam Editor has been doing alot, her family is setting up for a wedding so the chapters from now on might not be edited, I can't promise anything. =)

Thank you all so much! 32 reviews and only 17 chapters and twice that for favorite stories and story alert! YUS!

My Regards to the reader,


	18. Chapter 18

Food Fit For A KING

Chapter 18:

I couldn't move my arms, my eyes kept fluttering open and shut. The Demon was laughing so hard, it was infuriating trying just to stay out of the darkness. The longer I kept my eyes shut, the more it pulled me in. The wind was blowing past me, it felt like ice cutting my forehead, but I couldn't pull myself into reality. I was just drifting, as if my body was just kind of floating above blackness and I was the only one there. I laid strung over a force I didn't know, like a rag doll, staring down at the blackness.

Where was I?

I tried to open my mouth and speak words in the darkness around me, but only my eyes moved. My jaw stayed locked in it's position, air somehow magically blowing in and out of my nose, despite I couldn't feel my lungs moving. Was I dead? No, I was still living even though I had no proof. Was I dreaming? Was I finally asleep… I didn't imagine it to be this way. Dreaming was supposed to be enjoyable, I was just merely there. I couldn't move or attempt to create anything to help me enjoy this. I was just, blank. I felt nothing, I thought nothing, I saw nothing.

Maybe if I was actually dead, there would be other people here. Other dead people, some the ones I killed. If I died, would the people I've murdered be there to see me, to torment me till the end of time? But it was just blank and dark hear. Only, that's when I heard it. Dripping, long, watery drips hitting a hard surface. It was nothing I'd heard before, because it was so loud and it echoed so much, it actually began to hurt my ears. The sound just pounded against my ears. It was about to drive me insane, when something in the darkness began to move. The ground of darkness, the floor of just air, began to take shape. Almost like a cave. It was golden and rustic, like sand that had been burnt and shaped like glass. Slowly my feet landed on this glassy, wet texture, my arm finally falling to my side and my body able to move.

Was I finally dead? Where was this place. I turned to my left, then looked to my right, it was just a giant cave with a wall behind me, it broke out into darkness further ahead but I knew it kept going. There was something calling me futher ahead, something unimaginable just beckoning me forward. I took one step and wind blew past me, bringing my body to life, I began to gasp for air as electricity sparked my body.

It felt like panic in my system, but my mind stayed cool. Adrenaline pushed through my veins like hot lava, bringing me to take another step. One step pulled me to take more, leading me into the darkness of the glassy cave walls. I was all by myself, completely alone with the dripping. But I put my hands on the wall and used them to guide me through the darkness that was lit up barely by a golden sparkle here and there. Where was I?

I went to call out, demand someone tell me what was going on, but my mouth only opened to breath my air. I told my lips to move, but they never did. Glaring right at the glassy walls as I continued down the halls. That's when I heard the growling, the low and barely audible growing that crept along the walls like a snail. I could feel the vibrations through my finger tips as I continued to travel down the hall way of carved stone. I felt a buzz in my body as I walked further inside this place. Then light began to grow in dim glistening, like fire was glowing down the hall. I pulled back from the wall and passed a few halls and headed straight for the growling and the lights. Before soon, it was all I heard, small scratches and growling as the light grew brighter, I could actually see what was before me. A giant wooden cage stood before me. A jail cell with huge chains wrapped around the wooden pillars, and a yellow glow circulating around the wood and the lock that jingled every once in a while. More wind blew past me, pushing me closer to the cage like cell. It would have pushed me right up against the cage but I stopped short 1 foot from the cage and held myself firmly.

"Come on Gaara… come closer." A voice whispered low, as if it was just crawling on the floor around my feet. I looked to the ground before I saw sand crawling around my ankles. Instantly I jerked back, stumbling backwards as a giant claw came stretching out of the cage towards me. For the first time since I found myself in the darkness, I found a voice in my throat.

"You're the Shukaku," I stated. My hands trembled as my eyes looked up and caught the circular yellow orbs, the black 4 legged star glowing brighter against the yellow. This was the creature inside of me, and it was horrible looking. I should be feeling fear, or anger, this was the creature ruining me. It was the thing literally driving me crazy, but I felt calm. I felt the most unemotional that I had in the longest time.

"GAARA! Why on earth are you doing here!" it's large, sharp tooth grin spilled out a high pitched, shrill voice that made me flinch. I glared at it, but still, I felt like I was just merely at peace.

"I have no idea why I'm here." I spoke, looking back to the darkness. I knew there were other halls in this place, and I began to think for the first time. If this hall led me to the Shukaku, could it lead me to other places in me.

"No Gaara, don't even think of it…" and instantly my feet were planted where they were. I couldn't move as I turned back to the demon behind the wooden bars. "This is not a place to explore… now you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a question for me. So speak red head!" The voice squeaked, it's shrill voice cutting at my ears. I rubbed my ear lobes before stepping forward.

For all I knew, all I wanted to know was where I was, but now I was starting to discover where I was. I was inside myself, of sorts. Maybe I was just going insane, that was a high probability. I was already crazy, I'd be insane not to know it. But now I was sure of it.

"Come out with it red head sand rat! You being here is making me itch!" Shukaku hissed, throwing his torso like raccoon body up against the wooden bars. I watched him with disgust as he scratched his back with the wood of the bars. Rolling my eyes, I stepped up closer to him, crossing my arms, a hint of anger brimming at my chest.

I wanted to walk away, just go back to my floating darkness, it was better than here. Far more enticing then being screeched at by this disgusting, sand covered, demon that I bet was just grumbling below my ribs. I had been hit before I could fully transfer, so I was probably about to transform. But I needed to be fully awake, in reality to do that. The longer I was here, the longer it took for me to get back at Sasuke Uchiha. Screw the mission, I don't care anymore.

I never truly cared about the mission, but once I met Uchiha and saw what was in his eyes, I lost my interest in the mission completely. It was all about me anyway! All I wanted was to kill Uchiha, nothing else mattered! That's when the question boiled in my skin, the question festered in my skull, pulsing and attaching to my brain and growing like a virus. It grew to the point I couldn't hold it in, it just burst out of me like a wild beast.

"HOW DO I FEEL ULTIMATELY ALIVE?"

High, shrill laughter boomed through the room as the claws gripped the bars and it's face was pressed up against the bars. The Shukaku's glowing yellow orbs locked right on me, anger finally pulsing through me like fire.

"Now that's a question…"

XX

I was in the woods, my feet beginning to ache. I needed a rest. Taking a deep breath, I slowed down to a walk, then to a stop. I needed to breathe and catch my breath. After what just happened in Konoha, I definitely needed to break. All that adrenaline was finally draining out through my toes. I bent over, hands on my knees while trying to breathe. I had run a long way, and I knew it was still a while away. I had been stopped by a sand ninja, and after I made him sure of my credintials (which happen to be my scars and the fact I was holding a frying pan), he told me how to get there. He said my contact was dead anyway, a leaf ninja shot him down before he could even get to the gate. Another reason to hate this stupid, rotten city. I huffed, standing up straight and looking at the trees before me, seeing a familiar sand simple carved into an oak tree in front of me. I smiled, walking over to it, placing my hand to the tree, letting my fingers trace the design.

Finally, this thing was almost over. They promised all I had to do after this was wait for them to get there, then we would go home to Suna.

Home, what a wonderful thought. To see my brothers, my crazy uncles, my father. I hope he's alright. Temari said they had already deposited money to my account before we even left, to make sure we got it as incentive to go. However, after the drunk Gaara incident, I was not going to back out. I wasn't allowed to, no matter if Gaara was sober or drunk, he wouldn't let me stay home. Somehow, I feel glad that I didn't stay home. Instantly my left fingers went to my lips, and I couldn't help but smile. I placed myself against the tree, leaning on it in a sort of girly haze.

I admit, I am deadly in love with Sabaku No Gaara. I can't hold it in, every time I think of him I'm either frightened or gushing about him kissing me. It was rough, sure, he was a rough person. But the sparks, the adrenaline, the experience all together was just like fire and fireworks, magic and pixie dust all swirled into one. I couldn't wait to tell my siblings I was in love.

They would think me crazy, but that's fine, they would have to accept it. Gaara might not know, but I was his and I accepted it now. That didn't mean I wouldn't fight it to his face, and it didn't mean that I didn't like the fact he wasn't smitten either. But for who we were, it seemed to work for us in a sick and twisted way.

I sighed, leaning off the tree and turned to walk around the tree. I needed to get to the check point now or never. Besides, if I stay too long, I might get spotted by Leaf or sound. The Sand Ninja know who I am and who I belong to, but the sound don't, and the leaf don't like me anymore, so I had to keep moving. I began to jog I the direction of the camp, following the designs in trees. I was avoiding all traps as best I could, making sure not to die atleast. I'm not a ninja, I barely know how to defend myself and all I have to defend myself is a frying pan and it can only whack so many things.

That's when a giant log came swinging out of no-where and I dropped to the ground, attempting to scramble from the spot. I didn't know what that trap would do, or if it would snap the rope and fall on me. Crawling and moving forward, I finally fell into a pile of leaves. Without thinking, I jumped to my feet, and stumbled to the right. I had this light bulb flashing in my head, and I was right to think so. Because not seconds after I stumbled, a giant net and metallic jaws snapped up. I attempted to get out of the way, when the jaws scrapped up against my leg.

Instantly my whole body surged with fire, as I fell to my butt. My whole leg seemed to burst with poison, searing my leg. Gasping, I pulled my knee to my chin, tears sprouting from my eyes. My breathing stopped working as I looked to my leg. There right up my left shin, was a huge gash. It was jagged and it looked like my flesh was never going to heel. Blood wasn't gushing, but it sure was running down her leg fast. Suddenly, I began to feel woozy, and my world was spinning. Quick, I need to cut the bleeding, or I'm going to bleed out. Panic burst through me as I pulled my tank-top off, not caring I was just in my bra. I quickly wrapped it tightly around the gash, tying it hard against my leg. It stung, making me flinch. I was sitting there, holding my leg to my chest as best I could. If I hadn't been so caught up in my wound, I would have heard the person walking up behind me, holding the trigger of the traps.

"Hey Girlie, long time no see" My heart beat stopped, my whole body struck by ice. I felt like knives were piercing me already, and the pain hadn't even started. I gulped, forcing my saliva down my throat and thrust myself around to stare at the ninja standing behind me. My mind was blank at the sight of his sickening smirk. All the training Kakashi gave me went through the window, as the man who put me into the hospital stood behind me, the sound ninja.

I shuffled to my feet, limping a moment as I looked at him with furrowed brows.

"What do you want?" I asked, flinching at the feel of blood rushing to my leg. It was burning, like something chewing on my leg continually. Flinching and trying to breath steady, I backed up slowly, step by step. I usually don't back down lately, especially after what happened in Konoha. But here, I was wounded hard, and this man also was bringing up visions, being thrown and harmed. I woke up in the hospital because of this guy. Fear shot through my like needles as I attempted to back away gracefully.

"Your team-mates screwed up." My heart stopped as I looked to him with panic. I knew what that meant, but he finished his words. "So for revenge, I was told to kill you as a sign they should never disobey us."

He didn't even have to move, the second he said that, I bolted. Limping as fast as I could, I tumbled and stumbled, pushing against trees. I needed to get to the sand camp, I needed to get away. I could hear him laughing, the sound of feet hitting leaves every once in a while, coming at me faster than I could get away. I just had to get to the sand camp. They would never let him take me, they were far more scared of Gaara then the sound ninjas.

"HELP! HELP ME!" My voice squealed and was hash. My throat was raw and my breathing only scratched at it more. I just wanted to gargle salt water and be at home at this point. I wasn't crying, my eyes felt so dry from the wooziness and blood loss, it was as if my eyes were sand now. Panic and fear of death drove me forward, my leg stung as if half of it was gone. My foot wasn't working. I dragged my limp limb with me, crying out and trying to cry but no liquid came to my eyes. "HELP, ANYONE!" I screamed. Just as the laughing was getting louder, I found two sand ninja standing with knives and dirty looks at me.

"OH PLEASE!" I cried, stumbling to them. They pointed their knives right at me, but when I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. I turned my bare torso, showing them my scars, trying to get words to my throat. That's when the footsteps stopped, and my head jerked back, looking to the man standing beside the tree 2 feet behind me.

"My name is Kimi, Please… he's trying to kill me!" I whimpered, looking at them, "Gaara would never forgive you if I died" I added, playing my cards right. They both looked to each other then back to the camp where more ninja were coming. I would cry with relief for help had the sound ninja not stepped up behind me and grasped my arms. I jerked at his grasp, wincing at the pain in my bleeding shin and the force of his grab. My eyes went to the ninja who stood there and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" I croaked.

"When you see Gaara in hell… tell him hello from my sister." Panic rose in my throat like vile and acid burning at my throat. The other ninja stood behind the one who spoke while the other narrowed his eyes at me too. The sound ninja pulled me up by my arms, yanking me to my numb feet and began to drag me away.

No!… NO!

XX

WHAT! What just happened. I was going in, he was mine. He was going to be mine. Sasuke Uchiha was going to be mine, when something smashed up against me. I pulled back, stumbling onto a tree branch behind me. The demon was screaming in me now, demanding who these brats were and how dare they keep me from getting my prey. I was so close. I held still, looking right at the blond that hit me. He glared right back, those blue eyes looking right into mine. They were hurting me, his blue eyes just staring at me was making my demon scream more, wracking my body with shoots of pain He did not have the right to separate me from my prey! I WANTED HIS BLOOD! HE BELONGS TO ME, HIS BLOOD IS MINE!

He would not interfere! Sasuke Uchiha was my prey, and I wanted my prey NOW!

"It's you!" I blurted out, narrowing my gaze. He jumped in his skin at my words, bringing a silk pleasure to my bones. "You're the one I didn't kill that day." The look on his face was absolutely lovely. He looked so much like every other victim of mine, but worse, because he had no idea. He had no idea of my true power. Up until now it was just words, he'd never truly faced me. But now, he would see, how to truly be afraid of me.

He turned to scream at his friends, but I was tired of this smack. I was going to have my prey and now! SASUKE! I lunged, flying past the blond and towards the boy laying face down in a puddle of his own blood. He looked like a dying puppy, and now he was mine. I would finally feel alive, I could just grasp at the idea, pulsing at my finger tips. HE…WAS…MINE!

I felt air rushing past me when she stood up. She held a knife, looking right at me with her small, round, green eyes staring right back at me. It disturbed me, it began to break me! I was inches from him, what was she protecting him for? He was weak! He deserved to die! I was tired of people defending those who didn't deserve it! HE ALWAYS DID THIS KIND OF THING…

Yashamaru… he always did that kind of thing. He defended everyone against me, he kept saying that he loved me and therefore defended me. But he wasn't defending me, he was defending people from me. Defending people from the monster he couldn't control. He could never love me… but I believed him when he said he did. I believed him that someone could love me unconditionally. NO! NO ONE CAN LOVE ME!

I could see him, protecting that girl. He loved everyone else but me.

"MOVE IT!" I snarled, and I smashed the image of Yashamaru out of my way. The pink haired girl came back into view as Yashamaru disappeared. I left her pinned with constricting sand against the tree. They both deserved the same ending, for acting that way!

She would die, just like Yashamaru did. Protecting everyone but who was really important. Had he never loved me at all, just left me be, maybe I wouldn't be-

My demon screamed again, rattling inside my skull like a disease. It begged to not think of the past, only think of destroying Sasuke. Sasuke was my prey. I clenched my forehead with my hand, my teeth clenched hard.

But it was flooding up in me. My past was coming through my head like water, swishing around and distracting me. I wanted it to go back, to flood back to where I kept it damned up, but it stayed out. It took over me, taking over my sight. I saw her, my mother and her photograph. Her face was staring at me.

My 8 year old self looked to the photograph. I knew this was my mother, but I couldn't feel anything for her. Just blankness stayed inside me. I even held a knife, I aimed it at my hand and knew for a fact it wouldn't hurt me, and it was her fault. It was all my mothers fault for my chest ache, for my sand…

It was all her fault.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this one isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I couldn't drag any of it out enough, and I kind of like the shortness of this chapter. Hope yal enjoy. Tell me what yal think?


	19. Chapter 19

Food Fit For A KING

Chapter 19:

I couldn't see anything but the blind fold harshly tied on my face. Without my sight, I couldn't help but begin to panic. This was it! I was going to die, I was never going to see my family. Tears actually began to fall as the pain of my leg came radiating back. The feeling of a horribly sticky floor pulling at my bare skin. I had some sort of sheet tied around my chest and the man who kidnapped me let me have my underwear, but other than that, I was bare and completely alone.

I had been dragged through trees screaming, screeching for help. Why was no one coming to help me? Didn't someone miss me? The whole way he shouted for me to shut up, but I continued to scream and wiggle in his grip. Once I did get free by clawing at his palms, but he caught me nearly seconds after that. That's when he blind folded me and used chakra to hold my hands together.

I continued to scream until he hit me hard on the back of my head. That's when I went black. And here is where I woke up. My wrists were individually chained to the floor, along with my ankles. It gave me enough room to roll to my side and curl up, but not enough to untie my blind fold.

Every time I took a breath, I could feel the floor sticking to my skin and pulling away as I exhaled. It was ripping my skin raw and it burned!

"HELLO!" I shouted, jangling my chains. I made sure not to disturb the sheet around my chest too much. This was demeaning, being almost naked like this. So I was going to die embarrassed and alone. The tears had now soaked through the blind fold as I rattled harder.

"HELLO!" I snapped loudly, kicking myself onto my back. I hissed from my skin being ripped from the ground. I let out a gasp of air as I felt the scab on my leg break a bit. It wasn't bleeding but I knew it burned from being moved once more.

I was alone….

I gulped hard on my dry throat, attempting to make as loud a noise as I could with my chains. Someone had to save me. I needed to be saved. I needed Gaara. He would have a plan, he would have an escape. Actually, he wouldn't have let me get caught in the first place. Gaara definitely wouldn't let those men tell me to go to hell. Who did they think I was? Some whore that was dispensable? The tears were sticking to my skin as I gasped hard for air and shivered at the cold intake of air. It was warm, like a sauna where I was, but it wasn't too hot it was unbearable. I lived in the desert, I could withstand much more heat than this.

"Hello…" I coughed into my shoulder, "Please! Someone let me out!" I pleaded before coughing harder into my shoulder. I could feel the migraine coming on. It was slowly pounding harder and harder against my skull that already hurt painfully.

"Please! Let me go! No one has to die here!" I cried out, wiggling my chains hard. I sighed, resting my face against the harsh sticky floor. Why did it feel so sticky? I twisted my face as best I could the floor. Maybe it was just the finish on it, I know some wood finishes get sticky when it's hot. I was hoping it was just that simple, but I had this icky feeling in my stomach that it wouldn't be just the wood finish. As a chef, I got to taste and smell all kinds of things. A chef gets to travel and explored scents and flavors of all kinds, and my palatte was amazing. So when I took a big wiff of the floor, and other than the smell of my own skin, I smelt iron. Lots and lots of iron. But this floor was wood, I knew it for sure. The texture and grain of the floor I had been slowly rolling on was definitely wood! I put my lips to the ground and slipped my tongue against it. I knew that smell well, and that icky feeling in my stomach was getting bigger. It was churning and flipping my stomach as my tongue hit the floor and the flavor hit me back. Instantly I took my tongue back and nearly gagged. Blood…

"Blood…"I whimpered. It only took seconds for it to slowly hit all of me what that meant. I was laying on a ground covered in blood and a lot of it. I was sticking to blood. Panic spiked in my body as I began to rattle again hard. "HELLO! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELLO!" I screeched. I kicked hard and threw myself this way and that trying to break free.

Just as I threw myself to the left side, there was the feeling of a body, but it was soft. This body, was soft, and cold. Very cold, burning cold, like sticking your face to a cold pole. I could feel my adrenaline screaming through me. It pounded hard against my face as I threw myself away from whatever it was I hit. I couldn't help it. I screamed.

I screamed so hard it hurt. I screamed so loud it echoed. I screamed so much that I could barely breathe as I continued to just scream. Scream like a girl in the horror movies about to be eaten, or the girl running away from an axe murderer trying to get some bystanders attention.

My head was throbbing now, as if someone was in there tap dancing. I could feel the migraine just exploding in me, sending searing pain through my body but I kept screaming. I had never felt the need to scream before, and I had been attacked by the scariest person on this earth!

That's when thunderous foot-steps came my way, the sound of a loud, creaking door slamming open. I screamed until a hand came stumbling over my mouth and I felt a sword at my throat. It wasn't breaking skin, but it covered my throat and forced me to stop screaming if I didn't want it to break skin. I took short, shot like breaths against the gloved hand over my mouth. Then the blind fold was ripped from my face.

Light hit me. I blinked hard before looking to the same sound ninja steaming mad, looking at me. I jumped in my skin, looking to him, before the room around me. Tears sprout again as I took in my surroundings. The walls were splattered with blood and there was carnage hanging from corners of the room. I finally looked to my left and gasped, jumping again. There to my left was the carcass of a person blown to pieces, only his right leg kept mostly intact. His head was completely missing.

"If you don't shut your flapping screamer, I'll explode you like him and send what's left to the ninja looking for you." he snarled. He took the hand from my mouth but kept the sword at my throat.

"Ninja?" I whimpered softly. I was shaking were I laid, from the shock and the tears. I no longer felt panic. I felt pain and fear, and it was radiating through me.

"Yes, the ninja your brother sent for you…Turns out the sand is looking for you, not Gaara…" He snickered with a sick and twisted smiled on his face. I furrowed my brows, looking to my completely dirt covered feet, my poorly wrapped up leg. I looked like I had been near by when the guy exploded.

"He's not…" I whispered, taking deep breaths.

"Nope, maybe he doesn't care about you as much as you care about him…especially since he never even sent back a letter telling your brother you weren't kidnapped. What an asshole move, especially with your father being the only one to know you're alive… and he's dead!" The ninja broke out into laughter. I looked away, only to look right back at him. Dead? Did he just say dead? He said my father was dead…. No! Daddy! DADDY!

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!" I barked, lunging at him. The Chains pulled against my limbs, forcing me back down onto the sticky, blood covered floor. My heart was beating at a million miles a moment, my brain throbbing in tempo with it. I wiggled against his sword, only to have a harsh hand smash against my cheek, the sword withdrawn from my neck. Holding still was the only thing I could do as my brain took in what just happened. The ninja sneered at me, grabbing me by the chin and turning my already burned cheek down. Now I was forced to look him in the face.

"Aww… you poor thing, he didn't tell you, did he? He didn't tell you, your father died in the night, choking on his own blood. Your brother couldn't save him, he was dead in minutes. His lungs collapsed from too much blood. I bet you, he didn't even tell you, your brother has spent the entire family savings on hiring ninja to find you. Too bad it'll all go to waste, when they find you bleeding to death in the forest."

XX

I stood at the check point, anger boiling through me as I looked down to the dead ninja. The leaf had gotten to them before I could. However, had I gotten to them first, they would be in more pieces! Kimi had been here! She had been here yesterday! She had been bleeding and in pain, begging for help and they let her be ripped away. THAT NINJA INTENDED TO KILL HER! My mind was flipping between what my demon was grumbling and what my siblings were talking about. They were just as confused and angry. As the three of us had been escaping, a ninja came out of no where, claiming that I had kidnapped her. I knew this was coming, I knew it would blow up in my face, but I didn't expect it blow up so fast.

That ninja said he'd found the camp where they were laughing at her being dragged away.

I growled, turning and bolting off in the direction of her blood. It had been dripping when he dragged her. I had to find her now.

"Gaara, Wait!" I slammed to a stop and turned to look at my siblings following.

"Gaara, think…if we go running into this, who knows what will go wrong. The sound think we betrayed us and intend to make us pay." Temari spoke, standing beside me. "We need to be rational about this and find a safe way-" I cut her off.

"NO!" I barked, glaring at her. "I will slaughter them all… they took her, and she's mine!" I snarled between gritted teeth.

"Temari… let him go." I turned to Kankuro who walked up beside Temari. I looked to him with confusion. "If anyone can take out hundreds of those guys without a sweat, it's Gaara…" Kankuro spoke. I eyed him. What was he doing? I knew he didn't like Kimi, he didn't hate her but it was obvious he wasn't nice to her. Ever since he caught us he couldn't stop glaring at her.

"We can always follow after him, or go back to that one ninja and join him." Kankuro suggested. I wasn't waiting for them to decide anymore. Kimi could be dying or in pain, she could be on the verge of life and she was not dying on me. She was not allowed to escape me that easily.

I shot forward before they could say more, sand flying beside me ready to attack at any moment. All my Chakra had come back, but I could still feel the scab on my shoulder scaring.

Naruto, he brought back images, memories I had suppressed. Feelings I had thrown away that I thought wouldn't come back. I was determined to kill him, yet, instead, he ended up saving me. He showed me, I wasn't alone. I kept telling myself I was alone, no one truly wanted me and that I would never feel love. I wanted everyone dead because it was my purpose, and it was an idiotic one. I can still feel the sting of blood lust, and I can still feel the hatred burning in me.

My demon screamed for me to just slaughter them all, but there was a pang in my chest that said the opposite. It was screaming against my demon, and my whole head was spinning. However, through all the chaos in me, I knew exactly what would shut it up. I knew exactly who would shut it up, she always had. But now that silence, that comfortable silence she filled me with, would be gone if she died. For once in my life I couldn't let someone die because of me.

My mind flew a million miles a second, thinking of where this man could have taken her. I kept my senses and my sand clear of anything but finding any and all trails of her blood. Leaves and roots, dirt and grass flew behind me as I headed deeper into the forest. I saw small signs of where he had gone. I found a spot where she had escaped once, but the struggle ended soon. Continuing on was hard, but I had to push myself forward. I had to find her!

I want to prove that Naruto isn't the only Jinchuriki who had a heart. I might not be sure if mine exists, and if it does, it's cold and black, but beating. It's beating fast and hard, trying to recover from the damage I had done to it all these years, the damage others had done to me.

Naruto, he cared about other more than he did himself. I might never get that close to selflessness. I couldn't imagine being able to care more about others than myself. I couldn't even wrap my mind around what Kimi really meant to me. This feeling in my chest trying to over power my demon, it kept flipping and beating hard every time I thought her name. The moment I got her back in my arms, she would never see danger again. If anyone even bruised her, they'd fear the wraith of me. Never again would she be hurt because of me, her life would never be threatened again…

She didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated her, but I swear this second on my sick and twisted mother's grave I would redeem myself to her. No matter how long it takes.

My nose instantly exploded with the scent of blood. My sand began to shake and the blood lust was attempting to choke me. That' couldn't be her, but her scent was tangled in the awful stench of blood. I could feel it, the large amount of blood in the area to my left.

Kimi, just be alive! I bolted in the direction of the blood.

XX

I needed to get out of here! I wiggled in my chains, looking around at the empty room. He had spoken of leaving to get the poison he had packed and then he would be back. I needed to leave before then. Plan, I need a plan. First out of the chains, then to anyplace but here. Somewhere someone would find me and fast. I don't know if my cut was infected, or oozing, I didn't even know how extensive my wound was. I didn't even know if I could run, let alone escape a ninja.

I pulled hard, but the chains around my wrists were far too tight to slip out of. I furrowed my brow and looked up to the bar that my chains held me too. It was small, and when I pulled, it wiggled a bit. Smiling, I pulled harder and harder, ignoring the pain on my wrists. I bit my lip hard as I pulled as much as I could, watching it wiggle more and more out of the ground. The bolts were loose, most likely from the explosion he had earlier. There was a long bone lodged underneath it, pushing against it harshly. If I could just pull the bar enough for the bone to fall against it where it lodges it this way, giving me more lee-way to pull it clear of the floor. I pulled on it hard, grunting as the pain of the chains on my wrists doubled. But the pain would be worth it if I could get free of these chains. Only, I heard a crack and a smile grew on my face. The pain on my wrists lessened, and I pulled on it more.

"Come… Loose" I hissed, pulling harder and harder.

Only then, a giant squeal ripped through me and the sound of the bar coming loose echoed. I pulled and the bar slid across the floor. I pulled it up and onto my stomach, sliding the chains off the bottom of the bar then going to my feet.

My heart was pounding as I wiggled the bottom one. I couldn't tell if that was foot steps or my heart in my ear, but I needed to get free and fast. I pulled at one side, ripping it's rusted bars from the ground. The concrete was like dust in my eyes as I ripped at the other side. The bar was becoming slippery as I pulled at it, panic running through my veins.

"Come on! Come loose." I whimpered, yanking and wiggling it this way and that. With a crack, it came tumbling out of the ground. I pulled my chain off it and set it aside. I had already made enough noise. I looked around for an exit while standing up on my jell-o like legs. Do I leave or risk trying to find a key for my chains? Leave, I could just get the chains off once I was free of this place. I put my hands on the wall, ignoring the fact the blood and carnage was sticking to my fingers. I shivered hard as I felt it caking onto my finger tips. I had to grit my teeth to keep from shivering. My legs wobbled but stayed up, despite the burning from my calves that I was sure were bleeding again. The puny tank-top wasn't keeping the blood in it very well.

I grasped the first door handle and lightly turned the cold metal. The first thing not covered in blood, and I just covered it in blood. My ear up to the door, all I could hear was air blowing through the trees, no foot-steps, nothing. I smiled and pulled the door open a crack. Needed to be safe. When I didn't see anyone, I opened it more and stepped onto the first step, and that's when the full reality of how much the trap took of my leg. My leg crumpled underneath me, the tank-top on my leg bursting off my leg and revealing the large chunk of muscle and flesh missing from my leg. I could see my veins wrapped around a white bone center at one part. It was as if a rabid animal bit off a part of my leg.

I couldn't move as my body slipped down the stairs by my hips, shoving my shoulders into the dirt while my leg laid on the stair case, blood pouring out like syrup. I gaped, my mouth opening for air but nothing came, I couldn't even breathe. Then my whole body restarted and the second of blood curdling screams escaped me.

"MY LEG! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEG!" I couldn't help it. My leg, it burned and pain was spiking through my whole thigh, up into my hip. There on my muscle was black and green puss sliming up the cut, and as I bled, I watched the puss tumble out into the pooling blood. I quickly grabbed the tank-top, ripping it back onto the chunk of leg that was missing. If I didn't see it, maybe it didn't happen.

I had to get free! No time to sit here and scream like a little girl. I ripped to my knees and hoisted myself up. I headed off in a limp like run when I heard the loud sound of footsteps after me.

"HOW DID YOU GET FREE!" I shrieked and hobbled faster. My feet wasn't quiet working with me, but that wasn't going to get me killed. I clenched down hard on my teeth as I drug myself through the trees at the fastest speed I could. I didn't even know where I was or where I was heading but I was going somewhere and getting there fast. Now I didn't care who found me, just someone who was on my side!

I prayed, I begged and pleaded with whatever was listening that someone who wanted me alive found me and now! I proved I could escape but I have to be realistic now.

Dragging my leg more, my chains dragging behind me. I tried to keep them from being caught on stuff as my hands pushed against tree bark. It propelled me and my useless leg forward, my foot only half reacting to what my brain said.

That's when I hit a log, literally. My shins hit a log, my arms not able to push me over it and I went tumbling down into the grass face first. I flipped over and laid on my back, staring up to the sky. This was it, I was dead because of a dead tree. But seconds flew by and the ninja hadn't pounced. I finally gained enough power over my panic to push to a sitting up position. I was alone. Furrowing my brows, I looked behind me then above me. Nothing but clear, green trees above and green grass below. What happened.

Wasn't there just a ninja trying to kill me.

"Well Miss Kimi, it seems you're in trouble." My heart stopped a beat as I laid back and looked up to the shadow suddenly creeping up on me. I blinked at the pain of my leg came crawling up my leg to my hips then to my ribs. "Don't worry, I brought a medic Ninja."

I could finally feel all the panic and adrenaline settling into my body as I let out a breath and relaxed against the grass floor.

"Thank you… Kakashi…"


	20. Chapter 20

Food Fit For A KING

Chapter 20:

"She's a Sunakagure Civilian, she needs to be transferred to Suna…." Temari spoke to the nurse. I couldn't hear all they were saying, but I was pacing in the waiting room of the hospital. I had arrived just a minute after Kakashi, and found a medical ninja racing off with her. Naruto's Sensei calmed me down, convincing me he wasn't the enemy. Well, it was a close call for him, but lucky that I saw the sound ninja hanging by a long rope from a tree, paralyzed and tied up but conscious. Kakashi then turned and disappeared, leaving the ninja alone with me. A horrible mistake if he wanted him alive, but by the fear on the ninja's face, he was well aware he was going to die.

He shouldn't have kidnapped and hurt my Kimi.

However, here I was still irritated and ready to kill someone again because Kimi was still in surgery. They said she had lost all ability to use her left leg. The puss and infection spread all the way up to her knees. They were able to salvage her knees and use them, the infection hadn't traveled too far. That being said, it made me curious, what could they do? Would she not be able to walk anymore? Would she have a stump for a leg or did they have better prostetics in Konoha then in Suna. In my village they could make elbows and knees, things to bend and down 3 actions most, but Kimi needed a foot and most of her left shin.

"This is all my fault." I cursed under my breath. My feet paced a line in the ugly hospital tile dust. There had been a giant flow of people into the hospital from the fight breaking out. It was hard to be looked at the way I was, having a sand symbol on my head-band. He glaring stopped, however, when Kakashi sat with us and eased the tension. Then there was more eased tension when the announcement was made that it was the Sound nation that manipulated the wind. Everyone in the waiting room then began to relax completely. None of this eased any of my worry. My sandals were beginning to make me dizzy as Temari tried to delegate getting Kimi out of the hospital and back to Suna.

Everytime I clenched my fists, I flinched slightly. I had used a lot of my chakra, and just recently drained to almost absolute zero. I needed to be careful, but my hands hurt in general. When I went to punch Naruto, and he slammed hard into my face, I had clenched so hard on my hand, my sand couldn't protect me from puncturing the skin and bruising it. Now both my palms were tender and sore.

"Please, her family has been informed she's alive but it's urgent we get her to Suna!" Temari hissed.

"I'm sorry, for the last time, NO! That patient just now got out of surgery and is probably still under antistesia. She won't be ready to see people for a few hours, let alone be moved! Her body is just barely fighting off infection and her pain will be unbearable for a few days, moving her would just cause her body too much stress! Now-SIT-DOWN!" The Nursed finalized and pointing for Temari to sit. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. I wanted to see her so badly. My chest ached, and my palms hurt, my stomach lurched at the idea of eating until I knew she was fine, and I couldn't think straight.

The demon in me was screeching every now and then, and it was hard not to be cold hearted to all around me but a new side of me was crawling inside of me. I could feel it every time Kankuro or Kakashi spoke up.

"Gaara, please sit down, you're making the people nervous." Kakashi warned, eyeing me directly. I shot a glare at him, scrunching up my nose in his direction. Words danced at my lips, but I bit them down. I was not going to be old Gaara anymore. I wanted more, I wanted to feel what Naruto had. I had earned some happiness, I deserve to feel warm inside.

"Um, What-ever your name is… He doesn't take directions well." Kankuro spoke up for me. I looked at my brother with a thankful stare before looking to the nurse walking out of the room and to the doors showing a doctor. They chatted before she waved for a man to come to the doctor. I watched this man follow the doctor through the doors. My heart stopped as I saw through the door swinging back in forth as the man watched the doctor talk. As the door swung, I saw him slowly become a wreck before my eyes. He fell to his knees and began to weep in his hands.

I felt panic in my system and look to Temari who finally sat down. Her eyes flickered between me and the man in the hall that the doors finally stopped swinging.

"That guys wife, they were both ninja, I heard she was stabbed by a sound ninja. She must have finally died from the wound…"

I ripped around to see a woman and a man whispering. My head swirled as I looked to the doors. That's when slowly more people were waved to that door where doctors came up and ripped these people apart. Slowly, more and more people were pulled to the hall where I found, that's where the non-survivors' relatives or friends were told of their death. It felt as if everyone at the hospital was dying, and I could fear the nausia and panic rising up in my stomach. It was growing to my throat, I was going to puke.

"Finally, you three!" The nurse huffed. My eyes jerked to her as she climbed out of her desk and headed for the door. My mind and heart stopped but she handed the doctor another file. She rounded and waved for us as she headed towards doors on the opposite of the room. I could hear my own relief in my heart and from my demon.

Maybe it, too, was relieved to hear she was alive. Had she died, I don't know how I would have been. I was already a physical and mental disarray. Maybe I would have lost it if she died. Without hesitation, I burst after the woman, walking nearly on her heels as she led us down the hall and into another pair of swinging doors. Then I was in a unit I only saw the letters for a moment.

I.C.U

The nurse then took a sharp turn and waved me into the room. I turned to my siblings, but watched her keep them from the door.

"One at a time," She spoke, then turned to me with narrowed eyes. "Don't go through the plastic cover, she must stay sterile for atleast 2 hours for her body to kill off all of the infection." I eyed her but opened the door and walked inside. I closed the light yellow door shut. Once I heard the click I turned to the room. It was large, yellow with white trimming and floors. The walls covered in paintings of the village and a tv in the corner that wasn't on. There was a large plastic curtain surrounding the bed that seemed laminated to the floor and ceiling. Behind this was Kimi laying ontop of the blankets. Her face was in my direction but her eyes were closed and she wore a clear oxygen mask. She had a large wrap around her chest, covering her cleavage and her hips down to mid thigh were wrapped with small blood spots. Her hands were strung over the side of the bed, and one above her head. But her left leg, I could see it. Metallic looking skin on her leg, and a complete metallic foot. It looks like they used chakra to form the metal into a foot, then integrated it into her skin a muscle. Her whole left shin would have the feel of skin, but be as hard as iron up to her knee.

I wondered if it would be any heavier than her real foot. I eyed her face as it was contorted but there was something soft about it. I wanted to touch her, make sure she was real, make sure this was truly my Kimi. But I knew it was my Kimi the second I circuled around and there was the dead obvious burn mark around her back. It was becoming far too real for me, that I was the reason Kimi was in here. If she wasn't following my rules, and doing what I wanted her too, she wouldn't be in this position. If she had been home, she would have been with her father in his last moments and not even be in danger. She would still have her foot.

I gulped hard on the lump in my throat.

"Wake up, Kimi." I blurted out, hard.

That's when her body moved, her head rolled over. Her eyes were still closed but her breathing was becoming irregular and I could see her muscles start to tense. That's when I heard something breech her lips that made me shutter.

"Gaara…"

But when I stepped closer, Kimi was still asleep. Was she dreaming about me?

XX

"_Kimi, what are you doing in my room?" I opened my eyes to see Gaara opening the door to his room and shutting it behind him. I blinked, rubbing my eyes with my sleepy hands while attempting to sit up in his bed. I only succeeded in leaning on my elbows and looking around the room. It felt weird, my mind was working but there was something pulling at the back of my mind making me confused. I furrowed my brow and looked to Gaara setting his gourd down beside the bed, standing over me with curious eyes._

"_I don't remember…" I whispered. That's when I saw a small smirk on his lips and a shiver ran down my back. "What?" I asked him, eyeing him suspiciously. Gulping down on the lump in my throat as he leaned over me. My breath was lost in my lungs as I watched him slowly climb ontop of me, his knees straddling my hips. _

"_I've wanted to try this for some time." He whispered, sliding a hand across my cheek. I bit my lower lip hard as his hand was freezing cold on my skin. It wasn't that he was cold, but his hand seemed to chill my burning, blushing skin. There was a tightness in my stomach that was surprising me, as a cloud fell over my thoughts. All I could do was let the question fumble out of my trembling lips._

"_Try what?" I whimpered. His face was close as his one hand eased my elbows down, and he laid me down on my back, keeping himself not but half an inch from my body. When I took a deep inhale, my stomach pressed against his and for some reason I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I couldn't help but stare right back into those seafoam orbs of his, keeping me paralyzed like some kind of drug. _

_The smirk on his lips grew, and before I knew it, his lips were ontop of mine. Instantly butterflies hit my stomach in a tidal wave. My whole body felt high as my right hand found it's way to his hair, tangling themselves in his red hair, my other found his shoulder that was tensed from holding himself up. _

_I could feel him slightly nibbling on my lip, as if he was asking. But Gaara never asked, and he didn't wait for me, he let his tongue open my lips and engage with mine. I felt myself smiling as his left hand found it's way to my hips._

_However when his fingers snaked under my shirt and touched my skin, my back arched towards the foreign touch. His fingers were light and unsure, something he didn't do. I was expecting him to just dominate me, but for once he was being gentle and soft, atleast with his hands._

_I wanted more, my whole body warm against him. My fingers clawed against his shoulder, pulling at the soft cloth covering him. His hand grazed over my stomach that grew goosebumps instantly. His tongue playing with mine kept me distracted only for a moment as his fingers lightly traveled over my goosebumps. I could feel his stomach against mine, I could also feel something else against me. His other hand tugged at my hair, before pulling my face closer to his. Everything on my body was on fire as his fingers under my shirt began to pull it higher and higher, almost about to rip it off. _

_His lips pulled from mine and traveled down to my neck, lightly kissing before nibbling and spinning my world. I bit hard on my lips trying not to make noise but I couldn't help it._

"_Gaara…" slipped from my lips. That's when he stopped attacking my neck and came back to my lips, taking them over, by this time, his hand had pulled my top up and over my chest. _

"_Gaara, stop Seducing Kimi and come down stairs!" Words jolted my body from the haze just slightly. I felt Gaara slowly pull back from the kiss. There was a disappointed scowl on his face as he looked to his door with a sigh. I let out a shuttered breath, trying to get my mind back. Had Temari not interrupted us, what would have happened? Did I want it to happen…_

_Was it horrible that I did?_

_As he slowly crawled off me, I finally was able to sit up and get a breath. When I looked to him, he stood next to the bed pulling on his gourd. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips, pressing his forehead to mine with a sigh._

"_Later." He whispered, pulling away and walking from his spot. I furrowed my brows, eyeing him confused but said nothing. I needed to get ready for dinner, I bet the team would be starved when they got home from their small mission in the village. Plus I was making a roast that was finally done marinating and I needed to get it in the oven. I pulled my top down back over my chest._

_I turned to get off the bed when there was a sickening sound that radiated through my body. It sounded like ripping, but worse. Not clothing but worse than that. Gulping I turned to my leg and found most of my left leg gone._

_I couldn't stop what happened next._

"GAARA!" I screamed. That's when I shot forward from the bed, gasping for breath. The haze was gone, and everything was unbearably real as I blinked and swallowed the vomit in my throat. It burned going back down. I heard the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor and someone jumping to the side of me.

"Kimi…Kimi, look at me." I turned to the voice. There was Gaara outside what looked like a plastic curtain, looking in on me. I panted for air as I looked to him. For once in my life, I could swear he looked worried, and looked towards me. But soon it faded as we both caught our breaths. With a deep breath, I furrowed my brows at him as his normal calm, confident face came back.

"Hi Gaara…" I mumbled, my hand flying to itch my cheek only to find a mask in front of it. I fumbled to pull it off before finding tubs in my arms as well.

"Hi Kimi…" He whispered, letting out a sigh. He rubbed his face before crossing his arms and looking at me with a cocked brow. "What were you dreaming about?"

The second he said that, reality really smacked me in the face. I had almost had a full on sex dream about Gaara, only for it to turn into a nightmare. Well, what would have happened if I kept him from leaving, would my dream have stayed nice, would I have gotten what I wanted? Wait, did I just think I wanted to have Gaara…Yes, I did.

I licked my lips and looked to my lap. The worst part, was I couldn't lie about it, I didn't want to lie about it. I was in a plastic curtain contained hospital bed with tubs in my arms and a barely covering bandages. Which I saw when I looked to my lap and I wanted to cover but couldn't. It didn't help when I noticed I was barely even covered, I could see Gaara's eyes shift between my face and… well… everywhere else on my body.

"I… We… We were in your room, and you and I almost… well not almost but had it lasted any longer we would have ended up….having sex." I bit my bottom lip. I didn't need to see his face, I could hear his feet step away from the plastic barrier. I kept my eyes down to my lap, trying not to see his face. Would he be disgusted at the thought? He didn't even love me, I'm not sure how much he even liked me. He did try to kill me on the regular basis.

Only, something shiny ripped me from my thoughts. It was weird, because I usually didn't get A.D.D from anything, but my mind instantly jumped to where the shiny material was on my body. There was my foot, well, a replica of my foot made of a shiny silver metal, and my eyes trailed it up to my knees, watching my skin slowly go from being the metal to only being sprinkled with it, to none.

And that's all it took for all the pain to come flooding back into my mind. I let myself fall to my back, gasping for air as my hands flung to the sheets to grab them.

It was just like getting a cut. You never know the pain of the cut until you see it bleeding, then all of a sudden you can't stop the sting. But this wave of pain was intense. It grabbed at my lungs and chest, pulling on them and stressing my knee. I could feel it pulsing and throbbing.

"Gaara… Gaara! Help!" I snapped, gripping at the sheets. I looked to him standing at the plastic, his hands pressed up against it while looking at me.

"Help!" I gasped.

"I can't." I growled, glaring right at my foot. The wave was hitting me in waves, pooling down then hitting me hard again. My head was swirling at the pain, not helping in the least.

"Then get it!" I wheezed, clutching my eyes shut. My fingers were aching at holding onto the sheets hard, it felt like they'd rip off too.

"NURSE! NURSE GET IN HERE!" Gaara snarled, storming to the door and ripping it open. I opened my eyes to see the lady come rushing in to the plastic. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. They wanted to spill but I couldn't even make my mind function enough to tell it to cry. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara stood in the doorway, watching me writhing in pain.

"Grab the remote!" The lady announced, pointing to the small table beside me. "Press the green button for pain medicine." I could feel my breathing becoming irregular as my hands shook. I concentrated on my right arm only, clenching my jaw hard as it shook and trembled it's way to the table. I then took as much force as I could to slap the large green button on the remote on the desk. It had three buttons, a blue one with arrows, a green one, and a purple one with a horn on it.

Within seconds, I could feel air in my lungs, my mind slowly going hazy and the lady waving to me curtly.

"Good night, Miss."

I was out within seconds.

XX

"Well, what did she say? Gaara, you can't keep this to yourself." Kankuro spoke, eyeing me. I stood against the wall beside the door leading to Kimi's room. Temari was against the opposite wall with a small cup from the hospital cafeteria. She had gotten a cup of hot-chocolate to keep awake. They didn't have any coffee left. I looked to the door, letting out a deep breath and looked to my brother standing against the wall next to me.

"She said my name in her sleep…" I whispered, eyeing him. Instantly, I saw him cock his brows at me then look to Temari. I heard choking sounds from her and instantly looked to her choking up in laughter.

"What, was she having a sex dream?" Temari chuckled, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. I looked to the door only to have hot chocolate sprayed on both Kankuro and I. "Oh my god! She told you she was?"

I scowled at Temari before wiping the hot chocolate off my face. I wiped it down on my pants before looking to her.

"Does that mean something?" I huffed at Temari, who was wiping her mouth.

"Well, means she wants in your pants." Kankuro snickered, crossing his arms. I looked to him confused then to Temari who was laughing slightly. What were they talking about.

"It's also a good sign, she doesn't hate you." Temari spoke up. I rolled my eyes and finally turned to the doors and opened them. I walked inside her room and shut the doors behind me. I didn't want to hear them joking about us anymore. She was alive, but that didn't mean things were back to normal. Kimi wouldn't be able to go home for atleast 3 days, then when she was over the pain of her leg, she'll remember her family and leave me.

It didn't matter if she thought of us in that way, it would only be that way until she remembered I knew about her family. The ninja had confessed before his accidental death, that he told her about her father and her brother. Kimi being mine, she wouldn't be mind for much longer.

There was a feeling in my stomach that was wrenching around in me.

I looked to her laying in the bed, this time peacefully laying there, no longer strung out on the bed. But there was something about her face that I had seen before. It was the same face that had been there 8 hours ago. When she said my name. I said nothing as I sat down in a chair next to the plastic and watched her move just barely, her hands twitching every once in a while, then I saw her nibble on her lip lightly before letting them go and breathing irregularly.

I gulped and looked to my hands in my lap. If I looked at her more, then I would feel like she did right now. It's not like I hadn't thought about more than kissing Kimi. The day I found her laying on the couch in barely anything, I could just see it.

I wanted to touch her, I wanted to feel her closer than kissing her could do. But before today, those acts were beneath me, because I had to dominate her… and those acts meant for us both to do together. Now, now that I knew someone like me could have others who liked me for who I was, not fear keeping them close, I wanted to badly. I wanted to know how it felt to be that close to her, to have a cloudy feeling in my mind that was far more intense than what I got when I kissed her.

"Gaara…" I sat still, goosebumps crawling on my skin as I turned my head to the door. I had hoped he wouldn't show his face. I stood up to face the man in the door way, he stood with a woman and both had their arms crossed. I didn't know the woman, but the man I knew. He was going to be the man to rip my Kimi from me. Couldn't he give me these days with her? When we had to go back to Suna, when Kimi was able, that's when he could have her. Not that I wanted to give her up at all, she was mine!

"Gaara, What have you done to my little sister?"

"Miyuko, this has nothing to do with you!" I snarled, glaring at him.

"You monster! You nearly killed her!" The man snarled, slamming the door shut behind him, the woman stayed out in the hall.

"I didn't do this to her!" I snapped, pointing to her foot. That's when I saw his eyes flicker to her foot before looking to me. I sat back down and looked to Kimi before me. "But it is my fault…" I whispered, placing my forehead in my palms.

"Your damn right it's your fault, had you let her stay in Suna, she'd still be alive! Damnit, get out! I don't want to see you anywhere near my sister." He snapped. I glared at him, but stayed planted in the I was in. He didn't truly think I'd get out of this room? Well, maybe he did, but he was a fool. He obviously didn't get the letter Kimi tried to send to them. Without thinking, I pulled the letter out of the small pocket in my jacket, handing it over to him.

"There… that's a letter she almost sent to you and all her siblings." I huffed. Miyuko sat in a chair on the opposite side, after snatching the letter and began to read it.

"It says she despises your guts." Miyuko snapped, glaring right at me.

"Because I kissed her." I stated, looking right at him. Silence filled the room, Kimi's breathing was back to normal now as Miyuko and I had a stare down. He narrowed his eyes and let out a long huff before breaking and looking to Kimi then to me.

"You kissed her?" He snorted. "Sure. My sister is not that foolish." I rolled my eyes.

"We've kissed, ask the two in the hall, they witnessed it a couple of time." I sneered at him. I could practically see it in his eyes. I wasn't usually the type to gloat without a purpose, but this time, I couldn't help it. How dare he assume that Kimi would kiss me.

"Yea, they're in love, don't you know?" Both of us turned to the door where the woman stood next to Temari.

"What?" I hissed, glaring at the woman I didn't know the name of.

"Sian, why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's obvious… isn't it, Miyuko. Kimi is head over heels in love with Gaara. That's the only reason she would take as much as she has, it's the only reason she would defend him, and do what he asks like she did."

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you all who have kept with the story from the beginning, and those who joined in in the middle. Even new readers, Thank you. All you that have added this to your favorites, or even just story alerts. Thank you for giving my work a chance. Please Check out my other works and tell me what you think, but don't forget to tell me what you think of this story.

I want to give a shout out to Rose1991, she has been reading my story and actually sent me a message kind of geeking out, about me reading her story. (Side note, if you favor my story, or review, or somehow add my story to an alert system, I check out your stories and profiles because I like to know what everyone likes to write.) Anywho, I would like to say, you should check out her story The lengendaries, which while reading helped me find muse to write another chapter! Thanks Rose1991


	21. Chapter 21

Food Fit For A KING

Chapter 21:

I woke up groggily, the pain from my foot only a dull pain radiating up to my knee cap. It was rather irritating for it to still hurt but I was just glad it only hurt this much right now. If it hurt anymore, I'd probably knock myself out again. However, at the moment, I could bare it.

My last dream had been more intense and just thinking about it woke me up more to reality. I could feel his fingers and his breath on my neck. There were goosebumps on my arms, forcing a shiver that wracked my whole body. Gulping hard on my dry throat, I looked around my room. It was empty of people and for some reason, it made me sad. Then again, I bet they'd be kicked out after an amount of time being in there. The last place I remember being was in a plastic bubble, now I was in a pair of actual pajama pants I knew as being mine, and a tank-top that was also mine. My room was also white, small, and I was sitting underneath blue sheets. Rubbing my head, I let out a sigh.

"I probably look like crap." I groaned to myself. I flipped the blanket off my legs and stared right at my shiny foot. So this was me now? I officially had a scar to beat the one on my back. My right hand reached over for the glass of water on my bed side table, my mind wanting to get rid of one pain at a time. First the dry mouth, then the greasy, dirty hair, then, the throbbing in my foot.

Just as I brought the cup to my lips, I heard the door handle jiggle. I swallowed the water and looked to the door as it slowly opened a crack.

"Hello?" I called out. Only then, a crutch swung through the door and lightly pushed it open. My eyes widened as two crutches came in, then a limping body swinging in after it. The person had their face down in concentration to get into the room, but I would know that pitch black, bowl cut anywhere.

"Lee." I smiled, placing the cup down. I Pushed on the sit up button on the bedside table remote to sit up better. Lee looked up with a smile, a giant bandage on his cheek, but still that glimmer in his eyes.

"Hello Kimi," He grinned, shutting the door with his crutch. Lee then set to limp/crutch to the seat next to me ad slowly slip into it. "How are you feeling?" He asked, placing his crutches over his lap.

"How do I look… and don't lie!" I laughed, before coughing and putting my hands to my chest. My dry lungs burned at the laughter, but it felt good to laugh again. Rubbing my collar a bit, I smiled to Lee and reached out a hand to him.

"Do I have to answer that?" I shook my head as he grasped my hand and gripped it tightly. That's when his eyes traveled to my foot and I let out a sigh. Here it goes, him asking why I did what I did. Him telling me if I had done the right thing and stayed in the arena, I would have been safe and still have a foot. My smile fell as I watched his eyes intently. I readied myself to explain my actions, when the words spilled from his lips.

"I'm so jealous."

I blinked, my brain stopping mid explanation. Did he just say he was jealous of me? I gaped and situated myself so I could look at him easier, cocking a brow. How could he be jealous of me, me with my predicament and what I had to face going home. I was no one to be envious of.

"You, you received a new foot, a foot you can command and make do what you will and act like it was the one you lost…" His eyes traveled to his legs. I eyed him confused. I hadn't been at the prelims where I learned Gaara had taken his dreams from him. My Gaara destroyed him, and now he was here, jealous of me. At least he didn't love the man, at least he could leave him and get away. I was stuck with him, and I knew I couldn't do anything to get away.

"Lee, Please don't envy me." I groaned, looking at him with furrowed brows. "I know you'll find a way to get around this." I smiled lightly at him. His eyes were full of worry as he looked back to me. I could just feel the uncertainty in his eyes, begging for me to prove it but I couldn't I couldn't even prove I was going to be okay. He was already walking and visiting people, I was laying in the bed, afraid to even stand on my real foot atleast. There was, however, nothing for him to envy me about either way! I was pathetically in love with a monster, alone, without a father, without a mother, and a whole family who needed me to take care of them. There was something missing.

"Kimi, I don't know what to do." He whispered, looking to his lap. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Neither do I…" I added. Only, the sound of footsteps made my eyes open to the door where Miyuko stood, a tearful smile on his face and a handful of flowers. Everyone stood behind him, all teary eyed and smiling at me being awake. Lee looked up to my family as I could feel tears welding up in my eyes. That part of me, the part that was missing, didn't seem so huge at the moment but I could feel it stabbing at my heart as Shiro, my youngest brother came bounding into the room and into my lap.

"Kimi! Kimi, please don't leave us again!"

I smiled, tears beginning to stream down my face as he wrapped his arms around me and buried himself in my chest. I held him close then looked to Lee, furrowing my brows at him. He eyed my brothers with a sigh, and there was a clinging sorrow to his eyes that I knew he wouldn't shake. I shot out a hand to grab his and smiled.

"Kimi, get well." He whispered, squeezing my hand back before getting to his feet the best he could. I watched him hobble away before wiping away the tears in my eyes away. I then held Shiro closer as the whole lot of them came piling into the room. Sian stood next to my older brother, holding his hand but smiling at me.

"How do you feel, Kimi?" Jio and Rio chimed in together, putting the matching twin teddy bears holding fake flowers on my bed side table. I let out a sigh and let Shiro rest in the crook of my arm, laying beside me in the bed.

"I feel like someone ripped my leg off then burned what was left of it to keep my leg from bleeding, then chakra stitched on a fake one." I spoke, looking at the two who grimaced and dropped it. I hated people asking me how I felt, because it made me feel weak. Besides, I was fine now, I knew I couldn't walk at the moment, I didn't want to try, but in a day, day and a half tops I could be back up on my feet and go back home where I won't feel like a war criminal.

"Kimi, I'm so sorry about mistaking you for being kidnapped… with dad and…" Miyuko trailed out. Sian rubbed his hand before looking to me in the eyes.

"What Miyuko is trying to say, is he was worried the second you left, but your father didn't seem worried and even told us not to worry. Then he died and no one knew where you went." Sian spoke, tilting her head at me. "We wish you had told all of us your plan."

I nibbled my lip before brushing the hair out of Shiro's face, seeing the face of the youngest of my house hold. Blinking back tears and swallowing the guilt and hurt in my chest, I looked up to Sian.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't planned on it… it just happened. And I never thought… I…I never thought he would…." And that's when it crashed and hit me like a tidal wave. My father was dead, my father was never going to hold me again, never going to kiss my hand and tell me I had the hands of a food goddess. I would never be his little chef again! Now both my parents were dead, and the death of them both bore on me as if it was my fault for both.

"Kimi!" Heroshi blurted out, sitting at my feet, placing a hand at my knee. "Please Kimi, don't cry." He whispered. But it was too late. I began to sob, full out tears running down my face at the speed of light, soaking my tank-top, gasping for breath and hands holding the now sobbing Shiro to me.

"Kimi, he died in his sleep, you couldn't have kept him from dying!" Kenishima stated, stepping up and handing me a tissue. Like the hero he was, he saved Shiro from getting snot all over his soft hair. I rubbed my nose before chucking it in the trash.

"But… Now… they're both gone! And… I… I can't stand this feeling in me, this voice in my head constantly, CONSTANTLY screaming that it's my fault!" I cried, pushing Shiro up and out of my arms. No, I couldn't have this come up! I needed work, I needed to get away from this. This pain that was only adding to the stabbing in my chest, I wanted to escape.

"Kimi, stop! You're not healed!" Miyuko blurted. But I didn't listen. I ripped the blankets off and slipped my now throbbing feet off the bed. I needed to go now!

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I spoke, pushing up. Firoma lunged to help, but he was too late, I forced myself up onto my feet and the fire shot up my leg and into my chest. I gasped and fell to my knees, the fire engulfing my whole body, but my hands caught on the bars of the bed and kept me from falling to my face. I began to hyperventilate, attempting to swallow the pain but it was spreading through like a fatal disease.

"Kimi, stop before you harm yourself!" Sian cried, bolting to my side. I, however, put a hand out and shoved her lightly to keep her from helping me. Tears were still streaming on my face.

"No! I need to get working!" I cried, pulling myself up purely by upper arm strength to my weak feet that felt like Jell-o.

"Why are you trying so hard, you're going to kill yourself!" Heroshi cried out, standing. That's when the words spilled from my lips and the tears just wouldn't stop.

"BECAUSE I KILLED HER!" I screamed, my arms shaking as the tears wracked my body. I could just see it now. I went out to get something, and within seconds there was a large explosion. I had done it! I had let the gas out into the house, I had set it up for her to die. "I KILLED MOTHER, AND YOU ALL BLAME ME FOR IT!"

XX

I sat on the balcony of the family house. The whole village was parading my father's dead body through the town like a dead hero, but all I could do was sit there blank and emotionless. My siblings stood beside me, hands on the rail that I sat on. All of us just stared down at the mass amounts of black in the crowds, all men, women, ninja and Kunoichi alike standing aside as his casket was carried down the aisle to the burial ground where they all were buried. The three of us wore black, but none of us seemed too depressed. The village was dead, quiet and dead, watching the leader be put into a tomb.

The fate of Suna was in the wind now, no one knew what was going to happen. Who was going to lead us was the next biggest thing. Kankuro and Temari refused the idea of being Kazekage, they said they didn't feel like they were strong enough to be Kazekage. No one wanted me to be Kazekage either. Now everyone pondered the fate of the village, the country. The head of the council was made temporary Kazekage till a proper one was made and voted on. Plus there would be a year of training, politics and everything of the sort.

I let out a sigh and twisted around, jumping onto the balcony next to my siblings.

"You can go back to Konoha, if you want." Temari spoke in a hushed tone. But the quietness of the village made it sound louder than life. I looked to her, eyeing her. She knew I couldn't, no matter how much it hurt to. We had left for the funeral, but Kimi was still in Konoha, she wasn't supposed to be transported back home with her family for another 2 days. The house hold had to survive on whatever food we could buy in the village until she returned. Even then, it was a guessing game if she would ever come back to cook for us. Kankuro had said he wouldn't blame her if she said no, she did almost die because of me and them.

But I couldn't go back, her brother made it very clear he would do anything in his power to keep me from her, and even though the woman stuck up for me a bit, I couldn't go back even if the eldest said yes.

The woman, I learned was named Sian, told me Kimi loved me.

How could she love me? The thought kept me spinning for hours, that night we left I couldn't get it off my mind. Love… Love…

"I can't." I stated, leaning against the rail. "She wouldn't want me there." I whispered, looking to the ground.

Kimi couldn't love me, I knew it. No one loved me, it was just impossible. I was the unlovable person, I was the only person in the world unlovable.

"Gaara… you don't know that." Kankuro whispered, looking to me with a tilted head. I turned to look up at him. He cocked a brow as me, before he turned and leaned his hip against the rail, facing me completely. "Gaara, you've got to face the facts, there might be someone in this world that doesn't care how scary you are, or that you can't sleep. And that person could be laying in a hospital bed, wishing you were there, with her, helping her with her own demons…and besides. You need to apologize for getting her foot cut off!" Kankuro finished with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and stepped from the balcony and to the sliding doors of the balcony. I just needed away from everyone. They all kept telling me different things. Say your sorry, tell her how you feel, be a gentleman, respect her wishes, get her flowers, apologize… see her again.

I couldn't see her again knowing what I know.

I know she dreams about me, I know she does whatever I say with only alittle fight, I know she loves me. She loves me.

I shook my head, walking through the library that the balcony was connected to. I needed to stop thinking. But, the more I tried to find things to keep busy from thinking, her kisses came back to mind. Holding her hands when we kissed, eating breakfast with her, sitting and reading, just talking. It all came back the harder I tried to shove it away.

Huffing, I bolted through the library and into the hall. My feet drove us down the hall, down the stairs, around a few corners, down another flight of stairs and around one last corner. There it was, I drove myself through the empty dining room and into the kitchen. The second I pushed into the door way, I came to a screeching halt.

My heart was pounding as I leaned against the door frame, looking to the kitchen before me. All I could see was ghosts of us, fighting, smiling, cooking. I could even imagine us kissing, and it sent shivers through my body. She was still haunting me, even a country away. My hands clenched the door frame. The pumping of my blood made the pounding on my chest hurt more. I shot forward and opened the fridge. Please for the sake of my sanity be there! Cherries! I need cherries!

My eyes searched hungrily for a bowl, a bag, anything cherry.

Nothing.

I growled and slammed it shut, ripping the freezer open and I felt my mind calm as I saw some of Kimi's Cherry ice-cream she once made to top a cake she had made. I ripped the bowl out and unstopped the container. I rummaged around the kitchen for a spoon. Spoon. DAMNIT WHERE ARE THE FUCKING SPOONS! I put the bowl and ripped open everything. All the drawers, all the cupboards, all the cabinets, throwing things this way and that.

"Gaara?" I jumped, turning around with a death glare as Temari stood there in the door way.

"Where are all the spoons?" I snapped. She eyed me before pointing to a drawer right next to the fridge I hadn't opened. Instantly I ripped it open and sigh with relief. 8 or so spoons sat there as I pulled one out and dove it into the now softer ice-cream.

"Want to tell me why you nearly took out a kitchen, looking for a spoon?" She asked, eyeing me. I ravaged a bite of the ice-cream into my mouth, closing my eyes and savoring it's flavor. Just like I remembered the night she served it. I rammed my spoon into it again and took another bite before looking to Temari still standing there, arms crossed and eyebrows cocked at me.

"No" I answered through a mouth-full of ice-cream.

"Gaara…" She repeated, eyeing me. I swallowed my ice-cream and took another bite, glaring at her. "Is it something Kankuro said?" She asked.

"No…" I stated, looking to the window across the kitchen from me. The window looking out to the garden, and that's when the anger built up again and I stuffed another mouthful of ice-cream in my mouth. "I'm hungry," I growled, eating another bite. Temari sighed, moving over to me. I saw her in my peripheral, she walked towards me and I turned from her. I began to eat more as I saw her hands reach for the bowl. I pulled away and shook my head. I took another fast bite as she tried to take it from me. Sand raced up to block her from me.

"You're going to get brain freeze!"

"I don't care." I snarled.

"Gaara, put down the ice-cream!" Temari demanded.

"No!"

XX

"I KILLED MOTHER, AND YOU ALL BLAME ME FOR IT!"

My knees felt weak as I let myself down to the ground. My whole world shook as I spoke what wasn't supposed to be spoken. All the thoughts in my mind swirled as the tears doubled in size and in amount. I closed my eyes, my hands letting go of the bars on the bed and falling to my thighs, my face burrowing itself on them. The ragged hair of mine falling ontop of my head as I began to sob hard into my pajama bottoms. The fake foot of mine no longer hurt, it felt as if it had just awoken from a long sleep.

Silence, pure silence echoed through the room over my sobbing and erratic breathing into my lap.

I wanted them to tell me I was lying, I wanted them to say not to think that way. They were my brothers, they had to have forgiven to me! There was this pleading voice in my head, begging them to come and consol me.

But I stayed there curled up in myself as the sounds of shifting surrounded me. Before I knew it, footsteps heading towards the door were heard. Then following footsteps, all 7 of them heading to the door. It opened and I listened to them leaving the room. The door shut softly as I continued to cry into my lap. The pants I was wearing were now freezing and wet. I'd made large tear stains into them as I pulled myself in more.

They hadn't forgiven me. They truly blamed me for mother's death. I knew it was true, I had seen it in their eyes all the time. Everytime her name came up, every time father was rushed to the hospital. Even the times when Shiro called me mother by mistake because he didn't know the difference, it put a toll on them. I tried to push it away, but I knew it better than anything. My Brothers hated me and blamed me for my mother's death, and never would they forgive me for it.

I let out a moan, my palms pushing themselves against my forehead as I stared at my poor, soaking pajama bottoms. I was a monster, I was the monster in this family. I had killed my own mother and wasn't there when my own father died. I was always trying to gain their forgiveness, always trying to make it up to them, and now I finally spoke it out loud. I knew they blamed me, and now they couldn't even lie to me. They hated me so much they couldn't even lie to me?

I gasped, running my tear stained palms through my hair, pulling myself to look up and out the window in the room I was in. I must look like a mess, my reflection looked horrendous. I bit my lip, the tears not seeming to stop. Only, I saw someone in the reflection of the window. Turning, I found Sian standing there, looking at me. She seemed close to tears, but I knew they weren't at me.

She wasn't crying because she hated me, like I expected my brothers were. She was crying with me. I pulled myself to a stand to look at her.

No words were needed as she slowly walked around the bed. I watched her with teary eyes as she stood a step from me with a teary smile and open arms. I hic-uped, looking to the only woman in my life to show true compassion to me. My eyes welded up so much more as I lunged at her, wrapping myself around her like it meant life of death. My arms wrapped around her torso hard, my fingers digging creases into the back of her sundress. My face was buried into her shoulder, soaking her skin with my tears. She didn't hesitate wrapping her arms around me, one hand holding me close while the other soothed my unruly hair.

I gasped for air as I nuzzled into her shoulder and let out more tears. She rested her chin ontop of my head, rubbing my back and still soothing my hair with her gentle hands.

"Kimi… let it out, just let it out." She cooed, kissing me ontop of my head.

I let out louder sobs, shaking hard against her. My fingers dug into her dress and I couldn't help but hic-up and words formed on my lips.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY! WHY DID YOU LET ME KILL YOU, MOM!" I cried out, my knees shaking as Sian held me close. I sobbed harder into her neck, and the weight of my body was getting heavier, but the more I said, the more I could let go, and I just wanted to stop spinning. My vision was blurry and fuzzy and my mind was hazy, I just wanted to be clear. I wanted to be happy! And that's when the words tumbled from my lips."WHY DOESN'T GAARA LOVE ME!"

I couldn't hold myself, my crying started a tremble that wracked my body and brought both Sian and I onto the side of the bed. I clung to her like a frightened child as she rubbed my arms and kissed my head. Her breathing was stead and I could hear her heart beat as I continued to shutter and sob into her shoulder like I've never cried before.

It was all spilling out now. It was all just rolling out of my lips and into the air. Why I was always working so hard to show them I'm sorry, why I never took a break or a vacation? Why I never went on dates! I didn't want my own happiness to seem like it was more important than making up what I had done to them.

Now I would never get to hear my father tell me it was alright, never hear him call me his little chef. He always used to say I was his god of food, he always made me feel better, and now he's gone. I felt guilty for not seeing him before he died, I feel hurt that he died before I got home, I feel sick for not staying home.

Then My brothers, I officially made it known they blamed me and couldn't forgive me. I'd always lied to myself when I was younger, before this whole Chunnin exams fiasco, that if I just made enough money and made sure they were taken care of, that they would just forgive me for killing our mother.

And Gaara! Why couldn't I get him to love me back, why did he leave without saying goodbye! Why wasn't he here holding me? Why wasn't he here when I loved him and would do anything to know he felt the same. I felt like a fool, I still do, for loving him. He's nothing but a bully with an emotional problem. But, then again, he was sweet, and innocent, and adorable. He was always curious and was never afraid to ask why, never afraid to put himself forward and show how he felt. He was so strong… and I'm a broken toy.

Sian kissed my temple before looking to my face, bringing my face to look at her with her finger.

"Kimi… your brothers, they love you….I love you." She whispered, brushing my hair away from my sticky, wet cheek. I let out a sigh, letting her wipe the tears from my eyes. I looked at her in the eyes as she smiled at me softly.

"I know, but they'll never forgive me. I took her away and she'll never come back…" I whimpered. That's when she narrowed her eyes, not hatefully, but sternly.

"Kimi! You've got to stop this. You've got to stop feeling so guilty! Your brothers love you, and even though they may never forgive you, they wouldn't want you nearly killing yourself to prove you're sorry. Kimi, this guilty feeling you're holding onto, it's burrowing into you, digging at your heart. Soon, one day you'll see it's dug a deep hole you can't fill because all you want is to be forgiven. It's time to stop digging in yourself, and it's time for you to start loving yourself and getting what you want. What does Kimi want…because that's the only thing going to fix that giant hole in you, that piece that feels like it's missing!" She explained, her eyes softening as she kissed my scalp. "I have to go fetch Miyuko and the boys, make sure they're not harassing other people, but please… promise you'll think about what I said."

I nodded, pulling my knees up to my chest as she squeezed me tight.

I watched Sian stand and walk from the bed, take one look back and flash a small smile before she exited the room.

I knew she was lying about the boys part, she knew Miyuko and the twins would keep everyone in line. But I knew she wanted to give me time to think, and I needed it.

What did I want?

I looked to the table next to the bed at the stack of paper and a cup of pens. It was time to think about myself now, and to get the best answers…. I was going to need to write this out.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, This chapter was so hard to write because I kept crying while writing it. I hope it came through in the story. Sorry for the emotional chapter of Food Fit For A KING, but it had to be done, and it's setting up for the next epic few chapters.

Kimi's Muse: Missing by Paramore and Skyscrapper by Demi Lovato

Gaara's Muse: Shadow by RED


	22. Chapter 22

Food Fit For A KING

Chapter 22:

I stood in the large room, standing in the middle of my siblings. The Council had an announcement to make to us, before they told the country of it. It was obvious, it was pertaining to our father and who was the next Kazekage. I knew this was going to happen, and suddenly I felt a twing in my stomach. This meant that Temari, Kankuro, and I were no longer the Kazekage's children. We were just Ninja now.

Father's death meant more than people thought.

I sighed, rolling my shoulders back and readying myself for the speech they would give to us, then the speech they were testing on us before giving it to the whole village. I could see Temari tense up in my peripheral as the head council member stood up. The eldest of them all, his name was Rezuko. He had no hair, and bore deep brown eyes with small brows and his face showed years of laughter and stress.

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, we are sorry for your loss." He started, folding his hands in what would be his lap if he was sitting. Kankuro sighed and attempted to hold his head high. "But, you are no longer the children of the Kazekage. However, because you are all above child age, have reputable and providing careers, and you were the victims of a terrible trajety, the council has provided a home for the three of you. It's not the mansion, but it's large enough to handle the three of you, and it's in the city."

I closed my eyes and kept from huffing or sighing. The house was nothing to us, the three of us were barely there, only to eat and sleep mostly. A house is just a house, but it wasn't that. This was just the beginning. Because father had died, we were loosing the house and anyone employed by the kazekage. Including Kimi, our personal chef.

She no longer worked for us, and now, I couldn't force her to see me.

"We're being gracious, and allowing the three of you a week to move your belongings out of the home. Now, concerning… the staff."

Temari Flinched.

Kankuro hung his head.

I opened my eyes to the council.

"Concerning the staff?" I asked, keeping myself standing high. I was already battling with the thoughts inside me, anything they threw at me would not shake me. I put weight on my feet and kept myself balanced straight up and tall.

"They have all been paid for 2 weeks, then they will be re-evaluated for their position. Simple as that. They had connections to the family, and we don't want them to have a bias against any kazekage that will become, or myself serving as Temporarily Kazekage." I nodded. My mind swirled at the thought that Kimi wouldn't be choosen as the new Kazekage chef. What would she do to pay off what her family had destroyed looking for her.

"As for Miss Kimi." The three of us shot our eyes to Baki who stood next to Rezuko.

"Yes, as for miss Kimi… there is no worry. She sent in a scroll this morning by eagle, resigning her position as Personal Chef to the Kazekage. As a thank you to her for serving her country without being a ninja, The council and I have decided to give her and her family back all the money they sacrificed in her search party. The country atleast owes her that. The country of Konoha has also said that Miss kimi came in with an upset stomach, not an almost amputated leg, and they'd be billing her for the stomach settling pills they used."

Baki gawked, looking to Rezuko. I could feel a small relief release in me, but, there was now a harder pain eating at my stomach now. She had resigned? Did that mean she didn't want to be near me, because she couldn't know I would no longer live in the Kazekage home. I looked to the floor to my right, focusing on it inside of the man in front of me.

"Now, because of the way of our economy and political schedule, there can not be another voting of a Kazekage for another 4 years… The council has to fix what the old Kazekage ruined in the last month before we can even debate canidates. Then there is the issue of the Chunnin exams and Jonnin exams next year. Suna is just not able to think of politics till we, ourselves are clean of our misjudgements and problems. Once all of that is clean, and we are ready, we must find Canidates, put them through tests, run their backgrounds, agree on three canidates, then let them campaign for most of a year. Finally… and only then, can we finally have a new Kazekage. We undertstand this is going to be stressful, but please understand this is the best way, and the only way." Rezuko finished. He let out a sigh and finally sat down, his hands still in his lap as he looked to me. I watched him with soft, blank eyes before I caught the eyes of Chiyo.

My eyes turned to the elder woman, her eyes looking me as if digging for something in my soul. I turned from her digging eyes. I didn't want her seeing what kept me so silent. Yes, this deal was huge to the sand siblings, team Baki, but to Gaara… to me, it was not why I wanted to leave the room. All I wanted right now was to be alone and try to sort out my thoughts, but that wouldn't happen.

The second, I knew the second the council dismissed us, Baki would want to show us our new home. I knew when I got there, I would have to claim my room, and sort out my things in the room in my mind and decide how things wound fit, how I wanted them. Then it would be packing, lots of packing. Books that the family owned, then getting it to the house. Temari would then want to get new furniture because the one at the kazekage home didn't belong to the family.

I wouldn't be alone until they went to sleep and with all the work that had to be done, who knew when they would sleep.

"We understand" Temari whispered, bowing. "Kazekage-san, thank you for all you've done…" She whispered, looking to the floor. I knew the loosing the house and all of it was going to drain on her more than Kankuro and I. Temari had put time and money into the house, and all of her soul went into the strategy room that she slaved over constantly. Now Temari was just another ninja, never again would she get special invites into the strategy room.

"Temari, Kankuro… Gaara… you are dismissed."

I turned with my siblings and walked towards the door when a hawk came flying in the door. A scroll in it's claw, the emblem of the fire nation burned onto it. I stopped, grasping my siblings upper arm as I looked to the scroll, watching it land in front of Rezuko. He stood up, unrolling it. This had to be the fastest reading man in the world, for within seconds he looked to Baki and handed the scroll. The Council stood with him and exited quickly as I watched Baki walking over to us, reading over the scroll twice before shutting it and letting out a sigh.

"Before you pack… we've got a mission… feel up to helping the Land hidden in the Leaves again?"

XX

I sat in a chair, finally in a pair of soft jeans and a halter top, feeling clean after a shower and a good brushing of my hair. My brothers all sat on the couch in front of me while I looked to the paper in my hand.

The hotel room they had been renting didn't exactly call for an emotional meeting with my family, but it was the best I could do, as could they with short notice as it was. Sian had told them that I had some big news for them and I did. It was going to be huge to them, but it's what I wanted most of all.

To do so, I decided to start fresh with my life, by resigning of my old job. I knew that Gaara wouldn't enjoy it, but it wasn't about him anymore, it was about me. It was time I got what I wanted, and he would just have to deal with it.

The list, I had ruined a whole pad of paper and 3 pens before I finally had a finalized version of what I wanted that was logical and reasonable. Things that I could do and would truly make me happy, or bring in things I would be happy.

I looked up to the door where Miyuko finally emerged from the hospital, using his medical credentials to convince the hospital I 'came in with a hurt stomach' and they gave me pills to help me settle my stomach. They charged us for stomach pills which were very little, and let me go. The doctors were convinced I was some kind of miracle, recovering so soon from what was supposed to be a traumatic and life threatening surgery from a deadly injury. But here I was, walking on one crutch to help with my leg that felt like it just now woke up from a long sleep. It wasn't too much pain or trouble, just a bit awkward and my arm pit didn't like me too much.

"Sorry, but everything is taken care of. They even said you could travel home tomorrow if you rode on a caravan which has already been arranged." Miyuko smiled at me. I flashed a smile back at him before letting out a small held breath. I waved for him to sit in the arm chair next to the couch the boys were congregated on. He eyed them but slowly walked his way over to the seat, sitting down slowly. I grasped my crutch and hoisted myself up onto my feet, paper in hand. Sian stood at the door, arms crossed and a smile on her face as I took deep breaths to keep myself stable. Finally, once fully up, I swallowed my fear.

"I love you boys, and ever since mother died I've done everything I could to make you all happy and take care of like she was still here, but I'm so tired of not putting myself first. I love you, but it's time I made myself happy. So I've made a list of changes I'm going to make, in order of what will happen first." I explained. They all looked like puppies who had been kicked and yelled at, and I wanted to rip up the paper and apologize. Clenching my eyes shut, I tried to focus. This was Kimi time, you can't back down.

What does Kimi want to be happy?

I opened my eyes and looked at them determined. They were not going to side track me.

"First… I'm moving out. I don't know where to yet, but I want my own place, my own kitchen, my own living room, the works. With my 2 weeks notice paycheeks alone I can get a suite apartment in the center of town and pay for it for 3 months without doing a thing." I explained. Their eyes filled instantly with sadness, but I let out a held breath, if that was the most shocking, they were taking it well.

"You'll still be in the city?" Heroshi asked.

"I will barely be 3 blocks away, but it will be my house, and you all must give me an hour notice before bombarding me, okay?" I answered him. Shiro nodded with a sigh, the others following. Miyuko looked like he was going to debate but I looked to my paper to go on with my changes, he was not going to stop me.

"Second, I'm going to start my own restaurant. I'm going to buy the old Suna Diner that went out of business, fix it up, be owner and head chef at it. I'm going to have my own recipees, my own ideas, and no one will tell me other wise. I'm going to hire who I want, and who I know is worthy, and the money is going straight into my bank-account." I added. Miyuko huffed, crossing his arms, but the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Third, I'm cutting my hair." I announced.

"Kimi! Come on, Father always said your hair is too pretty to cut!" Miyuko blurted out. I put the paper down with a huff, looking at him with a scowl. Miyuko wasn't too good with change in my or the boys life, he liked us as we were just because the way we were was safe and under control. Plus, mother always told me she would never let me cut my hair, and even though I liked my long hair, it was time for change, and that was one of the changes.

"Miyuko, you're not running my life, I am, and I say I'm cutting my hair." I huffed. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his arm chair.

"Yea, Miyuko, Kimi should be allowed to cut her hair, we get to!" Jio and Rio stated, looking to him.

"Yes, but mother never told you no!" Miyuko snapped at them. "Mother told Kimi she wasn't allowed to cut her hair…Kimi, are you trying to erase all of her!" Miyuko exploded. I stopped dead, watching him rip to his feet and storm to the door. Sian stepped aside as he slammed the door open and shut. She flashed an apologetic look at me before rushing after him.

"What's… with him?" Firoma whispered, looking to the door. I eyed the door for a moment before looking to my paper at the last thing I had on there. It was the last thing that I knew that would make me happy. I eyed the paper before looking to the boys looking at me.

I wanted to stay and be there for them, be their mother figure but I couldn't. They were my siblings, and they needed to grow up on their own. I was barely able to take care of myself these days, how could I manage to keep 7 boys happy all the time.

Besides, if I baby-sitted them all the time, when would I get what I wanted. They always told me I should be happy, now was the time to grab what I wanted.

"Lastly… I want to be able to Date Subaku No Gaara, and you 7 be okay with it." I spoke, looking at them with stern eyes.

All of their mouths dropping open as I folded up the paper and tucked it into my pocket. I didn't know if we would actually date, or if Gaara even wanted me after what happened, but if he did, I needed the boys to understand they couldn't just barge in and demand him to be something he's not. I fell in love with him the way he is, not the way a boy they would like me to be. It was masocist, and completely idiotic, loving him, but it was who my heart chose and even just thinking of him made my face warm and heart race. I smiled at them, only when laughter broke up the tense silence and everyone shot their eyes towards Kenishima.

Kenishima was laughing hard, holding his stomach and laughing into his knees. I could see the tears swelling in his eyes, only making me angrier. I narrowed my eyes on my brother who sat up laughing and pointing.

"Oh, good one Kimi, I actually thought for a moment you… ah-ha ha ha ha" He laughed more. Only, Shiro punched him hard on the knee and he stopped. Kenishima then looked me in the eye and went wide eyed. "You were serious!" He blurted out.

"Yes! I was serious Kenishima. Gaara and I have become close and if he wants to go out with me, I would love for you all to accept it. My love life is whatever my heart decides and I don't need your approval, but I would like to know you all can live with my decisions." I blurted out, glaring at him. He bit his lip and look the other way as Rio and Jio stood up from the couch.

"Kimi, we would never bumb into your love life if we were concerned." Jio spoke.

"Well don't be." I stated, crossing my arms the best I could with my crutch still under my arm. It was really starting to irritate my arm pit, but I was ignoring it. My brother's needed to know this is what I wanted and what I was getting.

"Kimi, he's harmful and a monster." Rio added.

"And a bully, but he's also sweet, curious, helpful, and has a great sense of humor if you understand dry humor. The point is, I love him and you guys are just going to have to accept it. We might not be the most normal two people in the world, but we fit together like odd puzzle pieces." I stated, before looking to the boys on the couch. "Just say, you can handle me dating who I want."

XX

Standing outside the Hokage's room was becoming increasingly agitating to me. I knew Kimi was in the village and there was a small part of my brain screaming to forget the mission and go straight for Kimi. Temari and Kankuro could be of enough help to let me see Kimi once. I was addicted, I wasn't too proud to confess that without her I was becoming agitated and aggravated, and childish. I had fought with Temari over ice-cream, and she just didn't want me to get a brain freeze. This was getting ridiculous, I needed to see her. Temari and Kankuro were talking to Baki about the home when the mission was over, but all I was thinking about was here.

My eyes watched the halls as people passed and talked.

No, stop this! When Kimi was healed and ready, she would come home. Kimi would be in Suna before The team and I arrived back home, and I could see her then.

"It's not soon enough." I huffed under my breath, turning to look at my siblings. They were still chatting, waiting to be ushered into the Hokage's room. They didn't understand what I was going through, what I was wanting, what I was craving.

If only she could just appear into the hokage building just so I could see she was okay, that would be plenty. Well, it wouldn't, but it would be better than not seeing her at all.

"Baki, your team may come in now." A small mousy woman holding a pig stated, standing in the now open doorway leading to the Hokage's office. I looked to Temari who let out a sigh and stepped forward, Kankuro and I following her into the room, Baki staying back in the hallway. This was our mission, not his and he also had other things to do here in the village.

I looked to the blond woman behind the desk, shifting furiously through paper before standing up with a file in hand.

"Team Baki?" She stated with a cocked brow.

"Hai Lady Hokage." Temari spoke, arms behind her back. Kankuro stood to her right, his elbow on his puppet as I stood to her left, arms crossed.

"Look, I'm going to make this quick and simple. Sasuke was kidnapped by Orochimaru and his gang of misfits! I want you to go after Naruto, Shikamaru, and the team following after them, help them out. I don't know the power that Orochimaru's team possesses but my ninja's will need help getting Naruto back. They're heading for the border, and that's all I know, They're in the wind at this point. Please, help any way you can, if you do this I will consider the damage you three did here gone, it never happened. Plus I can promise the price of repairs sent to Suna for the village will drop substantially!" She spoke, eyes focused and stern on the three of us.

"Accept?" She added, holding the file to her abnormally large chest. Kankuro looked to Temari who then looked to me. It was my fault our mission hadn't gone more successful, and if I hadn't messed it up, things would have been far worse for the Leaf village. I let out a sigh and nodded.

"Accept." I stated. Then I turned on my heels and bolted through the door, Temari and Kankuro on my heels. This mission was already in progress, if Naruto needed our help, he wouldn't want us just standing around. It was time to get to the team and help out, and now. So I swung through the Hokage's building and rushed out into the street. People seemed to know what was going on and split ways of the road for us as I, followed by my siblings, rushed through the street. I don't even remember my feet hitting the ground once until I saw her.

I instantly stopped in my tracks, Kankuro and Temari passing me. They headed straight for the gate as I stood there in the middle of the village, looking to the girl walking with one crutch and holding hands with a little boy.

"Kimi…" I blurted out. I watched as she looked up and blinked at me. I looked to Temari and Kankuro who had finally stopped and were eyeing me with questioning looks. Damn, that's right, there was a mission. I had to leave, but I didn't want to.

When I turned my head back to her, she was smiling at me.

"I…" I trailed off, walking backwards towards my siblings. Damnit! Why didn't we just stay in this stupid village. I gritted my teeth but she smiled and waved to my siblings. How was she so happy? I had just disappeared when she needed me. I couldn't help it, but still, she was smiling. I watched her smile back at me.

"Mission?" She asked. I nodded, looking to my siblings. They waved for me to hurry up. We were loosing time with me just standing there trying to decide what I needed to do more. See Kimi or help Naruto. I had agreed to help Naruto, and I had to honor that promise, but Kimi stood there not but 5 feet from me.

"Go, We'll talk in Suna." She took back the hand of Shiro. I wanted to say something else, but I couldn't. Whatever my chest begged for me to speak, I didn't. I turned and bolted after my siblings. I rushed and hurriedly ran for the forrest.

When I passed the two of them, they turned and followed after me. I know they saw her, for they had waved back to her, but I also know they wanted to say something to me. I didn't want to hear it. It was the mission right now. After the Mission, I could finally get the relief I had been craving for. I could finally ask Kimi what Sian meant when she said that Kimi loved me.

I just wanted something stable in my life, and the swirling going on in my head was not stable. I cleared my thoughts for a moment as I looked to Temari, nodding at her.

"Right! We should split up, and aid anyone we find from the leaf village. Kankuro, you go to the waterfalls and cliffs, I will stay here in the forest, Gaara, go for the clear valley past the forest."

"Right!" Kankuro stated and darted off in that direction. I nodded and bolted off into mine_. _


	23. Chapter 23

Food Fit For A KING

Chapter 23:

I sat on the caravan that my siblings had rented to get us back to Sunakagure. I could walk for a while but the stress on my body to walk more than a few feet was too harsh to justify my stubbornness. So I forced Shiro to ride with me, so that I wouldn't look like the only one not walking. Not that it made much of a difference, I was sitting ontop of the luggage which was about the same uncomfortable level as walking. However, the doctor promised the three days it would take me to get to Suna was just what I needed to heal back to my normal self. I couldn't exactly run, but she said in three days I could walk without the crutch and I wouldn't/shouldn't feel too much pain. I was ecstatic about being back on my feet long enough to get some work done.

I had it all figured out, so that the minute I got to Suna I could get started on moving into my new suite apartment. I sent a scroll the day I gave the boys the news, asking the man owning the suite apartments near the main square of the town. He wrote back immediately saying his top suite was still open and it was in perfect price for me. I could live there just on what I earned at the Kazekage kitchen for 3 months. Long enough to get my restaurant up and running and doing good business. The suite apartment was a 1 bedroom suite, but I knew they were huge. The kitchen and dining room were together, but they weren't in the same room as the living room. The bedroom had a walk in closet, there were 2 bathrooms, one with a bathtub and the other with a shower. It even had a balcony.

But, what was even greater, was the restaurant waiting for me in Suna. I never paid it much of a thought while I was working in the Kazekage's kitchen, but the Foreign Affairs restaurant was loosing business. Then, as we were packing and I was ecstatic about my apartment, Heroshi let it slip that the restaurant had failed and they closed it down.

I never wanted to admit it, but their kitchen was my absolute favorite, and minus a few people I loved the staff I had working under me. I knew if I put my offer into buying the restaurant the owner would give it to me in a moment, so I sent him a scroll as well. I haven't gotten a scroll back, but I'm not in the least bit worried about it. Even if he said no, I could just build one from scratch, construction men gave me discounts for making them food and something the drink while they work all the time! I was finally getting what I wanted. I was getting my own life, my own restaurant, it was coming together.

So as I was sitting on the caravan, Shiro was coloring and reading next to me, I was making up a menu. My brothers were also helping me out, giving me ideas of what to use. The dinner menu came easy, what I made for the Kage's kids and him were all on there, and the lunch was mostly made, but at this point I was debating doing breakfast. There were too many breakfast places to risk it, but I could open during breakfast hours and serve brunch items as specials while serving lunch.

"I like brunch." Firoma stated with a giant grin before it turned into a pout when his belly erupted in grumbles. "Man, talking about food is making me so hungry!" He rubbed his stomach.

"Sorry!" I laughed. It felt good to laugh as Firoma rubbed his stomach and the twins rolled their eyes.

"Just sucks you can't cook while we're traveling."Rio and Jio complained, looking up from their books to the road of sand in front of them. Our carvan had been going through the forest for the last 9 hours, the boys walking peacefully beside it, talking with me. So it was about time our travel got us to the edge of the leaf village. Atleast, that 'our travel' being Me, Shiro, Rio, Jio, Heroshi, Firoma, and Kenishima.

Miyuko never came back to the hotel room after he stormed off. Sian came back later that day to say he just needed to blow off some steam and get things together for himself. Sian told me that she would stay back with my brother and they would go back home after she gets him back tomorrow.

I looked down to my menu, letting out a sigh.

"Miyuko loves my brunch" I whispered, sliding the menu out of my eyes and into the file folder I had out. I didn't want to look at the menu if it would make me feel guilty.

I know that what I was doing was for me and to help me alone, but he didn't have to act like I was ripping her memory apart. Many time, hundreds of times, I was reminded how much I look like my late mother, how much I remind people of her. It wasn't fair to me to have that put on me, and now it's time for my happiness, and that meant letting go of my mother. I kept her in me, kept her memory and her essence in my for years, for most of my life just so she wouldn't be gone and that I wouldn't have to face what I had done as a child.

But my mother had been kept alive for too long, it was time to let her rest in peace with me, so I could get my happiness like she wanted me too all my life.

Miyuko would just have to live with the fact, I was no longer the little girl he could keep as a reminder of her.

"Well you know who loves brunch, lunch, and dinner… a hungry Kenishima, that's who!" Kenishima blurted out, running his fingers through his brunette spikes. I broke out into more laughter, looking to my 2 brother's pouting.

"Okay, Okay, I get it… you're hungry, but I'm not allowed to cook remember? No excess or un-prepped food, it attracts beasts." I laughed, turning to my bag. I had to have some snacks somewhere, I was a chef. I was always carrying food in some shape or form. I pulled out a giant bag of berries and found some naan. Shiro perked up from his coloring/activity book with big, puppy dog eyes.

"Everyone will get some" I smiled at him, ripping off some for him then giving him a handful of berries. The boys rushed over for their portions. By the time we all had some, most of the berries were gone and the Naan was destroyed. I munched on my soft, buttery, fluffy naan while popping a few berries in my mouth, only when my fingers came across a cherry and I let out a sigh.

Gaara.

Shiro and I had been out getting stuff for the travel back yesterday, and as we were going to the market I heard my name. I looked up and there he was and it started all over again. My heart was beating in my ears, and I wanted him to just hold me against him or kiss me like he had before this whole fiasco. I could tell there was some want in his eyes, like he wanted to talk or say something, anything but his siblings. I could see them hurrying him up. It had to be a mission, I wish there wasn't but it was his job. Gaara had to do his job like I had to do mine. So I let him go. I knew there was something in him that would find me when the mission was over. I just hoped it wasn't at a bad time. Also, I hoped it wasn't when Miyuko was around, if he finally forgave me for the cutting my hair thing, my wanting to be with Gaara would just blow him up. I would never see him smile at me again if I didn't give him some warning about us.

I bit my lip and looked up to my brothers munching happily.

"Does my dating, or just being close to Gaara really bother you all?" I blurted out, looking to them cherry still in hand. Firoma looked up from his berries and cocked his head.

"We-jufff wanfff cuuu booo -abby!" He mumbled through the amount of berries in his mouth. I smiled and looked to Heroshi who swallowed his food.

"What talks with food in his mouth said is, we just want you to be happy. We know you like him, but he hurt you and did … did that to you." He pointed to my food dangling off the back of the caravan. I looked to my foot before sighing and looking to him.

"Gaara didn't do that! A sound ninja did that, and I would be fine had those stupid, traitorous ninja's hadn't let him take me." I explained, but crossed my arms. "And I am happy. I love you guys, but you can't make me choose. Besides, just because he has done some bad things doesn't mean he's not sorry or that he hasn't tried to make it up I his own way." I looked to them with a smile.

They looked away with shame but sighed and kicked the sand while walking. The sun was starting to set so it wasn't as hot to be traveling.

"Just know," Rio started.

"No boy will ever!" Jio added.

"EVER be good enough." The twins stated together.

"I figured…" I laughed.

XX

Temari, Kankuro, and I stood at the academy. While in the city, the hokage asked us for one last request and Temari accepted without hesistation. I, however, was very hesistant. I wanted to leave and get home. Kimi was home, I knew she was and I wanted to see her. Last time wasn't enough, just seeing a glance didn't help with the horrible addiction I was feeling. It was frustrating how badly I wanted to go home. My mind was swirling and I was just angry again. Kankuro said something stupid, as per usual, and I snapped.

"Man, can my stomach growl any louder." He moaned. I couldn't hold it in. I was here fighting my demon in my head, the thoughts of what Lee had said, and Kimi all at once… and all he could think about was food?

"Kankuro shut up about your stomach!" I snapped, glaring at him. Within seconds, he flinched and put his hands up. I saw the fear flickering in his eyes as he looked to me. Damnit! I did it again. I sighed and looked to the ground. I made him scared of me again, and I was trying not to do that. I was trying not to be alone and unloved by stop being the monster I was. This was a whole lot harder than I thought.

"Sorry." I grumbled through gritted teeth. Kankuro eyed me, but nonetheless took a few steps away from me and eyed me. He was still waiting for me to snap again, threaten his life then pretty much go through with it. Clenching my fist I glared at him.

"Stop being so afraid of me!" I hissed at him. He flinched and took another step away from me. I huffed, stomping my foot. I was trying my best and I was still making my own brother flinch at my words. … DAMNIT! I glared at the ground and crossed my arms over my chest. Why did this whole, being nice thing have to be so hard. Growling in the back of my throat I turned and stormed towards the exit of the academy.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Kankuro called out after me.

"The training yard." I hissed, shoving the doors of the academy open. My demon was practically cackling in my head, purposely scratching at my skull and laughing harder. I clenched my hands on my biceps hard, trying to send all my frustration just to my arms.

I need to squeeze something till it explodes!

My feet pounded against the dirt, leading me to the yard next to the academy where all the little children usually trained. It was supposed to be empty now, because Temari had them in the classroom, talking about strategy and politics of other nations, then Kankuro got a chance to explain puppetry. I was just here because I wasn't allowed to leave them here. It's not like they couldn't survive the trip back to Suna by themselves, I bet they could even do it blind folded, but nontheless, I was here. Scrunching up my face, I watched my cork of my gourd fly over my head and roll across the ground. Sighing, I watched sand beginning to swirl around me before slicing at the gate to the yard and ripping it open. I stomped right into the dirty track field and slammed the door to the yard shut.

"Well… someone's angry?" I stopped in my tracks, narrowing my eyes at the dirt. Where had I heard that voice before, it seemed familiar. I turned my head, looking over my left shoulder to a ninja sitting on the gate nonchalantly, reading and orange book. I rolled my eyes, turning to the silver haired ninja named Kakashi.

"What?" I asked, arms still crossed.

"You know, Kimi told me you were a very angry person." He spoke without looking up from his book. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You don't know me." I hissed. He flicked his eye up from the book and shut it with one hand. How dare this man talk about me like he knew me, and even more, act like he knew Kimi so well. No one knew her like me! She was mine!

"I didn't mean to upset you…" He trailed off, tucking the book in one of his leg pockets. "I just wanted to ask, how Kimi is doing? I haven't seen her since the hospital incident." Kakashi added. I looked to the skies, wishing I could snicker or brag about how I knew how she was doing. But Truthfully, I didn't know and it hit at me. It bore at me that I hadn't been able to feel her warmth, or just hear her talk, even eat her cooking. I had eaten while we had been apart, but it wasn't her food. I felt starved.

"I wish I knew." I whispered, looking to him. Kakashi put his feet on the ground and leaned against the wooden fence, arms crossed. He was looking right at me, atleast with the one eye I could see.

"Don't be offended when I ask… but Gaara, do you even know her favorite color?" He stood up from the fence. I rolled my eyes, looking to the ground. Okay, this couldn't be hard… what was her favorite color? I pursed my lips hard into a straight line.

"Okay, how about her favorite food?" He added.

I couldn't answer that either.

"She's a chef… she likes all food." I stated. But I knew that was wrong. Everyone had a favorite food, something they enjoyed to eat more than anything. I looked at him as I could see the entertainment in his eyes. He knew the answers, but I wasn't going to ask him that.

"Do you know what she likes to do to get to sleep?" I glared at him.

"Whose her idol?" I stayed silent. Kakashi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I could see his frustration with me, the same frustration I had with him. It wasn't like I wouldn't know this stuff had she told me. I listened, but, these topics never came up between us. Never once did we talk about colors, and she knew my favorite foods but I didn't know her. I didn't know she had a habit to get to sleep. I definitely didn't know she had an Idol, or that she wanted to be like anyone.

"Do you atleast know, what happened with her mother?"

I stopped my thoughts and looked to Kakashi with a glare.

"What do you mean?" I stated, stepping towards him. I knew her mother was dead, and it had to do with an explosion in the house, but I never asked. I knew that was ground not to touch, it wasn't ground I wanted to touch either.

"Don't tell me you don't know that Kimi killed her own mother?"

I let my arms drop to my sides as I eyed him, my glare dissipating. Kimi killed her? I knew that Kimi had been apart of it, but that detail wasn't passed along.

"She… killed her mother?" I whispered, my eyes falling to the ground. I could see the wind brushing across my toes, blowing across my skin.

"She left the gas on, and that was what made the house explode when her mother turned on something." Kakashi stated bluntly. I clenched my eyes shut and crossed my arms hard, almost holding myself as thoughts of my own mother came to mind.

"Gaara… Kimi would do anything for you, and I can see you atleast care." Kakashi stated, jumping back on the fence. I turned from him, looking to the mountains behind the academy. I was unable to even look at him right now, I just wanted to be alone again. My head was silent, but my chest panged enough I was afraid it would actually make noise.

"Gaara… Kimi's favorite color is red, because it's the color of a sunset, cherry sauce, and your hair. She told me her favorite food is anything she doesn't have to bake all day. She curls up into a ball in the covers, practically makes a cacoon to get to sleep, she can't any other way. And she idolizes her eldest brother the most, because he won't take no for an answer when it comes to his family and even though he can be angry at her sometimes, he's always there for her and would do anything to make her laugh. …I'm surprised she didn't tell you all this, she wouldn't shut up to me."

I ripped around to tell him to leave, I didn't need his sass, but he had disappeared.

XX

"Welcome back to Suna Miss Kimi!" The guard at the main gate greeted me.

"Thank you." I nodded to him before turning as much as I could in the caravan to see my city before me. The caravan hit the main street, full of people shopping and selling this or that. Fish men, vegetables, tea shops, Ice stores, supplies stores. Ninjas walking around in their normal packs against the glistening sand. Building built high out of sand and some small, black tile ceilings ontop of light white ones, to keep the heat out but keep the cold in if the house had any. Long winding sandy and rocky streets branching off from the main street that broke into a giant circle and 8 roads snaking out from it. My eyes instantly hit the Kazekage home and bit my lip. My old work.

"Miss kimi! MISS KIMI!" I turned to the right of the caravan. There swimming through the traffic of the main circle was Mr. Horshiki, the owner of Foreign affairs.

"Mr. Horshiki!" I smiled, pushing off the caravan and only my feet. I was wearing traditional puffed, low cut pants with a red matching belly top with a sheer cover over my mid-driff. Mr. Horshiki was a rather plump, round man who was average size but he seemed short to everyone around him for some reason. He was a bit mousy and had a brown mustache but no hair on his shiny scalp.

"Miss Kimi, it's so nice to have you home, I received you letter and wanted to talk to you personally." He spoke, waving himself. I could tell he was winded and needed to sit, but our caravan was already moving. The boys saw Mr. Horshiki and instantly started off towards home, knowing I needed to do this by myself, but Shiro managed to hand me my folder with my menu's and restaurant ideas inside it before they got too far.

"Walk and talk? Towards the restaurant?" I asked, waving for him to join me.

"Yes… but slowly." He wheezed. I laughed but nonetheless walked slowly beside him, holding my file folder against my chest. I allowed him to catch his breath and cool down himself before I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted to know if he would give me the restaurant? I was going to rename it and change it completely up.

"Well, Mr. Hoshiki, don't keep me dying waiting to know." I pleaded. I saw him smile but take a swig of his water flask. He nodded towards the road that led to the lesser main circle, where the restaurant was. I sighed and continued to walk with him.

"Miss Kimi, as you know, the restaurant died not too shortly after you left. Your food was the only thing keeping it alive. My head manager, I had to fire him over sexual assault charges from one of the waitresses, all the cooks hated the new chef and demanded you back. You left a harsh trail behind you." He spoke. I bit my lip, hoping this didn't make him hate me. I was hoping he would be so excited to get it off his hands he would forget my leaving. It wasn't the most graceful or gracious. I cursed out the manager, kicked the door open, flipped a critics table and stormed out. Not one of my more shining moments.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"No! Don't be, it woke me up!" I stopped walking for a moment to look at the man with confused eyes. What was he talking about? I woke him up? How and in what way? I forced myself to walk more beside him as he clasped his hands over his round stomach and walked towards the minor circle which was getting closer.

"It woke me up to the idea that something was going wrong. I let one of the best chefs of our time go, my idea for the restaurant was crap, the people I picked after you were horrible, I was just going about it the wrong way. So, I decided something…" He smiled at me, and that's when our feet hit the circle and I looked to the restaurant in front of me. I had reconstruction all over it, the name was gone and the name was still blank and the inside was blank, but there were designers waiting out front all chatting, along with chefs and waitresses. My staff! The ones I liked and trusted! They were all standing there chatting and smiling, only to look up and smile and wave at me. I could cry I was so happy to see them as my hand shakily waved to them back.

"Kimi, I can't rightfully hand over the full restaurant to a minor of your age. Genius chef or not, the law is the law, but the lawyers and everyone did say that we couldn't be… co-owners." I turned to him with teary eyes. "I'll take care of the money, the waiting staff and the books, and you can take care of the menu, the staff, the food, and advertising. We can decide on a name, and all that but I see you have already been doing some thinking of your own." His hand motioned to my folder. I Nodded, biting my lip as Mr. Horshiki

"Let me guess, the theme is the best of Sunakagure cusine?" He chuckled. I blinked back tears as I nodded.

"You know me." I nibbled on my lip. "You mean it, I own the kitchen and the menu, it's all me?"

"All you, and a little bit of me, just don't call it Kimi's Restaurant-" But I cut him off by throwing my arms around his plump body.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you all the massive amounts of Favorited and story alerts I've been getting, it lets me know yal enjoy it. And thank you all that have reviewed!

To Natospec: Thanks, I've always wanted to try this style of writing (The whole switching between gaara/Kimi thing) I always thought it would be a cool way to read a story. To get both sides instead of just one side. Now it's kind of become my thing, if you couldn't tell (Most of my stories are written this way XD)

To Rose1991: I was raised under a mother who hated the idea of me getting it cut, but my father was a military man, so when we went in together to get his buzz cut, I had a guy in the shop just chop off my hair then even it out and it would be fine. So I know the feeling! Hope the moving in thing goes well! Have fun =)

To Escape to Ouran: I'm sorry you almost cried, but then again, I think it's a good thing you did, means I'm doing my job right =)

To Emostrippedpanda: One, love the name =) . Two, thank you so much. It's hard to get him perfect but I try to get him as good as I can. thanks =)


	24. Chapter 24

Food Fit For A KING

Chapter 24:

I sat by the campfire that my siblings had started, but had fallen asleep next to. My sand was keeping the fire spits and the fire in general from falling onto their sleeping faces. I was always the only one awake. It was fine though, for I am sure I wouldn't have been able to get to sleep with all that was on my mind. I was so confused and my mind was spinning, but I knew one thing for certain… I couldn't wait the two days it would take to see Kimi.

Sian said she loved me… what was that about. Did she love me?

Also, what was this panging in my chest when I thought of her. How did I feel about her?

Then, I wanted to ask Kimi why she never told me about her mother. It was an accident, and I knew that she couldn't have stopped her mother's death but why did she keep it a secret. Was she afraid of what she was.

I sighed and turned to Kankuro, flicking him on the ankle. He snorted and wiggled a bit in his sleep but stayed asleep. With a growl, I flicked him harder with a glare as he snorted again and shot forward.

"No I swear I didn't eat the cherries!…Huh?"

I furrowed my brows at my brother, eyeing him in his tired state. Sleep slowly drifting from him, Kankuro rubbed his eyes and looked to me with a pout.

"What is it Gaara?"

"I'm going to Suna by myself…" I whispered harshly. He pursed his lips at me, his eyes twitching. I could see the irritation that I would wake him up for this, but it only took him a moment to realize what I meant.

"Oh… Okay… I'll tell Temari, see you in two days!" I nodded, and in a flash of sand, I felt myself leaving the camp site. I wanted to find Kimi, I needed to.

I didn't know what she would be doing, or where she would be, but I knew something for sure, I was going to find her. It didn't matter if it took me all night, I would find Kimi and finally get some answers. Hopefully stop the swirling in my mind.

I watched the sky barrel behind me as my ball of sand turned to a flying disk that I propelled behind me. Usually I could transport anywhere but Suna was more than a day away, My sand would only travel me so far. I would have to hover all the way to Suna.

I knew the way by heart. Sand dunes and endless miles passed in seconds as I shot through the air towards suna, arms crossed and my mind on one thing and one thing alone. Only, because I was only focused on getting to Suna and getting to Kimi, I didn't see the needles coming at me. My sand did and I came to an abrupt halt, nearly flying into the wall in front of me.

"Sabaku no Gaara!"

I stood absolutely still, looking down at a the sand where a man in dark clothing stood. I narrowed my eyes at the person, letting my sand drop the needles from it's wall and let me down to the ground. He was hindering my ability to get to Suna when I wanted. Who was he, and who did he think he was throwing senbone at me?

"My team was massacred for you… and that whore of yours!"

My mind went blank as I glared at the masked ninja. Did he just call Kimi a whore? He definitely had a death wish.

"It was not my fault that your team wasn't strong enough to fight off the enemy." I snarled, standing just a few feet from the masked ninja, but I could see the sand symbol on the head band around his waist. The symbol was scratched out hard by a Kunai and I could see the seriousness in his dark eyes that looked to me. Even under the moon I could see him fully as if it were day light.

"No! It was your fault! You didn't do as you were told and I had to watch my comrades stabbed and slaughtered by Leaf ninja. We hoped you would die in this war and leave us be, but after we let that sound ninja drag your bitch away the leaf wiped us out…"

I stopped listening.

He said, 'we let that sound ninja drag your bitch away' and that was all I needed. My blood boiled and I could feel the sand itching under my nails to kill him. He was part of the ninjas that let that man take my Kimi's foot away. The man that tortured and nearly killed her, No, he would not live after that. If this Ninja thought he could get away with what he had done, he was sorely wrong.

"ENOUGH!" I Shouted, stopping his babbling. I never shouted and I could see fear in his eyes at my raising of my voice. "You, are a dead man." I hissed. I raised my hands up, my sand racing to do my bidding. The man jumped, racing to get away but it followed him like a shadow. The whole desert was my play ground, did he really think he could run away. The sand rushed up under his feet and snatched him. A sand like hand grasped him hard by the ankles, stopping him and letting him fall face first into the sand. That's when a second came up and grabbed him by the torso.I could hear his screaming, but with both my palms facing him, I was not one for mercy any more. He allowed that Sound ninja to take my Kimi, and now he would pay for it. I slapped both my hands into fists, seeing the fists holding him clench down, his screaming increasing. He would die for his actions.

This man was even a missing nin, he was by law, to be killed on sight. I had no problem obliging to my countries wishes.

That's when I pulled my fists apart and watched my sand slowly pull this man in half. His screams increased for a moment but with the sickening crack of his bones, there was nothing but silence. Blood filled the air, soaking the sand as the hands holding him let him go and placed his corpse on the ground. I felt the blood spill over me, but the droplets didn't bother me in the least.

That was…. Until I realized, my shirt was covered in blood drop lets and I was intending to go see Kimi. I huffed, ripping at the tie holding it to me. I opened the vest and took off the top, stuffing it into my gourd, the sand aiding me by sucking it in. I was still atleast wearing my fish-net top, looking over myself to make sure there was no blood before bolting back towards Suna.

Killing the man didn't take too much time from me, I could still make it back home soon, maybe catch her before she woke up and went somewhere else.

XX

I stood in my apartment, wearing all of a pair of blue panties and a very loose button up shirt and a pair of ankle socks. I was just enjoying being able to wear close to absolutely nothing and not be afraid one of my brothers would catch me. I danced in the living room part of my new suite, twirling and spinning in my socks with a giant grin on my face, hands swaying with me and to the sound of the radio.

Last night was all debating between me and Mr. Hoshiki, what color should the restaurant should be, what the theme would be, how we would advertise, even what the color of the plates, the shapes and everything. We had everything down including the name. I was now the executive chef and co-owner of the Restaurant Happy Belly.

It started as a joke, after hours of idea slinging for a name. It got to the point where I said "what about Happy Belly" as a joke. However, the more we talked about it, the more Mr. Hoshiki and I liked the name Happy Belly. It was quirky, imaginative, and not close to any of the names in Suna. I thought it was perfect, because that's what I wanted people to have when they left my restaurant. A happy belly.

I was belting out tunes to the radio, twirling in my living room when a loud pounding came to my door and woke me up from my fantasy. I jumped in my skin, looking to my door that stopped rattling.

"Who is it?" I called out to my door, walking to my radio and turning it down to barely even on. There was silence at my door for a moment before I heard a voice I had been craving and waiting for. His voice, it came through the door like a ghost, and I almost couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Gaara…"

The second my heart started again, I rushed to the door and pulled it open. It was maybe 9 in the morning and I wasn't going to the restaurant for another 3 hours, I had time for him. I would have made time either way, there was so much I wanted to tell him, so much I missed about him that I didn't want to miss anymore. My hand ripped the door open to reveal Sabaku no Gaara standing there, looking right at me, his arms melting from across his chest to his sides.

I opened my mouth to welcome him in, but I ended up biting my lower lip and unable to speak. I hated how he made me feel this way, but it was a good draw back to what he gave me. It was the draw back to the feeling he gave me when we were kissing or the feeling when he wasn't psycho Gaara.

I stepped back, watching him step into the room. I took a breath to speak again, but that breath stopped short in my throat when I saw what he was wearing… or lack of. I had never seen him in less than his ninja outfit, in reality, I only imagined what he looked like under his clothes. But now he was wearing fishnet… Fishnet! THE SHIRT! HE WAS WEARING THE SHIRT!

My heart skipped a beat as my eyes couldn't help but follow along his flat stomach to the hem of his pants, where I gulped and forced myself to look him in the eyes. Okay, so my sex dreams of him made things about 10 times worse at the moment.

What made them 20 times worse, as Gaara grabbing me by my arms and ripping me into his arm and into his kiss. His lips furiously worked against mine, his hands clenching at the back of my shirt and in my hair. I almost forgot to breathe as I pressed myself hard against him, my right hand burrying itself into his red hair and the other resting on his shoulder.

Just as I thought the kiss couldn't make me any more light headed, sand crawled under my feet and shoved me up and onto his hips. I happily wrapped my legs around his waist using my left hand to now clutch to his shoulder blades, hearing the door shut roughly in the background. All I could really hear was the two of us breathing hard through our noses as my bare thighs connected with his nearly bare chest. A growling sound came from the back of his throat as his hand on my back pulled my shirt up so his burning hand could rest on my lower back pushing me closer to him, his other hand ruining my hair with knots and tangles.

I felt myself twirl around while holding onto him, and I knew it happened when Gaara pushed my back up against my door, closing any air between us. I bit his lower lip, wanting more. I didn't know what was happening, but my body reacted without my permission, including my tongue slipping between his lips and encouraging his to come play with mine. When I felt his tongue my body sparked and I felt my whole body tense.

I had missed him far too much. My hands began to tug at his fish-net, successfully pulling it up and off his torso, his hands freeing themselves from me for a moment to raise as I continued to tug off his barely shirt. Our lips split for the half second it took to get it off, Gaara even took it from me and shoved it on the ground before letting his hands go back to my back and fling my lips back onto his. Gaara was still as impatient as I remembered, wanting more and wanting it right now.

Only, my mind chose right at this moment to kick into gear and my stupid stubbornness wake up right with it. Damnit! Why couldn't I just shut my mouth and enjoy the fact that Gaara really wanted to make out with me and badly.

I pulled my lips back from him.

"Wait! No! You didn't think that after all this I would just let you waltz in here and seduce me without getting answers from you."

He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"It was working so far." He growled. He took the moment it took me to think of a come back to crash his lips back on me. I moaned, actually moaned in my mouth as he tugged at my shirt and pressed his hot chest against my barely covered one. But my stubbornness kicked back in.

I pulled back again."Hey! You atleast have to tell me why you left Konoha without even a goodbye!" I snarled. He cocked his hairless brow at me before rolling his eyes.

"My father's funeral." He stated. I eyed him suspiciously, "Any other questions?" He asked blatantly. I snorted, rolling my eyes. Oh, so all he really wanted was to make out with me. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to make-out and then leave again. No! He was going to answer more than that one question and actually talk to me.

"No, that's not all." I stated, crossing my arms across my chest. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine…" He groaned. He then placed sand under me as I unwrapped my legs around his waist and it lowered me onto my feet. "But then you have to answer my questions." Gaara growled, looking at me sternly.

"Fine, I will…I just…" I bit my lip and looked to my apartment. I wanted to ask him to go on a date with me, to actually acknowledge our relationship and stop acting like he was only getting what he wanted from it.

"Gaara, I just… I made a list to my brothers of what I wanted to change in my life. It included moving out, opening my own restaurant, cutting my hair, then…" I trailed off, looking at him. No… I was going to chicken out. Damnit, Kimi, grow a pair and ask him. I took a deep breath, clenched my fists and shut my eyes. "Then I told them they had to be okay with me being in a relationship with you, which includes going on dates, kissing, making out, and being actually boyfriend and girlfriend!" I blurted out in one whole breath.

I opened my eyes to Gaara who was eyeing me with confusion before taking a step back. I bit my lip and looked to the ground, feeling tears threatening to spill. Oh no, he didn't want that. He was going to refuse me! I knew it, I had been trying to prepare myself for this, but the hurt in my chest was more than I suspected. Eyes closed, I tensed myself and readied myself for his answer.

"You… you want to be with me?"

I opened my eyes and looked to him. His eyes, they held confusion and disbelief, as if the words coming out of my mouth were something of a different language.

"Yes, Gaara, I don't know what you did to me, but you've changed my heart. You showed me a side you never show anyone, and I… I want to be able to hug you in public, and kiss in your house without your siblings having a kinipshit about it. You won, Gaara, I'm yours and even though I hate the idea of you winning, I like you…. And I want to know if you like me too." I explained, looking at him, still clenching my fists in hope. I hoped, I begged whatever force was guiding this world, for him to like me, to feel something for me.

"Kimi," I gulped, looking to Gaara who looked at the floor, "Do you love me?" He had his arms crossed as he was actually forcing himself to look at the floor. He wasn't looking at me.

I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my lips, they just slipped out of disbelief.

"Who told you?"

* * *

Author's Notes: AND That's all you get for now. Haha, Cliff Hanger =)

To Escape to Ouran: I try to update as much as I can, one because I like writing this story, but two because I know if I forget about it, readers will too and I don't want that to happen. I will try to keep it up =)

To Slipknotgirl 14: Thank you, I'm really glad you love it. You're awesome for saying that =)

To Rose 1991: I'm glad you got into your appartment well, nothing like a good change of location to start up the writing juices (Hint hint, Nudge nudge!) and I know the feeling, I went into the stone age for a week once due to camping, I had so many ideas but no computer! Hope you like the update =)

My regards to the Reader


	25. Chapter 25

Food Fit For A KING

Chapter 25:

"Who told you?" She spoke, and there was a shutter through my body. She seemed shoked that I knew. Sian had blatantly told me that Kimi loved me and it bothered me every moment of every day after that. I had no idea what Love was, I don't even know how to see it when it's there. There was a part of me that wanted Kimi to tell me it was a lie, to sooth my confusion and put me back to stable mind set.

Then again, there was a part of me that wanted it to be true. If she loved me, then I would have someone there. I would have someone to fight for, someone to fight for me, someone to care. If she loved me, she could tell me how it feels, how to explain it to myself, everything. Then maybe, I could fix the hole in my heart.

Kimi, she had said 'Who told you?' but that wasn't a direct yes or no.

I wanted to hear her say it. I was done assuming and feeling unloved. However, what would I do if she said she did. I don't even know what Love is, how to define it, or how it feels. I knew that I cared for Kimi and I would never let any more harm come to her but Love. I couldn't even say the word if I were just reading a sentence with it. My body freezes just thinking about it! I took a deep breath to look at her pulling on her hands.

"Is it true or not!" I snapped, eyeing her suspiciously. Kimi looked to the ground, shifting uncomfortably. "Don't you dare lie." I stated, stepping towards her. She stayed silent, looking anywhere but towards me. I couldn't stand it. Did she love me or was she just slightly into me. I wasn't looking for like, I was looking for love. My feet shot me forward, taking only a few steps before her head shot up and fear was just shining in her eyes.

"Well?" I asked. She bit her lip, looking at me. There was something she wanted to say but she wouldn't say it. I could tell by the way she pursed her lips and looked away once more. I wanted her to tell me now and her holding back was not helping her. This resistance was only making my anger rise in my stomach.

"Don't…" She trailed off, fear fighting something else in her eyes. I clenched my fists, looking right at her as she huffed and crossed her arms. What did she had to be mad at? I was the one not getting answers, she got her answer! It was my turn.

"Don't what?" I growled, looking at her with confusion. She glared at the ground, and I could see the tears welding in her eyes. Did she love me or not, I was lost and confused and angry. Why couldn't she just answer me? Crossing my own arms, I planted my feet and stared her down.

"Don't…Don't make me say it." She whispered. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip. "Because if you make me say it… I'll lie." She stated, shooting her glare up to me. I narrowed my eyes as her, clenching my biceps with my fingers as she stood there, not blinking. She would lie, so I couldn't trust anything she said? That didn't help. I wanted answers, and she was not going to pull this with me, she was going to tell me now.

"Why can't you just tell me." I huffed, cocking a brow at her. She flared her nostrils, and I could see the anger building up in her body. Her body was growing tense before me, readying for anything that I would do. I was thinking of doing quiet a few things. Kimi was barely wearing any clothes and I just wanted to kiss her and feel her against me. Then she was refusing to tell me anything and demand I talk! And to put a cherry ontop of it all, she told me she'd lie if I made her tell me. Women are so difficult!

"Because! Gaara… I can't!" She snapped back, turning from our stare down. I watched her turn to the door and grab the handle.

"Kimi." I warned, "Tell me the truth."

But she pulled the door open and looked right at me.

"Gaara, get out." She spoke with no emotions. Her eyes were still narrowed in a glare at me but her lips were pursed into a straight line. If she were biting wood, she would have snapped it in half. I shook my head, turning from the door and walking futher into her suite.

"Gaara, get out." She spoke with more force.

"No." I spoke back with as much force. "Not until you tell me the truth…" I leaned my legs against the couch. Women were just impossible! What was wrong with her? She would lie to me, to my face, and she couldn't even tell me why. Was it her pride? I had no idea what was running through her mind, her eyes were just a wall to keep me out. I watched her huff and cross the room, towards her bedroom.

"I have to get ready for work!" She snarled.

"Liar." I whispered, looking to the front door that was still open. My sand shot up as a pillow came colliding in with it, making a loud smacking noise that actually made me turn around. I watched Kimi storm into a room and slam the door shut. The door rattled the whole entire place, forcing me to look to the front door with confusion.

Women are just impossible to deal with.

"GAARA GET OUT!" She screamed through her door. I stood silently against her couch as I heard slamming of drawers and something like a hair brush against a table. Obviously she wanted me to think she was getting ready but I knew she was just trying to win this battle. I was not letting her win this, I never let anyone win.

She opened the door to her room, storming out in a new dress and her hair up in ribbons. I looked to her to say something when I stopped and saw the ribbon in her hair. It was the one I bought her. Then I realized, the dress was the one I had bought her, and she was wearing heels.

I blinked, looking to her. She still had them? The clothes, she still had them. Even after all that had happened, she still had the clothes.

"Gaara! Get out! I have work."

I glared at her before sighing.

"I will be back." I hissed, turning towards her door. I wanted to stay and fight this battle, but I couldn't stay mad or concentrated when she was wearing that dress. It just reminded me of that day, that feeling I had all day. This fight I was trying to wage wouldn't work if I wanted to feel like I did that day.

XX

I can't believe he asked. I wanted to scream out yes, I loved him and I couldn't help it but nothing. The idea of saying it out loud, it actually hurt. I wanted him to love me back, and now it was obvious he wasn't sure about anything in his life. If I said I loved him, whatever answer he gave me would crush me. Gaara could say he didn't feel the same, it would crush me. He could say he felt the same, but I know he islying. Either way I would loose. So I had a plan, not to tell him till I was sure he wouldn't hurt me.

I wanted him to love me, that was all that was left other than cutting my hair. Gaara was what I wanted more than cutting my hair, even more than moving out.

I need a new plan. I need to keep him from asking, I need to make him think of something else while I figure out a way to see if he loved me too. Why did he have to ask? I let out a sigh, looking to the doors I was locking behind myself. All day I was in and out of focus with Mr. Hoshiki about the restaurant. He even asked what I was really thinking about. But, eventually I put my mind to work and the two of us accomplished a lot of work. The menu was finalized, the color scheme done, the logo made, pretty much everything. Now all that was left for the restaurant to be panted and the kitchen to be reorganized.

"I shall see you on Monday Kimi… enjoy your weekend." Mr. Hoshiki spoke with a smile, waving at me before heading off. I eyed him for a moment, rubbing my forehead with my palm as I pulled my key out of the door. What did he mean, enjoy my weekend? Did he know something I didn't.

"Let's hope." I whispered, pocketing my keys into my purse and slinging it over my shoulder. I wanted to go home more than anything and just crash.

I was angry at Gaara for asking me if I loved him without me able to tell him. I was frustrated with my pride and need to be unhurt. I was upset about everything with Gaara. With all that and all the days work, I was exhausted.

I ran my hand over the top of my head as I walked down the street of Suna. I waved to the few straggler stand and store owners. The sun was setting and the city was going to sleep. Sleep was beginning to crawl onto me, however the more I thought about sleep the less I actually wanted it.

There was a craving I had been suppressing since the fight with Gaara, and now that it had been a whole day it was scratching at my skin again. I was craving kissing Gaara more, but not just kissing. When he first came to my new home, I'm not too proud to admit that I was thinking of doing more. Pressed up against the door and having his hands on bare skin, it lit a fire in my stomach that I liked.

It was hard not to chew my lip as I shuffled off towards my apartment suite. I really wanted to get to my apartment and see him there. A shiver found it's way all over my body as I began to imagine it. Just because he and I were having a rough moment together didn't mean he wasn't the god of hotness to me and my girl mind on overdrive.

As I was walking, just imagining what could have happened had my pride not gotten in the way, a plan began to formulate in my mind. He was talking about seducing me earlier when I first interrupted the kiss. I could distract his need for an answer with passion.

He was still a guy, despite his emotion problem and monster like being. Anytime he brought up the love question I could just distract him with kisses or passion. Shukaku or no Shukaku, Gaara had Man needs and I could fill them as long as he let me have more time.

My feet were actually running to my apartment suite. I was racing up the stairs to my floor, rushing down the short hall to my door. It was as if I knew who was beyond my door. I ripped the key out of my purse, dug them into the door and pulled it open. In the second it took to get back my key back from the door, sand swirled inside my apartment and there he was.

Gaara stood arms crossed as I pulled the door shut behind me.

"You need to answer me-" I stopped his words as I ripped my hair from the bun and let it fall down, throwing my ribbon and scrunchy onto the table beside the door, kicking my shoes off. He eyed me as I took the three steps up to him and put my hands to my right hip. I didn't need to answer him, because I saw his eyes follow my hands to the zipper on my right side and slip it down, exposing my skin.

He stared at my skin as I pulled my dress slowly off my shoulders and up over my head.

I looked right at him as he shuttered, his hands clenching hard over his biceps as he looked at me.

"You wanted to seduce me… go right ahead." I whispered, using my fingers to fluff out my hair. I watched his eyes more a moment before he took a step back.

"No," he huffed, "Answer me first!"

I stepped towards him, sliding my hands over his, playing a small smile.

"Do you really want to know right now. We could argue and walk away angry and frustrated or you could let it go for a night." I whispered, running my hands over his now clothed chest. The shiver he had was obvious at my finger tips. With hope in me this would work, I stepped closer. I didn't know what was going to happen, if anything would happen. All I knew, was I couldn't tell Gaara I loved him until he said it first. I wasn't ready to be hurt by him emotionally.

He looked right back at my eyes. "What…what did you want me to do?" He whispered. I could see his eyes fighting not to look down at my chest or stomach or further. I should know he wouldn't know what to do, he'd never even experienced a kiss before me. Not that I had kissed anyone else either, but I knew what my body had in mind for us.

"Just, follow what your body tells you to." I whispered back. My hands followed his as they unclenched and wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. The smile on my face was real now as he looked at me and his eyes darted between my lips and my eyes. This I could help him out with, I pushed up on my toes and closed the space between my lips and his.

XX

It had taken just moments of my lips touching hers before my body fully reacted. Nothing made sense as my hands gripped her lower back and shoved her up against myself. My hands quickly took care of my gourd, tossing it aside as her feet stumbled along with mine towards something soft. That soft object, was her couch. I guess it wasn't too soft, because when I shoved her down on it, she gasped and flinched a bit. However, it was all better when I ripped my shirt from my body and threw it onto the ground. My instincts guiding, I climbed ontop of her.

Her hands pulled me down, our lips meeting again. I could feel it again, the craving when I kissed her. My hands ran along her silky skin on her sides, running up to her arms and pressing her palms against mine, keeping both our hands above our heads. I pulled back from the kiss. I wanted more, there was a part of me down below my stomach that was acting up when I didn't want it to.

She looked at me with her soft eyes with confusion.

"What's wrong…" She asked, pressing a peck against my lips. I made the kiss longer, biting lightly on her lower lip just enough to bring her lips back for another short kiss.

"You said follow what my body tells me." I stated, looking her in the eyes. "But you never said you wanted it." I spoke, looking at her with serious eyes.

"Gaara, I…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "I do… I really do want it." She added. I narrow my eyes at her, making sure she was telling the truth. When she smiled and pressed another kiss to my lips I couldn't help but kiss back. A small sound escaped my throat as I kissed her back, letting her hands go and wrapping one palm around her hair and the other around her waist.

She might have been lying, or Kimi could want it too, I couldn't tell. I could see she was hiding something, and I knew what it was but there was apart of me that didn't care. I wanted what she was giving and it was driving me insane at the moment. Just then, she shifted her legs, pulling her knees besides my hips and allowing me to be closer to her physically and I stiffened.

My hips, my pelvic bone, they all were growing tense and panging for freedom. I growled pulling the kiss from light to hard. I bit her lip harder and began to press my tongue against her lips. Within seconds I had my tongue interacting with hers.

I just wish we had heard the door opening in all the movement and kissing.

"KIMI! You said you wanted to date him, not sleep with him!"

Kimi ripped from the kiss and looked to the door as Sian and Miyuko stood there wide eyed. Sian dropped the bottle of sparkling cider and it shattered on the ground.

* * *

Author's note: Muhahaha, you thought they were going to go all for it, but nope. Sorry it took so long for the update, I'll try to be better about updates but school is starting soon and work along with guard is keeping my schedule tight. Just know I haven't forgotten the story at all =)


	26. Chapter 26

Food Fit For A KING

Chapter 26:

"Order's up!" I snapped, placing the plates up onto the hot plate. My eyes shifted back down to the plates below me, adding this out of a plan and placing another object to another plate. After checking to see the plates had been taken, I put the next plates up and hit the bell again.

The restaurant was open, everything was beautiful and just as I wanted. Mr. Hoshiki was out with the waiting staff, testing them on the menu and making sure they had all they needed before pushing them out the door. It was insane today, our grand opening. Everyone and their mother was here. There was atleast a page long waiting list, and even all the council members came in to eat.

I was working on a meat and mushroom dish in my hand when I saw a shadow standing in front of the hot plate. I can't remember how many times I told the girls not to do that! Their food would be there soon! Snapping my head up to glare at whoever it was, I stopped at Mr. Hoshiki with a worried look.

"A table sent this back…" I blinked before looking to the plate.

The whole kitchen came to a screeching halt as I looked to it and eyed it with suspicious eyes. Gritting my teeth, I looked up to Mr. Hoshiki.

"…Why?" I hissed, grinding my teeth hard.

"The… the customer at table 12 says he asked for rare pork and says that's not rare…"

I slammed the plate down and looked at the man before turning to the kitchen.

"Jam, come up to the pass… I have to take this!" I hissed, ripping off my apron and storming around the long table of hot plates and metallic shelves for putting up plates. I rounded the corner and walked right past the man and right into the dinning room.

Table 12?

I turned into the dining room only to stop in my tracks as I saw them sitting there as pretty as they could, looking at me with smirks. With a scowl, I walked right up to the table with my hands on my hips.

"Was it necessary to make my whole kitchen think I can't cook a rare steak?" I questioned. Kankuro chuckled and threw his hands behind his head.

"Kimi… we just wanted to see how you were doing." Temari stated, crossing her right leg over her left, sitting on the right side of the table. There on the other side was Gaara, just blatantly staring at me with no blinking or any reason.

It all happened that night! Gaara and I were actually on the way to having sex with each other when Sian and Miyuko walked in on us, and I haven't seen or heard from them since. Miyuko refuses to take my messages and the boys claim he hasn't been home. Sian…I haven't gotten a glimpse of her since that night.

At that moment, I ushered Gaara out of my apartment and refused to see him since. Whenever he appeared in public I buried myself in work. Temari and Kankuro actually came back to town and went straight to see my restaurant, I did the small 'how are you? I'm doing fine, it's going well' talk before excusing myself to go help with this or that. I wanted nothing to do with Gaara until I got Miyuko back. However, it grew worse and worse as the days bore into a week then into two. Gaara would stop in public to stare at me, he would knock at my apartment door incisively when he knew I was home. I refused to open the door.

My brother hated me, and Sian, the only woman to treat me like a daughter was going out of her way to avoid me. My brother thought I was scum, and I was scum.

I was going to sleep with Gaara just to avoid telling him I loved him and now it had blown up in my face. But I had gotten what I wanted, the boys gave me space, I had my restaurant, I even cut my hair, that was pulled back into the shortest ponytail at the back of my head as possible. In the process, I gained hatred from Miyuko, rejection from Sian, and everyone in town thought Gaara was obsessed with me and now I was out of a kitchen that was going crazy with food orders.

"I'm doing fine." I sighed, crossing my arms across my chest. "Look, I'm a little bit busy, can we talk later?" I asked, eyeing them with a cocked brow.

"You won't." Gaara whispered, crossing his arms as well. I sighed and looked to the table.

"I promise, that I won't leave this restaurant till we do talk. But I have to get back to the kitchen… and Kankuro, you'll get a new rare pork pita." I stated. With that I turned and began to stalk away from the table, ready to explode. I couldn't deal with him till I fixed whatever was broken between my family and I.

"We'll be right here!" Temari called after me. I rolled my eyes and flicked a curt wave to them as I stormed right back into the kitchen.

"Well, do they want a new pork-?" I glared right at Mr. Hoshiki.

"Jam, refire on that pork pita." I hissed, looking right at Jam then to Hoshiki. "Don't worry, I know them, they were just trying to get me out of the kitchen," I sighed and rubbed my brow. Many chefs told me they needed to go take an air break and maybe drink a bit, but I told them oxygen only. No one was to get drunk under my watch. However, at this point, drinking wouldn't go over too badly. I would encourage it right now only under the circumstance I was allowed to drink as well.

XX

"Gaara, you've got to stop this, its becoming unhealthy." Temari spoke, eyeing me as I continued to sit inside the restaurant Kimi owned now.

I knew what she meant, but I wouldn't give up. I was not about to let Kimi let go of me that easily. I knew she had to love me, she just had to love me! I needed her to love me, and I wouldn't stop demanding the answer till she gave it to me. How badly I wanted to know.

The question kept me from thinking of anything else but that. How could she think that by seducing me she would get to delay the answer. I knew something was off when she tried to get me to…Well.

I didn't know what I wanted to do at that moment, but I knew it was far more intimate and intense than kissing. The whole night was blurry, I remember bits and pieces, all up until the end when her brother walked in. That scene I remember distinctly.

Her brother was furious and when Kimi kicked me out, I wanted to go back inside and see if she was okay. Her eyes when she kicked me out, they were disturbing, almost as if she was regretting being near me. The second I was clear of her room, Miyuko came up to confront me. There was a lot of shouting and throwing his hands in the air.

Then his last words that continued to ring in my head and wouldn't leave every time I saw Kimi, they just wouldn't stop ringing.

His words were, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY SISTER UNLESS YOU FUCKING LOVE HER, DO YOU HEAR ME YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

Unless I love her.

His threat didn't hurt at all, his insults and threats didn't phase me or make me feel unsafe. He was merely human and a medic, not a ninja. Miyuko wouldn't be able to hurt me, but his words struck something in my mind as walked away from the scene.

Did I love her? Did I even know what love was.

"Gaara!" I snapped from my glazed stare at the door where she had left to.

"What?" I whispered, looking to Kankuro.

"You need to stop it, this obsessive need to get Kimi. Gaara, she's pushing you away because of it." Temari stated, leaning towards me.

"Yea, Gaara, give her some space."

I should give her some space, but I had been giving her some space. I could go into her apartment while she stayed inside ignoring my knocking, I could have very well kidnapped her and forced her to talk if I wanted. Then, just as the ideas popped into my head, her brother's words rang into my mind and I kept the ideas away. He was right in his own, demented way. I shouldn't even be doing more than kissing, I shouldn't even 'touch' Kimi unless I loved her.

It was because I knew this that I kept from full out following Kimi. I kept at as much of a distance as I could physically stand, hoping that I would figure it out.

"I… I can't." my words seemed jumbled and confused on my lips as I looked to the table. "I can't let her… I can't let her be." I spoke as firmly as I could, looking to the table with a sigh. My siblings stayed quiet for a moment. I didn't even need to look up to know they were trying to figure it out without having to ask me. They weren't having any luck, because if it were me, I wouldn't even know what to make of it either. I was crazy! I was insane… and I was lost.

"Why not?" Kankuro asked as quiet as could be.

I closed my eyes and pushed my head us as best as I could before dropping it and shaking it.

"Sian said she loves me and I want to know if she does." I sighed, running a hand over my face. "And Kimi told me if I made her answer it, she would lie so I don't… I can't…. I can't let her go knowing…. That she might love me."

XX

I stood in the kitchen, my palms sweaty against the pass table and the air in the kitchen freezing. I had been standing there for atleast 15 minutes after everything had been shut down and cleaned. I was literally all alone in the kitchen. The only thing keeping me from leaving was the mere thought that Gaara would be waiting.

I loved him, and it was breaking my heart to be avoiding him. It shattered me not being able to scream at him that I was in love with him. Gaara deserved to know, he had the right to be happy and have happiness. But I was keeping him from that, all because…

I shook my head and let out a sigh. Sooner or later I had to face them, but I wasn't ready. I needed to be an ice-cube first.

That's when the kitchen door creeked and my head lifted to the backdoor. It wasn't locked yet, but there wasn't anyone in this world that would come into my restaurant to steal or beat me up. Biting my lip, I looked to the door, standing up straight as footsteps were heard coming my way.

There, in the kitchen way was Miyuko holding a small desert rose and an apologetic look on his face.

It took less than 3 seconds for tears to burst from me and for me to launch myself into his arms.

"MIYUKO!" Whimpers and tears stained his professional suit. My brother just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, burying his head in my short hair.

I rubbed my face into his chest, missing his scent and his soft clothing. He rubbed my back and kept his face in my hair as I cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Miyuko…" I whispered, pulling from his embrace. I looked to his face, rubbing my nose and tears onto my sleeve and trembling from my tears. I was expecting his 'I accept your apology' face, but instead I saw tears and he was smiling at me. Miyuko placed the rose on a table near us before cupping my face in his palms.

"You don't have to say you're sorry. I'm sorry, Kimi. I was keeping you from being happy, I always have. I wanted you to be little Kimi, because if you were still my baby sister… Mother wasn't dead, father wasn't ill, the boys were grown up, and everything was under control. But Kimi, you're grown up and… I'm too stubborn to admit, you're becoming a woman who knows what she wants." He explained before chuckling, "even if what she wants is against every fiber of my being… I'm going to have to suck it up like a man." He stated, kissing me on the forehead.

I laughed lightly through my tears as my hands cupped his.

"Now… that doesn't mean I agree you having sex at your age!" He blurted out, looking at me sternly.

My eyes crinckled with laughter as I wrapped my arms around him and burried myself into my brother.

Yes, my Brother, Miyuko was back. No longer the angry, controlling brother he had been for the last month or so. My brother, the overly loving, generous, over protective brother.

"You don't have to worry… I'm… I'm not going to be having sex anytime soon…" I whispered with a sigh.

"That's good, but why the sudden change of heart?" Miyuko chuckled, pulling back to look at me, "Kimi… is everything alright?"

I bit my lip, I was trying to keep the flooding from escaping but the tears were coming back as I looked to my brother. He was finally back to who he was, but I was still the over emotional, blubbering Kimi that fell apart when her heart became all lost in fog and her own stubbornness.

"No…" I blubbered, wiping my eyes with my sleeves again.

"What's the matter… did he leave you?" Miyuko growled.

"No!" I blurted out, the tears beginning to choke me. "But I might have to leave him…" I trembled, grabbing my brothers hands. I knew it, here it came. My whole heart wasn't able to shove the emotions back down and there wasn't any work to cover it with. The emotions were coming and I couldn't run or work. Damnit!"What? Why?" Miyuko asked, holding me close, running his hands up and down my back. I began to full out sob. All out sobbing, the tears, the hic-cups, the near snot in my nose, my head spinning, and the trembling uncontrollably.

"I love him! Miyuko, I couldn't help it and now I don't know how he feels! He wants me to tell him but if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same or doesn't like the answer… he's going to leave me! I know he will and I can't take that. I recovered from loosing mom, and dad… but I can't recover from loosing him. I just can't!" I cried into his chest, my arms shaking as I clutched onto the back of his jacket. "I was trying to keep him from asking me if I loved him or not but now… I can't loose him and I don't know what to do!"

I was gone. Goodbye strong, independent, able to keep her emotions in check Kimi… Hello blubbering emotional wreck Kimi!

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank yal all for reviewing, sorry I can't answer back this time, It's near 2 in the morning where I am and I'm tired, just finished it! =) Yay! No cliff hanger... enjoy... i...go... bed...now...ZZZZZZZZ


	27. Chapter 27

Food Fit For A KING

Chapter 27:

Midnight, I could see the clock just baring into me as I stared at it. Time, my siblings told me to give her time. But how much time did she need? I had left the restaurant, and I stayed in my room, didn't even sit on the roof to watch her get home. This standing back was beginning to itch at my skin. I wanted to see her and I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

I opened my window, pushing myself out onto the balcony, looking to her suite and all the lights were out. Frowning, I closed my window. She was asleep and I shouldn't wake her up. The first day of work probably wore her out beyond anything. I placed my palms against the sand stone that the balcony was made up.

Our new house was 3 stories, 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom, the first floor was all a living room, a dinning room and kitchen. Second was a washing room, one guest room, and a bathroom. The whole house was big enough for all of us to live in comfortably.  
It was nothing compared to the kazekage mansion, but it was good enough for us for a house we didn't even buy or have to. I ran my left hand over my forehead and through my hair, rubbing at my neck.

What was I doing with myself? I was obsessing over one girl!

But this girl, she might love me. Love, the one thing I wanted more than anything, the only thing that was supposed to fix this hole in me.

With a sigh escaping my lips, I looked up from the stone to the town circle. There was a small light glowing as I narrowed my eyes down at the light. It moved like a small candle flame, glowing against something. Someone was standing there with a candle in the middle of the town next to the public well. Pressing myself up against the balcony rail, I tried to see who it was, when I saw the body looking right at me and I knew exactly who it was.

My body jumped with static and electricity in my stomach, my feet flinging my body up onto the rail and into the air. Sand swirled around me and flew me down into the circle.

"Hi Gaara…" Kimi whispered, placing the small candle down on the well edge and looking at me. There she was in her white nightgown, a shawl over her shoulders as she looked right at me. I took in her sight, it was the same gown she wore the night I woke up in her bed, completely hung over and lost.

"Kimi…" I whispered, eyeing her. "What…" I bit my tongue and kept from asking what she was doing out here.  
She extended a hand out to me, a smile playing on her lips. I looked down to her hand then to her, what was going on? What was she planning.

"Just take it Gaara…" She whispered, rolling her eyes. I furrowed my brows but took her hand. Her skin always shot electricity through me, and just the touch of her skin brought my mind to an instant haze. The smile on her lips invited me to step closer as she intertwined her fingers with mine. She looked right at me, and I couldn't break her gaze as my eyes searched hers for answers. This woman kept me always swirling and always confused, and thoughts escaped me as she closed the space between us. Only the light yellow glow of her puny candle lit the way to her lips.

My free hand found it's way to her cheek as my hand squeezed the one we had joined. Her lips felt warm to the touch and I shivered at the touch. The images of what had happened before Miyuko and them busted in. What I thought was going to happen, they all ravished my body and I pressed myself as hard as I could against her.  
In a moment I was out of air and unable to breathe through my nose, and lightly parted with her lips. I placed a smaller peck on them again before looking to her, trying to get air back into my lungs. She looked back at me, a smile practically gleaming as she caught my eyes.

"Gaara, I can't sleep." She spoke softly.

"I never sleep." I whispered, looking into her eyes. A smile came back to her lips as she pressed her lips against mine, nibbling on my lower lip gently pulling me into another kiss. She detached her hands from my one hand and wrapped it around my neck. Her lips were curved in a smile against mine as my hands found the way to her lower back.

A moment passed before she pulled back from the kiss and I searched her eyes.

"Why the sudden change?" I whispered, cocking a brow at her.

"The same reason you couldn't leave me alone. You're just one itch that's too good not to scratch" She smiled, stepping closer. "Besides… we never really finished what we started." there was something else in her eyes bursting, and I could feel her body heat up immensely. It was burning, inviting me to burn with her and I wanted to burn. I watched her bit her lower lip as she pressed a small kiss to my cheek, then one to my neck, then traveling to my collar.

I wanted to know her answer, It was clawing on the inside of me. But I knew that if I didn't give the question space, all I would get was a lie. Besides, Kimi was here, inviting me to be with her. I could have her with me for hours and scratch that itch inside me that she created. So I shoved the question down into the back of my mind and turned my head, stealing her lips away.

I pulled her close, feeling the sand swirl around me as her fingers dug into my back. It incased us and flew us up as her kiss became intense. I could feel the fire in my stomach as her lips and mine moved. My teeth nibbled on her lip, gaining my entrance into her mouth.

The sand deposited us into my room in the new house, the kiss not broken in the slightest. Infact, it grew more fiery.  
I kicked off my sandals as her hands left my neck for a moment only to chuck the shawl she had to the side and replace her hands back around my neck. My hands pulled her hips up against me, the cloth of her nightgown thin and soft against my palms. Her hands left my neck again as our tongues raged against each other. I could feel the back of her thighs pressed against the side of my bed. Ironically, I kept my bed, without any intention towards it. Now, it was covenant.

Her fingers pulled the belt off my tunic top, letting it go off my side as her hands traveled under my shirt and ran across the bare skin of my stomach. I shivered into the kiss, growling with delight as her hands ran my tunic off my shoulders and onto the ground.

I finally broke the kiss for a second just to throw her onto the bed, clambering ontop of her and continuing the ferocious kiss. My hands pulled at her nightgown, my instincts kicking into high gear. My fingers clamped around the small straps, I tugged it off her shoulders and shoved them off her shoulders. I could feel her ankles against mine, one frozen ice cold. It would have bothered me had I not remembered in the heat of the night what was wrong with it.

But I didn't have the time to look at it, I was more concentrated on what Kimi was doing. She raised her hands above her head, raising herself up off the bed and pulled the silky gown off her body. She had broken the kiss enough for me to swallow hard on the lump in my throat at her body beneath me.  
"Gaara… is something wrong?" She broke my trance as I looked up to her eyes and shook my head.

"No…your… your skin, it's so soft." I mumbled, my hands traveling her shoulders down to her stomach. I could see the electricity in her eyes as every touch sparked me too.

"You're not so rough yourself." She smiled, stealing a small kiss.

XX

My fingers clawed at his back, my ankles wrapped around his hips while I kept his lips against mine. I wasn't sure what time it was, or how long it took us to get here, but now that we were here, I found out what people meant by Ecstasy. Gaara pushed in once more, pulsing and pressing hard into me, my fingers digging into his skin again. I could feel sand trickling against my nails, but my fingers were still against his skin. I finally broke the kiss, gasping for air as everything seemed to go slowly.

I could see his stomach, covered in sweat against mine as he pulled back and hard back into me again, grunting lightly before looking at me. His eyes bore into mine as I gasped for air when he hit my spot once more, pushed back against him, feeling a coil in my stomach curl hard up in my stomach.  
He was breathing just as hard as I was as he pressed hard against me once more, our breathing instinct and my lungs were on fire.

I arched my back up against him clenching my eyes shut , feeling the kiss from Gaara on my neck. I let out a moan as he pushed in harder, staying in for a moment before pulling and slamming in again. He growled as my muscles flexed and tightened around him, my core was on fire now.  
I was close to tears it felt like heaven and fire in the same pulse.

I couldn't help letting it out.

"Gaara…" I gasped, colliding my pelvic bone against his. I panted for a moment before repeating his name. Before I could take a breath, his right hand was pulled my head up and colliding his lips with mine, a moan crawling out of his throat.  
It felt like an eternity, just both of us as close as we could get and him pulsing ecstasy into me, sweat sticking our stomachs together only for them to move apart then thrust back together with him.

Only, that coil could only stay for so long before I felt it wind far too hard. I Pressed my whole body against his as the coil snapped and shattered, my whole body buzzing as a giant release exploded in my core. I could feel Gaara grow tense as he slammed in one more time, watching him pull from the kiss and gasp for air. My body fell back on the bed as Gaara trembled trying to keep his body up above me. Panting, I let my hands fall above my head.  
I felt him pull out of me but he stayed where he was, just looking at me breathlessly.  
Then I saw a smirk crawl onto his face, looking down at me then back to my eyes.

"Was that as good as your dream?" He smirked. I scoffed and slapped my hand hard at his arm, only to slap small amounts of sand.

"I should tell you it was horrendous just to deflate that ego of yours." I sneered at him, only a smile grew on my face as I pressed a small peck on his lips. "But it was much better." I chuckled. He finally crawled off of me and laid next to me on the bed. I looked to him then sat up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, a hand shooting out to catch me. He grasped me by the wrist and was holding me back, looking right at me. He pulled so I fell back down on my back, smiling at him. Looking right into his eyes, there was a ghost of a smile on his face, not there but I could see it in his eyes that he was happy.

"Gaara let me up." I whispered in a whiny voice, pulling at his hand. He pouted and shook his head.

"No." He smirked at me, placing a kiss on my cheek before traveling the kiss down my cheek towards my neck. I bit my lip but pulled from his kiss.  
The look on his face nearly made me bust my bladder laughing.

"Gaara, I have to pee… it's a woman thing, I'll be right back." I spoke, pressing a kiss to his sweaty brow before pulling from his hands and rushing towards the door that led to the hall. It was far too late for anyone to be up, but to be sure that no on saw me, I grasped his tunic that had been discarded on the floor and pulled it up and around me. For a moment, I stopped and looked at how it fit around me and was basically a short dress for me.  
I threw Gaara a smile before slipping out his door. This house was new to me, but I could find my way. The siblings always left their bathroom doors open at night, and I knew this because of what happened to Kankuro on the Konoha mission. He ran smack into the door and woke all of us up, before he peed on himself out of surprise. What a wake up call!

All I had to do was look for the open door.

I found it and stepped inside when a light behind me flicked on. A deathly cold chill ran down my back as I turned to Temari standing in her bedroom doorway, arms crossed and long blond hair framing her head leaned against the door frame.

"Have fun?"  
I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head.

"I… You heard us?" I asked, gulping down on the lump forming in my throat. She snorted and smiled, before rolling her eyes and tossing a small backpack in my direction, letting it slide against the carpet to my feet.

"Let's just say, I heard enough to know you're going to need this." She grinned at me. I crouched down and picked up the bag while keeping the tunic shut with my other hand.

"You're too much of a light sleeper." I complained, pulling it to my chest and smiling at her, "Thanks, Temari."

"Yea, yea… just, don't make too much noise next time, or better yet, do it at your house." She waved it off, turning to go into her room. I bit my lip and turned, flicking on the bathroom light and about to shut the door when Temari's words floated across the hall to me. "Kimi, do you love my brother?"  
I stopped dead, staring at the floor. I clutched the bag to my chest as I closed my eyes to the cold sand stone floor with bathroom throw carpets.

I slowly turned and looked to Temari. Her hand was on the door frame but she wasn't looking at me, only turning her head so she could hear. I knew why she was standing that way. She didn't want to look like she cared, but she did. I knew she cared for Gaara deeply, but she wasn't able to express it too openly.  
I let out a sigh and crossed the hall over to her. She tensed, only to relax when my forehead rested against the back of her shoulder blades.

"I do…love him Temari." I whispered so only the two of us could hear the conversation. My eyes flickered to Gaara's door, still shut with probably a naked Gaara waiting for me to return back to his bed. I took in and let out a deep breath, "I just, don't know how to tell him just yet. So, don't tell him… I promise, I will tell him."

With that, I turned on the deep tan carpet, welcoming it's fluffy nature to my toes and walked back to the bathroom. I shut the door and looked to the toilet before to the door where I hoped Temari was going back to bed. Hopefully, she could sleep better knowing that I wasn't in it for the sex. I walked to the toilet only to stop in front of the mirror and looked to my reflection with light laughter.

If the sounds didn't make it obvious, my hair-do was definitely screaming 'GAARA JUST HAD SEX WITH ME! LOOK!'  
Before I went to actually pee, I looked inside the bag I had been clutching onto with a death grip. A giant smile braced my lips as I pulled out a spare pair of underwear, a pair of jean shorts and a tank, along with a tooth brush and paste.

"I knew she loved me secretly."

XX

"Took you a while…" I sneered at Kimi as she came back in and sneered right back at me.

"I had a lot to take care off… you made quiet the mess Sabaku no Gaara." I shivered at my named. I saw her smile and instantly my hand went out to take hers. Within seconds I had her laying beside me, stripped of my tunic and her bare chest against mine. I found myself breathing easy now that she was back. I watched her pull the covers out from under herself then looked to me. I eyed her then the blanket, watching her tug it gently.

"Gaara…Normal people sleep." She pouted. I sighed and pulled the silky black covers out from under me. They were blank and black, and perfect until now. I eyed them, unsure of how Kimi liked my room. It never bothered me before, but now that I looked at it, my room was baren. One dresser, one closet, one bed, grey carpets, one big window. I looked down at her then to the window where the moon had began to set into view of it. Kimi had her body facing me, but her eyes followed mine towards the window.

"You have such a great view…" She whispered. She rolled her head back towards me and curling up into my chest.

Instinctively my arm wrapped around her waist, finding comfort in the small arch of her back. She was warm and a bit sweaty, but mostly she was practically glowing in the light. My eyes searched her body then her face as she laid there with her eyes closed.  
Only, she cocked a brow, eyes still closed while laying there suddenly.

"Yes, Gaara?" She asked with a smirk. I glared at her lightly before it faded and I laid down completely, holding her to my chest.

"I can feel your heart beat." I whispered, feeling it beating against my stomach.

"I can hear yours…" She yawned.

"You said you couldn't sleep," I snickered. I laid my face against the top of her head, taking in the scent of her sugary shampoo. Her skin had always smelt like sugar and spices, but now it was intensified and taking over my nostrils.

"Yes… but you…" She yawned, trembling a bit before snuggling up against me more, "Wore me out good."  
I closed my eyes, my hand resting under the pillow. I wished for once I could sleep with her, actually sleep. For once in a long time, I yearned to actually sleep. Kimi was slipping, fast, into sleep. If I let her sleep, I would be alone for the rest of the night. But if I tried to keep her up, she wouldn't be ready for her restaurant in the morning. I knew that these few hours I would always spend alone, but atleast now I was with Kimi.

"Kimi…" I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"hmm?"

"Even if you don't love me, can I keep you?" I asked, not daring to look at her face and opening my eyes to the window. The moon staring right back at me, the calm effect setting in like a sedative.

"uh-huh…" She mumbled into my chest.

She wasn't coherent at all, she didn't know what I was really asking, and if she did she wouldn't remember it in the morning, but that was okay.  
She said I could keep her…

I would never let her leave me.

* * *

Author's Note: Along with this chapter is an update of my story **About as subtle as a RHINO**, so don't forget to give it a quick read too (*Hint, Hint* *Wink,Wink*)

I also have a new story that I'm working on, called **So damn Unpretty**. It's up with one chapter, check it out if you like crazy people and post chunnin exams Gaara! =)

Thank you all for reviewing this story, and all of you who have favored it and such things like that. It's nice to know people like my works.


	28. Chapter 28

Food Fit for a KING

Chapter 28:

With a yawn, my body shook and trembled early in the morning. I didn't want to open my eyes but I ended up rubbing my eyes and open them to see out a window. The sun was up in the sky when I woke, but I could tell it was still early thanks to my internal clock and the alarm clock next to my bed. However, I wasn't seeing the gorgeous view, or the time specifically, I was only seeing Gaara standing on his balcony in only a pair of pajama pants, leaning on the railing. His shoulder bones were poking against his back muscles.

I remembered fairly well what happened last night and I was relishing on what had happened. I mean, it was probably a bad decision, but people even younger than us and in less of a relationship were having sex every day. At least I loved the man I was sleeping with.

My hand sleepily rummaged around the floor looking for the bag that Temari had prepared for me, ripping out the underwear out from the bag. I slipped it over my ankles and pulled it up while staying under the sheets. As I was pulling it on, my elbow rubbed against something that felt like shoes. Furrowing my brows I rolled over and found a pair of shorts, a bra, and a tank-top laying on the bed, my shorts, bra and tank-top. Laughing to myself lightly I pushed the covers down and pulled the shorts on. My eyes flickered out to the balcony, if he heard me wake he didn't make any signs he heard or was paying attention. So I pulled on my bra by sitting up then pulling on the tank top.

I slipped from the bed, grabbing the tooth brush and deodorant, and walked quietly towards the bathroom. If the siblings were awake, they weren't in the hall or upstairs, for their rooms were open and empty. Padding into the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth before even looking at myself. I looked rested but my hair was a bit of a mess and there was small finger marks on the inside of my arms, and on the backside of my ribs. That's when my eyes caught hold of my burn scar and everything slowed. My fingers ran over it while the other tried to untangle my hair.

It had been so long since then. Him burning me actually felt like it had been years ago instead of merely half a year ago. I took my hand from my back and my eyes fell to my foot. The shiny material that was my foot didn't make me less graceful, and I actually enjoyed it. I didn't have to wear a sock on that foot, my shoes fit just right and I could rest myself on that foot to get pressure off my other. It wasn't a good thing to be missing my foot, but I was living with it just fine.

Ripping myself from my thoughts I put on deodorant and walked from the bathroom. My hair was mostly untangled now. Turning off the light in the bathroom, I snuck back into Gaara's room stealthy. It still didn't seem to faze Gaara as I walked up to the balcony, pushed the door open and stepped outside. I slid next to him on the porch, leaning myself against him lightly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I whispered, looking out to the city with him. I didn't have to be at the restaurant till later today, opening at 2 in the afternoon every day except Sunday. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare out at the city. I scrunched my brow at him, nudging him lightly, he still didn't move.

"Gaara… is something wrong?" I whispered, eyeing him. He was actually deathly silent, not even really staring. He was blankly looking out at the buildings. His whole body went tense as he looked at me with the most confused eyes I'd seen.

"If I was Kazekage, could you accept that?" Gaara whispered. He wasn't even truly looking at me as he stared in my direction. But he wasn't looking at me.

"Of course… why?" I asked. He said nothing as he looked out to the city again, deep in thought. Biting my lip, I turned and looked out to the city with him in silence. It was comfortable to be with him, even with nothing being said. But it was confusing know he was thinking of something deeply, but I had no idea why he would ask me that. Could Gaara even run for Kazekage? Was he even of age to be Kazekage?

"Even after all I've done to you, you would still allow me to lead your country?" He asked, finally looking directly at me. I cocked a brow at him and nodded, scooting closer to him. He nodded and looked down to the rail, a sigh passing his lips. What was making him ask me about him being Kazekage? He couldn't be thinking of running for Kazekage, could he?

The council made the announcement that they were looking to fix the country before they elected anyone for Kazekage candidate. That could take a year, maybe more.

"Gaara… do you want to be Kazekage, one day?" I asked, turning fully to him and leaning on my left side against the rail. He sighed and placed his head in his hands, rubbing his scalp with his fingers. Nothing was said for a moment as I watched him rub his head then look out to the city again.

"Kankuro brought in the scroll this morning…" He turned to the room, waving to the scroll I had stepped over to go brush my teeth. "The council insist that anyone who is to be Kazekage must be a jonnin first. The Jonnin exams are Sunday at the Harvest Festival."

I blinked then looked to the scroll scattered on the floor then to Gaara. Then the words just slipped out of my lips.

"Do you even want to be Kazekage?" I Blurted out, my eyes wide and jaw dropped. He looked to his room then to me with eyes I had never seen from him before. They were full of a wanting, not a lust kind of want, but his eyes told me everything before he even had to say a word. Gaara wanted this, he wanted this more than anything else in the world but something was bothering him.

"I want to… but the people have to want me back to be Kazekage…" He spoke as if he were a ghost, his voice barely audible. I could feel it, the fear of what everyone would say, the fear they would reject them. I bit my lip before shoving my short strands of hair from my face and I placed a small peck on his cheek, lingering for a bit before wrapping my arms around him.

"Let's not think about it… Get through the Jonnin exams first. Once you meet the requirements, you and I both will work on everyone else accepting you." I whispered in his ear, pressing my face into the crook of his neck. My fingers clutched at his shoulder blades, taking in his scent and the feel of his skin against my cheeks. I finally felt the feel of his arms around me lightly, holding me as if I were fragile.

XX

The office was huge. I had been in there thousands of times as a ninja, then with my siblings to talk to father.

But, this time, I was here for something far more important. Kankuro and Temari knew my plans, Kankuro knew I planned to do this and he knew there was no way to stop me. So here I was, with Kankuro and Temari, plan to go through the Jonnin exams together. Head held high, I stood there along with the other 6 ninja all going for Jonnin.

The head of council sat behind the desk, reading over papers and scrolls, scribbling here and there on the parchment in front of him. Keeping his eyes down ward, the others began to shift uncontrollable without him recognizing them, but my siblings and I stood there patiently. We had been through this all too much. I rolled my eyes as a small grunt came from the old man, his hand finally scribbling a signature on the paper. Old Geezer!

"Sir?"

The man looked up and glared to the woman in sand colors, she instantly looked away as if she hadn't said it.

"Are you all ready for this?"

"Why do you think we're here?" Kankuro hissed, crossing his arms. Now that Kankuro joined, All three of us had our arms crossed over our chest. Just because father was a horrible Kazekage and person, didn't help this man look better at his job. He was obviously over worked and under slept. His eyes were darkened, his skin sallow and sunken up against his skin. Being head of the Council then Kazekage, no breaks and no sleep, he almost looked dead but still breathing.

"I think you're all here by MY permission, Kankuro." The man snarled back through his thin lips with veins clearly showing through his yellowish skin. All his veins were popping out and his skin was tight around his fingers and hands.

"Sir, please, the ceremony is Sunday and we have no time to play like children." Temari spoke up. I looked to her then the man glaring at the group of us. The council hadn't been known for happy employees and he understandingly had a reason for being in the mood he was, but this was unnecessary. He had called all those going for Jonnin into the office today!

"Fine… look, the Jonnin exams are a two week process that cannot be discussed with anyone! No one is to know what is going on in the exams while they go on. The public knows that your participating as Jonnin candidates. Your names and your position as of today will be announced to them as you will be standing on a stage. Like pretty ponies, you will bow and clap for others, before entering the examination grounds. You will spend the whole week doing the exam; nothing else can be on your mind but the mission at hand!"

I clenched my hands around my biceps, trying to keep from breathing too hard. I had a feeling that if our minds wandered in the slightest, something of the utmost horror would happen to us. Therefore, our minds would be on the most edge and more likely to slip. I had the most to lose from this…Kimi, she's all I thought about these days. Her and being Kazekage, that was all my thoughts consisted of. Great! Now… now I would have to make her tell me… I would have to know just to keep my thoughts from traveling on me during the exams. DAMN HER!

"Now, there are forms for you to sign here and I will go over why you must sign it." He shoved the stack of parchment towards the group of us. As I grabbed one and a pen, I saw the rest join me and grab their own. I looked to the paper before looking to the elder man rubbing his eyes. "Now, this test is not the chunnin exam, there is no written part or a one on one battle. You're going for Jonnin, you will deal with s-ranked missions, train teams, go three on 30 odds. This is not for the lights of heart, so if you're even slightly unsure, leave this moment."

A moment was made and no one left the room. I searched the eyes of the others in the room and they were determined to stay. It was 9 for the rank of Jonnin.

"Alright, because the city is in down fall and in need of Ninja, you will all be eligible to be Jonnin, but that doesn't mean we will give you the title. Usually Jonnin exams only end with 2 becoming Jonnin out of a group of 9 like this or 3 if the group was 12 or larger. We will still weed the group like we would if we could afford only allowing 2 or 3. So please, do your best and if it's not, you won't survive…" He took a deep breath and let out a small wheeze.

"Now…you must realize that some of you won't survive this. This test is rigorous and demanding, so if you have any needs that need met- loving a partner one last time, eating that one meal you usually wouldn't for any reason. Do that tonight, because of Sunday… the 9 of you might not even survive the test."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the short chapter. I was trying to get the third part, but I'm having a rough schedule (inbetween my old job and my new job is tearing me apart) and school is crazy (but what school isn't), so bear with me. At least you know I'm not dead, and neither is this story.

Thank you all who haven't lost hope, please don't be afraid to write or ask questions

Gaara's Muse: Bad by Michael Jackson


	29. Chapter 29

Food Fit For a KING

Chapter 29:

It was slammed, as expected. There were tickets lined up down beyond what I could see and just as one was put up I was putting out another ticket.

"LAMB PITA!" I called out, putting my hand out. Mico, pretty much my apprentice, slipped one end of a pan into my hand. I put the handle down and began to slice and place the lamp while the pita was slipped in next to me. Soon a giant pan of rice and spices was put beside me and I fully decorated the plate before slipping it up onto the large hot plate. "AMBI!" I screamed, looking up. The waitress pulled the plate onto her tray, placing it balanced on her shoulder before escaping out of the kitchen smoothly.

I liked Ambi and Beru, the head waitress's. They didn't sit around or stand around for any amount of time, and they only gossiped when there was no work to be done. They knew how to be efficient and knew when to just leave me be or when not to ask me questions. My third favorite was Kiki, she wasn't as good of a waitress as Ambi and Beru, but she tried and made sure not to screw up too much. Chef wise, Mico was my main man. He knew what I was thinking, picked up on things quickly, and kept me from blowing up too badly. Then there were the two underlings, they were twins but one a boy and a girl. They made good food and didn't bitch too much, and when I told them they were wrong, they either fixed it right away or asked how to fix it.

"Curry Noodles!" I barked. A pot was deposited next to me by Mico who also slid in the chicken meat and Marrow also. I decorated the plates before placing them all directly on the plates. I had my lip connected with my teeth as I concentrated on the plates at hand. Once All the plates were up, I slapped up the ticket and slid it out.

"BERU!"

"Got it!" She called back, taking her bowl of curry noodles. It was an appetizer, along with spiced tempura chicken slivers. I was now back to slicing the bone marrow into smooth, fat disks, placing them on banana leaves along with spiced, sautéed banana slices next to it with bean curd mooned around it. Putting it up, I yelled out for Kiki and turning to the flat top.

"Mico, hold down the pass!" I shouted. I began to cut up the pork and lamb before seasoning them and placing them on the hot iron plate. Bunder, boy underling, was next to the hot plate, on the stove flipping more rice with green beans in it, the fire underneath licking his pan. Gunder, girl underling, was dicing vegetables and doing garnish.

"Order in!" Beru shouted, putting up her ticket and throwing away the older tickets that had been slapped down.

"Heard!" We all yelled back as I flipped the pork onto its side and listening to the sizzle.

"That smells good!" Bunder moaned with a smile, turning and handing Mico his pan of rice. He then started fresh Pita into the oven and pulled out the Naan. I smirked as I pulled the medium pork off the flat top and slipped it onto the plate. I swirled around, switching places with Mico and I went to cut, serve and plate my pork.

I was in the middle of plating Ambi's next table, when Mr. Hoshiki came rushing into the kitchen. As I placed one plate up into the hot plates, I eyed him before looking back to the next plate.  
"What's wrong Hoshiki?" I shouted over the sound of cooking.

"Everything!" He exclaimed. He threw up his hands in defeat, looking completely blown. I furrowed my brow then put up another plate.

"AMBI!" I shouted. Watching the girl come dancing around the man, she took her food.

"The food critic is here!" Ambi announced to me before scooting away with her food. I stopped what I was doing, my eyes narrowing up at Hoshiki who was trembling up against the wall. I was gritting my teeth, glowering at the plump man.

"Kimi… calm…" Mico whispered.

"Hoshiki… What. Food. Critic?" I snarled between ground teeth. He looked at me with pleading eyes as he looked to the door with a sigh. The sounds of the kitchen slowly grew quieter as we all waited for his answer. Please, don't say Mrs. Hai, not Mrs. Hai. I hated that woman more than anything. She never understood my food, always wrote it was disgusting or ugly, she even went into detail about my character! LIKE SHE WAS ONE TO JUDGE! I swear, if I even hear her name, I will explode.

"The Suna Newpaper… sent Mrs. Hai!" he wailed.

"WHAT?" I screamed, dropping all my utensils onto the stainless steal counter. He nodded his head before sinking to the floor. The first review of the restaurant and it was going to go horrible because that hag was judging. All the good business would go out the window for a month! That's it! I don't care if she wrote about me kicking her out, I'd write into the newspaper, raving back against how she shut down a poor coffee shop because she made the barista cry and her tears got into her coffee.

"I'll kill her!" I hissed. Mico reached out to grab me but it was too late, I was around the counter and storming for the front.

"TAKE COVER! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" The Underlings warned, ducking down from the air ways. I planted a hard kick into the swinging out door, glaring as it swung and near smashed into the wall on the outside. The whole dinning room went quiet. My black slacks were pristine for being in the kitchen, along with my black flats. I had my short hair pulled back precisely, and severe anger was written all over my face.

"She's at Kiki's table, 16, I think she's about to cry!" Beru whispered as I reared around the corner of the waitress station. She didn't even have to tell me, I could see the dragon already. I could hear her too. She sat in the seat, her love handles hanging over the side and her off red shade lipstick made her yellow snaggle tooth even more disgusting. I swear, if I was given the choice, I'd just chisel down all her teeth till they were sharp. Then she'd look just like the hag, dragon lady I knew her to be.

"What is this horse piss you served me? I asked for Pino, not pee, do you know the difference, you daft piece of uselessness!"

I had heard enough. Rolling up my sleeves, I took one step before a hand shot out infront of me and stopped me. A black sleeve out in front of me, I watched a body step before and towards the woman.

"She's not worth your breath Kimi, let me." I let my jaw drop as I watched the person walk towards the hag. I was speechless. KANKURO? To the rescue? I looked around, and there at the door were my most loving patrons, the Kazekage children. I smiled seeing Temari saunter over to a table and seat herself, a menu in her hand. Ambi, like nothing was happening, appeared next to her and asked for her drink. It had been apart of the agreement between the three of us and myself, that if I wasn't their personal chef, that I had one table specifically for them for all meals. I even had a specific discount in the computer called 'Siblings discount' so that they only had to pay 10% of their tab. They agreed to that, Gaara wouldn't allow them not to pay for anything. It was fine, because the girls fought over who had them, the siblings tipped VERY well.

My eyes looked up to a red head walking in my direction. I rolled my eyes, of course, the three of them were always trying to save poor, little ol' Kimi.

"He's trying to make amends for saying what he did in Konoha." Temari stated to me from the table.

"And…" Gaara looked at me then at the women, "she called his puppets immature and impractical once…"

I smirked. I guess Kankuro still didn't like me for what I was doing to Gaara, but Gaara was doing it to me too. Temari accepted it, especially knowing what she did. But Kankuro had walking in with me naked under the covers, I hoped he wasn't going to yell at me for that too. I crossed my arms, smirking at the old woman and Kankuro ripped her a new one, standing infront of Kiki who was wide eyed and walking away dazed. She stumbled over to where I was standing before looking at me confused.

"Good job, you didn't cry…" I whispered, patting her on the arm. She nodded, looking like she wasn't even there as she stumbled into the kitchen. Gaara eyed her then looked at me and I waved it off.

"Tell him thanks for taking care of the dragon hag… I have about 30 tickets waiting. Order the special tonight, it's got cherries in it." Gaara nodded. I smiled at him before doing something I didn't usually do. Something everyone stopped and stared at. Everyone knew I had worked for the siblings, and everyone knew they were always special guests in my restaurant. There were rumors about Gaara and I, but everyone believed them to be rumors.

I kissed Gaara full on the mouth, my hand placed on his cheek. He kissed back, his hand pulling at my hip. I knew he wanted to keep kissing, a rough need came over the kiss, but I pulled back and placed a small peck on his cheek before sauntering back into the kitchen.

It took about 10 seconds after I got back on the pass and was plating before what I had done just set into me. Gaara and I hadn't even figured what our relationship was, and I had just kissed him, almost made out with him, in front of a large population of Suna. As I sliced more marrow and put it on a plate, I slammed my fist down and cursed.

"Shit!... That's not going to be good!"

XX

Kimi laid on her bed asleep as I laid there next to her. We hadn't done anything sexual tonight, work had drained her and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I'm not quite sure how I got to where I was, thinking of everything and anything at the same time. I know for certain I ate dinner, waited for Kimi to get off work. She walked beside me back to her apartment where I followed her in, as always and she made cherry flambé over sugary Naan. I ate it with vigor as she went on about the woman both her and Kankuro called the Dragon Hag. No one liked this woman, but I felt no pity for her. No one could criticize my Kimi like that, she was mine and had Kankuro not held a grudge for the woman, I felt I would surely have thrown the woman into a wall.

I laid there with my arm wrapped around the sleeping figure. Kimi did sleep like she were dead except for the soft breathing. Then, she made it obvious she was alive when she would made a face in her sleep and blow out hard. Placing a small kiss on her cheek, I watched her twitch before smiling in her sleep.

I had to concentrate but all I could think of was the girl in my arms. How had we gotten to this point? When I first met her, I was determined to have her see the real me. I was the reason she had a giant scar on her back and the fake foot and ankle. I was the reason she was under constant turmoil, and she still chose to be with me. Not only that, she kissed me in front of people. Kimi had just thrown any rules we had out the window, by showcasing us to the world. It would only be so long before someone said something or did something.

Running a hand down her side to the burn on her back, I ran a finger along it's jagged edges. I didn't have to see her foot to feel the chill of the cold metal on my own ankle. With a sigh, I had to leave her side. I did warn her that my siblings and I had to put down a plan for the Jounin exams, but I promised to stay till she fell asleep. But I didn't want to leave her in the bed. Even though it was bitter sweet to see her asleep in my arms, I wanted to stay there. She was so warm, and if I laid here I could pretend nothing else mattered. The whole in my chest was filled. The smell of sugar and bread smothered her as I placed my nose at the nick of her neck.

"Gaara?" she yawned. I blinked, eyeing her. Had I not been so caught up in my thoughts, I would have seen her stirring. "Didn't you have to go home?" She whispered through another yawn.

I shook my head on her shoulder, pulling her body closer. She let out a small giggle as I held her against my body, never wanting to let go of her at all.

"Yes, you did. Remember, Jounnin exams?" She whispered. I lazed my arms are she began to wiggle, I allowed her to roll in my arms to face me.

"They can wait." I whispered, looking at her in the eyes.

"Oh… really now?" She smirked. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What?" I asked. Women were so confusing. First she wanted me to stay, now she was teasing me about it. What a weird woman I had in my life.

"I thought… you might have to explain to Kankuro we weren't having sex… again." She grinned wide. With a sigh, I rolled my eyes and rolled from her too. I let her go as I laid there on my back and looked to her grinning and giggling at me.

"He won't shut up." I hissed, glaring at the ceiling. Kimi burst into more giggles as I said that. Huffing, I crossed my arms and glared more at her bare ceiling.

"It's all your fault…" She laughed. I shot my look in her direction and narrowed my eyes. She looked at me and put her hands up as if saying she was innocent. I didn't regret having sex with Kimi, it was something I had never had and it brought a different meaning to the word joy. But that whole night, was all her fault!

"Your fault." I stated.

"Hey! You could have said no! Then he wouldn't have found me naked in your bed, and he wouldn't be whining about how we shouldn't be doing that at all! We're not even dating, too!" She smirked. I narrowed my eyes at her. She was brimming with laughter, I could see it coming up in her, the laughter wanting to boil over.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I growled at her. She nodded and burst into laughter. Kimi held her stomach as she laid on her back and laughed harder. I huffed and scrunched my face. That was it! I ripped up from my spot and pinned her down, towering over her. She stopped giggling and went wide eyed at me, flinching lightly.

I looked down at her, trying to resist kissing her or anything. I was trying to be serious, and Kimi had her confused look written all over her face. I cocked a brow at her.

"You're still scared…" I whispered, a small smirk growing on my lips.

"Am not!" She huffed back.

"Why did you flinch?" I sneered at her. Furrowing her brow at me, she looked away with a pout. It didn't hurt me, for once, that she was scared for a moment. She had fair reason to be. I had flung myself on top of her and I had been a little upset at the moment. I knew who I was!

"Reflex…" She mumbled. That's when the thought lurched it's way into my head. Kimi was mine, if she still flinched when I moved to fast or became upset, what hope did I have of getting a village to let a monster lead them. I looked at her as the pout on her face disappeared and she eyed me with confusion again.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" She asked, a hand lightly running up and down my arm soothingly.

"If I take you on a date, like you asked… can you stop the reflex?" I blurted out.

One blink…

Two blinks…

"What?" She spoke, looking at me.

"Kimi… if… If I can show I've changed, by taking you on dates, and not attacking villagers… do you think the reflex will stop?" I asked seriously. Kimi didn't answer for a moment, looking me in the eyes before smiling lightly and shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." She whispered. "But Gaara-" That's all I needed.

"I will see you at the harvest gardens at 4." I stated, placing an interrupting kiss on her lips and then I was gone in a flash of sand.

* * *

Author's Notes:

There's a little fluff for you, just to help a little, but it also is leading up to something big. Some big thinking going on! Hope yal enjoyed, and the kissing scene, and a couple of things that have started to connect the dots, including characters we thought were gone or just a side story might... come back and surprize you! Bewarry!

Thank you all for the reviews. 29 chapters and 77 reviews, BOOM! WOW!

(Also, a little muse, I think everyone should watch Hell's Kitchen, and if not, just youtube the words 'Gordon Ramsey K-mart' Or 'Gordon Ramsey by your side: Chop', that might make a few of yal giggle!)


	30. Chapter 30

Food Fit For a KING

Chapter 30: (WOOOT 30!)

"Ms. Kimi has out done herself like she always does. Not only was the food never delivered to me, but I was screamed at by her boyfriend's brother who is nothing but an idiot. I say, this restaurant couldn't be worse. Never eat there, you'll regret it if you do!" I screeched, slamming down a newspaper. If steam could come out of a person's ears, my ears would be burned from all the steam. My arms hurt my blood was pumping so hard. She was going down so hard it wasn't going to even be funny once I'm threw with her. Regret eating at MY restaurant, oh she wished she would be allowed to regret it. If I see that woman, I'm going to… I don't know yet but it's going to be vicious and vengeful. Nose scrunched and fists clenched, I kicked my brother's table. With a recoil, I turned and stormed towards the kitchen.

I need to make something, something that included chopping up something and beating it against the counter.

"Wow, she got real worked up." Gunder and Bunder smirked at Miyuko. I turned to glare at them as they turned back to their honey milk glasses as if they said nothing. I could see Miyuko shaking from laughter and my hand twitched to throw the plate I had grasped in my hand at him. Fortunately for him, Shiro and Firoma came flying through the door with yet, another newspaper. Had they been a few seconds later, they probably would have either a) run face first into a flying plate or b) ran over a hit Miyuko. Huffing, I turned back to the kitchen and began to dry rub some chicken breast on the plate.

I'm not sure why my temper is so short today. Oh, right, GAARA WANTS TO TAKE ME ON A DATE! I could die! Or I could do something stupid, like, I don't know, TELL HIM I LOVE HIM! This could be really bad, or really-really bad. I didn't see things going well. But, it wasn't like I couldn't go and say I was busy. There was a festival going on this weekend, so all restaurants are closed so all the cooks and such can prepare. I had to go… but I didn't even have anything to wear and even Sian wasn't here to help. I miss Sian, but we had made our apologies and were talking. One lunch, her hospital secretaries and her came and shared lunch with me. Today she was swamped decorating the hospital and setting up medical tents, while Miyuko got the day off. Temari, my last option, was training and even Kankuro was busy. So, here I was, with my brothers and my restaurant family, being made fun of. The twins, both underlings and Jio/Rio were having a ball messing with me. Mico was sitting on an arm chair reading the full article on Happy Belly.

"IS KIMI HERE?" Firoma shouted.

"IN THE KITCHEN!" I snapped back.

"Like a woman." Bunder and Gunder snickered.

"ZIP IT OR YOU'RE BOTH PREPPING TOMORROW!" I hissed at them. They shut up and took a sip of their milk.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Heroshi groaned from the staircase, rubbing his face.

"Morning Sleeping beauty! Kimi's making chicken for lunch!" Kenishima chuckled from the kitchen table. Kenishima was writing down his latest mission report while sucking on a straw in his honey milk. I continued to stand at the counter, rubbing the chicken while the oven pre-heated. I knew we had celery in the fridge, along with carrots, ginger, and a couple of mushrooms. I could just do a simple chicken stir fry. That included stiring over sizzling meat and vegetables. I could imagine they were the Dragon lady on hot rocks. I smirked at the thought.

"KIMI-CHAN! SISSY-CHAN! YOU'RE ON THE FRONT PAGE!" Shiro called, rushing to the kitchen. I placed the chicken, cut up and dry rubbed, into the oven to do a bit of pre-baking. The Mushrooms, celery, carrot slices, ginger and whatever else I had would cook fast in my Wok, the chicken needed more time, and this way it was juicier in the wok.

"What!" I suddenly ripped myself from my thoughts. I ran my hands through hot water quickly and ran soap over them as I turned to my little brother. He ran up to the counter, placing it up on a clear area and my eyes blew up. There on the front page was Gaara and I kissing in my restaurant. Fuck! I dried my hands faster than I ever had in my life and snatched it up.

"Oh Crap…" I hissed, walking to the living room, paper in my hand.

"What's wrong?" Miyuko asked.

"She made out with Gaara and someone got a picture." Mico stated blankly, flipping the page of his newspaper. I looked up at him with narrowed eyes before looking to the paper with wide eyes.

"Demon lover? Kimi, the co-owner of a popular restaurant named Happy Belly in downtown Sunakagure was seen last night kissing the Demon Sabaku No Gaara infront of everyone. Remember the girl who worked in the house kitchen, well the rumors are true! She made out with him in the middle of the restaurant then went back to cooking. RUMORS ARE SHE LIKES ROUGH LOVE…WHAT THE HELL IS THIS TRASH!" I blew up, letting go of the newspaper. Firoma stumbled over to where I was and grabbed it, flipping it open as I shook there in shock.

"Wait, there is more." Firoma added.

"More? Please share!" Gunder and Bunder called out, leaning forward.

"It says, and I quote… 'Reports are that Kimi has survived massive burns and a whole foot replacement at the hands of Sabaku no Gaara. If she, the victim of his torture, could fall for him, he must be putting her under some sort of Jutsu. If only she could defend herself against him as well as her food defeats hunger with a very delicious taste. Unfortunate monster lover"

My jaw was practically on the floor. Had I been able to let go of my jaw and let it fall to the floor, it would be there. My knees wobbled before I fell to the ground. I just signed my own social death wish. I would never be able to go anywhere, I would be known everywhere but not for my food.

"Well, the food comment was nice." Gunder stated.

"If it weren't for the jutsu comment." Bunder added.

"Both of you, zip it." Mico huffed, putting down his newspaper.

"Sissy… why are they calling you a monster lover?" Shiro asked, stepping lightly next to me. I watched Firoma go to the kitchen to check on my chicken as I stared at the discarded newspaper. Monster lover? Shiro sat beside me as I ran my fingers through my short hair, resting them on my scalp. Furrowing my brows, I looked at the floor with a shrug.

"Because, I'm in love with a boy who is seen as a monster…" I whispered.

"But Brothers said that he was a monster, he put you in the hospital twice…" Shiro added. Looking up to Miyuko, he looked to his feet shuffling a bit uncomfortable. I eyed him then Shiro still looking at me with confused eyes. I knew Gaara had changed; I had been there when it happened. When Gaara went from being evil and heartless to caring. From hard to soft, and kissable, and huggable, I witnessed the change. But to everyone here, he was still the same. It didn't take till then for it to finally hit me why I had to go on this date. Why I had to tell him I loved him, no matter how scared I was of him not returning it.

If Gaara was ever going to be Kazekage, he needed everyone to see him like I do…

"You still think he's a monster…" I whispered, looking to Miyuko then all my brothers who had gone hushed and still.

"Kimi… it's… we…." But Miyuko couldn't speak. I just stood and turned towards the kitchen. I would show them. Gaara was treated like a monster all his life, he atleast deserved to know he was loved. He deserved to have everyone love him, everyone think highly of him…And it had to start with me. Now I understood Gaara's logic last night.

That's when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Shiro called out, skipping to the door. In a daze, I pulled the chicken out of the oven and put it on the counter; I wasn't even hearing the voice at the door. I didn't even recognize movement as I began to chop it up. Only, I looked up to ask if everyone wanted a ginger stir fry, or if they wanted a spicy stir-fry when I heard the shaky voice of Shiro. My eyes looked up and I dropped the knife, my whole body in shock as my eyes took in who was in my house with a kunai to my little brother's temple and throat.

"Hello Kimi…"

XX

I stood at the bridge to the gardens, Kankuro and Temari standing stealthily in the gardens. They somehow figured out what was going on between Kimi and me tonight and demanded they be present. Not that I cared, I just wanted to do this. Kimi wanted a date, she got one. I found a great cook to make dinner and I knew girls liked flowers, I got both. Dinner was being cooked in the back for a table just for us, and I had a desert rose waiting for her. Whenever she got to the gardens... I said four, so she still had a while, it was only 3:40 and I wasn't pressuring that she be there early. Temari said something about girls always taking forever just for a date.

With a sigh, I looked to the rail of the bridge, my fingers clutching the bark of the wood the bridge was made of. It scratched my palm and my sand was lightly trickling between my hands and it to keep myself from being injured. The sand, it wasn't just evil, it could be strength. It was defense; it was the power to defend all you want in the world… all you love. I looked up from the bridge to where my siblings had been hiding. I wanted Kimi to tell me she loved me. I craved to hear those words, to know she would never leave me and she loved me. Maybe then I could settle these doubts in my head and tell myself I did deserve this. If she could love me, then I could get my country to want me as their Kazekage.

The sound of foot-steps woke me up from my daze as I looked to the road. There was a person coming toward me, limping and it looked like they were barely alive as they came towards me. My eyebrows furrowed, as the person grew closer. It wasn't Kimi, it looked almost like a child. I didn't move as the limping person came from the shadows of the setting sun. It was then my heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened. There, bleeding from his arms and stomach, barely alive, was Shiro…

Kimi's Brother.

"Oh no!" I heard Temari call out as she leapt out of the trees. But my sand had snatched up the child and flew him to me quickly, making sure not to touch or harm him. I could feel the warm blood surge into my sand.

"Shiro…" I mumbled, stepping up to the sand. But I was far too late. His stomach had a large stab wound, his wrists had small needle marks like someone had been poking him with a sewing needle, and on his hands were long cuts, blood trickling out of them lightly. His small head lay back against the sand, eyes looking up to the sky, but they were glazed.

His body looked like I could lift it with a finger, as if there wasn't enough blood to weigh him down. If the wind blew, I feared he would just float away with it. But the light picked up purples and blues on his knuckles and fingers, and around his eyes. He had been tortured, his fingers broken and arms poked with needles, hands cut then stomach jammed with a kunai. Then the boy may have escaped… but he only found me too late, I could do nothing for him.

"He's Dead…" I whispered, the sand lifting up so I could hold the boy in my arms. I no longer cared if anything ruined the clothes I had… Kimi's brother had just bled to death walking to me. Kimi! I looked over the boy for clues as to what had happened. The wound was definitely Kunai, but there was nothing on him that indicated why or who had stabbed him.

"Kimi." I hissed. Temari came up beside me and I shoved the limp body into her arms and burst forward. If she was even slightly hurt, I could never forgive or ever give mercy to the one who did it. They would pay severely for what they had done. With their life!

I could feel my blood boiling, pulsing through my veins as I sped towards her apartment. My feet kicked at her window, the glass shattering with the force as I stepped inside. The whole apartment was trashed, tables flipped and there was blood, lots of blood. It was splashed on the walls, finger and hand prints all over the walls. Her whole kitchen was in ruin as body parts were flung all over the kitchen table and stove. The stench of decaying and burning body hit me like a tidal wave as I saw the decapitated head laying on the floor.

"Kimi! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed into the air as my feet stumbled back, the anger and some sort of vile rising up in my throat. But it was worse, I could feel the Shukaku growling, his power threatening my own as I stepped back over the glass and left the corpse in the kitchen. It wasn't Kimi…

First her brother, now Mr. Hoshiki… someone was taking out Kimi and her family and I was going to find them! I was going to save Kimi then tear apart these people LIMB BY LIMB!

* * *

Author's Note: ! I don't think I should say anything else, alot of people are going to be mad to know you have to wait for the next chapter. But I will say more.

Muse: Chariot by Gavin Degraw and What you Want by Evanescence

Now, Trust me, I have a plan. Tell me what you think of the story!


	31. Chapter 31

Food Fit For A KING

Chapter 31:

I felt an all over my body ache. Nothing inside me wanted to move, like everything was bruised… which it could be. I could feel the blood caked on my face along with the salty trail of dried tears on my chin and neck. There was never a time I needed a shower more in my life. My right eye felt puffy, but not because I had been punched in it, but because I had cried all night and all morning. Time had elapsed, I don't remember what time it was now, but I knew that it was at least a day since they came into my family's home.

I lay on concrete, my arms chained to the floor and my ankles as well. I remember this position well. It was the same as the day the ninja kidnapped me. I opened my eyes and kept my mouth closed. My throat was raw from screaming.

I'm pretty sure my whole body was bruised from the thrashing around, but what hurt the most were the memories I ran over and over in my head. Then, there was the guilt. Gaara probably thought I stood him up; he would never forgive me for not showing up. Would he come looking for me? Who else had they killed because of me? It was all because of me!

Had I not gone to the Chunnin exams, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Gaara. Had I not gone to Konoha, I wouldn't have been kidnapped and lost a leg. Had I not gone there at all, Shiro wouldn't be dead. I knew he had to be dead; they tortured him before stabbing him in the stomach and chucking him out the door. "_Go tell Gaara we've got his woman!_"

They wanted me to feel the pain they felt. My eyes began to water more as it stung more over my face. The memory was fresh, still stinging like an open wound in my heart. I would die here, and would be happy to… because of me my brother, my boss, and possibly more were dead… and it was all because her son tried to fight Gaara and he destroyed him in my name.

IT'S ALL HER FAULT!

I whimpered, gasping for air in between whimpers, and pulled a bit more on my chains. All my muscles flared up in resist as I did, sending a harsh, crashing shiver through my body. The shiver sent my body into shock, from my lower back to my replaced foot. I could even feel the muscle restriction in my skull from my hair being tugged on.

The memory washed over me.

_"Hello Kimi!" Mother Damchi stood with Shiro in her hands, a kunai to his neck. My whole heart stopped as I stared at her, then my little brother, then men she had standing before them with weapons ready. I blinked hard trying to make this dream go away. This couldn't be real… but it was. I opened my eyes and there she was with her crow's feet eyes and sagging skin, making her black eyes look darker. She was incredibly old, but that didn't make her any less angry or evil. _

_"Damchi…" My voice shook as my eyes focused on the sharp knife over Shiro's flesh._

_"You remember me, I'm flattered." She hissed, pulling Shiro closer to her. I flinched, flicking the oven and stove off instantly. I took a step towards her but she only pulled the knife up against Shiro's flesh, small trickles of blood dripping down like a paper cut._

_"Please! Let him go! I don't know what you want, but you won't get it from him. He's just a boy!" I cried about to break down. NO! not Shiro! I had already lost mother and father, but please, not Shiro… he was just a boy._

_"You don't know, how could you not know, dating that monster! I WANT ME SON BACK YOU BITCH!" her voice boomed over the whole room. Nothing moved as I watched her with confused eyes._

_"Your son…?" I whimpered, putting my hands up like a white flag._

_"Yes, my son! I can take you taking my job, and you dating that fucking demon, but I can't take your boyfriend killing my son! Because of you, my son and his platoon were savagely murdered! Because of you, I am jobless and family less." She snarled. I eyed her, still thinking it was a dream. But I knew it wasn't. Gaara killing someone didn't seem like something unlike him. But a platoon… That's when it hit me. The camp that let me be dragged away by the sound ninja, I heard they had been killed by leaf ninja, but with Gaara in the state of mind he was in I wouldn't put it past him to massacre them all. _

_Unfortunately, my thoughts didn't stay in my head._

_"That platoon let a killer drag me off, chain me up and nearly killed me! YOUR SON LET ME BE DRAGGED OFF BY AN INSANE SOUND NINJA!" I blurted out, watching her eyes go wide. "How dare you blame me for what Gaara does, he is his own person with his own decisions! But if you would like to go and talk to him, I'm sure he'd love to hear your complaints. But your son was vile and cruel, just like the others in the platoon, and I'm sure as hell glad they're dead!" I snapped._

_I wish I hadn't._

I gasped for air and pulled at the chains around my wrist. This was all my fault! I knew it was my fault. Because of my impulsive tongue and stubborn attitude, Shiro was dead. Then, when they pulled a bag over my head and disappeared from the house, they mocked me with the destruction and full on death of Mr. Hoshiki. I could feel his blood caked onto my fingers and shins. I didn't see his face, but I heard his screaming for mercy. How had no one heard it? Was it a jutsu?

Early that day I had been worried about my date with Gaara.

Now I'm just worried about surviving.

I wanted to cry myself into a comma, just wake up in a dream world where this wasn't happening, where Shiro was alive and Mr. Hoshiki hadn't been murdered for fun. A world where I went on the date with Gaara and told him I loved him.

Now I would never be able to even whisper those words. My throat burned even at breathing as I tugged my ankles to pull the chains. Bones and muscles aching, I finally gave up movement and laid my head to the side. The floor was warm, like someone had been laying on the floor before they put me on it. The warmth should have disappeared by now, my body was like ice against it, but it was still warm and kind to the touch. It felt like stone, some sort of sand stone that was smooth and glassy. If only it weren't pitch black in the room where they held me.

Suddenly, the sound of echoing feet against the stone brought a dancing candle like light. Adjusting eyes were painful when your whole body has nothing to get energy from. I wasn't hungry, how could I stomach anything after all that? But my body was empty of everything else. My heart even felt empty, my tear ducts were completely empty.

"Wake up." The fire danced closer as I saw the form of Mother Damchi close in on me. I readied myself for physical abuse as she hung the candle on a small plate on the wall. There below her was a shadowed chair in which she sat. Her old, aged skin pulled taunt over her bones glimmered in the dancing light. I watched her as suspiciously as I could allow myself. I still had no energy to do much; even if I wasn't chained I wouldn't be able to move. Unlike my ninja boyfriend, I didn't have reserves of chakra I could tap into, or fighting background to give me insight. I was a civilian… I was screwed!

I opened my mouth to speak, not that I could, but the effort was the same as my chapped lips opened harshly. I could hear the ripping of the skin on the sides of my lips; the movement brought more throbbing pain to my face, now attacking my jaw and forehead.

"Don't try. I injected a paralysis agent into your throat; your voice box won't recover for a good couple of days."

I swallowed hard on the lump in my throat and could suddenly feel where she injected me. Funny how that happens, not noticing something hurt or even made a scratch until attention was brought to it. Now all I could think of was the inability for me to feel from my chin to my shoulders.

"Now that I've gotten rid of that pesky mouth of yours, we can finally talk, Kimi. Like civil people." She stated, crossing her right leg over her left and placing her hands daintily over her knees.

Yes, civil would be the word I used to describe this. As far as I know, civil people don't inject paralysis potions into another person's neck to shut them up!

XX

"Welcome one and all to the JONNIN EXAMS!" Cheers of joy and excitement burst from the crowd in front of me, but I couldn't hear them.

All I heard was the guilt punching at my internal organs.

Kimi, she was nowhere. The outside of her family's apartment/home looked as if nothing had happened, but the inside screamed something different. The neighbors and people on different floors didn't know what had happened. No one heard anything! NOTHING! I was beyond frustrated. She had been gone 2 days, just up and kidnapped again!

I had to burry Shiro without anyone of his family members. All of them were gone. The whole family and restaurant kitchen staff was gone. The waitress's came to find Gaara wondering if they had seen Kimi.

Who the hell would have the guts to kidnap Kimi? Someone who wasn't afraid of Sabaku no Gaara, and that was a very small list that didn't have anyone who could or would do this on it.

After he searched all over Suna, and as thorough of the desert as he could, he wanted to keep looking. She had to be somewhere! But the Jonnin exams were there, and Temari told him he couldn't miss them. She said it could be a warning, some other country trying to keep him from the competition. If that was it, he wanted to get out; he'd leave the Kazekage hopes alone for a year just to have Kimi returned!

"Candidates: Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Ariavi, Nosai, and Keka, Please bow!"

I woke up from my thoughts long enough to bow with everyone else and turn towards the gates that led outside the village. They had made a maze, a horrible twisting, and always turning maze with unimaginable deathly surprises inside. This meant ninja's ready to kill us at any chance, monsters and mayhem.

I needed to kill something to calm down my nerves. If I got past this part of the test, maybe I would have my mind clear enough to think about Kimi. I could find some insight into who took her or why they really did it.

"Now Candidates, this is the first and only part of the Jonnin exams."

My heart stopped. Only? Wait, there wasn't a second part. The group of six turned to look at the head of council with hands on his hips and a sickening, aged smile.

"This maze is the only task. You must get through to the other end is your true task. To do so, you must reach the middle, in the middle there is a ring, when you enter you will instantly be put up against another Jonnin, you must render them powerless or unconscious, without killing then. Once that is accomplished, a door will open to the other part of the maze which you must journey through to the end. At the end is a question, answer it right and you will pass through to the end and be announced a jonnin… answer wrong, and you loose and don't proceed. Understand?"

I eyed the crooked old man.

Could this really be it? There was a trick.

There was always a trick.

Focus Gaara! My mind snapped back into attention. If I got through this, like I knew I would, then I would be a Jonnin with all the power to order ninja teams to look for Kimi!

I just needed to get through the maze! Taking a deep breath, I narrowed my eyes at the gate and crossed my arms. Bring. It. On!

"Ready…Set… GO!"

The gates surged open and without hesitation the 6 of us bolted. I had to finish this, and I had to finish it quickly! Before thoughts of Kimi came back, this had to be done. I kept my breathing in check as I rushed in front of Kankuro and Temari. I didn't try flying or moving through the sand. They knew I would be competiting, so I knew they would set the same with some sort of trap or explosion. I would have to play by their rules and go for the middle of the maze…

Which was where? I skidded to a stop at a dead end, my siblings skittering next to me.

"Well, that wasn't it…" Kankuro huffed, kicking the wall. A puff of smoke appeared from where he kicked and the three of us jumped back a moment.

"Knew it." I hissed. Just as the smoke rose, I covered my mouth just in case but Kankuro just waved it away from his face and scrunched his nose at the scent. Temari didn't even seem fazed as she looked at the wall in front of us them to the hall in which we had entered.

"We can't just run at this thing, expecting it to be some sort of child's maze." Temari stated. I eyed her as she narrowed her eyes on the walls then began to jog back towards a hall. I followed close on her heels as I took a right and a left. Skidding to another stop, there was a fork in the hall we had taken.

"Now there is no way we will know we're going the right way, or what way we've already gone. I bet they figured that in, so don't leave anything that could be changed or contorted in any way!" Temari blurted out, looking both ways. That's when she bit into her thumb and drew blood. Instantly I knew her plan and began to form my third eye.

"Gaara, you make your eye go left, I'll have my wind following behind us, Kankuro, be ready for an attack!"

"Got it!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I have been told I'm bad at giving hints, so sorry if I didn't give good enough hints for you to guess who kidnapped Kimi.

Music: Monsters by Matchbook romance.

Thank you all who have reviewed and messaged me, I enjoy reading what you have to say and it really makes me know I'm doing this whole writing thing write =) Cookies for being awesome.

Now, on a serious note: I noticed that all my characters have been civilions. Now, that's easy for me because it makes them hard to be mary sue jutsu users, and it makes the plot line easier because then I don't intend to have as many battle scenes (doesn't mean that it doesn't happen, but still, battle scenes are hard work!). I've decided, because of this, to make my next story about a ninja!

Le-GASP! I know! But keep with me. Once Food Fit for a King has ended (it hurts to think that it will end, but I promise I have a plan and you won't feel jipped by the ending), I will start the story with a Ninja in Konoha. Which means, it won't be a GaaraXOC, I know, but I will have some Gaara love in there, just not with the main character. I'm going to keep up with So Damn Unpretty as well, so don't worry. But I do better about updating if I have more than one but less than 3, I don't know but it's the way I work.

Until then... RANDOM ANAGRAM TEST:

KASTJDAHITEIFANTEAEH!

Make a sentence, phase, or if you can manage it, a word, from that, put it in a review, and... I'll... figure something awesome for you as a prize...


	32. Chapter 32: SECOND TO LAST

Chapter 32:

"No! You can't make me!" I hissed, finally finding my voice. I yanked against the chains on the arms, keeping me chained to the wall. My feet were free, but the old hag was feet away from me, snickering in her chair, arms crossed.

"You will, if you want your family's freedom." She stated, looking over her boney fingers. Her whole body looked like she hadn't eaten in days, like her skin was sucked up to her bones with wrinkles. It looked like what was once golden tan skin in its prime, was now the color of oil with black spots sprinkled all over her skin.

"He's my family too!" I hissed, yanking hard, kicking out my legs in her direction. In my head, if I got the momentum, I could pull off the wall. But I wasn't a ninja, I was Kimi. I was a chef, with no ninja ability. I should really invest in kidnap strategies; this was getting to be annoying. If I was Gaara, I would make fun of me for being kidnapped all the time. But, Oh wait, THIS WAS ALL HIS FAULT.

Okay, it wasn't his entire fault. I ticked the old bag off, now I was chained to a wall with guilt and soreness hanging to me all over. I glared at the witch like woman with all the might I could muster, yanking harder on my chains. The pain of pulling on my limbs had left me long ago, as I continued to lung at her, attempting to free myself. I had to do something; I would not be the damsel in distress! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING!

"No he's not!" Her snap brought me to focus again on reality.

"Yes he is! How dare you say he isn't! This isn't your family that's been stabbed and broken!" I hissed.

"HE'S A MONSTER!" She screeched, forcing me to lean back, wincing from her voice. It was high and scratched at my skull as she seethed. "He's a vile creature that murders and takes what he wants. He's selfish and a brat with power! How could he ever have a family, when all he would do is kill them in their sleep!" She snarled. At this, she stood up and marched over to me. I scrunched up my face as her boney fingers snatched up my cheeks and crushed my cheek muscles. I grimaced as she got her rotten face into mine.

"He's a demon vessel, and he doesn't love you." She whispered her garlic, venom words in my face. Snarling, I ripped my face from her grip and spit right in her face.

"But I love him! And you'll never get me to betray him!" I snarled at him, looking at her with disgust. She ripped the saliva from her face, glaring at me. I tensed my body, ready for her or her numbskull son to come in and pummel me again. I deserved it for what I let happen to Shiro, he died because of me, but I would not go without a fight. I would fight for my family, Gaara included. It wasn't just my brothers anymore; it was Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro too. They were all my Family. All I wanted was their happiness.

But when the woman looked like she might punch me, she simply spit on the floor in disgust and walked away from me.

"Go ahead and think that, silly girl." She hissed. I watched her pass her chair and leave the room as I sat there glaring in her direction. I watched her walk out of the room as I began to thrash and pull at my chains I had woken up to not but 30 minutes ago. These are in a standing up position. These are the chains she held me down by when she told me to stab Gaara or watch her stab my family one by one.

XX

I held my feet firmly as my palms were out, sand flying around me, pushing back against the walls that were inclosing us. Another trap, we saw it coming and had a plan to get through the hall to the side we intended to get to. That was until a ninja came out of the sand and attacked. I had to use my sand to keep the hall open while Temari fought off one ninja, Kankuro fighting off his twin power. The man had literally split into two ninja. Sweat was beading my forehead as I turned to Temari and Kankuro struggling. The ninja seemed more trouble than he was worth, as he continued to block us from moving passed the closing hallway.

"Damnit!" Temari growled as he pushed her feet against my sand and lunged at the guy with her fan. Kankuro was dodging blows while crow flew at the twin. The trick was to get the guy back in one piece so we could kill him. They had killed him many times, as two different pieces that just grew back.

"Gaara, Hold on, we've almost got him!" Kankuro hissed. I nodded, using more of my chakra to hold the walls, my sand on its own aiding my siblings the best it could. But the pressure was getting harder. I could get out of this unscathed; I would surround myself with sand and walk through the closing walls to the other hall. My siblings couldn't, and I had never tried to surround other people in sand before. There was the thought that they would suffocate. I know how to breathe through the sand, how to concentrate and get to where I wanted before losing breath under the pressure. My siblings didn't.

Growling, I could feel the jutsu on the sand starting to get overpowering of my own and I couldn't push the two people together while holding up the wall. They almost had him but I could feel myself sliding backwards. Damn! I clenched my eyes shut as I personally put my palms to the walls and pushed on my own physically. I could feel one drop of sweat trickle down my face.

That's when a memory came rolling into me. The first time I'd actually sweated, actually sweated from working hard, was when Kimi and I had made love. I could see her face; feel her soft skin against mine as she wrapped her arms around me. I felt at peace for the first time in days. Just seeing her face in my mind, smiling and kissing me, holding onto me, it comforted me. I suddenly opened my eyes and pushed harder, focusing hard. I had to get through this or I would never see her again.

The walls flew back to where they were as Temari and Kankuro smashed the guy together, stabbing him with Kunai as hard as they could. The moment I realized it had moved back, I reached around, pulling my siblings wrists and yanked us with my sand out of the spot. The next moment, the walls slammed hard together, smashing the stabbed shinobi together and into a million, bloody bits. I gasped for breath as Temari handed me the water canteen.

"Damnit! He broke my favorite Kunai!" Kankuro huffed

XX

"Kimi!" Heroshi's hoarse voice called me as I was shoved into a room. I fell to the ground, skidding across the ground, my face scrapping across the gravel like concrete floor. I laid there, unsure if I could move even if I were placed down gently. I was chained up against the wall for hours, thrashing and attempting to get out when the large thug that was the hag's youngest came in and began to pound on me for making sounds. He punched at my hips and ribs, and I was sure one of them was broken.

Large, sticky alligator tears rolled down my face as I laid in the dirt and gravel, whimpering in pain. The thug and hag had only kicked and punched once or twice before. Now I felt like I had been slammed into by a wall.

"Kimi!" Jio and Rio whispered. I could feel their tender fingers tracing my arms as I laid there on the ground. I couldn't help it, I cried. I sobbed, unable to move and head turned in the darkness, staring at the blackness and sobbed. Gaara didn't know where I was, and my family was here because of me. My boss and brother were dead because of me! I was such a selfish person. If I made that hag stab me, if she had hurt me instead, no one but me would be dead. Everyone else could catch her and force her into justice. Gaara would find other love, my family would mourn me but they would all be alive.

My fingers dug into the ground, opening sores on my finger tips and hands from pulling at chains all the time. I hissed at the pain but only cried more.

"Kimi… please stop crying…" Kenishima whispered, running his hand lightly over my hair. I swatted his hand away and continued to cry and lay on the ground.

"Why doesn't she just kill me and get it over with?" I whispered. I shivered at the thought of wanting to die, but I couldn't deny it. That fighting spirit I had earilier died when I head the sickening crack in my rib cage, then watch in disgust and pain as the thug wailed on me more with a smirk. He enjoyed breaking things and I was the easiest thing to break.

"Is anything broken?" Miyuko asked. I could hear him scoot towards me in the darkness. I flinched and cried out, gripping the ground more.

"Yes, something is broken. Kimi, what did he break?" Miyuko asked, lightly touching my back. I cried out more, hot tears trailing down my face faster and faster. I tensed up as I gasped for breath, the lightning bolt surging through me from my rib cage to my throat. I gasped for more breath as I cried and sobbed into the ground.

"Kimi, what did he break. I can't help if you don't tell me…" Miyuko whispered. I closed my eyes as a shattered breathe and sentence came from my lips.

"He broke me… Miyuko, they broke me…" I whispered, the whole room of my brother's breathes going silent as I pushed my whole face flat on the ground. "I just want to stop being hit… I'm not a ninja… I'm not a boy… They tied me down… and they beat me…and now… I just want them to kill me!" I spoke in short phrases, unable to get my lungs to work against my broken rib. It wasn't hurting anything, but it was bothering me something bad. It felt like electricity in the worst kind hit every time I took a breath.

That's when the door opened and a searing light came flooding into the room.

"Good news, Gaara made it to the second part of the maze… time for you to decide Kimi-kun!"

XX

I pushed hard on the door, the large, black wooden door that creaked as it opened. I walked inside, my siblings standing right beside me as we looked to the large arena. The council had lied; it wouldn't be individual challenges, because there in the middle of the ring was the only other female Jonnin candidate, being held up by her neck by a rather large man. He had spiked cuffs that were at their breaking point as he flexed his hands around her neck. The sandy blond woman kicked and cut at him with knives as he held her up higher and higher.

"STOP!" Temari cried out, but it was too late. We watched as the man squeezed her neck so hard that blood streamed from her eyes and she began to cough up blood and choke on her own blood. The man dropped the girl to the ground, her whole life gone in an instant. Just as his eyes landed on us, I realized that this was the mediator for a reason. Every country had a secret weapon, and they were monsters and demons of sorts, they took no mercy and killed what they pleased.

Many missions would have us face bigger, worse enemies than I had seen even with my record of S ranked missions. I glared at him. He was at least 7 foot tall, bald and golden tan with muscles and veins bulging from his skin. He wore black shorts and a brown belt with spikes, a giant club against his one leg. He wouldn't go down easily; I knew this the moment his red eyes landed on me. This man was drugged out of his mind to fight and kill everything and anything in his way.

"What do you want to do?" Temari asked, looking to me. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms as the man picked up the giant club with harsh, rusted spikes coming out of the darkened and stained wood.

"We have to kill him." I whispered, looking to Kankuro then to Temari, "Savage mission?" I asked. Temari's lips lifted up into a smirk as she nodded to Kankuro.

The savage mission was an S ranked mission we went on a year ago. There was a large savage tribe that sacrificed themselves to make a giant monster to wreak havoc on the village that killed their precious king. The tactic we used on the beast, Temari made and it was now in action. Clapping my hands, I disappeared into sand as Temari darted to the left, pulling out her fan and lifting off. The man watched her, rushing after her as she glided and distracted the monster. Much like the beast, rage had killed the brain that was once working inside it. This one also had so many stimulants to make him angry and crazed, took out any strategy thought in the bulging head.

Kankuro formed hand signs and pulled out his puppets as my sand followed after his puppets. It would be easy, Temari keep it busy while avoiding blows while I entrap it with sand, crushing it slowly and kankuro puts as much poison in it as possible. Then Temari would go in for the final blow.

Only, just as Kankuro was about to strike the man's ankles from behind, my eyes saw on a figure coming in from the back gate.

"GAARA!"

XX

"Gaara! NO!" I screamed. I was unable to move as the wicked woman chucked me to the thug and sent him on his way. She confessed that she no longer needed me to stab him, because she figured a way to do it herself, by using me. I cried as the brute held me close and began to put pressure on my already inflamed rib cage. It was broken, because I was crying and thrashing to get out of his hands. It hurt worse than being burned and about as equal as have a large chunk of my leg cut off due to a bear trap.

I pulled as hard as I could, hissing in pain and butted my head and foot as hard as I could. I began to smash my forehead against the man's throat, kicked sharply against his knees. It took two blows for me to hear a crack from his neck and his knees to give in. He loosened for a moment and I took that moment to bash my forehead as hard as I could into his Adams apple. That's all it took for him to cough up blood on my face, and began to gargle as he fell. He tumbled down, dropping me like a broken toy as blood dribbled out of his mouth. I watched in horror as he twitched eyes wide and looking right at me. I gasped, shuttering in pain and horror at the idea that I had broken his wind pipe.

I killed him, the man that beat me till my rib was broken, I couldn't feel my ankles and I actually wanted to die. This man had RUINED ME! And now, he was dead. I looked at him with furrowed brows and light, short breathing. It took just another moment for me to burst out screaming and attempt to crawl away. Holding my side, tears blinded me and I tried to get up. I stumbled, clutching to sand walls. I needed to get out! This was the Jonnin exams, not a place they would believe me when I said I wasn't a ninja. This was a battle ground for ninja to become strong; I couldn't even bare the sight of blood. I wiped at my face, attempting to get the blood off me, his eyes burning in my mind as I stumbled through the maze.

Just as I stumbled upon another man, aiming a kunai at me with a confused look on his face. I screamed. I had moved maybe 5 inches from the other dead man, blood all over my face and hands and I screamed at him, no words just a scream. I clutched to the walls, my scream falling to a cry out and moan of terror as the full feeling in my ribs hit me like a rock. A rock 20 times my size. I cried, shivering and clinging my hands to my side, my knees shaking, looking to this man who stared right at me.

"Your disguise will not…" He trailed off as he looked to the brute laying there, blood finally drying up around his mouth. The ninja then looked to me in my torn pants and ripped blouse, my hair a mess and covered in blood. I had bruises all over my neck and chin, my nose had caked on blood and snot, tears staining the dirt all over my face. I attempted to take another step toward him, when I heard another crack in my side go off and I fell. I fell into darkness…

XX

I stood with my hands clutching to the old wind bag's throat. Kankuro had been stabbing and stabbing again at the large man, poison spreading quickly over the man's body. Temari waited till Kankuro was clear of the spot before sending one wave after another of wind at the man, watching his feet melt away from his ankles, his whole body beginning to seizure and fall over. I had something else to worry about.

I closed sand hard on the woman's throat, my eyes flashing red as she stood there, tears streaming. So she had taken my Kimi! Mother Damchi, that old bitch was going to die; I was going to rip her to pieces before I found that thug of hers and ripped him to pieces. I only saw Kimi for a moment, but she looked absolutely horrible. It looked like something had smashed into her hard and bruised her up. She was crying and reaching for me as the woman shoved her into the man's hand and pointed for him to leave. Then the bitch pulled a knife on me. Bad move!

The shukaku growled as I pressed my hands harder on her throat, my sand crushing her harder and harder.

"You're going to die; you're going to hell like every other person who has tried to take her from me." I hissed into her face, snarling.

"You took my son…" She gasped, "It's fair."

"You are ignorant and wrong. It will never be fair! You took things she cherished and killed them. It will never bring your son back…" I snarled, tightening my sand. Then, I smashed her. I squeezed her till she popped and stuffed her body into the hardest pressure of my sand I could muster. I could feel the warmth of her blood in my sand, driving my Shukaku to screams and loud shouting.

"KIMI!" I cried out, turning down the maze hall and bolting. I could hear the screams of my siblings after me, but they could not blame me. This was Kimi. I was not going to lose her again.

I WILL NOT LOSE MY KIMI! NEVER AGAIN!

* * *

SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! I had to break it up a bit so that it wasn't one gianormous chapter. But here it is. If you're reading this right after I post it, give it about 30 minutes and the next chapter will be up. I'm almost done with this story. I know it's sad but trust me, it will have a happy end.

THANK YOU _**SLIPKNOTGIRL14**_ AND _**KID23JK7**_ For doing the random word gram thingy. I'll figure out something cool for you in a bit once I finish these chapters, I'll message the thingy to yal when I figure it out and do it! Yup!... Nothing more vague than that!

Music:

I'd come for you By Nickel back

I'm not okay by My Chemical Romance

Sorrow by Flyleaf

Nobodies listening by Linkin Park

Food Fit For a KING


	33. Chapter 33: fINAL

Food Fit for a KING:

FINAL-

Chapter 33:

"Kimi?" I was finding myself tired of my own name. I found a way to open my eyes, but only to wince and smile at the same time. There before me was Gaara. I smiled, tears beginning again. I was just a weeping mess all over. I didn't move, but I smiled and took shallow, soft breaths.

"Hi." I whispered, watching him take inventory of my body, looking for anything too drastically horrible. He didn't see any blood, and I wasn't coughing it up, just covered in it. He could also see all my bruises. I saw him flinch when he lifted my shirt to see my torso. It looked like the meat after I tenderize it. But I didn't want him focusing on the fact I was a rag doll for days. I wanted him to look at me and realize I was still alive.

"I'm sorry… this is going to post…pone the date…." I spoke in gasps, biting my lips hard. They were cracked as I lay there, feeling comforted by the gentle fingers of his on my neck and hair.

"That's fine…" He whispered, looking me in the eyes again.

"I… didn't stand… you up…" I whispered in shallow breaths again. He rolled his eyes and pulled his sleeve down, attempting to soak up the blood on my face. I even smiled at the sand soaking up some of the blood on me.

"I know…" He said, running a light hand over my face.

"I… I was … going… to tell you…" I took more breath between words; feeling exhausted all the way to my bones. I went to speak again when Gaara put his hand over my mouth, making me breathe through my nose.

"Shut up." He growled, pressing a light kiss to my forehead. "It can wait."

I smiled weakly as I closed my eyes and let the sand lift me off the ground and float me. Just moments later, I was back in the black. But now, the black had Gaara. Gaara kissing me, eating with me, joking with me, the darkness had Gaara with his arms wrapped around me and holding me close to him.

I knew he'd come for me…

XX

I don't recall much of what happened after I picked up Kimi. I just remember getting to the end after Temari and Kankuro, and the council watching astounded when I carried Kimi out of the sand. Then, an hour later, after I got her to a medic, they rushed her to the hospital. I stood and waited with my siblings as the last of the ninjas escaped. 9 started out. But in the end, it was down to me, Temari, Kankuro, Momog, and Nei. Momog came rolling out of the maze and out of breath, his long black hair in his face as he looked up with his lopsided grin and only one small gash on his thigh that looked like it wasn't doing anything but give him a nice battle scar. Nei came last, scooting along the walls, ready for an attack before he exited. He had clips all over him, but he was in no worse shape than Temari or Kankuro. 5 had survived!

I just remember watching the maze disappear into sand and there were all the bodies, and a large, stone, cave surfacing. The moment the maze disappeared, the cave crumbled like sand and out crawled Kimi's family, disoriented and mostly harm free. I walked up to them while everyone else stared. They had been in the maze the whole time, no one knew they were there because no one was allowed inside.

I told them without hesitation that Kimi was alive and in the hospital being treated. I expected them to curse me. It wasn't the first time that Kimi was hospitalized because of being associated with me. But instead, Miyuko wrapped his arms around me. I stood deathly still as all her brothers wrapped themselves around me in a hug.

"Thank you Gaara, for loving my sister." Miyuko whispered, pulling away. All the brothers looked at me. Miyuko, Jio and Rio, Heroshi, Kenishima, Firoma, they all looked at me with grins before looking to the crumbled cave where they were kept in.

"Gaara… Damchi wanted her to kill you to save us… but she said you were family too…" Firoma whispered, stepping up tenderly. "I know you care for her, and she cares for you. Please…Please continue taking care of our Kimi." Firoma asked, putting a hand on my arm before walking past me. Kenishima patted me on the arm, they all did as they passed and headed for the medic ninja to tend to their cuts and bruised wrists.

I looked to the ground then to my siblings as they approached with confusion.

"Did they just accept you?" Temari asked, looking at the boys weirdly.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Sweet!" Kankuro blurted out. "Now we and the boys can roam the street in a giant mass, man do you know how many more chicks I can pick up if I look like a bad boy in a gang!" Kankuro snickered.

I glared, his smile fell. "What? Can't I get something out of this too?"

I looked at Temari who nodded with a sigh, before looking to Kankuro and smacking him hard upside the head. I turned to walk towards the city. I needed to make sure Kimi was safe. I left the sounds of Kankuro whining and Temari bitching, for the sounds of heart monitors and nurses whispering.

Kimi had said she wanted to tell me something…

XX

When I could finally open my eyes again and breathe full breaths, Gaara was laying besides me on the bed, making sure to avoid my ribs. He had his head on the pillow next to me, his gourd lying on the floor, arm wrapped around my lower waist and watching me as I slept. Now that I was awake, I was smiling and looking right back at him. His seafoam orbs bore into me, as if the moment he blinked I would disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered, pressing the lightest kiss on his nose. His face softened as if the moment I moved made it real, which meant I wouldn't poof away.

"You said you had something to say?" He whispered. He took his hand from my waist and lightly brushed my hair from my face, trailing his light fingers across my skin. His flesh was so cool and light, it iced my burning skin. I let out a breath of relief when he touched my face, smiling and enjoying that he continued to stroke my bruised face.

"You really want to know…Especially, while I'm bruised and ugly?" I asked, looking over his face.

"You're beautiful." He answered, looking over my face. I bit my lip and found my face even hotter. I couldn't remember the last time he blatantly complimented me. I smiled at him and rested my forehead against his. It was like a snow storm against my burning fire. He soothed me and I enjoyed the doped up numbness in my torso.

I closed my eyes while my head rested against his. I guess he would have to hear it soon before it exploded in me.

"I love you…" I whispered, opening my eyes to see him looking back at me with the softest expression I had ever seen.

"Thank you…" He spoke, placing a palm on my cheek. "For loving me…" He whispered, looking me in the eyes. I placed a delicate hand ontop of his and smiled back at him.

When I was little and imagined falling in love, I thought of a strong man that would do anything for me and deal with my family and my drama. Okay, so I didn't get prince charming with the loving words and soft hands… I got Gaara, the demon monster who beat me up then forced me into falling for him, the one with a delicate heart and a whole different view of the world. I guess you can't always get what you imagine when you're little… because what you get is much better than that.

I might not be a ninja, and I might not be the brightest person in the world, but I'm Kimi, and I fell in love with a monster and can make some mean Food Fit for a KING!

* * *

And there, is a finished Fanfiction. I loved writing this, it was so much fun to do. I hope you all enjoyed the journey as I have! Don't fret, I won't stop making stories, I still gots more to work on! Message me, review, or just chat me up! I'd love to hear what you have to say.

Music:

She is love by Parachute

I'm yours by Jason Mraz


End file.
